Lust At First Sight
by Sachajessie
Summary: Clarke et Lexa ne se sont jamais rencontrées, âgées toutes les deux d'une vingtaine d'années, pourtant elles sont toutes les deux à la même université. Chacune à sa propre vie, ses propres amis et ses propres problèmes. Lexa veut du changement, et Clarke souhaite juste tout contrôler.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde,_

 _Comme on dit il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis... Eh bien après plus d'un an d'absence me revoilà ._

 _Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirais plus, mais mon petit cœur n'arrivant toujours pas à se remettre du drame Clexa, je me devais de faire quelque chose._

 _Désolé pour ceux ou celle qui s'attendaient à du SQ mais j'ai un peu laissé tomber ces derniers temps mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira quand même._

 _Je tiens aussi à remercier ma nouvelle Bêta Naomily-Faan sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas pu être possible et je la remercie aussi pour tout le temps qu'elle a passé à corriger toute mes erreurs et à rendre le chapitre plus léger et agréable à lire.(Et vraiment y avait du boulot)_

 _Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fic qui on espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez une suite ou pas. Si c'est le cas je vous dis à samedi prochain =D_

* * *

 **Lust at first sight**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Clarke :**

Tout en roulant sur mon dos je me mets à gémir tout doucement en sentant le poids familier d'un bras qui repose sur mon estomac. Je grogne de nouveau, les questions habituelles inondant ma tête. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bu la nuit dernière ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est ce mec allongé à coté de moi et surtout pourquoi il me câline ?_ Je déteste les câlins. Je ne suis, et je préfère bien insister là dessus, vraiment pas une personne à câlins. Je relève un peu la tête et jette un coup d'œil au gars qui se trouve à coté de moi.

Pas si mal finalement.

J'ai connu pire. Je souris immédiatement à cette pensée. Il y a définitivement eu des samedi matin pires que celui-ci. Au moins je suis dans un lit et la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve n'est pas une porcherie. En comparaison au gars de la semaine dernière, que j'aimerais oublier. L'endroit était vraiment horrible, avec de la moisissure partout et des tâches dont je ne veux vraiment pas connaître l'origine.

Le gars à coté de moi laisse échapper un petit grognement et je me mets à le regarder de nouveau. Quelques souvenirs de la nuit dernière commencent à refaire surface. Moi entrain de me frotter contre lui dans une boite de nuit, nous enchaînant les shots de tequila au bar, moi qui l'embrasse contre un mur sans aucune tendresse, lui entrain de me murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'il veut nous appeler un taxi pour sortir d'ici.

Eh bien au moins j'ai quelques souvenirs, c'est toujours un plus.

Mon partenaire de sauterie s'étire une nouvelle fois, grognant un peu plus fort tout en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. C'est mon signal. Je retire son bras de mon ventre et me glisse hors du lit. Vêtements, j'ai besoin de mes vêtements. Je scanne rapidement la chambre du regard. Nous devions être vraiment pressés de se déshabiller la nuit dernière, ou très tôt ce matin, je ne sais même plus.

Je trouve mon bonheur, qui se trouve roulé en boule à l'entrée de la chambre. Attrapant mes sous-vêtements, je les enfile allègrement.

Je suis passée professionnelle en ce qui concerne l'habillage en quatrième vitesse et finir à peu près présentable le matin. Il est toujours préférable de partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent complètement. Il n'y a rien de pire dès le matin que d'avoir à subir une inquisition, surtout quand on a oublié le nom de sa conquête d'un soir. Ce qui est le cas actuellement. Rick peut-être ? Ou alors Roan ? J'ai le sentiment que ça commence par un R, mais je suis incapable de me remémorer son prénom.

Oh et puis tant pis, ça n'a pas d'importance en fin de compte. Je fini de fermer ma robe, essayant de lui donner meilleure allure en la lissant à l'aide de mes mains. Le reflet que me renvoie la télévision n'est vraiment pas celui que j'escomptais mais c'est pas grave. Ouep, je peux sortir comme ça, je n'ai pas l'air si affreux. J'attrape mon sac, vérifiant que toutes mes affaires se trouvent dedans, ramasse mes talons qui jonchent le sol à côté de la porte et m'échappe discrètement.

Dieu merci j'arrive à sortir de la maison sans attirer l'attention sur moi. A de nombreuses reprises, il m'est arrivé de faire la rencontre d'un quelconque colocataire en essayant de fuir, ce qui est, en soit d'autant plus embarrassant que d'avoir à se coltiner une discussion avec la conquête d'une nuit. Je suis aussi reconnaissante envers mon partenaire d'avoir oublié de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Cette matinée commence plutôt bien pour une fois.

Quand je sors dans la rue et que je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, je réalise que je sais exactement où je suis. Cette matinée se passe définitivement plus que bien. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se réveiller de l'autre côté de la ville et de devoir marcher une éternité pour rentrer chez soi. J'ai quand même une sacrée chance d'être qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du quartier où je vis avec trois de mes meilleures amies. Je souris, j'ai définitivement eu des débuts de journée pires que celle-ci au court de ces dernières années.

Je prends doucement la direction de chez moi, appréciant le soleil du matin et le fait que ma gueule de bois n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadée que la date limite pour rendre mes rapports approche à grands pas, il faut absolument que je me pose et que je m'en occupe. Travailler un peu ne me fera pas de mal. C'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai bossé un samedi ? Je n'arrive même pas à m'en souvenir.

Maintenant, avant que vous ne commenciez à me juger, je ne suis pas une si mauvaise personne que ça, une garce ou encore une de ces bimbos de télé-réalité. Peu importe ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je sais ce que beaucoup de gens pensent de moi, ce qu'il peut leur passer par la tête quand ils entendent le nom de _Clarke Griffin_. Je sais tout ça. Et si je suis veux être encore plus honnête avec vous, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ce par quoi je suis passée ou encore pourquoi j'agis de la sorte. Seulement quelques personnes le savent. Cependant j'ai l'habitude d'être jugée, j'ai l'habitude d'entendre les murmures derrière moi ou les histoires que l'on raconte à mon sujet, j'ai eu droit à pas mal de versions depuis le lycée. Maintenant que je suis à l'université, c'est ma chance de tout recommencer à zéro, une chance de prendre un nouveau départ loin des commérages et des rumeurs, loin d'un monde où les gens connaissaient ma routine sexuelle.

Et je veux saisir cette chance à deux mains.

Pourquoi m'en priver ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser, je mérite une petite pause. Dieu sait que j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Et quoi de plus amusant que de sortir pour boire quelques verres, danser toute la nuit avec un peu de sexe en supplément ?

Je vous laisse deviner.

 **Lexa :**

J'aime regarder les gens. Vous savez, juste s'asseoir et regarder la vie suivre son cours, regarder les gens marcher, vivre leur propre petite vie. Je me plaît à imaginer différents scénarios pour eux, prétendre que je peux exactement décrire leur vie juste en les regardant un bref instant quand ils passent à coté de moi. Comme savoir quel genre de personne ils peuvent être, le tout d'un seul coup d'œil. Je trouve fascinant d'imaginer la vie de quelqu'un juste en voyant un aperçu de leur samedi matin. Souvent synonyme d'un lendemain d'une nuit de débauche. C'est probablement l'une de mes choses préférées au monde.

C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire en ce samedi matin ensoleillé, tout en buvant une tasse de café bien noir, essayant d'évacuer difficilement une énième gueule de bois. C'est devenu comme une sorte de rituel. Habituellement je me réveille avec un puissant mal de tête et très peu de souvenirs de la veille. Je prends une douche, généralement après avoir dû jeter une fille de mon lit - quoi que ça n'est pas arrivé depuis un certain moment - pour ensuite finir à la terrasse de mon café préféré, une tasse de mon précieux breuvage à la main, le tout entourée de passants qui vont et viennent ou qui rentrant d'une soirée bien arrosée, pas souvent assumée.

Et en parlant de « marche de la honte », mon meilleur ami se dirige maintenant vers moi, toujours habillé de ses vêtements de la veille tout en me souriant chaleureusement.

« Hey Lexy. »

« Tu es obligé de parler aussi fort ? » Je grimace tout en me frottant les tempes du bout des doigts. Cependant c'est dur de paraître ennuyée quand il s'agit de Finn Collin. Il a ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne peut que l'apprécier. Je suppose que rien que ce fait peut être ennuyeux mais quand on le connaît depuis aussi longtemps que moi, on s'y habitue.

« Quelqu'un ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air la nuit dernière à ce que je vois? » Finn sourit d'un air effronté en prenant place sur la chaise face à la mienne. Son polo noir est chiffonné, ses cheveux ébouriffés et il a encore quelques traces de rouge à lèvre dans le cou. J'ai pris l'habitude de le voir dans cet état là chaque samedi matin. Enfin... Quasiment tous les matins en fait. Vivre avec lui signifie aussi qu'il m'arrive de le voir dans ses pires états. Mais c'est ce à quoi ressemble Finn. Je pense que tout le monde connaît quelqu'un comme lui, insouciant, toujours prêt à faire la fête, le genre de mec que toutes les filles veulent avoir en fin de soirée et que tous les garçons admirent. Ouais, c'est Finn.

« Et je vois visiblement que quelqu'un d'autre oui ? » Je lève un de mes sourcils d'un air amusé. Son comportement ne me dérange pas, je le trouve même plutôt divertissant et attachant. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle c'est mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps, on peut me comparer à une sainte à côté de lui.

« Lex, c'était vendredi soir. Évidemment que je me suis envoyé en l'air. Adorable jeune fille d'ailleurs, en première année à l'université, elle joue au hockey je crois, jolie poitrine, non en fait superbe poitrine. » Il mime une poitrine généreuse à l'aide de ses mains, tout en agitant ses sourcils de haut en bas. « Avec en bonus, un petit esprit salace. J'en aurais presque rougi. »

« Toi rougir ? J'y crois pas. » Je me mets à rire et Finn me suit de bon cœur. « Donc cette adorable jeune première année qui joue au hockey et qui possède une superbe poitrine pense que tu es l'homme parfait et que tu vas vouloir la revoir ? » Il hoche la tête. « Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Il secoue la tête. « Tu es un enfoiré de première Finn. »

« C'est pour ça que les femmes m'aiment. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents et prend une gorgée de mon café. Je l'envie presque en plus. Il a raison, les femmes sont folles de lui, même si il ne les traite pas de la meilleure des manières, même si il ne les rappelle jamais ou qu'il prévoie de les revoir seulement si elles sont bonnes au lit. Si je faisais la même chose, je serais certainement sur liste noire ou un truc du genre. Même si j'obtenais un second rencard je serais l'ennemie public numéro un de la communauté gay de New-York, pour sur. Non, moi je rappelle toujours les filles que je côtoie, je les revois et les quitte de façon décente. Et après tout ça je passe encore pour une garce sans cœur.

Elle est où la justice là-dedans ?

« En parlant de superbe poitrine... » Finn se penche sur sa chaise et hoche la tête pour me montrer quelque chose derrière mon épaule. « Regarde moi celle là. »

Je me tourne aussi discrètement qu'il est humainement possible et regarde dans la direction que Finn vient de m'indiquer. Une autre « marche de la honte », dans le genre que Finn aime. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que sa poitrine qui est superbe. La fille est magnifique. Et encore le mot semble faible, elle est genre... **V** **raiment** magnifique. Même dans sa robe, que je présume être la même que la nuit dernière au vu de son état, elle est a tomber. Elle a les cheveux blonds, lumineux, encore légèrement bouclés d'un brushing passé, qui lui retombent sur les épaules. Un visage d'ange. Définitivement une athlète ou un truc dans le genre. Et ses yeux. Oh mon dieu, ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu que je n'avais jamais cru voir auparavant.

Finn tousse bruyamment et je tourne la tête rapidement pour lui faire face. Il rigole à gorge déployée. « Merde, j'étais entrain de la mater ? » Il rigole de nouveau, je fronce les sourcils et il me fait signe d'essuyer le coin de ma bouche. « J'étais entrain de baver aussi ? » Je passe ma main sur mon visage et Finn éclate de rire.

« Désolé chérie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Connard. » Lui répondis-je, énervée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, me forçant ainsi à détourner le regard de cette belle inconnue. Je reprends mon café posé face à lui et en avale une longue gorgée. Mon esprit dérive quelques instants sur cette magnifique créature aux jambes halées mais surtout à ces yeux si envoûtants. Merde. Elle est parfaite. C'est ça. J'ai besoin de la revoir. Ma vie ne sera jamais comblée si je n'ai pas la chance de revoir ce regard.

Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, vraiment pas. Mais le désir au premier regard ? J'y crois définitivement.

 **Clarke :**

« Griffin ! Tu es en retard ! »

« Désolée coach. » Marmonnai-je en remontant mon sac sur mon épaule, tout en me précipitant le long de la piscine. Je n'ai seulement que cinq minutes de retard, mais quand je jette un regard dans la piscine, je réalise vite que tout le monde est présent et qu'ils ont déjà commencé à faire des longueurs. Fait chier. La seule fois où je suis en retard, tout le monde est à l'heure. Super façon de me faire passer pour un boulet.

« Ouais eh bien tu pourras t'excuser plus tard à la gym, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il un peu plus fort, attirant ainsi l'attention de quelques personnes de mon équipe qui me regardent tous d'un air amusé. Fait vraiment chier.

« Oui coach. » Lui répondis-je par dessus mon épaule en entrant dans les vestiaires. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. D'une certaine façon, cette journée qui avait raisonnablement bien débuté commençait à s'aggraver et maintenant j'allais devoir passer une heure en plus dans la salle de gym, alors que j'aurais pu être à la maison entrain de récupérer mes heures de sommeil, puis me préparer pour sortir avec les filles ce soir. Super.

Je jette assez violemment mon sac sur le banc et retire rapidement mes vêtements, révélant ainsi mon maillot de bain.

Voilà ça, c'est moi. Je nage. Je nage bien. Même plutôt bien, sans me vanter. Nager c'est ma passion depuis toujours. C'est ma vie, vraiment. C'est ce que je fais de mieux. Mis à part boire et me réveiller dans le lit d'inconnus. Vous voyez, je vous avais dit qu'il y avait plus de choses à savoir à propos de moi. Je ne suis pas juste une bimbo qui couche à tout va. Peut-être que je suis juste une nageuse qui aime coucher avec des inconnus. Et comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut, je nage vraiment bien. Je travaille dur pour atteindre les nationales, et je sais que je peux y arriver. Je sais que je suis assez bonne pour y arriver cette année.

J'ai toujours nagé, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. En fait je crois bien que mon premier souvenir est celui mon père m'accompagnant à la piscine locale pour mes premiers cours de natation. Et il s'avère que je me suis sentie comme un poisson dans l'eau ce jour-là, comme si j'étais née pour ça.

Quand je rentre dans l'eau, la colère de tout à l'heure s'évapore en une fraction de seconde. Je trouve un certain réconfort à l'eau. C'est où je me sens le mieux. Quelques années plutôt, quand ma vie a pris un tournant un peu plus chaotique, c'est ici que je venais me calmer, pour ne plus penser à rien. J'essaie de venir nager le plus possible. Quelques fois, quand je me sens au plus mal, je peux venir ici très tôt le matin et ne revenir que le soir. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire auparavant. Je suppose que maintenant les choses ont changé.

Je sais que si je veux devenir meilleure, je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts, arrêter de sortir et de me mettre dans de sales états tous les week-ends, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ou pourquoi je fais ça. Je sais que je devrais être plus concentrée sur la natation, mais j'ai toujours cette personne qui reste dans mes pensées, là, dans un coin de ma tête.

 _Papa._

Et c'est dans ces moments là, lorsque je pense à lui, que je me sens encore plus coupable. Et que je fais encore plus la fête pour oublier. C'est un cercle vicieux finalement.

Je sais que je suis bonne en natation. Géniale en fait. Mais je suis aussi une championne lorsqu'il s'agit de boire et sortir. Malgré tout, j'ai trouvé l'équilibre parfait. Je vais nager, concourir, gagner, puis je sors, je bois et je m'envoie en l'air. Ce n'est peut-être pas la vie parfaite, celle dont j'aurais pu rêver effectivement. Mais comme j'ai pu le préciser plutôt, vous me jugerez comme bon vous semble, c'est mon quotidien, mais j'arrive à être heureuse comme ça.

Du moins c'est comme ça que j'arrive à l'être depuis mes dix-sept ans.

Et c'est tout se que je peux demander, pas vrai ?

 **Lexa :**

« Lexa, fais toi belle ma chérie, on sort. »

Je lève les yeux de mon livre pour voir Finn me sourire diaboliquement, deux bières à la main. Je secoue la tête et baisse de nouveau les yeux en direction de mon livre qui m'est arraché des mains quelques secondes plus tard.

« Fiiiiinnnn... » Je gémis en essayant de le récupérer. Il se recule au moment où je tends le bras pour tenter de l'attraper, tandis qu'il se moque pathétiquement de moi. Je m'effondre contre le dossier de notre canapé, défaitiste, et passe la main dans mes cheveux pour les ramener au dessus de ma tête. « S'il te plaît Finn, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. J'ai plus d'une semaine de retard sur ce semestre et je dois toujours... »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça. » Il me coupe dans ma phrase, secouant une bouteille devant mon visage. « J'ai besoin de boire et tu as définitivement besoin de t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. Ça fait une éternité. »

« Ça fait seulement trois semaines ! » Je souffle en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça.

« C'est ce que je dis, ça fait une éternité. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça. Je ne suis jamais resté sans m'envoyer en l'air aussi longtemps depuis que j'ai... Seize ans. Mais si ça avait été le cas, je serais sûrement entrain de mourir. Tu n'es pas frustrée ? » Finn me regarde avec un air presque dramatique. Je suppose que pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas vraiment, savoir qu'il n'a jamais passé plus de trois semaines sans coucher avec quelqu'un pourrait le faire passer pour un salaud, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Honnêtement, il est l'un des garçons les plus adorables que j'ai pu rencontrer. Il apprécie juste le sexe. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. En fait, il est même comme un frère pour moi. J'aime tout de lui, et je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer ma vie sans sa présence à mes côtés.

Cependant, je suppose que le fait que je sois gay et non l'une de ces filles avec qui il a envie de coucher est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne pense pas qu'il soit un salaud.

« Non. » Je soupire et prends la bouteille de ses mains.

C'est un mensonge. Je suis frustrée. Mais pas parce que je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis trois semaines. Bon, plus exactement vingt-sept jours. Mais là n'est pas la question. Le problème est que je suis fatiguée d'avoir juste des relations sexuelles avec des filles que je ne connais pas, et que rien n'aboutisse par la suite. Je suis frustrée parce que je veux plus que ça. J'ai vingt deux ans et je n'ai jamais eu de relation stable. Jamais. Rien de plus que quelques rencards. Ou une amie avec des avantages à la limite. Mais rien que je ne puisse qualifier de « relation ». Je veux quelqu'un à coté de qui me réveiller, quelqu'un qui me câline en regardant la télé, quelqu'un que je puisse présenter à mes parents... Je veux juste quelqu'un.

Je me transforme en guimauve, je sais.

Je bois la moitié de ma bière avant de me tourner vers Finn. « Ok je vais sortir avec toi. Mais si tu m'abandonnes avant minuit pour une de tes conquêtes, c'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagne en soirée. Compris ? » Finn hoche la tête vigoureusement en me souriant. C'est une menace vide de sens. Nous le savons tous les deux. Finn trouvera certainement une fille avant minuit et je me retrouverais seule, à chercher ma propre conquête d'une nuit, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de sortir dans le futur. J'y suis habituée maintenant.

« Youpi ! » Hurle Finn en finissant rapidement sa bière puis il dépose un baiser mouillé sur ma joue. « Je t'aime Lexa. »

Je rigole et le pousse gentiment pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. « D'accord, d'accord. Je t'aime aussi Finn. Maintenant va me chercher une autre bière s'il te plaît. »

 **Clarke :**

Tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, j'entends clairement la musique qui se joue à l'intérieur. Apparemment, les filles ont déjà commencé à faire la fête sans moi. Tout ça grâce au coach, qui m'a gentiment obligée à rester plus tard à la salle de gym. C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir un entraînement le samedi après-midi, mais me garder plus longtemps et m'empêcher de me préparer c'est le pompon.

Enfoiré.

C'est comme s'il essayait d'éloigner la natation de moi. Il ne peut pas faire ça, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, nager est tout ce que j'ai. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. C'est grâce à ça que j'en suis arrivé là. C'est mon monde. Je sais que je n'agis pas tout le temps comme il faut. Mais sérieusement, après tout ce que j'ai pu traverser, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, pas vrai ? Sérieusement, je peux avoir un peu de répit. C'est pas comme si j'abandonnais. Je continue de m'entraîner tous les jours. Et je continue de travailler tous les jours. J'ai aussi droit de profiter de ma jeunesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Je ne vais pas le laisser m'enlever ça. Je ne peux pas.

Je l'ai promis à mon père.

J'ouvre la porte et la claque dernière moi, agacée. Normalement, mon entraînement du samedi me détends pour le reste de la journée, mais aujourd'hui ça m'a mise d'une humeur massacrante. Et dire que la journée était bien partie. Ma colocataire et meilleure amie, Raven, passe la tête par la porte du salon et je peux dire rien qu'en voyant ses yeux brillants ainsi que son sourire effronté qu'elle a déjà commencé à boire.

« Hey, tu rentres tard, tout va bien ? »

Je jette rageusement mon sac de sport au sol et enlève ma veste tout aussi délicatement. « Le coach m'a retenue plus longtemps que prévu. » Lui répondis-je. « Je suis arrivée genre cinq minutes en retard et il m'a fait rester à la salle de gym. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez motivée et concentrée. »

« Oh bébé. » Raven sort du salon et enveloppe ses bras autour de mes épaules. « Tu as besoin d'un verre, viens, prends en un avant de commencer à te préparer. »

« Hum, peut-être. » Je sors de l'étreinte réconfortante de mon amie et balance mes sandales sur un incroyable tas de baskets et talons aiguilles près de la porte. Probablement l'une des meilleures – ou mauvaises, selon le point de vue - choses en ce qui concerne le fait de vivre avec trois autres filles, c'est d'avoir une tonne de chaussures.

« Tu viens toujours avec nous ce soir, pas vrai ? »

J'hésite un moment. Raven semble un peu inquiète, attendant ma réponse. Eh bien je suppose que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à rester chez soi quand ses trois amies sont de sortie pour la soirée. « Oui, oui. Bien sûr que je viens. Quand m'est-il déjà arrivé de manquer une sortie le samedi soir ? »

« Tu vas bien pas vrai Clarky ? » Me demande doucement Raven. Pendant une courte seconde je considère l'option de vider mon sac à ma meilleure amie. Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que c'est ma meilleure amie non ? Elle est aussi là pour que je puisse tout lui dire, lui raconter mes problèmes, mes malheurs et mes conneries ? Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne vide pas mon sac. Je ne raconte pas mes problèmes. Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant et ça ne m'a pas aidée. De plus, avec tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mes malheurs et mes plus sombres secrets, nous y passerions la nuit.

« Je vais bien. » Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment et plaque un sourire de façade sur mon visage. Je suis devenue très forte à ça au fil du temps. Simuler un faux sourire, je veux dire. Cependant je pense que Raven se doute de quelque chose. C'est la seule qui le sache vraiment, sans même que nous en parlions. « Tu n'avais pas dit quelque chose à propos d'un verre ? »

Raven sourit et laisse échapper un soupir. « Je pense que oui. Juste je devrais te prévenir... » Commença-t-elle en poussant la porte du salon. « Octavia et Echo ont commencé depuis un moment et sont déjà dans un sale état. »

Je rigole et la suit à l'intérieur, tout en repoussant mes pensées négatives dans un coin de ma tête. Je vais les garder pour une prochaine fois. Probablement quand je serais seule et que je pourrais m'emmitoufler sous ma couette tout en étant simplement moi. C'est beaucoup plus facile de cette façon. Je n'ai à dire à personne pour quelles raisons je suis bouleversée. Personne n'a à savoir pourquoi la dure à cuire Clarke Griffin, que tout le monde connaît et aime, ou déteste, est loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle veut le prétendre. Je préfère ça, me cacher derrière des murs hauts de dix mètres, et prétendre que tout va bien, que de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de trop près. C'est mieux comme ça.

De cette façon je ne peux pas être blessée. Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin d'être heurtée plus dans ma vie. Ça c'est une certitude.

Non, ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est d'une bonne nuit dehors avec mes amies. Boire un verre et m'envoyer en l'air. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Je suis d'accord, on est pas samedi, et c'est une publication exceptionnelle parce qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, on se retrouvera tous les dimanches. Avec ma bêta, on s'est mises d'accord sur ce point parce que ça nous arrange beaucoup plus, travaillant toutes les deux le samedi, c'était impossible pour nous d'être dans les temps !_

 _Trêve de blabla, nous sommes contentes des premiers retours que nous avons pu avoir, et on espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est beaucoup plus encourageant que vous ne le pensez._

 _Je remercie une nouvelle fois Naomily-Faan pour son travail exceptionnel._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 **Lexa :**

Elle est là. La blonde de tout à l'heure. La magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Elle s'appelle Clarke. » Quelqu'un me le murmure à l'oreille. Je tourne la tête, légèrement embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, pour faire face à un des amis de Finn, Jasper. Il sourit face à mon embarras et prend nonchalamment une gorgée de sa boisson, comme si il sait que j'attends de connaître plus d'informations. « Clarke Griffin, elle vit avec Octavia Blake, tu sais la copine de Lincoln ? Peu importe, je déteste devoir te dire ça bébé, mais elle plus qu'hétéro. »

Je soupire. N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? Les plus belles filles ne sont-elles pas toutes hétéros ? « Tu en es sûr ? » Je demande, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible alors que ma tête est en ébullition. Pourquoi je veux toujours avoir celles qui sont hétéros ? Jasper se met à rire et masse mon épaule doucement.

« Chérie, c'est la version féminine de Finn. » Oh, la version féminine. Il veut dire qu'elle couche à droite à gauche c'est ça ? Donc non seulement elle est hétéro, mais en plus elle en fait bon usage. Je laisse de nouveau glisser mon regard vers elle, la façon dont ses hanches bougent parfaitement au rythme de la musique, la façon dont elle fait courir ses mains le long son corps. Elle sait. Elle sait que les gens la regardent. Évidement qu'elle le sait. Pourquoi les gens ne seraient pas attirés par elle ? Elle est probablement une des plus belles filles ici ce soir. La façon dont elle se comporte, la façon dont les hommes semblent tourner autour d'elle. Elle est là pour passer du bon temps, c'est plus qu'évident.

Mais il y a quelque chose de plus.

Quelque chose de différent.

 _Clarke._

C'est bien comme ça que Jasper l'a appelée ? Clarke. Clarke Griffin. J'aime comment son nom résonne dans ma tête. Ça lui va bien, comme si il a été inventé pour elle. Je secoue la tête soudainement. C'est stupide Lexa. Comment je peux savoir si il lui va bien ou pas ? Je ne sais absolument rien d'elle, à par son nom et le fait qu'apparemment, elle est une version féminine de Finn. Et j'ai découvert cela il n'y a que quelques minutes. Je bois quelques gorgées de ma bière et me penche contre le bar. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue et que je ne peux définitivement pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

Je la regarde au moment où un gars s'approche d'elle, par derrière. Il glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et commence à danser contre elle. Il a l'allure d'un rugbyman. Urgh. Elle aime probablement les gars comme ça. Je veux dire, les filles hétéros aiment ce genre de mecs pas vrai ? Les grosses brutes, baraqués et arrogants. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle danse contre lui, laissant tomber ses mains sur les siennes tout en les repoussant de sa taille.

Peut-être que j'ai tort.

Elle s'éloigne de lui en lui lançant un dernier regard et se dirige hors de la piste de danse. Alerte ! Elle se dirige vers le bar. Bar où je suis actuellement accoudée, occupée à la mater ouvertement. Merde. Elle vient définitivement par là. Merde Lexa, arrête de la regarder. Je me détourne d'elle, je m'accoude naturellement contre le bar puis me concentre sur la bière qui se trouve dans ma main comme si c'était soudainement la chose la plus intéressante dans cette pièce.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une vodka coca s'il vous plaît ? Double. »

Oh merde. Elle est juste à coté de moi. Tellement proche que je peux sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps alors que les cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou s'irisent soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ? Et sa voix, merde, elle est parfaite, rauque, suave et douce à la fois. Bon sang.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bordel.

 **Clarke :**

Je tends le bras pour payer ma boisson puis me détourne du bar. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec moi ce soir, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Et ça m'énerve. Habituellement je suis toujours d'humeur. Surtout le samedi soir. D'habitude j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un à cette heure-là, mais ce soir je ne le sens pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas le choix qui manque, ni l'intérêt qu'ils peuvent tous me porter. Au contraire. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me mettre dedans, je ne cesse de les repousser. Quand le dernier gars est venu se frotter à moi quelques instants plus tôt, ça m'a semblé faux. Je me suis sentie comme un morceau de viande. Et c'est la première fois que je réagis comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Peut-être que j'en ai assez de toutes ces soirées à boire et m'envoyer en l'air. Peut-être qu'il est temps que je grandisse et que je fasse de nouveau passer la natation en premier. Ou pas. Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de boire un peu plus. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Je suis juste trop sobre pour l'instant. Je glisse mon verre à mes lèvres lorsqu'un abruti trébuche sur moi, renversant mon verre de vodka sur mon haut.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » Je marmonne en claquant mon verre maintenant vide sur le bar. « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! »

« _Erm_ , est-ce que ça va ? » Une petite voix se fait entendre à coté de moi. Je me tourne et suis accueillie par de doux yeux émeraudes semblant préoccupés.

« Mon haut est ruiné! » Je hurle presque en indiquant la tâche qui recouvre la plupart de ma poitrine. Les yeux de la jeune femme flanchent légèrement et je me sens immédiatement coupable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout. Ce n'est pas elle qui a renversé son verre sur mon haut. En fait, elle essaie juste d'être gentille. « Désolée. » Je lui murmure et son visage s'adoucit immédiatement. Je lui souris faiblement. « C'est juste que je ne passe pas l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. »

Elle me retourne mon sourire et tend le bras devant moi, effleurant légèrement mon bras au passage afin d'attraper une poignée de serviettes. « Tiens, ça pourra t'aider. » Je lève un sourcil. « Ou pas. Tu as raison, ton haut est probablement ruiné, mais tu pourrais essayer de l'éponger un petit peu... _Erm_ , avant que... Qu'on voit à travers. »

Je jure que son regard vient de tomber à quelques centimètres de mon décolleté. Et je jure que ses joues ont pris une teinte rosée. Est-ce qu'elle est entrain de me mater ? Ouais, je suis sûre que c'est qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle me regarde de nouveau au moment où je me saisis d'une serviette et la remercie. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être gay.

L'air d'être gay ? Je secoue la tête doucement à ma propre réflexion. C'est quoi ce vieux stéréotype ? Juste parce qu'elle n'a pas les cheveux courts, qu'elle n'a pas le même style vestimentaire qu'un garçon n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle soit gay, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, elle est plutôt féminine même. Et elle est vraiment belle. Magnifique même. Attendez... Les seules personnes que j'ai déjà qualifié de cette manière sont mes colocataires. Je ne connais même pas cette fille.

Peut-être que je suis plus alcoolisée que ce que je crois.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » Elle me demande en gardant les yeux fermement fixés au dessus de mon cou. Elle réalise soudain que je l'ai surprise à me regarder. La pauvre. « Je suis désolée pour mon ami, il peut être maladroit parfois. Je peux lui demander de te commander un autre verre si tu le souhaites ? »

« C'est ton ami ? » Je demande un peu choquée. Elle semble être une fille plutôt gentille, je ne la vois pas traîner avec ce genre de mec. Magnifique ? Gentille ? Je suis définitivement plus alcoolisée que je ne le pense. Putain de merde Clarke.

« _Erm..._ Ouais il est un peu lourd parfois, désolée. » Elle attire l'attention du barman en se positionnant sur la pointe des pieds et en se penchant un peu plus sur le bar. Je connais très bien cette technique d'approche. Mettre son décolleté en avant, attirer l'attention du barman pour qu'il pense être un cadeau de Dieu pour les femmes. Toutes les filles font ça pas vrai ? Cependant je ne pense pas qu'une fille gay s'en servirait. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas gay après tout, peut-être que j'ai tort. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi en souriant. « Vodka coca c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça tu sais. » Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Refuser que quelqu'un me paye un verre ? Je ne fais jamais ça. Du tout. Habituellement j'aime ces soirées où je n'ai pas à débourser un centime pour mes verres, les soirées où les mecs croient qu'en dilapidant leur paye va m'amener à finir dans leur lit. Mais une fille ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en profiter. A moins que je me trompe sur toute la ligne et qu'elle est aussi hétéro que moi. Même si j'ai pu la prendre sur le fait de me mater sans aucune gêne.

« C'est bon, Finn me remboursera plus tard. Quand j'aurais pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il a ruiné ton haut. Et j'en ai envie de toute façon. »

Est-ce qu'elle est entrain de flirter avec moi ? Merde. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si une personne flirte avec moi maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bordel ? Qu'est-ce que me fais cette fille ? Elle a un drôle d'effet sur moi en tout cas. C'est comme si elle enlevait l'assurance indéfectible de Clarke Griffin, mon arrogance, mon côté badass, insouciante. Elle me rend nerveuse. Genre vraiment nerveuse. Personne ne me rend nerveuse.

Normalement je ne laisse personne faire. Mais il semble que je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus en ce moment, pas avec cette fille du moins.

Je la regarde rire avec le barman et blaguer avec quand il lui tend deux verres, ma vodka coca et une bière que je suppose être pour elle. Elle est habillée de façon simple, un jean serré noir et un long haut gris qui met parfaitement ses atouts en valeur. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette fille ne se doute pas à quel point elle mignonne.

Mignonne ? Bon sang. D'abord belle et maintenant mignonne ? Je détourne les yeux d'elle et jette un regard sur la piste de danse à la recherche de mes colocataires. Je ne vois aucune d'elles et aucune des filles que nous avions rencontré avant de venir ici. Je ne sais pas si ça me rends heureuse ou pas. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? Je veux dire, je déteste être laissée seule pour rentrer chez moi mais elles ont probablement supposé que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Et en même temps j'aime l'idée d'être seule avec cette mystérieuse fille. Je ne sais pas encore pour quelles raisons.

« Tiens. » La fille face à moi me tend mon nouveau verre et me lance un grand sourire, vous savez, le genre de sourire qui atteint les yeux de la personne. Celui qui fend entièrement un visage. Et le sien est vraiment sincère. Ses yeux sont brillants, d'un vert profond. Je souris en retour, espérant que mon sourire soit aussi rayonnant que le sien. On m'a toujours complimentée sur mon sourire, ou encore sur mes yeux. Ils seraient communicatifs. Du moins c'est sur quoi les garçons me complimentent la plupart du temps, malgré le fait qu'il reste quelques lourds faisant essentiellement des remarques sur ma poitrine ou mon postérieur. Ceux de la première partie sont généralement ceux qu'on aime présenter à sa famille. J'essaie de rester loin d'eux. De cette façon je me protège et je ne me sens pas au plus mal lorsque je leur brise le cœur. C'est plus facile comme ça.

« Merci. Je m'appelle Clarke. »

Elle se met à sourire d'avantage, ne pensant pas que cela puisse être possible et rabat une épaisse masse de cheveux bruns à l'arrière de sa tête. « Lexa. » Répond-elle en me tendant la main.

 **Lexa :**

Elle est encore plus belle que ce matin quand je l'ai aperçue près du café. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux sont d'une telle intensité, d'un bleu si profond. Je continue de me perdre en eux. Je me sens aspirée, comme aimantée et je ne veux en aucun cas arrêter de m'y perdre. A la place je veux apprendre à connaître cette fille. J'ai envie de tout savoir sur elle. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue à propos de cette fille.

Quelque chose de spécial.

Quelque chose qui peut me faire rester ici, de continuer à lui sourire au milieu de cette foule de gens. J'ai oublié Finn. J'ai oublié le reste des garçons et leurs stupides jeux d'alcool. Tout ce sur quoi je suis concentrée est le fait que cette fille, certainement la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, se tient à quelques centimètres de moi, buvant un verre que _je_ lui ai offert, tout en souriant, le tout dans son haut tâché où l'on voit à présent à travers.

Quoi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle. Toute personne avec des yeux et des hormones en ébullition l'aurait remarqué. Malgré tout, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas m'y attarder et de garder mon regard au dessus de son cou. Et de me focaliser sur ses yeux.

Il y a quelque chose à propos de ses yeux. Derrière leur beauté et leur intensité. Il y a quelque chose de triste. Quelque chose de presque détaché. Comme si, mais pour une raison inconnue, son sourire n'était pas sincère. Une sorte de façade pour cacher une certaine peine. Ses yeux la trahissent, murmurant silencieusement quelque chose de plus profond, à l'intérieur d'elle. Un passé, une histoire, un je-ne-sais-quoi. C'est bizarre, mais ça m'attire. J'ai envie de la connaître, je veux découvrir la raison de cette tristesse.

Merde Lexa. Tu connais cette fille depuis seulement dix minutes. Calme toi.

« Merci encore. » Dit Clarke en se penchant à mon oreille pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique. « Pour le verre je veux dire. Et pour avoir essayé de m'aider, tu sais. » Elle montre la tâche sur son haut, comme si elle me donnait une autorisation muette. Je laisse alors mes yeux glisser sur sa poitrine quelques secondes. Ouais, on voit toujours à travers.

« Pas de soucis. » Je lui réponds en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible. Je prends une longue gorgée de ma bière et la regarde par dessus ma bouteille. Est-ce qu'elle est nerveuse ? « Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. De la boisson je veux dire. »

« Ouais. » Elle soupire en balançant son corps d'un pied à l'autre. Elle est définitivement nerveuse. Mais pourquoi ? Jasper a bien précisé qu'elle était la version féminine de Finn, ce qui veut certainement dire qu'elle est du genre confiante, possédant une assurance sans failles, non ? « Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la meilleure soirée que j'ai pu passer, et maintenant on dirait bien que toutes mes amies sont parties, me laissant à mon propre sort. »

Je lui souris de nouveau, espérant lui donner l'air de quelqu'un d'amical plutôt que de quelqu'un qui veut désespéramment arracher ses vêtements. Mais elle est hétéro pas vrai ? Je désigne de la tête la direction de Finn et du reste des garçons. « Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux te joindre à nous. Les garçons vont sûrement essayer de t'entraîner dans quelques jeux d'alcool mais ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Et je ferais en sorte que personne ne renverse son verre sur toi. »

Elle hésite quelques instants, suivant la direction de mes yeux jusqu'à mon groupe d'amis, se tenant maintenant debout au bar, alignés devant des dizaines de shots, certains accompagnés de leurs petites amies, leur donnant silencieusement l'accord de se lancer d'un hochement de tête.

« Ouais d'accord, bonne idée. Pourquoi pas dans ce cas. » Elle sourit, rigole légèrement en regardant la tâche sur son haut puis me regarde à nouveau. « Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas encore rencontré les garçons. » Je désigne une nouvelle fois les garçons se trouvant derrière elle, qui sont en train d'encourager Finn à descendre une pinte de bière.

« Je pense que je peux gérer ça. » Elle sourit tout en jouant avec l'un de ses sourcils. « Ou tu auras juste à veiller sur moi ? »

Est-ce qu'elle est en train de flirter avec moi ? Je ne rêve pas ? Le sourire narquois, le jeu de séduction avec ses sourcils, le désir que je veille sur elle ? Oh bordel. Saisis ta chance Lexa. Au pire elle te dit non, c'est tout ? Je m'avance un peu plus vers elle puis me penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je pense que je peux gérer ça. »

Je me recule et finis rapidement ma boisson. Ses yeux sont focalisés sur moi. Elle est clairement troublée. C'est même plus qu'évident. J'ai eu définitivement l'effet escompté. Elle ne m'a pas repoussée. Enfin, pas encore du moins. En fait, ses lèvres se sont légèrement recourbées et il y a maintenant une étincelle dans ses yeux qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant. Une étincelle charmeuse ? Une étincelle suggestive ? Je ne sais pas, mais il y a une étincelle, c'est certain. Et je trouve ça presque excitant.

Comme si il se doute de ce qu'il se passe, Finn apparaît à mes côtés, enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules tout en m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser la joue. Super timing _idiot_.

« Lexyyy, viens boire avec nouuuus. » Essaye-t-il d'articuler, ne réalisant pas que je suis occupée à discuter avec la plus belle des filles au moment où il essaie de m'éloigner d'elle. Je lance un regard d'excuses à Clarke, puis rapidement, avant que je ne réalise ce que je suis en train de faire, je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'entraîne avec nous.

Eh bien, je ne vais pas la laisser m'échapper pas vrai ?

Plus belle fille, vous vous souvenez ?

« Qui est-ce ? » Demande Finn, remarquant soudainement la présence de Clarke. Et comme par magie il se redresse d'un seul coup, retirant son bras de mes épaules et accorde toute son attention à notre nouvelle amie. Et ce n'est pas à mon avantage, croyez-moi.

« Clarke, je te présente Finn. » J'offre sans enthousiasme puis ajoute. « Finn, Clarke. »

« Salut. » Finn orne son visage de son plus beau sourire et lui offre sa main. _Salaud._ Elle la saisit en lui souriant en retour. Urgh. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver ? Elle peut avoir n'importe quel mec ici, mais Finn, mon meilleur ami, mon colocataire ? Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter ça. « Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés, je suis persuadé que je me serais souvenu de quelqu'un comme toi. » Il lorgne sans aucune gêne Clarke de haut en bas. Je fulmine à l'intérieur. Hypocrite.

Clarke s'approche de lui, envahissant son espace personnel. « Vraiment ? Parce que dans ton état je doute que tu te souviennes de moi demain matin. »

Je ris légèrement, bien qu'aucun des deux ne semble le remarquer. Je dois l'admettre, Clarke est douée.

« Ah ouais ? Bébé, comment pourrais-je oublier de me réveiller à coté de toi? » Finn lui lance un clin d'œil.

« Tu as plus de chance de te réveiller à coté d'Angelina Jolie qu'à mes cotés, _bébé_. »

Je ris de nouveau face au choix pointu des mots de Clarke et au fait que Finn ne relève pas. Elle est vraiment douée. Et si je veux être honnête, c'est une des choses les plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. De plus, c'est agréable de voir Finn se faire rembarrer pour une fois. Et le fait que ça soit par la fille de mes rêves est un bonus. Clarke tapote la joue de Finn et se recule. Un poids quitte ma poitrine en la voyant s'éloigner de lui. Elle se tourne vers moi et indique le bar du pouce.

« Un autre ? »

« _Erm_ , ouais, mais je m'en occupe. » Lui répondis-je.

« Ne sois pas bête. » Elle sourit machiavéliquement avant de se tourner vers Finn qui continue de nous regarder légèrement sidéré. « Finn va aller nous les chercher, pas vrai, _bébé_? » A ma grande surprise Finn hoche la tête. Clarke n'est pas seulement bonne, c'est une putain d'experte. Je ris et la regarde avec admiration quand elle pousse Finn vers le bar. « Une double vodka coca, une bière et peu importe ce que tu veux pour toi, ok ? » Finn hoche de nouveau la tête. Vraiment brillant.

Sérieusement, est-ce que cette fille peut être encore plus parfaite ?

Eh bien ouais. Elle pourrait être gay. Et là ça serait vraiment la fille de mes rêves. Les mots de Jasper raisonnent de nouveau dans ma tête. Mais si elle est aussi hétéro qu'il l'a dit, pourquoi elle a repoussé mon ami ? Elle doit savoir que Finn est juste le gars qu'il faut choisir pour une nuit. Mais si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle aime, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tenté sa chance ? A moins que Jasper ne se soit trompé ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être possible ? Toutes ces questions tournent dans ma tête. J'ai vite besoin de ma bière pour arrêter de penser.

Je regarde Jasper qui murmure à l'oreille d'une inconnue. Il était plutôt populaire au lycée. Tout le monde semblait le connaître et il semblait connaître tout le monde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu répandre une rumeur non fondée sur quelqu'un. Mais je suppose que pour une fois il a pu se tromper ? Il peut très bien avoir confondu Clarke avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas erreur sur la personne. La façon dont elle a dansé quelques instants plus tôt démontre clairement qu'elle est consciente de sa beauté, et qu'elle sait s'en servir.

Je sens soudain une main sur mon épaule et une bouteille jaillit devant mon nez. Je lève la tête et capte directement ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils sont encore plus beaux que tout à l'heure.

« C'était quelque chose. » Lui dis-je en montrant Finn qui regarde sa pinte en fronçant les sourcils, comme si il tentait de comprendre la tournure des événements. « Tu as frappé fort, je peux te dire que son ego a été touché. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire repousser comme ça. »

« Ouais, eh bien il n'avait qu'à pas ruiner mon putain de haut. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Donc, piqûre de rappel pour celles qui ne se souviennent pas, à partir d'aujourd'hui je publierais tous les dimanches, sauf cas exceptionnel, mais vous serez prévenues._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier, ainsi que ma bêta, de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, nous remercions infiniment toutes les personnes qui ont favorisé, follow l'histoire, et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews. En parlant de ça, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot, une remarque, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça nous fait toujours plaisir et on aimerait vraiment savoir se que vous en pensez._

 _Pour les personnes voulant nous contacter hors site, je vous donne nos Twitter respectifs : Sachajessy (moi) et unvoyou_ (ma bêta)_

 _Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma bêta qui fait un travail formidable pour rendre cette histoire plus belle et plus agréable à lire._

 _Donc voici la suite avec le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

 **Clarke :**

Lexa et son meilleur ami sont vraiment drôles. Sérieusement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant ri lors d'une soirée depuis des années. Finn et ses amis sont de vrais boulets. Pas dans le mauvais sens hein. Seulement, ils n'ont pas arrêté de boire. En fait ils ne font que boire de plus en plus. Ils enchaînent les tournées de vodka, tequila, jet et compagnie. Je vous le dit, ma tête va me faire mal demain matin.

Et Lexa est complètement hilarante. Et tellement adorable.

Adorable ?

Hein ?

Oh et puis merde. Je suis beaucoup trop saoule pour m'en préoccuper maintenant. Et je passe une bonne soirée. Bizarrement je ne suis pas en train de draguer n'importe quel mec et eux non plus. Honnêtement je m'en moque. Au final j'apprécie de ne pas flirter avec qui que ce soit, de ne pas devoir garder l'apparence sexy et l'image d'une fille mystérieuse. C'est relaxant. Je suis relaxée. Et ça fait du bien.

« Tiens. » En parlant d'adorable. Elle apparaît soudainement à mes cotés, me donnant un shot dont j'ignore le contenu. « Si je dois encore en boire un, alors toi aussi. »

Ah peut-être pas si adorable que ça en fait. Je lui souri en secouant la tête. Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de plus d'alcool dans mon système. Ce n'est jamais une très bonne idée de boire autant de shots. Surtout de mélanger autant de sortes. Une grosse quantité de shots signifie généralement de se réveiller à coté d'un beau garçon, de ne plus se rappeler son prénom, risquer d'avoir une conversation gênante de bon matin pour ensuite subir les moqueries de mes colocataires. Plus de shots est vraiment une mauvaise idée. Mais ce soir c'est différent.

« S'illl teee plaîîîît. » Lexa fait la moue.

« Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir. » Gémis-je.

Finn apparaît rapidement entre nous deux, un verre dans chaque main, la chemise tachetée embaumant je ne sais quel alcool. « Clarkey, si tu penses que tu as assez bu c'est que tu as définitivement pas assez bu, c'est genre la première règle de l'alcool. »

Lexa et moi fronçons un sourcil dans la confusion. Mais de quoi il parle ? Lexa accroche mon regard et hausse des épaules. Si elle n'a aucune idée de ce dont il parle alors qu'elle semble bien le connaître, comment moi je peux le comprendre ? Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Lexa, illuminant tout son visage me retrouvant aussi à sourire. Ça doit être à cause de la grande quantité d'alcool circulant dans mon sang et du fait que je passe un bon moment. Je hausse les épaules et prends le shot qu'elle me tend depuis tout à l'heure, ce qui me vaut rapidement des cris d'encouragement de sa part ainsi que de Finn. Je rigole puis attrape un des verres se trouvant dans la main de Finn alors que je vide d'une traite le shot que Lexa vient de me donner. Bordel c'est immonde. Ils rient tous les deux de bons cœur tandis que je grimace de dégoût.

Lexa bois son shot et grimace à son tour. « Putain c'est quoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Je rigole alors qu'elle continue de faire la grimace. Je lui offre le verre que je viens juste de prendre à Finn et elle le prend avec gratitude avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée de la boisson. « C'est toi qui les a acheté pourtant. »

« Eh bien ouais. » Elle retrousse son nez en fronçant des sourcils. « Mais j'ai juste commandé deux sortes de shot. Je n'ai pas vraiment précisé ce que je voulais. J'ai juste demandé à la barmaid de me surprendre avec quelque chose de fort. » Elle me montre le bar, là où une fille, grande, mince, au look punk-rock se charge de remplir des verres. Comme si elle a senti qu'on l'observe, elle relève la tête et sourit timidement à Lexa. Cela ne peut pas être plus évident.

« Tu lui plaît dans tous les cas. » Je réalise en bousculant doucement l'épaule de Lexa avec la mienne. Elle se met à rougir. Malgré la lumière tamisée du club, on peut voir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle détourne la tête pour que je ne puisse pas croiser son regard et fait courir son talon sur le sol collant.

Oh. Elle est tellement mignonne. _Mignonne ?_ Bordel, tu la qualifie de mignonne maintenant Clarke ? Reprends tes esprits.

« Qui plaît à qui ? » Intervient Finn en enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre autour de celles de Lexa. Je suis presque reconnaissante de son interruption. Au moins, je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de stupide. Comme lui dire que je la trouve mignonne à voix haute.

« La fille derrière le bar. » Je réponds en voyant que Lexa évite toujours la conversation. Finn suit mon regard. « Lexa lui plaît c'est évident. Elle ne la lâche pas du regard. »

« Youhou. » Finn sourit en retirant son bras de mes épaules pour pousser gentiment Lexa à la place. Je souris à ce petit geste. Mon cœur se réchauffe à la vue de cette complicité. Je me mets à espérer avoir quelqu'un comme ça un jour. Mon sourire disparaît rapidement pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil. « Eh bien va lui parler, ou au moins va nous chercher des verres. Ça fait une éternité que tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air. »

Quoi ?

La tête de Lexa se relève d'un seul coup et elle le fusille du regard. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme aussitôt. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et fait de même. Et puis sans dire un mot elle se dirige vers le bar.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Me demande Finn en se tournant complètement vers moi. Je secoue la tête. Je les connais que depuis quelques heures, comment je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Mais il est évident que Lexa n'a pas apprécié que Finn aborde sa vie sexuelle devant moi. Ça, c'était plus qu'évident.

 **Lexa :**

Fuir comme ça ? Super mature de ta part Lexa. Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Clarke va penser que je suis une malade mentale maintenant. A peine ma vie sexuelle mentionnée et je m'en vais comme une enfant. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Avant que vous ne vous posiez la question, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a pris. Je ne veux pas rester à écouter mon meilleur ami et la fille de mes rêves discuter de mes derniers ébats sexuels ou de la dernière personne avec qui je me suis envoyée en l'air. C'est mieux comme ça.

Et maintenant je suis adossée contre le bar, une nouvelle fois, juste en face de cette foutue barmaid qui a commencé tout ça. Elle me sourit timidement. Clarke a raison. Oh bon sang. Normalement je serais plus que flattée de cette situation. Et avec la quantité d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang, je serais sûrement en train de flirter avec elle. Je veux dire, elle est plutôt mignonne. Son look punk-rock lui va plutôt bien. Mais quand il y a quelqu'un comme Clarke à quelques mètres derrière moi, qui peut passer dans la catégorie « avion de chasse », je suis tout simplement pas d'humeur à draguer quelqu'un d'autre.

Je veux juste Clarke.

Juste pour moi. Parler et rire comme nous l'avons fait ces dernières heures. Je suis en train de passer l'une des meilleures soirées ma vie, mais Finn a été obligé d'ouvrir sa bouche. Connard.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir ? » La barmaid se penche vers moi, son sourire timide s'élargissant un peu. Elle se sent un peu plus confiante c'est évident. Est-ce que je lui ai envoyé des signaux ? Est-ce que je lui donne l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressé ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Du tout. Et ça me terrifie. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de refuser les avances d'une belle fille auparavant, j'aime flirter avec la plupart du temps. « Un autre shot surprise ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Hum, non merci, juste un rhum coca s'il te plaît. »

Le sourire de la barmaid s'affaisse quand elle commence à remplir mon verre. J'espère que ça veut dire qu'elle a compris que je ne suis pas intéressée. Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que Clarke m'a fait ? Sérieusement, je connais à peine cette fille et elle m'empêche déjà de flirter avec une autre. Enfin pas totalement, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi je veux flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je peux passer ma soirée à rire avec cette magnifique blonde ? En temps normal, lorsqu'une barmaid me fait les yeux doux, rien ne m'empêche de flirter avec, peut-être même passer la nuit au bar à essayer de boire sur le compte de la maison avec l'excuse de vouloir lui tenir compagnie. Mais ce soir je ne peux pas. Pas en face de Clarke.

Cette fille est hétéro bon sang. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je le sais ça. Honnêtement je le sais mais quand même...

Elle est vraiment magnifique. Et tellement drôle. Et intelligente. Et mignonne. Et bon sang, elle sait tenir l'alcool. Je veux dire, elle nous a suivit moi, Finn et le reste des garçons. Et je sais que beaucoup de filles ont échoué avant elle. C'est normalement comme ça que je les charme jusqu'à mon lit. Et elle est tellement sexy, même avec une tâche de vodka coca sur son haut, elle reste terriblement attirante.

Elle m'a ensorcelée.

Et maintenant je l'imagine sans pantalon. Bon, je devrais peut-être ralentir ma consommation. Putain de merde. C'est dingue. Je regarde au dessus de mon épaule, là où elle est assise avec Finn, rigolant à ses conneries. Si c'est à propos de moi, je jure que je vais le tuer. Je m'en fous qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, si il lui dit quelque chose de personnel sur moi, je vais le castrer. Ça lui apprendra.

La barmaid pose mon verre en face de moi et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit je lui tends un billet. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. On dirait qu'elle a enfin compris. Je bois la moitié de ma boisson et lance un nouveau coup d'œil vers Finn et Clarke. Elle est toujours en train de rire, sa tête penchée en arrière, dévoilant son cou laiteux, comme si il venait de dire la chose la plus drôle au monde. Il n'est pas aussi drôle que ça. Sérieusement ? Et maintenant il touche son bras. Il la veut. C'est plutôt clair. Mais en même temps il veut n'importe qui avec une paire de seins donc ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle. Oh mon dieu il va finir par s'envoyer en l'air avec elle ce soir, c'est ça ? Dans notre appartement. Dans la chambre juste à coté de la mienne.

Je fini rapidement mon verre et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je n'en peux plus de le regarder jeter son dévolu sur Clarke. Je suis jalouse. Attends, quoi ? Et plus je les regarde, plus je suis susceptible de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée je fuis. Immature je sais, ça va. Mais je m'en moque à présent. Je suis assez ivre pour assumer à quel point je suis pathétique ce soir. Je peux bouder, traîner des pieds, ça n'a aucune importance. Mon image est déjà corrompue. Je continue de me faufiler à travers la foule jusqu'aux toilettes des filles et m'adosse contre un lavabo.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais été autant attirée par une fille avant. Normalement si une fille me plaît et que j'apprends qu'elle est hétéro, je laisse tomber et me contente de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais avec Clarke... Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Je veux juste Clarke.

Ressaisis toi Lexa ! Elle est hétéro. Inaccessible. Pas intéressée. Et si sa réputation dit vrai, elle apprécie vraiment le sexe avec des **garçons** , pas des filles. Ce qui la rend vraiment intouchable. Je jette un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir, poussant légèrement une fille ivre en passant pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue. J'ai l'air bien. Je peux facilement rentrer avec quelqu'un ce soir. Sûrement avec la barmaid si il n'y avait pas eu Clake.

Urgh. Bon sang, faut que j'arrête de penser à elle maintenant. Peut-être que la fille au bar est toujours partante pour une session de flirt avec moi ?

« Lexa, tu vas bien ? » Ou pas. Clarke apparaît à mes côtés, poussant une nouvelle fois la fille ivre au passage. « On se demandait où tu étais passée. Je pensais que tu discutais avec la fille derrière le bar ? »

« Tu sais quoi Harper, tu n'es qu'une salope ! »

Je me tourne pour voir deux filles plus que pompettes commencer à se disputer au milieu de la pièce. Une des filles pousse l'autre et Clarke se presse légèrement contre moi. Putain de merde. Son entrejambe est complètement pressée contre ma hanche maintenant. Instinctivement je mets un bras autour de sa taille, la gardant stable quand les deux filles s'avancent un peu plus. Sa main trouve aussitôt l'arrière de mes épaules quand elle se redresse et me sourit pour me remercier.

« Allez viens, sortons d'ici. » Me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille, se penchant tellement près que je peux sentir son souffle me chatouiller la nuque. Oh bon sang. Ça, additionné à son corps pressé contre le mien, commence à me rendre complètement dingue. Ma bouche commence à devenir sèche et toute l'humidité de mon corps semble se concentrer autre part, à un endroit plus au sud. Elle enlève sa main de mon épaule et la lie à la mienne se trouvant toujours autour de sa taille. Sa main s'unit parfaitement à la mienne et elle m'attire gentiment avec elle hors des toilettes, passant à travers une foule de gens ivres. Pas que j'y prête beaucoup d'attention. Non, mon esprit est concentré sur sa douce main parfaitement entrelacée avec la mienne. Elle doit sûrement le sentir aussi, non ? Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des films.

C'est comme si sa main avait toujours appartenu à la mienne, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Comme si ma main a été conçue pour tenir la sienne. Comme si elle a été solidement imaginée rien que pour elle. Je ne veux plus jamais tenir une autre main que la sienne. Merde, je recommence pas vrai ? Je serre doucement sa main. Elle doit le sentir aussi dans le creux de son estomac, non ? Peu importe à quel point elle est hétéro, elle ne peut pas ignorer ça, si ?

Elle m'emmène vers la piste de danse, passant devant Finn et les garçons. Est-ce qu'elle veut danser ? Avec moi ? Elle s'arrête au milieu de la piste et tire fermement sur ma main pour me faire tourner et ainsi lui faire face. Elle le veut. Elle veut danser avec moi.

Reprends toi Lex, ne flanche pas maintenant.

Clarke commence à bouger doucement au rythme de la musique. Et elle se débrouille parfaitement. Évidement, elle doit tout faire parfaitement. Ses hanches se balancent d'un coté à un autre, ses longues jambes bronzées suivent chaque battement de musique. Je suis encore en train de la fixer, c'est ça ? Mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'en blâmer sérieusement ? Elle est vraiment incroyable. En fait elle semble de plus en plus sexy chaque minutes passant. Elle serre ma main doucement et me sourit. « Danse avec moi. »

Oh mon dieu. La fille la plus magnifique que je connais veut danser avec moi et moi tout ce que je peux faire c'est la fixer. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon coté enjôleur, la Lexa qui flirte à tout bout de champs. D'habitude je saute tout de suite sur l'occasion de danser avec une jolie fille si elle me le demande. Mais Clarke ? Elle chamboule tout dans ma tête.

Et mon cœur.

 _Eh merde._

 **Clarke :**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec moi. Mais Lexa avait l'air tellement perdu quand je l'ai trouvée dans les toilettes. Les yeux qui auparavant étaient remplis d'étoiles plus tôt dans la soirée étaient maintenant remplis d'appréhension. Quelque chose a du se passer avec cette fille au bar pour qu'elle soit autant chamboulée. Peut-être qu'elle lui a dit quelque chose qui l'a bouleversée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça me dérange. Je connais peut-être Lexa que depuis quelques heures mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la rende triste. J'aime voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle me sourit. Je veux juste la voir sourire de nouveau, comme elle l'a fait avant. C'est pour ça qu'on se trouve maintenant au milieu de la piste de danse. Je veux qu'elle danse et qu'elle oublie tout. Ça marche habituellement pour moi. Danser et tout oublier.

« Danse avec moi. » C'est plus un ordre qu'une requête. Je commence à me sentir de nouveau comme la _Clarke Griffin_ de d'habitude, celle qui est confiante et qui n'a peur de rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou la façon dont ses yeux se baladent sur mes jambes plus que peut le faire une fille habituellement, mais je me sens soudainement confiante. Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'apprécie l'attention que me porte Lexa. Même si ça me surprends. Je lui lance un grand sourire et l'attire un peu plus vers moi.

Elle rencontre mes yeux et sort rapidement sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres, avant de me rendre mon sourire tout aussi éblouissant. Elle détache nos doigts et la déception m'envahis jusqu'à se qu'elle commence à danser elle aussi, unissant nos mouvements et que sa main libre ne se pose sur ma hanche. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vois de nouveau des étoiles dans ses yeux. Je me penche vers elle et murmure sensuellement à son oreille. « Le voilà. »

« De quoi ? » Elle se recule légèrement de moi et plisse son front dans la confusion. Je fais tomber mes mains sur ses hanches et me penche de nouveau. Je peux sentir la tension envahir son corps suite à mon rapprochement.

« Ton sourire. » Je jure que ses yeux se sont illuminés d'avantage à mes paroles. « Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris Lex. »

La version courte de son prénom glisse facilement sur ma langue, comme si je la connais depuis des années et non quelques heures. Je me sens relaxée à ses cotés. Et ça me fait un peu peur. Non ce n'est pas vrai. Ça me terrifie énormément en fait. Et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la quantité d'alcool que j'ai bu. C'est à cause d'elle. Il y a quelque chose chez elle. Quelque chose qui m'attire vers elle. Je suis là, plutôt ivre mais en même temps avec l'impression d'être sobre, dansant avec une fille dans mon haut tâché. Ce n'est pas moi. Normalement passé trois heures du matin, j'ai déjà quitté le club, accompagnée, allongée dans un lit avec un gars que je ne connais pas et ne portant plus aucun vêtement. Et pourtant ce soir je ne veux être nulle par ailleurs.

Lexa rougit et même avec la lumière tamisée du club, je peux voir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'elle est jolie quand elle sourit, ce qui est stupide parce qu'elle est vraiment belle quand elle le fait. « _Hum,_ merci. » Marmonne-t-elle en évitant soigneusement mes yeux.

Je veux lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé au bar pour qu'elle parte comme ça. Si la barmaid a fait ou dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment aborder la question. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de remettre ça sur le tapis, surtout si je peux l'éviter. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer, mais je suis plutôt contente que Lexa n'ai pas décidé de passer la nuit à parler avec cette fille. J'apprécie cette soirée et j'apprécie l'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse pour parler à une autre. Ce n'est pas que je veux qu'elle me drague évidement, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'apprécie son attention. Juste être à ses cotés est agréable et confortable.

J'apprécie juste, ok ?

La musique change et toute l'atmosphère sur la piste de danse change elle aussi. C'est presque la fin de la nuit, je suppose que le club est sur le point de fermer. Je regarde au dessus de l'épaule de Lexa quand elle bouge en face de moi, ralentissant nos mouvements au rythme de la nouvelle musique. Les gens commencent à se rhabiller ou à chercher leurs amis, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Je vois Finn adossé contre le box du DJ, une langue dans son cou. Qu'est-ce que c'est charmant.

Et avant que ne vous commenciez, je sais que c'est moi qui suis normalement pressée contre ce box, ou sur un piller ou encore un mur, peu importe. Ce soir c'est différent. Une bonne sorte de différence.

Je sens les yeux de Lexa sur moi et son regard suit le mien. « Ravie de voir que Finn est au top de sa forme. » Elle rigole et je ris aussi quand je vois la fille agripper de façon agressive les fesses du meilleur ami de Lexa. Mon dieu, j'espère que je n'ai pas l'air aussi désespérée quand je fais ça. C'est pratiquement comme si elle essayait de coucher avec lui, malgré qu'il porte encore des vêtements. « On dirait bien que je vais rentrer encore une nouvelle fois seule ce soir. »

Quoi ? Sérieusement, quoi ?

Je dois visiblement avoir l'air choqué ou confus ou bien même les deux parce que Lexa commence à bégayer. « Ohhhh je ne voulais pas... Dire ça comme ça, c'est juste... »

« Tais toi. » Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, rapidement d'ailleurs. Elle semble de nouveau mal à l'aise. Comme si elle est embarrassée ou nerveuse ou encore une fois, les deux. Est-ce que je la rends nerveuse ? Et pourquoi elle est embarrassée d'évoquer le fait qu'elle va rentrer seule chez elle ce soir, le tout devant moi ? Et pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie tout à l'heure quand Finn a mentionné sa vie sexuelle ? A moins que... Lexa me sourit d'un air gêné, comme si elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire. Nous sommes toujours entrain de danser, nos corps bougeant toujours au rythme de la musique, nous tenant les hanches l'une et l'autre. Je peux sentir le touché de Lexa à travers le tissus de mon haut, ses pouces caressant doucement l'os de ma hanche. Presque tendrement.

Oh mon dieu. Bien sûr qu'elle est nerveuse. Merde.

Je fais courir à mon tour mes pouces sur le haut des hanches de Lexa, regardant attentivement son visage pour distinguer n'importe quel signe ou réaction. Elle regarde ma main, ses yeux sont indéchiffrables, puis elle me regarde de nouveau en s'arrêtant quelques instants sur mes lèvres avant de rencontrer mes yeux.

Ouais elle est définitivement nerveuse. Vraiment, _vraiment_ nerveuse.

Peut-être est-ce le fait que j'ai bu une tonne de shots, peut-être parce que nous dansons lentement et que tout le monde autour de nous semble ne pas prêter attention à nous ou peut-être encore est-ce la façon dont les yeux de Lexa me transpercent. Ou alors est-ce juste le fait que j'en ai **vraiment** envie, mais je fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour.

Je fais le premier pas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _On se retrouve (un peu tardivement je vous l'accorde) pour ce quatrième chapitre. Je sais que j'en ai frustré beaucoup avec la fin du précédent mais ne vous en faites pas, je pense (ou pas) vous satisfaire avec celui-ci._

 _Ma bêta s'excuse d'avance, et moi de même, car nous avons eu chacune une semaine plutôt difficile, donc le chapitre est corrigé mais pas relu, alors si il reste encore quelques fautes, ne nous en tenez pas rigueur, vous seriez adorables ! Logiquement ça devrait aller, mais il peut y avoir quelques inattentions qui traînent... Ceci dis, je voulais aussi vous rassurer, il y a pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc sauf cas de panne extrême, il ne devrait jamais y avoir de retard._

 _Encore une fois je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent, aiment et commentent l'histoire, vous êtes un peu ma force, sans vous je n'aurais jamais le courage de continuer. (Je vous avoue que ma bêta me booste pas mal aussi, donc remerciez la, ça lui fera du bien !)_

 _Un grand merci à elle qui prend le temps de vous fournir des chapitres aussi lisibles !_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à la fin, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

 **Lexa :**

Elle est en train de m'embrasser. Clarke Griffin est en train de m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont aussi douces et invitantes qu'elles en ont l'air. Le goût de Jet et de gloss à la fraise est devenu mon nouveau parfum préféré. C'est tout ce que j'ai imaginé et bien plus encore. Du bout des doigts elle effleure ma mâchoire puis glisse sa main dans ma chevelure, m'attirant plus près d'elle encore. Elle fait courir sa langue le long de mes lèvres, impatiente d'y rentrer. Ce que je laisse faire rapidement évidement. Je veux dire, allez, c'est de _Clarke_ Griffin qu'on parle.

Putain de merde, Clarke Griffin est en train de m'embrasser. Un vrai baiser passionné.

Attendez.

Je me retire abruptement. Elle est hétéro. Et elle est ivre. C'est évident que ça ne veut pas dire la même chose pour elle que pour moi. Ce n'est pas possible, si ? Clarke fronce des sourcils et ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement pour rencontrer immédiatement les miens. J'ai besoin de voir qu'elle m'embrasse parce qu'elle en a envie et non parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur un gars avant la fin de la soirée.

Peut-être que c'est à cause de l'alcool. Peut-être que c'est une sorte d'expérience. Les gens font ça quand ils sont à l'université non ? Juste parce qu'ils veulent essayer un truc nouveau. Peut-être que je suis juste l'expérience de Clarke.

Je ne veux pas être juste une expérience.

« Lex ? » Me questionne-t-elle sans retirer sa main positionnée à l'arrière de mon cou ou encore celle sur ma hanche. Sa voix est rauque et la façon dont elle a dit mon nom...

Attendez.

C'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle me veut. Merde, elle m'a embrassée parce qu'elle me veut vraiment. Elle n'est pas en train de regretter ou de s'éloigner de moi ou bien en train de me gifler. Merde. Elle me veut vraiment. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je lèche juste mes lèvres et les écrase de nouveau contre les siennes. Ce baiser est désireux et frénétique. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est sensuel. Je glisse mon bras libre autour de ses épaules et elle agrippe mes hanches, m'attirant encore plus contre elle.

Mon dieu. Clarke se colle à moi de toutes les façons possibles.

Ma langue caresse la sienne et elle gémit dans ma bouche, agrippant plus fermement l'arrière de mon cou. C'est incroyable. Plus qu'incroyable. C'est stupéfiant et époustouflant. Tout mon corps est en ébullition. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un comme c'est le cas actuellement avec Clarke. La manière dont elle a de m'embrasser me fait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Aucun des baisers que j'ai pu partager auparavant m'a fait me sentir aussi vivante. Elle est différente des autres, il y a quelque chose avec elle. Je le sens.

La main de Clarke glisse dans mon dos, m'attirant contre elle alors que son autre main agrippe l'arrière de mon cou, ses doigts se perdant dans mes cheveux. C'est comme si elle voulait amener nos corps à fusionner pour ne faire plus qu'un. Comme si elle voulait tout de moi, et sincèrement, je n'allais pas m'y opposer. Je veux dire, on parle de Clarke Griffin. Qui m'embrasse. Qui a fait le premier pas. Qui murmure mon prénom si sensuellement. Elle me désire clairement.

Et je la désire aussi, même si ça vous vous en doutiez déjà. Nos langues continuent leur duel quand je fait courir ma main du haut de ses hanches jusqu'à ses courbes. Je peux sentir les muscles de son abdomen. Mince elle est en forme. Et dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle se retire en première cette fois. Sa poitrine se soulevant contre la mienne, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, essayant de stabiliser sa respiration, ses joues rosies et son regard troublé. Elle est tellement sexy. Je ferme légèrement mes yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que ses mains dans mon dos ou de son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai que ça en tête. Dans mon esprit, nous ne sommes plus dans le club ou sur la piste de danse entourées de personnes. C'est juste elle est moi. Elle incline sa tête pour la poser contre la mienne, nos fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas.

Clarke caresse mes joues à l'aide de ses pouces, la douceur de se geste affolant mon cœur. Elle humidifie ses propres lèvres du bout de sa langue et mes yeux son immédiatement attirés vers elle. Elle me fait ressentir des choses... Ça devrait être interdit.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part ? »

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. En fait, mon cœur pourrait sortir de ma poitrine que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme... Et encore... Elle veut aller quelque part, avec moi ? Je suppose que ça sous-entend quelque part pour que nous puissions faire des choses, pas vrai ? Mon cœur bat la chamade. La fille de mes rêves me demande si, elle et moi, pouvons aller quelque part et je suis encore en train de me poser des questions ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je laisse tomber mon bras de ses épaules et attrape sa main posée jusque là sur ma hanche puis j'emmêle nos doigts. « Oui bien sûr. Viens. »

Lançant un dernier regard à Finn et sa conquête du soir, je guide Clarke hors de la piste de danse vers la sortie du club. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle serre ma main quand elle me suit dans la rue, alors que je nous emmène à mon appartement. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ou comment tout ça est arrivé, peut-être est-ce à cause de l'alcool qui embrume mon cerveau, mais je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Mes hormones sont déchaînées et l'idée de ramener Clarke chez moi pour... vous savez... Me mets dans un état d'excitation que je croyais oublié. Nous marchons plus vite que la normale, et la jolie blonde me suit sans mal, au contraire, elle marche presque plus vite que moi.

C'est plutôt bon signe non ?

Elle veut tout ça. C'est son idée. Cependant si nous avions continué de nous embrasser aussi langoureusement plus longtemps j'aurais réagis avant elle et je crois que nous aurions fini dans les toilettes. Pas classe je sais, mais je la veux dans tous les sens du terme. Et cette façon dont elle m'a embrassée suggère qu'elle n'est pas indifférente non plus.

J'ai l'impression que la chance me sourit.

Elle m'a embrassée avec tout autant de passion, de ferveur et de pur désir que je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas que dans un sens. Je sens que l'attirance est réciproque. Et maintenant même si c'est moi qui mène la danse, nous sommes dans le même bateau, en me suivant elle sait dans quoi elle s'engage. Je jette un œil dans sa direction et je n'arrive pas à déceler ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête. L'expression de son visage est indéchiffrable et je n'ai pas envie de me demander ce à quoi elle est en train de penser. Ses yeux brillent et ses joues sont rouges. Sa langue continue de courir le lon de ses lèvres pour les humidifier. La lueur joueuse, séductrice et suggestive a refait son apparition au fond de ses pupilles. Elle est excitée, elle me veut.

C'est ça.

Bon sang.

Je suis en train de ramener Clarke Griffin chez moi, pour passer la nuit avec elle. Bordel de merde. Après l'avoir reluquée plus tôt ce matin au café, avoir pensé qu'elle est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue et d'avoir passé du temps à rigoler, blaguer et danser avec elle au club. C'est comme si j'étais en train de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Je peux sentir l'excitation et l'anticipation lancinante envahir tout mon corps pour cette beauté blonde qui enlace ma main. Des images d'elle et moi traversent mon esprit, me faisant la désirer d'autant plus, mon sang bouillonnant dans tout mon être quand d'autres images font leur apparition dans mon esprit.

Mon dieu.

Et puis elle s'arrête d'un seul coup. Merde. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'elle a changé d'avis ? Merde. Elle tire sur mon bras, m'arrêtant dans ma course et me fait pivoter pour lui faire face. Je regarde son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque signe, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais avant que je puisse en venir à toute sorte de conclusion, elle écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, introduisant sa langue directement dans ma bouche.

Oh, ok, d'accord. Si c'est comme ça.

Je l'embrasse en retour avec autant d'enthousiasme, taquinant sa langue avec la mienne. Elle gémit doucement et mon corps se met à réagir à ce son. Je pousse Clarke, la forçant à se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière elle. Elle gémit d'autant plus en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, ses mains reposant juste au dessus de mon jeans, m'attirant encore plus contre elle, la poussant encore plus contre le mur. Instinctivement je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes et laisse tomber mes mains sur ses épaules. Je peux sentir des frissons se créer sous mes doigts et je me mets à sourire à l'effet que j'ai sur elle. C'est incroyable _vraiment, vraiment,_ incroyable.

Je veux dire, je comprends que Clarke a déjà embrassé beaucoup de personnes avant moi et si Jasper dit vrai, il est évident qu'elle a partagé plus d'un seul baiser, mais elle est littéralement la personne la plus douée que j'ai embrassé de toute ma vie. Elle sait y faire. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais embrassé une personne comme ça avant. C'est comme si elle savait exactement comment me faire craquer et comment me faire gémir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est entrain de faire en ce moment avec ses baisers experts et ses mains baladeuses. Elle mordille légèrement ma lèvre et je ne peux m'empêcher de presser ma jambe un peu plus fort contre son centre. C'est de loin la rencontre la plus sexy de toute ma vie. Avoir Clarke Griffin pressée contre un mur à quatre heures du matin, agissant comme si demain n'existait pas et sachant très bien où tout cela allait mener... J'ai juste besoin de l'emmener jusqu'à mon lit et arriver à mes fins avec elle, mais pour l'instant...

Clarke applique plus de poids contre ma jambe, comme si elle est voulait toujours plus de contact. Je peux sentir l'humidité de ses sous-vêtements contre ma cuisse. Merde, c'est moi qui ai provoqué ça ? Je ne veux pas attendre une minute de plus pour la sentir sur mes doigts et de pouvoir la goûter. Merde on a besoin de rentrer à mon appartement. Genre maintenant.

« Viens. » Je soupire, me sentant soudainement à bout de souffle et totalement troublée. J'ai l'impression que ma tête est remplie de coton, sûrement dû au mélange d'alcool et des baisers de Clarke. Mais c'est ce que je veux maintenant alors que je sens les mains de Clarke courir dans mon dos, son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres... Je la veux aussi vite qu'il est humainement possible de le faire. « Mon appartement est seulement à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. »

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse faire quelques pas en arrière pour pouvoir prendre ses mains dans les miennes à nouveau. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me manque aussitôt et je sais que plus tôt nous serons rentrées mieux je me sentirais. Ce n'est pas juste parce que j'en ai envie, c'est plus comme si j'en avais besoin. Maintenant que je l'ai sentie contre moi, embrassée, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de la ramener chez moi, l'allonger sur mon lit et d'admirer son magnifique corps.

 **Clarke :**

Ne me demandez pas ce que je fait, parce que honnêtement je ne peux pas vous répondre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a un truc avec cette fille et que quand nous dansions plus tôt, quand nous étions proche, je voulais juste l'embrasser. Et quand j'ai décidé de faire le premier pas, c'est parce que c'était désiré. J'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai suggéré de partir du club et je sais ce que ça sous-entend. Je sais que Lexa a l'intention de me ramener dans sa chambre et qu'elle a envie de coucher avec moi.

Et je vais la laisser faire.

Je ne suis pas gay.

J'en ai juste envie ok ? Elle embrasse divinement bien et elle fait ressentir des choses à mon corps que je n'ai jamais ressenties avant. Sérieusement. J'ai eu des frissons à la minute même où elle m'a touchée tout à l'heure. Et je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été aussi excitée juste en ayant embrassé quelqu'un, dans la mesure où ça me serais déjà arrivé. Je veux savoir si elle est aussi douée qu'elle en a l'air, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait, je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait faire. Je veux savoir si elle est aussi belle nue qu'elle ne l'est habillée.

Mais je ne suis pas gay.

Peut-être que je suis juste curieuse ? Quel est le problème à ça ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir rentrer avec Lexa juste parce que je le veux ? Pourquoi dois-je mettre un nom là dessus ou rester focalisée sur ce que ça veut dire ? Cependant, je ne peux m'en empêcher d'y penser. Depuis que j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser où elles pourraient être posées sur mon corps. Depuis que je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions aller quelque part, je ne peux m'empêcher de nous imaginer nues, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à autre chose que tout ce que Lexa peut me faire et merde qu'est-ce que ça m'excite. Je veux dire, si sa capacité à embrasser et aussi bonne que le reste à venir, je suis certaine de passer une nuit d'enfer. Après tout, je finis finalement par m'envoyer en l'air ce soir et un coup d'un soir reste un coup d'un soir, pas vrai ?

Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué que nous n'étions désormais plus dans la rue mais dans un bâtiment. L'appartement de Lexa je suppose. Elle me guide en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, sa main tenant toujours la mienne. Je lui lance un petit regard furtif quand elle fouille dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Ses lèvres sont toujours rose et gonflées à cause notre petite escapade contre le mur quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses lèvres sont tellement invitantes. Quand elle réussi à sortir ses clés et déverrouiller la porte, elle me regarde, me surprenant à la regarder. Je lui souris radieusement, mon habituelle bravoure et ma confiance de retour et je réduis la distance entre nous, capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes une nouvelle fois.

Et même si c'est moi qui initie un autre baiser, ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Rien de plus que le fait que je sois ivre et que je veux passer une bonne nuit. Et il s'avère que Lexa est vraiment sexy. Ça ne me rend pas gay pour autant.

Je suis Clarke Griffin bon sang !

Lexa ouvre la porte avec son pied et enroule un bras autour de ma taille tout en marchant à reculons dans l'appartement m'attirant avec elle. Sa main se faufile en dessous de mon haut et ses doigts caressent légèrement mon dos. Ce simple touché envoie des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mon cœur s'emballe d'avantage. Ses lèvres se détournent des miennes pour aller se poser contre mon cou, embrassant et mordillant ma peau avec ses dents. Oh mon dieu, elle est vraiment forte. Je jette mon sac dans la direction du canapé, du moins je l'espère, avant d'agripper l'arrière de sa nuque, la maintenant fermement contre mon cou alors qu'elle suce doucement mon point sensible. C'est comme si mon corps tout entier était en feu.

Lexa continue de me guider à travers l'appartement, trébuchant quelques fois sur divers objets. Je me mets à rire quand Lexa s'adosse contre la porte en poussant un petit grognement alors qu'elle éloigne sa tête de mon cou pour me regarder en souriant. Je lui souris en retour, lui montrant que je suis contente d'être ici. Comment ne pourrais-je pas sourire alors que je suis autant excitée ? Elle a un effet étrange sur moi, mais j'aime ça.

« Tu es vraiment sexy, tu le sais ça ? » Elle gémit en resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille, ses deux mains se trouvant maintenant sous mon haut, traçant des motifs imaginaires sur la peau de mon dos. Mon cœur rate un battement. On m'a déjà dit que j'étais « _vraiment sexy_ » ou « _vraiment bien foutue_ » ou encore « _vraiment bonne_ », mais venant de Lexa c'est différent. Entendre ces mots de sa voix rauque, mélangé à du désir semble incroyable. Ses yeux tombent rapidement sur ma poitrine puis se dirige de nouveau à mon visage et je peux clairement voir que ses yeux se sont visiblement assombris.. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y est que moi qui sois aussi excitée à cet instant. Stimulée par le désir évident dans les yeux de Lexa, j'attrape le bas de mon haut et le fait glisser au dessus de ma tête. Les yeux de Lexa s'assombrissent d'autant plus et je la vois déglutir. « Putain Clarke. »

Je sais que j'ai un corps à se damner. Et j'en m'en fous complètement de paraître arrogante en l'admettant. Nager et travailler aussi dur tous les jours de la semaine n'est pas vraiment facile et je suis fière de mon apparence, j'ai le droit d'être arrogante si j'en ai envie et ça me dérange encore moins quand quelqu'un l'admire, exactement comme Lexa le fait en ce moment. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur Lexa, analysant sa réaction quand elle trace à l'aide de ses doigts les traits de mon abdomen jusqu'à mes seins. Elle attrape ses lèvres entre ses dents et ma respiration se coupe quand son pouce effleure mon soutien-gorge.

Ça y est.

« Tu as un lit dans cet appartement ? » Je lui souris tout en enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules, pressant mon torse à moitié nu contre elle. Cachée derrière mes muscles et ma confiance, je suis tout de même nerveuse. Je ne le suis pas souvent, surtout pas dans se genre de situation. Mais c'est Lexa. C'est une fille. Avec un gars je sais quoi faire, mais avec Lexa... Je veux qu'elle m'emmène dans sa chambre, qu'elle me déshabille et je veux faire la même chose avec elle. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire après.

Elle hoche la tête, souriant encore plus et m'emmène vers la porte se trouvant sur sa gauche alors qu'elle capture entièrement mon sein de sa main, s'emparant de nouveau de mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Ouais, on y est vraiment. Merde.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir à tous au vu de l'heure..._

 _Je sais que j'ai un jour de retard pour cette publication, mais ma bêta a eu un énorme problème lors de la correction. Son ordinateur n'a pas du tout sauvegardé son avancée, ce qui fait qu'elle a du tout recommencer. J'espère que vous serez compréhensifs, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle au vu du travail que ça implique, mais elle a fait au mieux pour que le chapitre n'ai pas trop de retard. Logiquement si il n'y a pas de problème de ce genre qui réitère, vous aurez le chapitre 6 dans les temps._

 _Je tiens quand même à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Un grand merci aux gens qui continuent de fav et follow l'histoire, ça nous fait énormément plaisir. C'est très motivant pour la suite dans tous les cas !_

 _Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps et vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, je vous dit à dimanche ! (Si tout va bien...)_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à ma bêta qui fait un travail d'enfer pour vous rendre le tout correct à lire !_

Chapitre 5 :

 **Lexa :**

Je me réveille en première et réalise aussitôt en roulant sur le coté que la place à coté de moi est occupée et surtout par qui. Ses longs cheveux blonds brillants sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc tel un halo. J'ai envie de tendre le bras et de les caresser juste pour voir si tout cela est bien réel, que je ne suis pas en train de rêver ou pour voir si mon esprit ne me joue pas des tours. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de me réveiller aux cotés de Clarke ? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment passé la nuit ensemble ?

Je ferme les yeux un moment. Clarke est définitivement à coté de moi, dans mon lit. Complètement nue. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Et à en juger les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans toute la pièce nous avons dû être prises dans un moment de pure passion, désespérées de se déshabiller l'une et l'autre. Je l'ai prise plusieurs fois, plongé mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, je l'ai goûtée avec ma langue, alors qu'elle se tordait sous moi.

Clarke Griffin a gémit mon nom.

Et j'ai gémit le sien. Eh bien, comment ne pas le faire ? C'est une putain de déesse. Toute bronzée et musclée. Le mix parfait de courbes et de muscles. Ce magnifique corps a été sous moi, au dessus, totalement à ma merci. Elle a pris confiance rapidement. Ses mains ont parcouru mon corps, ses doigts m'ont explorée et j'ai atteint sans mal le septième ciel.

Pour une fille hétéro – qui ne semble pas si hétéro que tout le monde le croit, et je sais de quoi je parle à présent – elle a été définitivement plus que gay cette nuit. Elle a été _incroyable_. Parfaite.

Il y a toujours quelques « Et si » qui me traversent l'esprit quand je me réveille le matin aux cotés d'une fille et le commencement d'une sacré gueule de bois par la même occasion. Normalement il y a ce genre de phrases : « Et si elle veut me revoir ? » ou « Et si elle pense que c'est plus qu'une aventure d'un soir ? » Occasionnellement il y a aussi : « Et si sa petite amie le découvre ? » Et même une fois : « Et si son petit-ami le découvre ? ». Mais d'avoir Clarke à mes côtés ne me fait penser qu'à : « Et si elle n'a pas aimé ? », « Et si elle décide qu'elle est définitivement hétéro et que la nuit dernière est une erreur ? », « Et si elle veut qu'on reste amies ? » Ou pire encore. « Et si elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir ? ».

Et si c'est tout ce que je peux obtenir d'elle ?

Après la nuit dernière je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ça. La façon dont elle m'a embrassée, qu'elle a gémit et crié quand je l'ai embrassée, touchée... Je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse vivre sans ça maintenant. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est de l'avoir, de la sentir, j'en veux encore et encore. Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je la veux tout de suite. Juste de savoir qu'elle est si proche de moi me rends totalement humide, ajouté à ça toutes les images de la nuit dernière qui me reviennent n'arrange pas les choses.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Clarke est toujours là.

Elle est allongée à coté de moi, les courbes de ses épaules dépassent de sous les draps qui a glissé du haut de son corps. Sa peau qui a été recouverte d'une légère couche de sueur plus tôt est maintenant soyeuse, bronzée et toujours aussi délicieusement invitante. Je laisse mes yeux se promener sur son corps exposé. Il y a un tatouage à la base de sa nuque. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué la nuit dernière. Je me glisse un peu plus près d'elle pour avoir une meilleure vue tout en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, mes questionnements toujours dans un coin de ma tête. Le tatouage est juste en dessous de ses cheveux. Il est tout petit. On dirait une fleur. Un Lys je pense. Étrange, mais vraiment magnifique. Et complexe pour quelque chose d'aussi petit. Un Lys ? Peut-être que c'est juste sa fleur préférée ? Mais un Lys ça ne représente pas la mort ou la perte de quelqu'un ? Il faut que je m'interdise de tendre le bras et de pousser ses cheveux. Je veux le toucher. Je veux suivre délicatement les lignes avec mon doigts. Je veux connaître l'histoire qui se cache derrière ce tatouage. Pourquoi elle a choisi un Lys, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y a quelque chose en rapport avec ce tatouage, quelque chose qui s'ajoute au mystère qu'est Clarke Griffin.

Les muscles de Clarke se mettent à bouger, écrasant son tatouage en passant. Elle se réveille. Je me rallonge rapidement sur le dos. C'est probablement mieux qu'elle ne surprenne pas en train de la mater pendant qu'elle dort. J'ai besoin de la jouer cool. Oh merde qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir sortir mon speech habituel, du moins pas avec Clarke, cet être parfait avec qui j'ai couché jusqu'à l'aube. _Et si, et si, et si_. Je n'ai jamais été autant pressée qu'une fille se réveille auparavant. En fait, d'habitude je me lève, les laisse dans mon lit pendant que je prépare quelque chose contre ma gueule de bois et me jette sous la douche, ou alors je rejoins Finn pour un petit debriefing, mais là je suis incapable de laisser Clarke. Je ne veux pas. Mais en même temps qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

J'entends un petit soupir s'échapper de la bouche de Clarke et mon corps se met de nouveau à se tordre de désir pour elle. Le drap glisse de mon corps quand elle s'étire, se réveillant un peu plus, rejoignant enfin le monde réel. Elle roule sur son dos et son bras entre en contact avec le mien. A ce geste elle relève la tête de l'oreiller pour me regarder.

« Bonjour. » Je murmure doucement. C'est un début au moins, hein ? C'est toujours mieux que de lui demander si elle veut recommencer de toute façon. Elle garde les yeux fixés sur moi quand elle me murmure la même chose. Ses yeux s'ancrent de nouveau aux miens, comme si ils me sondaient. Continuant de nous regarder, je m'appuie sur mon coude, aucunes de nous ne sachant quoi dire. Je suis trop occupée à me décider si oui ou non il est approprié que je me penche pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

« Je devrais y aller. » Dit-elle d'un seul coup, le ton froid et dur. J'essaie de cacher ma déception. Elle s'assoie en tenant le drap fermement contre sa poitrine. Je tente de cacher une nouvelle fois ma déception. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà tout vu il y a quelques heures de ça. Elle n'a pas été timide à ce moment là, vraiment pas.

« Ah d'accord. »

« J'ai des trucs à faire. » Elle a toujours le ton froid. Elle me parle comme si je suis une étrangère et non comme quelqu'un qui l'a emmenée jusqu'à l'orgasme de multiples fois. Ou quelqu'un qui a recouvert son corps de baisers. Elle se glisse jusqu'au bord du lit, balançant ses jambes au sol, le drap couvrant toujours sa poitrine. Je détourne le regard, il est évident qu'elle ne veut pas que je la vois. Au moins le dos tourné, elle ne peut pas voir que je suis blessée.

« Ouais, d'accord, pas de soucis. » Je lui répond en lui tournant toujours le dos quand je sors mes jambes du lit pour enfiler rapidement un survêtement jonchant le sol. Ça n'a pas l'air de compter que nous nous soyons vu nues la nuit dernière, ce matin est différent et je ne veut définitivement pas rendre tout cela plus inconfortable que ça ne l'est déjà. J'enfile ensuite un gilet et sors du lit en faisant courir une de mes mains dans mes cheveux, espérant d'avoir l'air moins minable. Clarke est complètement habillée dans ses vêtements de la veille. Nous nous regardons quelques instants, aucunes de nous n'osant parler, aucunes de nous ne sachant quoi dire même si nous en avions eu le courage. Je regarde dans la pièce, mon attention aussitôt attirée par la fenêtre. Il pleut dehors. Je prends alors un sweat à capuche accroché derrière ma porte et lui tends. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

« Erm... Tiens prends ça... Pour rentrer chez toi. »

Elle secoue la tête et frotte son avant bras nerveusement. « Ça va aller. »

« Prends le Clarke. » Je lui offre de nouveau en le jetant dans sa direction. « Il pleut des cordes dehors et euh...Tu ne portes presque rien. » J'essaie de lui sourire et de lui sembler amicale même si ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Mais en tout cas, ça a fonctionné, elle prend le sweat et l'enfile par dessus son haut taché.

« Merci. »

« Je pense que ton sac et tes chaussures sont dans le salon. » Je lui suggère alors qu'elle gigote nerveusement sur place. Ce n'est définitivement pas la Clarke Griffin de la veille, ou celle de très tôt ce matin. C'est la Clarke Griffin aux yeux tristes et au tatouage de Lys. Elle hoche la tête et un léger sourire que je pense être reconnaissant s'étire sur ses lèvres quand elle quitte la pièce à la recherche de ses affaires. Je soupire fortement en passant de nouveau ma main dans mes cheveux, frustrée et me mets à suivre la fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit.

Elle enfile ses chaussures près de la porte et je me demande si elle va partir sans me dire au revoir. C'est probablement le cas. Même si c'est juste pour éviter de rendre tout cela plus inconfortable et gênant que ça ne l'est déjà, je ne lui en veut pas. Je suppose que j'espère juste que se soit différent. Qu'elle soit différente. Mais je suis sûre que si j'étais resté une minute de plus dans ma chambre elle serait partie sans me dire au revoir. Je ne suis pas stupide, c'est visible partout sur son visage et dans tous ses gestes nerveux. Elle ne veut pas être ici. Il ne va pas y avoir d'échange de numéros, de promesse de se revoir ou d'appel. Elle regrette. Et putain ça fait mal.

Je la regarde, impuissante, se tenir debout devant la porte, serrant un peu plus fort le sweat contre elle. Je suppose qu'elle emporte une petite part de moi avec elle. Elle me regarde de nouveau et c'est comme si ses yeux m'appelaient. Cependant je n'en suis pas certaine. Je connais à peine cette fille après tout. Et malgré tout ça, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? La supplier de rester ? Parce que ça serait embarrassant, comme tout ce qu'elle fait depuis ce matin. Ouais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

« Je suppose que je te vois bientôt. » Je marmonne en regardant le sol. Je ne peux pas la regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux par peur de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme la pousser contre la porte et arracher une nouvelle fois ses vêtements. Et peu importe combien cela peut être agréable, ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée.

« Ouais, bye Lexa. »

Ça ne m'a pas échappé qu'elle a répondu « bye » au lieu d'un « Je te vois plus tard. ». Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me revoir. Au moins, j'ai la tête baissée, elle ne peut pas me voir flancher ou distinguer la douleur de la déception sur mon visage. La porte claque. Elle est partie.

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de la porte. Elle peut encore revenir. Revenir et s'excuser d'avoir agit comme ça et je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que ça n'a pas d'importance. Puis nous pourrions retourner au lit pour s'embrasser et se câliner. Mais peu importante combien je veux que ça arrive, elle ne revient pas. J'aurais dû le savoir. Elle est la version de Finn Collins pas vrai ? Une personne d'un soir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je m'effondre sur le canapé tout en malaxant avec force mes tempes. Le fait que ma gueule de bois décide de pointer le bon de son nez n'aide définitivement pas. C'est donc ça d'être la personne laissée le matin ? C'est comme ça que les filles que j'ai renvoyé le matin se sont senties ? Stupides, embarrassées et pour être honnête, totalement utilisées ? Sérieusement, c'est ça que j'ai infligé aux filles ? Parce que je me sens terrible, comme une merde. Comment c'est possible alors que quelques heures auparavant je me roulais dans mon lit avec Clarke, me sentant maître du monde. Ça reste tout de même la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé de tous les temps, sans aucun doute. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle n'a jamais couché avec une fille par le passé. Elle a été phénoménale. Et elle ne peut que s'améliorer, pas vrai ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est humainement possible.

Putain de merde Lexa ! Arrête de penser à elle !

J'attrape le livre que j'ai abandonné la veille et tourne les pages en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que Clarke. Autre chose que son corps nu sous le mien, au dessus du mien... Ses lèvres, sa peau douce, ses doigts. La façon dont elle fermait les yeux, dont elle respirait. La façon dont sa langue avait parcouru ma poitrine et ses dents avaient taquiné mes tétons. La façon dont elle s'était contracté autour de mes doigts et planté ses ongles dans mes épaules quand elle avait atteint l'orgasme. Plusieurs fois.

Merde.

Je jette mon livre au sol. Soyons honnêtes, un livre sur une femme gothique au dix-huitième siècle n'a rien à voir avec Clarke Griffin. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide et retourner dans mon lit.

 **Clarke :**

Je ne veux pas être une telle garce. Je ne veux pas traiter Lexa de cette façon. Pas du tout. Mais elle était réveillée. J'ai senti ses yeux sur moi. Je n'avais pas de subterfuge ou de moyen pour m'échapper sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Pas d'échappatoire avant qu'elle ne se réveille pour éviter la maladresse et le malaise.

Non, à la place ça avait été tout le contraire. Et j'ai été froide et sans cœur. Une vraie salope.

Et elle a essayé d'être gentille en m'offrant son sweat pour que j'évite de rentrer à la maison sous la pluie dans mon haut encore taché de la veille. J'ai été avec des garçons dans le passé qui n'en avait rien à faire que je rentre sous le vent ou la pluie. Mais elle, elle s'en était soucié. Et ça me terrifie plus que tout. Ça me terrifie d'autant plus que je veux qu'elle prenne soin de moi. Je veux qu'elle prenne soin de moi et ce matin je voulais vraiment rester. Je voulais qu'elle comble la distance entre nous et qu'elle m'embrasse. Je voulais m'allonger à ses cotés et parler de tout et de rien. Et putain ça me terrifie. Je ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas moi.

Je fuis, je m'échappe, je les abandonne avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je ne fais pas de matin câlin, je sais à quoi ce genre de matin mène habituellement – attachement, parler de sentiments, partager des choses, tomber pour l'autre personne. Je ne m'attache pas, je ne fait pas dans les sentiments et je tombe encore moins amoureuse. Encore moins d'une fille.

Je ne suis pas gay.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre en ignorant le son de la télévision dans le salon où mes colocataires doivent sûrement essayer de faire passer leur gueule de bois. Je ne veux parler à personne ou faire face aux questions habituelles de mes amies pour savoir où j'ai passé la nuit cette fois-ci. J'ai l'impression que la phrase « J'ai couché avec une fille » est imprimée en gros sur mon front. Je suis sûre que les filles peuvent le voir. Et bon dieu, je suis rentrée avec le sweat d'une fille sur mon dos. A quoi je pensais ? Passer la nuit chez une fille à découvrir son corps et lui laisser découvrir le mien n'est pas quelque chose de courant, si ?

Je m'effondre sur mon lit et m'assoie aussitôt pour retirer le sweat de Lexa et le jeter sur le coté. Je peux sentir son odeur dessus et ça me ramène à quelques heures plus tôt ce matin, dans son lit, dans ses bras. Merde. Ce n'est pas bien , ce n'est pas moi. Je ne laisse pas les choses m'atteindre de cette façon. Je ne me préoccupe jamais de ce qui a pu arriver, ça ne mène à rien. Je ne me préoccupe pas, je ne panique pas et je n'analyse pas les choses. Mais putain qu'est-ce que cette fille m'a fait ? J'attrape un bas de pyjama sous mon oreiller et l'enfile avec un vieux t-shirt puis me rallonge de nouveau en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller, essayant désespérément de me vider la tête de toutes ces conneries.

C'était une erreur. Juste une stupide erreur. Quelque chose qui n'aurait définitivement pas du arriver. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire et surtout pas avec une fille. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas qui je suis. Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas attirée par les filles. J'aime les garçons. C'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Tout le monde expérimente ça à l'université, pas vrai ? On fait tous des choses stupides quand on a bu. C'est tout ce que c'est, une stupide erreur. Juste un moment d'égarement.

C'est ça ?

Je roule sur mon dos et regarde le plafond de ma chambre. Je reste un moment allongée comme ça à regarder sa blancheur, sa simplicité me demandant pourquoi je fais des choses débiles quand je suis ivre. Pourquoi je me réveille à coté d'étrangers et pourquoi je continue. Quand ma vie est-elle devenue comme ça ? Mon père me tuerait si il savait ce que je suis devenue. Il serait déçu de moi. Surtout après la façon dont je me suis comportée ce matin. Il m'a toujours dit que je devais être honnête avec moi-même. Que si je ne l'étais pas, comment quelqu'un pourrait l'être avec moi.

Non ce n'est pas vrai. Évidemment que je suis perturbée par tout ça. Je me suis réveillée aux cotés d'une fille, dans son lit et nue. Ce n'est pas habituel ou normal. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Oui je me suis déjà réveillée à coté de Raven, Octavia ou Echo quand nous nous endormions devant un film ou quand nous avions trop bu. Cependant elles sont mes meilleures amies. C'est différent. Et je ne me suis jamais réveillée nue avec l'une d'entre elles.

Putain évidemment que je suis perturbée par tout ça. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. La façon dont j'ai senti le corps de Lexa contre le mien. La façon dont son souffle a chatouillé ma nuque quand elle se trouvait au dessus de moi. La façon dont ses mains m'ont touchées, caressées, la façon dont elle m'a embrassée comme si j'étais une pierre précieuse ou quelque chose de fragile. Elle a été tellement attentive, tellement absorbée par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle est tellement douée.

On frappe doucement à ma porte.

« Clarke ? » Je lève ma tête de l'oreiller pour voir Raven passer la tête par la porte. « Tout va bien princesse ? »

« Je... Je... Ouais je vais bien. » Je marmonne en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge à la vue de l'inquiétude de mon amie pour moi. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi princesse. » Dit gentiment Raven en entrant complètement dans ma chambre. « Tu es ma meilleure amie et quand tu es bouleversée et que tu te caches dans ta chambre, je m'inquiète pour toi. » Elle s'assoit au bord de mon lit et pose une main sur le bas de ma jambe, la frottant doucement.

« Où sont les autres ? » Je demande en essayant désespérément de me débarrasser de tout émotion dans ma voix et de ravaler cette stupide boule dans ma gorge. Je ne fait pas dans les sentiments, vous vous souvenez ? Et si je dois vider ce que j'ai sur le cœur je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Je ne veux pas que le monde entier sache que je ne suis pas la Clarke Griffin que tout le monde pense que je suis.

« Octavia est sortie avec Lincoln et Echo est partie à la bibliothèque avant d'aller à son entraînement pour rendre des livres avant qu'il ne soit encore trop tard. » Raven rigole légèrement et je fait de mon mieux pour lui sourire. Cela dit, je pense que ça ressemble plus à une grimace. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe princesse ? »

« J'ai... J'ai... J'ai couché avec quelqu'un. »

« D'accord. » Dit Raven lentement. Elle est clairement confuse et je ne lui en veux pas. Elle me connaît mieux que n'importe qui, elle sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Mais elle sait aussi que j'ai du mal à parler de mes sentiments, que si je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots je me ferme aussitôt. Elle sait qu'elle doit me donner du temps, me laisser le temps de trouver comment lui dire les choses. Ça m'a pris plus d'un an pour en arriver là avec elle. Elle serre doucement ma jambe comme pour me rappeler que je peux lui faire confiance.

« Quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurais pas du. Enfin non c'est pas ça. Avec quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Et... Et... Et j'ai aimé ça. » Je regarde ma meilleure amie qui m'observe attentivement. Elle me sourit sympathiquement, même si il est évident qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Elle serre de nouveau ma jambe, me faisant signe de continuer. « Et d'autant que je sache, elle a apprécié aussi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ça de la tête et ça me rend dingue Raven. »

C'est tout. Je m'effondre. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Raven s'allonge immédiatement à coté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. « Hey, hey je suis là. » me murmure-t-elle en faisant courir ses mains le long de mon dos pour me réconforter. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule pour y cacher mon visage. C'est embarrassant. Même si Raven est ma meilleure amie et la personne dont je suis le plus proche au monde, je suis honteuse de craquer devant elle. Et je pense que Raven est plutôt choquée. Mais elle continue de me serrer dans ses bras et de faire courir ses mains le long de mon dos pendant que je pleure.

« Princesse dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Raven me rend d'autant plus honteuse. Et si je suis honnête, un peu coupable aussi. Pourquoi je me rends autant mal pour tout ça ? La nuit dernière quand Lexa m'a ramenée dans son appartement, j'étais consciente qu'un coup d'un soir restait un coup d'un soir. Qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je me retire légèrement de l'étreinte de Raven et essuie vigoureusement mes joues trempées.

Rien n'a changé.

Je ne peux pas ignorer la nuit dernière. Lexa m'a fait me sentir plus sexy et magnifique comme personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Le sexe avec Lexa est tellement différent qu'avec les autres avec qui j'ai pu couché.

Ce n'est pas un égarement.

« Ce n'est rien. » Je mens. Ma culpabilité grandissant, mais je ne peux pas admettre ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. Jamais. Même pas à Raven. J'ai une réputation à garder après tout. Même si elle n'est pas très bonne. Les gens me connaissent. Les gens attendent des choses de moi. Et coucher avec une fille n'en est pas une. « Ma tête est juste un peu ailleurs en ce moment. »

Raven penche la tête sur le coté, le visage doux. « L'anniversaire arrive, hein ? »

Oh putain. La culpabilité m'envahit d'autant plus. Je hoche la tête en espérant que Raven accepte mon silence et ne veuille pas en parler. Elle est habituée. Je ne veux jamais parler de ça. Surtout pas aujourd'hui, alors que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer comme un bébé. Je garde ça pour quand je serais seule. Raven m'offre un sourire et presse mon épaule. Bénie soit-elle et sa capacité à me comprendre et à accepter.

« Que dis-tu que j'aille nous chercher de la glace en bas et qu'on regarde des films tout guimauve » Suggère-t-elle, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis habituée aux gens qui tentent de faire ça quand ils sont à mes côtés ou à la mention de l'anniversaire. Ils essaient tous de faire ça sans le rendre trop évident mais après presque trois ans, je suis habituée à ce que les gens évitent le sujet. Et je réponds toujours la même chose.

« Je pense que je vais aller à la piscine pour me changer les idées Raven, mais merci. Je pense que pour une fois, me coucher tôt ce soir après un week-end comme celui-ci va me faire le plus grand bien. » Je fais mon habituel sourire et m'éloigne de Raven.

« Tu peux répéter ça ? » Elle rigole en se levant du lit. J'attrape mon sac de sport sous mon lit et prends mes affaires pour les mettre à l'intérieur. « Tu es sûre de vouloir aller nager ? »

« Ouais, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes,_

 _Oui oui, je sais, on est pas dimanche... Mais au final on s'est rendu compte avec ma bêta que c'était plus simple pour nous de publier le lundi, motif de praticité par rapport à sa vie privée. J'espère quand même que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop... Mais vaut mieux ça que de publier une fois par mois !_

 _Donc voici le chapitre 6, principalement centré sur Lexa, mais il en faut pour comprendre et appréhender la suite, croyez-moi ! En tout cas je remercie les quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis, les plus audacieuses qui croient en nous en favorisant et en suivant l'histoire, c'est un peu grâce à vous toutes que cette histoire prend vie._

 _N'hésitez pas à prendre quelques minutes pour nous laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive encore plus !_

 _Un grand merci, comme toujours, à ma bêta qui fait un travail formidable._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine ! (Donc, lundi :p)_

Chapitre 6 :

 **Lexa :**

La douche froide ne m'a pas aidée. Vraiment pas. Elle est tout ce à quoi je pense. Et évidemment, pas d'une façon platonique ou amicale. Nope. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexuel et je ne pense définitivement pas à mes amis de cette façon. Cependant la plupart de mes amis sont des hommes et et je n'ai jamais pensé aux garçons de façon autre qu'amicale.

Mais Clarke est définitivement attirante. La définition même de sexy. Elle est indéniablement la fille la plus sexy, canon, à tomber par terre que j'ai jamais vue. Avec ses longues jambes bronzées, ses épaules dessinées qui s'étaient enroulées autour de moi, attirant mon corps contre le sien.

ARRÊTE ÇA !

C'est ridicule, pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ? Pas une seule de mes conquêtes d'un soir n'a réussi à jouer avec ma tête comme ça. Personne ne m'a atteint comme ça. Jamais. Je jette mon stylo et abandonne mes notes pour la quinzième fois ce matin. J'ai essayé de me distraire de mes pensées légèrement inappropriées pendant des heures mais rien ne fonctionne. Même lire Jane Eyre me rappelle Clarke. Rien que le mot « Femme de pouvoir » ramène mes pensées à son corps musclé contre le mien. Clairement, la littérature féminine n'est pas une chose à étudier quand je ne fais que penser à la partie de jambe en l'air de cette nuit.

Du sexe le plus torride avec la fille la plus sexy que la Terre abrite. Si je n'étais pas aussi agacée par ce qui c'était produit ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, je ferais une petite danse de la joie ou alors je me féliciterais. Après tout, j'ai tout de même amené Clarke Griffin aux abysses du plaisir. Et à en juger par le volume de ses gémissements et le nombre de fois où elle a atteint l'orgasme, elle a définitivement aimé ça.

Mais elle ne veut clairement pas aller plus loin. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pu partir plus vite ce matin même si elle l'avait voulu. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler et je ne parle même pas de me toucher ou de m'embrasser. Et son visage quand je lui ai offert mon sweat pour rentrer chez elle, une vrai pierre. Je voulais juste être gentille bon sang. C'est pas comme si c'était écrit en gras « J'ai couché avec une fille » sur le sweat. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre chez elle sous la pluie avec rien sur elle, c'est compréhensible non ? Elle aurait pu attraper froid ou un truc dans le genre.

Lexa Woods est-ce que tu t'écoute putain ?

C'est juste une fille.

Comme les putains de sœurs Brontë, maintenant retourne à ton foutu travail et arrête de penser à elle. Je ramasse mon stylo et regarde le texte posé sur mes genoux, espérant par je ne sais quel miracle, apprendre tous les mots de la page sans aucun effort. C'est inutile. La mémorisation n'est pas mon fort et je ne peux pas me sortir Clarke de la tête. Les Brontë ne sont pas faites pour moi à cet instant.

Je suis dans le pétrin. Ça, au moins, je peux l'assumer. Je ne veux pas que la nuit dernière soit juste l'histoire d'un soir. Je n'ai pas voulu ça au moment où elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas voulu ça quand je l'ai amenée dans mon lit et retiré ses vêtements. Je n'ai pas voulu ça quand je me suis réveillée à ses cotés ce matin.

Mais elle est une fille d'un soir, le genre qui part dès le levé du jour, la version féminine de Finn. Il est plus qu'évident qu'elle a voulu juste un coup d'un soir. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de s'envoyer en l'air et que ça n'a aucune importance que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, du moment qu'elle est satisfaite.

Merde.

« Lexy, tu es là bébé ? » La voix de Finn fait écho dans l'appartement et je sors de mes pensées quand la porte claque. C'est probablement mieux comme ça, avant que je ne finisse par pleurer comme un bébé ou un truc dans le genre.

« Je suis dans ma chambre. » Je lui répond. J'entends Finn bouger dans notre petite cuisine pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne rentre dans ma chambre pour s'adosser contre la porte. Il est dans un sale état. Il porte encore ses vêtements de la veille et a un grand verre d'eau dans sa main. Il a la gueule de bois. « Bonne soirée ? » Je lui demande, n'essayant même pas de cacher le sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres à la vue de son état déplorable.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bu hier soir ? » Il fronce des sourcils puis boit la moitié de son verre. « Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Je t'ai perdue. »

Je regarde mon livre, me demandant si oui ou non je dois lui dire la vérité. Je peux juste lui dire que je l'ai vu pratiquement coucher avec une fille sur la piste de danse et que j'ai décidé de rentrer. Ou alors je peux lui dire que je suis rentrée avec une blonde incroyablement sexy et que nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à découvrir nos corps. Je le regarde de nouveau et rencontre ses yeux, son visage marqué par la gueule de bois se transforme en un sourire entendu puis il me demande comme une évidence. « Tu t'es envoyée en l'air ? »

Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Je fronce des sourcils et il éclate de rire en me rejoignant dans le lit. Pile à l'endroit ou Clarke a dormi la nuit dernière. Il gigote un peu en s'adossant contre la tête de lit puis il se met à me regarder.

« Je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents, ayant clairement oublié sa gueule de bois. Ma vie sexuelle a du le distraire. Il peut probablement se concentrer que sur une seule chose à la fois, dieu merci. « Alors qui c'était ? »

Je reste silencieuse pendant un moment. Est-ce que je lui dit ?

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais avec cette fille, Clarke. C'est une honte vraiment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais mes chances avec elle. » Il continue en jouant avec son verre pendant qu'il repense à la nuit dernière. Je me rends compte que n'importe quel ami de Finn a pu me voir embrasser Clarke la nuit dernière ou nous voir quitter le club ensemble. Si Finn n'avait pas été aussi occupé, il aurait pu nous voir aussi. « Tu ne flirtais pas avec la barmaid à un moment ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Si, mais ce n'est pas avec elle que je suis rentrée. »

Finn pousse doucement mon épaule et je le regarde de nouveau. Oh et puis merde. Je vais lui dire. Je ferme mon livre et le pose sur la table de chevet. C'est pas comme si j'allais réussir a bosser de toute façon ?

« Allez Lex, qui c'était ? »

« Clarke. » Marmonnai-je. « Je suis rentrée avec Clarke. »

« Clarke ?! » Hurle-t-il en recrachant toute l'eau dans mon lit. Je frappe son bras pendant qu'il essuie sa bouche en se tournant vers moi. « Sexy, blonde Clarke ? Mais je pensais... Elle est hétéro non ? »

Je fais tomber ma tête dans mes mains et masse mes tempes à l'aide de mes doigts. Tout le monde sait que Clarke est hétéro. Entendre Finn me le rappeler me donne de nouveau mal à la tête, comme si il rendait tout ça bien plus réel. Elle est hétéro, du moins elle l'était avant la nuit dernière. Elle m'a, entre d'innombrables gémissements et baisers, dit qu'elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant et j'ai supposé qu'elle parlait de coucher avec une fille. Qu'est-ce que ça peut dire d'autre ? Je suppose qu'elle ne tentait pas de me dire qu'elle n'était jamais rentrée d'un club avec quelqu'un pour aller s'envoyer en l'air. Et puis, je l'avais vue faire « La marche de la honte » la veille pas vrai ? Et ce qu'avait dit Jasper. Il avait insinué qu'elle aimait jouer non ? Qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment hétéro.

« Lex ? » Finn pousse une nouvelle fois mon épaule et prend mes mains dans les siennes pour les éloigner de mon visage. Je le regarde entre mes doigts et vois son visage légèrement confus et concerné.

« Elle n'était pas hétéro la nuit dernière. » Marmonnai-je. C'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui dire. Je n'ai jamais couru après une fille hétéro avant. C'est comme l'ultime pêché quand on est gay. Désirer une fille hétéro c'est comme un fruit défendu. Pas que ça ne soit pas bien ou interdit, c'est juste vraiment stupide parce que vous savez que ça n'arrivera jamais. Elles sont hétéros et donc elles ne s'intéressent pas aux filles, c'est une cause perdue. Mais j'ai quand même poursuivit Clarke. Et je suppose que j'ai réussi. C'est arrivé et elle ne m'a pas rejetée. En fait, c'est même elle qui a commencé. J'étais parfaitement heureuse de juste l'admirer de loin, en sécurité, sachant qu'elle était hétéro et qu'elle aimait les hommes, pas les femmes.

Mais elle est venue m'embrasser.

« Mon dieu bébé. Bien joué, elle est magnifique. » Finn sourit largement et lève une main en l'air vers moi. « Tape-là Lexy. »

Je ne bouge pas. Je sais où il veut en venir. C'est la même chose qui s'est passée tout à l'heure dans ma tête. J'ai couché avec la fille la plus belle du campus, je devrais être en train de faire la fête. Je devrais être sur la lune. Mais je ne le suis pas. Ma tête ressemble à un champ de bataille. Tout ça à cause d'une blonde aux yeux tristes et au sourire magnifique. Finn laisse tomber son bras en comprenant mon humeur et au fait que je n'envisage pas de lui taper dans la main. Il se glisse sur le lit de façon à être totalement en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lex ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Je soupire en rencontrant les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Je suis frustrée avec moi-même pour m'être mise dans cette position là. Pour avoir pensé qu'elle était différente. « Une minute nous étions en train de danser et l'autre elle m'embrassait et... »

« Elle t'a embrassée ? » Me coupe Finn, la surprise se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Je ne le blâme pas. Soyons honnêtes, les filles hétéros n'embrassent pas d'autres filles dans des clubs pas vrai ? Mais Clarke oui. J'étais au moins sûre de ça. C'est définitivement elle qui a fait le premier pas. J'aurais voulu le faire, bien sûr que j'en ai eu envie, mais je m'étais retenue. J'avais été confuse, étourdie par notre danse et elle s'était penchée pour écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassée en première. Définitivement elle. Je hoche la tête et les yeux de Finn s'élargissent un peu. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Ouep, elle m'a embrassée en première Finn et c'est aussi elle qui a suggéré de quitter le club ensemble. » Je frotte de nouveau mon front, essayant de m'éclaircir les idées embaumées par l'alcool de la veille. Finn me regarde, attendant le reste de l'histoire, les yeux toujours écarquillés. « Donc on est revenues ici et tu sais... » Je bégaye, ma timidité prenant le dessus. Finn sourit. Malgré le fait que je le connaisse depuis mes onze ans et que nous soyons aussi proches, il y a toujours certains sujets gênants à aborder. L'un d'entre eux étant le sexe. Finn lui n'est pas du tout timide et aime entendre tous les détails croustillants, autant qu'il aime les raconter, mais moi j'ai toujours un peu de mal à faire ça et je finis toujours par rougir. Il trouve ça hilarant et suggère à chaque fois que nous devrions nous échanger des conseils. Ce que je refuse évidemment de faire. C'est trop bizarre, il est comme mon frère.

« Wouah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu lui as payé autant de verres hier soir. Tu voulais arriver à tes fins, hein ? »

Je le regarde incrédule. Est-ce qu'il insinue que j'ai essayé de la saouler pour pouvoir la ramener à l'appartement et coucher avec elle ? « Je ne l'ai pas forcée Finn, si c'est ce que tu penses. »

« Lex, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vraiment pas. » Finn lève les mains l'air blessé par mes mots. « Merde bébé, tu sais que je ne penserais jamais ça de toi. A ce que je sache, tu ne l'as pas forcée à quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? »

« Ouais, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » Je secoue la tête. Tout ça devenait encore plus confus et bordélique dans ma tête. Je sais que Finn agit, eh bien... Comme Finn, mais il n'a pas besoin de me rajouter plus de doutes que j'en ai déjà. J'ai besoin de croire que Clarke a voulu ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière autant que moi, j'ai besoin de croire ça autant que ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Parce que c'est vrai, elle l'avait voulu, son comportement l'avait prouvé, ce n'était pas juste à cause de l'alcool, je sais ça. « C'est juste... Argh, je ne sais pas. Elle avait bu, nous avions toutes les deux bu, mais je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose si je pensais qu'elle était trop inconsciente pour ça ou qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle le voulait. Elle était tout autant investie que moi je l'étais Finn, je te le jure. »

« Hey aller Lex, ne te prends pas la tête. » Finn se glisse près de moi et enroule ses bras protecteurs atour de mes épaules. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur sa poitrine, sentant le poids sur mes épaules s'envoler après notre discussion. Nous restons comme ça quelques instants en silence, Finn me câlinant et moi restant contre lui, me sentant en sécurité et cent fois plus sereine dans ses bras. Il a toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi quand nous étions enfants. Il me faisait toujours me sentir en sécurité et protégée, me donnant la force d'affronter le monde. Il a pris soin de moi depuis le début, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous étions rencontrés, il m'avait défendue sur le terrain de jeu quand des gamins plus grands que moi m'avaient poussée de la balançoire. Et il avait toujours été là depuis. « Donc... » Dit-il en serrant mon avant bras. « Comment était le sexe ? »

Je me retire de lui pour le voir sourire de toutes ses dents et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Son sourire est contagieux. « Incroyable. » Je soupire nerveusement, laissant voyager mon esprit quelques instants. « Absolument magique. »

 **Clarke :**

Je me hisse hors de la piscine et m'assoie sur le rebord tout en laissant mes pieds dans l'eau. Je suis là depuis pratiquement trois heures maintenant. J'aime venir ici le dimanche après-midi, c'est tranquille et il n'y a qu'une poignée d'autres personnes dans la piscine, ce qui veut dire que je peux avoir un couloir juste pour moi, et juste nager sans m'arrêter. Une fille de mon équipe de natation m'a rejointe et a commencé à nager dans mon couloir mais à par m'avoir demandé comment j'allais et deux trois échanges polis, nous n'avions plus discuté. C'est comme ça que j'aime mes dimanches matin, paisibles. Je n'ai pas à parler ou même à penser, je peux juste nager.

Parfait.

Je m'adosse sur mes bras fatigués, sentant les muscles de mes épaules commencer à chauffer. Je force de trop, je le sais. Et je sais que je vais avoir mal demain matin mais je m'en fiche, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de m'épuiser pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. J'ai besoin de nager jusqu'à ce que ça brûle, j'ai besoin de ressentir quelque chose. Je le mérite. Je mérite toute cette peine et cette douleur. Et qui sait, cette douleur pourrait peut-être apaiser celle que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi en ce moment même.

Une fille brune ressemblant à Lexa est entrée un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires, et pendant un court instant j'ai cru que c'était elle, peut-être même que j'espérais que ça soit elle, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas et mon cœur s'était serré dans ma poitrine sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Bon ok je sais pourquoi. Mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

Je ne suis pas gay.

Mais il y a quelque chose chez Lexa. Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle m'a embrassée, dont ses lèvres ont réagis contre les miennes, leur douceur était tellement différente de celle des garçons que j'avais pu embrasser auparavant. Je ne dis pas que c'était meilleur d'accord ? Je dis juste que c'était différent. Et ses mains étaient tellement douces, elle savait pour sûr ce qu'elle faisait avec. Pas comme avec certains gars avec qui j'avais pu être qui étaient des vraies brutes et extrêmement maladroits. Non, Lexa était douce et attentionnée, elle me faisait me sentir vraiment bien. Vraiment, vraiment bien. Magnifiquement bien en fait. Tout avait été si parfait. Lexa avait été parfaite.

Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de gay cependant. Juste parce que j'ai aimé coucher avec une fille... VOILÀ. Je l'admets. J'ai aimé. Comment ne pas avoir aimé ? Lexa est incroyable. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis gay ou bi ou peu importe comment les gens appellent ça de nos jours. Je ne le suis pas.

Les filles se trouvant devant moi en ce moment, vêtues de leurs maillots de bain ne me font rien, je ne suis pas attirée par elles, mes yeux ne vagabondent pas vers elle, elles ne me font pas ressentir des choses un peu plus bas... Pas comme le gars qui s'entraîne dans le couloir à coté de moi, avec ses muscles et son corps de dieu grec qui me fait définitivement quelque chose. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis toujours attirée par les hommes, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Monsieur Adonis glisser dans l'eau, avec ses long bras et de me demander comment je me sentirais si ils étaient enroulés autour de moi.

Mais en même temps, j'ai dû être attirée par Lexa, pas vrai ? Je n'aurais pas essayé quelque chose avec elle pas sinon ? N'empêche que je continue de rejouer encore et encore cette nuit passée à ses côtés, c'est comme si c'était en mode répétition ou quelque chose comme ça. Et encore je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ce qui m'a donné envie de l'embrasser ou ce qui m'a poussée à vouloir quitter le club avec elle. Je veux dire, elle est attirante, vraiment attirante je peux concevoir ça, évidemment que je le peux, elle est magnifique, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle me plaît ? Je peux blâmer l'alcool aussi si je le veux, mais je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille avant parce que j'étais ivre. Pas en dehors du jeu de la bouteille en tout cas. Et j'ai définitivement été déjà plus ivre que ça un samedi soir alors je ne peux en aucun cas blâmer l'alcool.

C'est moi.

Je tends mes jambes face à moi quand une crampe commence à surgir à l'arrière de mon mollet. Ça allait être douloureux demain matin à l'entraînement mais j'étais déterminée à prouver à mon coach que je n'abandonnais pas. Je ne vais pas abandonner, j'ai une promesse à tenir et peut-être que si je m'entraîne assez rudement, que je nage plus et que je reste occupée, j'allais réussir à garder mon esprit loin d'une certaine brune.

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et honnêtement je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Monsieur Adonis ralentit pour s'arrêter à côté de moi, se hissant de ses bras musclés hors de la piscine. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, ses pectoraux se contractant au moment où il force dessus. Il a du sentir mes yeux sur lui car il se tourne pour me sourire de ses dents blanches et de sa mâchoire sculptée comme le reste de son corps. J'ai raison, il est bien foutu et beau mais est-ce que je suis attirée par lui ?

Est-ce que je suis attirée par lui comme je le suis par Lexa ? Je ne ressens pas le désir écrasant de l'embrasser ou de le prendre par la main pour l'emmener au vestiaire.

Putain.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _On tient les promesses et on publie le lundi comme prévu ! Par contre pour le chapitre 8 ça risque d'être un peu plus tendu, étant donné que je pars en vacances à Londres, soit ma bêta arrive à corriger avant dimanche et ça devrait aller, soit vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps... Elle m'a promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour vous satisfaire en temps et en heures mais je ne vous promets rien sur ce coup-là._

 _En tout cas je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude les gens qui follow, fav et laissent des reviews, vous êtes formidables ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à la fin du chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Donc on se retrouve pour le septième chapitre, et je vous vois déjà venir les impatientes... Ne vous en faites pas, ça commence à bouger à partir du chapitre neuf, un peu de patience._

 _Un grand merci comme toujours, à ma bêta qui fait du bon boulot ! (Et qui prend le temps d'écrire aussi les intros, par ce que soyons honnête c'est vraiment pas mon truc: p)_

 _A bientôt, dimanche si tout va bien et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 :

 **Lexa :**

Je ferme brutalement mon livre en laissant échapper un long soupir de frustration qui me vaut des regards noirs de la part des gens autour de moi – _Oh, allez vous faire foutre_ – c'est pas comme si j'étais en train de crier ou de hurler non ?

J'ai été incapable de me concentrer de toute la journée. Du moins sur mon travail. La même chose continue de courir dans ma tête, la même personne. Encore et encore, mon esprit ne cesse de retourner vers elle. En même temps, la journée a mal commencé aussi. Je me suis levée, déterminée à laisser le week-end derrière moi et oublier tout d'elle, mais apparemment l'univers en a décidé autrement. A l'instant où je suis entrée dans le salon à la recherche de mon travail, Finn a commencé à me parler, affalé dans le sofa, la bouche pleine de céréales.

« Tu devrais porter un autre haut bébé. » Je lui réponds seulement avec un froncement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ne va pas avec mon haut. Il me sourit. « Les suçons sont pas si désagréables, mais expliquer la quantité de griffures sur tes épaules s'avère être un plus gros challenge. »

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour pouvoir inspecter les dégâts. Il a raison, j'ai de nombreuses traces rouges visibles sur ma peau à cause de mon haut. Putain de merde. Il m'a fallu plus de dix minutes pour cacher le plus gros des suçons qu'elle a laissé sur ma nuque et maintenant ça ? Finn a raison, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des explications à donner à mes camarades de classe. Moins il y aura de preuves, moins j'aurais à y penser. J'attrape donc une chemise que j'enfile rapidement par dessus mon haut.

« Au moins tu sais qu'elle a dû apprécier hein ? » Il marmonne la bouche pleine de coco pops. « C'est toujours bon signe de se réveiller avec ce genre de marques sur le corps. » Je lui balance un coussin au visage avant de quitter l'appartement rapidement, réalisant que grâce à elle et ses stupides marques, je suis désormais en retard pour mon cours.

Et me voilà maintenant, désespérément en train d'essayer de rattraper tout le travail que j'aurais du faire ce week-end, au lieu de penser à ce que j'avais fait. Ou avec qui je l'avais fait. À chaque fois que j'apercevais un éclat de cheveux blonds, mon esprit dérivait à ceux de Clarke étendus sur mon oreiller un dimanche matin. Je jure que je continue de la voir partout. À mon séminaire ce matin, dans la queue du café, en attendant mon bus et même maintenant dans la librairie, j'avais cru la voir assise par terre dans une allée d'étagères. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle, aucune de toutes ces visions n'avaient été elle. Nope, je suis pratiquement certaine de ne jamais la revoir de toute façon.

Au moins je ne lui ai pas donné mon plus beau sweat... Que je ne vais sûrement jamais récupérer d'ailleurs.

Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir la revoir finalement. Enfin, la partie de moi contrôlée par ma libido veut la revoir, de préférence nue et totalement prête à recommencer une autre nuit mais une autre partie de moi, celle contrôlée par ma tête, ne peut pas se décider. Je continue de me dire qu'elle était juste confuse et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagit de la sorte, que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, qu'elle a juste paniqué d'avoir couché avec une fille et je peux comprendre ça honnêtement, je le peux, c'est aussi pour ça que je comprends pourquoi elle a quitté mon appartement pour réfléchir. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'être aussi froide ?

Je veux dire, elle a agis comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose de terrible, vraiment. Comme si je l'avais attaquée ou un truc dans le genre. Ce qui n'est pas vrai. Évidemment. Ce que je lui ai fait est complètement différent. Je lui ai donné du plaisir, de multiples orgasmes, ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose d'horrible.

Et elle ne peut pas nier ça non plus. Ce qu'a dit ce matin Finn quand il a vu les griffures dans mon dos démontre qu'elle doit avoir aimé ça autant que moi. Elle m'a labouré le dos pendant qu'elle me suppliait de la prendre, de la toucher tandis qu'elle gémissait mon nom alors que je lui avais enfin cédé. Elle n'a pas fait semblant. Elle ne peut pas avoir détesté en ayant ce genre de réactions. J'en sais assez sur les filles pour savoir qu'elles ne sont pas douées à faire semblant.

Mais encore une fois, elle a été vraiment froide ce matin-là. Me donnant rien en retour à part me fuir aussi vite qu'elle a pu.

Je tire inconfortablement sur la chemise que j'ai enfilé à la dernière minute ce matin. Il fait chaud dans cette pièce. Merci au temps incertain de New-York qui demeure un total mystère pour moi. Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir hier et aujourd'hui c'est comme si nous frôlions la canicule. Je ne serais pas en train de me plaindre si je n'avais pas à porter cette foutue chemise. Et soyons honnêtes, le fait de me rappeler constamment ma nuit torride avec Clarke n'arrange en rien les choses.

J'ai sérieusement besoin d'arrêter de penser à elle.

Mon portable vibre sur la table, ce qui me vaut d'autant plus de regards désapprobateurs de la part des gens autour de moi. Au moins j'ai eu la décence de mettre mon vibreur.

 _De Finn : Dropship, vient rapidement, une pinte fraîche t'attend. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie._

Effectivement j'en meurs d'envie. Au diable Jane Eyre.

 **Clarke :**

S'entraîner deux fois par jour, deux jours d'affilé, ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que je mets tout en œuvre pour m'occuper l'esprit et éviter le conflit actuel dans mon cœur. J'ai dit à Raven tout à l'heure que je quittais la maison pour aller à la piscine encore une fois, que j'étais juste déterminée à bien faire pour atteindre les nationales. Ce qui est en partie vrai. Mais plus honnêtement, je ne veux pas rester assise à ne rien faire. Parce que rester assise signifie passer du temps à penser, et passer du temps à penser voulait dire me focaliser sur Lexa, et me focaliser sur Lexa voulait dire... Bref. Ouais, eh bien je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, et je ne veux pas y faire face pour l'instant. Lâche ? J'en ai conscience, merci.

Je ne peux pas.

Le coach est ravi de me voir passer deux fois dans la même journée devant son bureau, le sac sur mon épaule et le regard déterminé. Il me dit qu'il est fier de moi et heureux de voir que je montre finalement des signes de volonté et de passion pour le sport. Je lui souris poliment et hoche la tête quand il le faut. J'aurais, selon lui, enfin pris conscience de mes priorités. Il a même semblé impressionné quand il m'a regardée effectuer un parfait deux-cent mètres, battant quasiment mon propre record.

Je me suis sentie fière, mes lèvres formant un sourire franc. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps.

Je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour réfléchir à ce qui a changé.

Je penche la tête en arrière, laissant couler l'eau chaude le long de mon corps, lavant le chlore et la sueur de mon corps. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours aimé l'eau. Ma grand-mère m'a dit une fois que j'étais le seul bébé qu'elle n'avait pas vu pleurer quand on m'a mise dans la baignoire pour la première fois. On m'a dit que je n'avais jamais pleuré pendant que j'étais dans l'eau, je souriais et riais. Mon père m'a inscrite à des cours de natation quand j'avais quatre ans et apparemment, c'est rapidement devenu mon activité préférée. Je me souviens de ma toute première compétition, j'attendais sur le côté, dans mon tout nouveau maillot de bain que mon père m'avait acheté pour l'occasion, serrant ma médaille fièrement, souriant à mon père et ma grand-mère parmi la foule de gens. Je me souviens de la fierté sur leurs visages, sachant que c'est moi qui en était la cause, je les avais rendu fiers, je les avais fait sourire, je leur avais donné les larmes aux yeux.

Je laisse mes yeux clos sous la cascade d'eau, essayant d'imaginer le visage fier de mon père. Depuis cette première compétition j'ai tout fait pour le rendre fier encore et encore. Et j'ai réussi en nageant d'abord pour mon école, puis ma ville, les régionales et maintenant les nationales. J'ai même eu la chance d'aller nager en France quand j'avais quinze ans pendant deux semaines durant un échange scolaire. Mon père et ma grand-mère avaient économisé pendant des mois pour que je puisse y aller. Ils étaient tellement fiers quand ils m'avaient récupérée à l'aéroport et alors que je serrais contre moi un nouveau trophée.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir leur visages fiers une dernière fois.

Mais ça ne pourra plus jamais arriver.

J'éteins l'eau et sors de la douche, enroulant fermement une serviette autour de moi. C'est toujours le pire moment quand je vais nager, les souvenirs qui refont surface, les souvenirs de mon père... Mais parfois c'est aussi le meilleur moment. Parfois c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, me souvenir de comment la natation nous a unis, me souvenir de tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble à la piscine ou la façon qu'il avait de me regarder nager pendant des heures.

Il me manque. Ça me manque d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Et j'apprécierais d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler en ce moment.

 **Lexa :**

Je ne sais pas comment mais malgré la distraction de la chaleur tropicale et les constantes images de Clarke se rejouant dans ma tête, j'ai enfin réussi à finir mon rapport. Dieu ne sait comment, vu que j'ai passé mon lundi soir à boire des verres avec Finn sous un soleil inattendu, essayant de feindre un quelconque intérêt quand il nous trouvait une potentielle conquête pour nous deux. La veille, j'ai passé mon temps sur la pelouse de Central Park, prétendant lire mes notes tandis que Finn tentait encore une fois de nous chercher des filles, les sifflants quand l'une d'elle retirait son haut à cause de la chaleur. Cependant mes yeux n'avaient cherché qu'une seule fille en particulier, ce qui n'a rien arrangé à mon humeur déjà maussade.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin sous un nouveau soleil brillant, Finn m'a annoncé pendant le petit déjeuner qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser un jour de plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, surtout maintenant que j'avais terminé mon rapport et que je n'avais rien d'autre en vu. J'avais haussé des épaules et essayé de lui expliquer que je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort, que j'avais juste d'autre choses en tête.

« Lex, » Commence Finn en pointant sa fourchette devant moi. « Oublie la. C'était juste une aventure d'un soir. »

Juste l'aventure d'un soir ? Juste l'aventure d'un soir ? C'est tout ce que c'est ? Une autre insignifiante aventure d'un soir ? Une autre fille qui s'évaporant, un autre nom à ajouter à ma liste. Juste une autre aventure d'un soir ?

Je ne peux pas croire ça.

Je hausse des épaules et me serre un autre verre de jus d'orange, évitant intentionnellement les yeux de Finn. « Ouais, » Marmonnai-je sans grand enthousiasme. « Une aventure d'un soir. C'est tout ce que c'était. »

Cette pensée est restée ancrée toute la journée dans ma tête. Je ne peux effacer les mots de Finn. Une aventure d'un soir. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas, évidemment que je ne le veux pas, si je le pouvais je coucherais encore et encore avec Clarke. Comment ne le voudrais-je pas ? Putain elle est magnifique. Des jambes à en mourir. Mais je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait de nouveau arriver. Clarke ne veut évidemment pas que ça se reproduise. Courir aussi loin que possible de moi avec ses petites jambes sexy l'a prouvé.

En rentrant à mon appartement ce soir-là, je peux entendre Finn chanter sous la douche. Je suis restée loin de l'appartement toute la journée, ne voulant pas faire face à Finn et ses paroles de sagesse. Il me connaît trop bien. Il sait que je ne vais pas oublier aussi facilement.

Il sait aussi que ça me fait flipper.

J'entends la douche se couper et ce ne fut pas long avant que Finn entre dans le salon en dansant, enroulé seulement dans une serviette, toujours trempé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand il secoue ses fesses en face de moi, balançant ses sourcils toute en chantant _You Sexy Thing_ de Hot Chocolate à tue-tête. Il me sourit tout en glissant vers le réfrigérateur, ses pieds mouillés glissant facilement au sol pour nous sortir deux bières.

« Je vois que tu ne l'oublie toujours pas alors. » Remarque-t-il en ouvrant les bouteilles avant de m'en donner une. Je l'accepte sans rien dire et secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me prendre la tête. Je l'admets, je suis plutôt mordue de Clarke. Il s'assoit sur la table basse juste en face de moi et pose une main sur mon genou, le pressant doucement. « Vas-y alors, parle moi d'elle. »

« C'est ça le truc, je ne sais rien d'elle, du moins pas vraiment. » Je me penche contre le fond du canapé en prenant une gorgée de ma bière froide. Comment c'est même possible ? J'ai passé une nuit entière avec elle et je ne sais rien d'elle a part son prénom. Nous avons passé des heures à rire et parler de tout et n'importe quoi mais elle n'a rien partagé à propos d'elle. Rien. Je suis sûre que j'ai du lui dire des choses personnelles sur moi. Nous avons parlé de Finn et moi, pourquoi nous étions aussi proches et je lui ai parlé des autres gars. Est-ce que nous n'avons vraiment pas parlé d'elle ?

« Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez parlé pendant des heures. »

« Je ne sais rien d'elle à part son prénom, qu'elle a vingt ans et que... » J'hésite ne sachant pas comment le dire. Finn prend une gorgée de sa bière m'incitant à continuer à l'aide de ses yeux. Je soupire avant de continuer. « Elle est la version féminine de toi. »

« La version féminine ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demande Finn une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Connaissant Finn ça doit l'amuser que je compare la fille dont je suis tellement éprise à lui.

« Jasper l'a dit. Je pense qu'il a insinué qu'elle aimait le sexe juste autant que toi. Tu sais... Coucher à droite à gauche je suppose. »

Finn éclate de rire en tapant mon genou. « Oh quel petit génie. » Dit-il en se calmant. Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. « Ma version féminine ! Brillant. J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais bébé, je suppose que c'est plus que normal que tu craques pour une version de moi avec un putain de vagin ! »

 **Clarke :**

« Clarke est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, rigolant légèrement au fait que j'ai à peine mis les pieds dans l'appartement qu'une des filles me veut déjà quelque chose. Ne vous méprenez pas, je les aime profondément, honnêtement c'est le cas, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elles mais parfois quand je rentre après une journée détente de la piscine je réalise à quel point la vie à la maison peut être mouvementée. Nous quatre paniquant pour nos examens, Octavia et ses cours de théâtre, Raven et ces trucs de charité, Echo et son volley-ball, ma natation, aller en ville ensemble ou séparément. C'est pas toujours facile d'avoir une organisation parfaite. J'accroche mon sac de natation à la barre d'escalier juste à temps pour voir Octavia surgir du salon, serrant son portable dans une main.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de me faire une immense faveur princesse ? Enfin pas tellement une faveur, plus comme erm... » Elle hésite ayant l'air un peu confus avec ce qu'elle a à me demander. C'est typiquement Octavia. Elle n'est pas la plus intelligente du groupe mais elle est vraiment drôle parfois, spécialement quand elle est confuse. Je retire mes chaussures avant de me tourner complètement vers elle avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est O ? »

« C'est juste que Lincoln m'a invitée à une fête ce soir et j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller mais je ne connais personne d'autre là-bas et... S'il te plaît viens avec moi. Tu sais comment il est quand il est avec tous les autres gars. J'ai besoin de soutien féminin. S'il teee plaîîîîît. »

« C'est chez qui ? » Je demande en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Soyons honnêtes, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, je veux juste voir Octavia me supplier un peu plus. C'est plutôt drôle.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Elle regarde son portable brièvement, je suppose pour vérifier un message de son petit ami. « Erm... Un gars qui s'appelle Jasper je crois. »

Je fais passer mon poids d'un pied à l'autre et prends une expression dramatique de grande concentration. Octavia s'approche et met sa tête sur le coté. Je dois m'empêcher de rire à son évidente inquiétude que je lui réponde négativement. « Tu as demandé à Raven et Echo ? »

« Raven sort avec des filles de sa classe et Echo a un examen tôt demain matin. S'il teee plaîîîîît ? Il y aura plein de garçons pour toi. »

Je sais qu'Octavia dit ça juste parce que, eh bien, c'est moi. J'ai tendance à être fan des soirées avec plein de garçons et je suppose que normalement ça lui donnerait des points pour que je la suive. Mais ce soir, je ne sais pas, ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça. Le fait qu'il y ai plein de garçons ne m'excite pas autant que d'habitude, si ce n'est pas du tout. Je lance un dernier regard à la moue d'Octavia et je sais que trop bien que j'allais définitivement lui dire oui.

Mais quand même.

« Donne moi une demie heure pour me sécher les cheveux et me rendre à tomber et j'arrive. »

Octavia couine d'excitation et me donne une énorme accolade. « Ohhh je t'aime Clarke Griffin tu le sais ça ? Je t'en dois une. »

« Je t'aime aussi Octavia Blake. » Je ris en me sortant de ses bras, un pied déjà sur une marche de l'escalier. « Et non tu ne me dois rien, tu sais que je ne refuse jamais une soirée pleine de beaux mâles. » Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire que cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'il y aura une quantité phénoménale de testostérone qui m'a donné envie d'y aller mais plus une maison remplie d'alcool.

C'est ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, pas une tonne d'amis pervers de Lincoln qui essaient de me saouler dans la cuisine en me remplissant des verres de vodka coca seulement parce qu'ils ont entendu quelques rumeurs sur moi. Il me faut bien plus que ça, enfin non pas tant que ça mais plus. Par contre la vodka coca a toujours été un déclencheur, pour moi et sa constante présence en soirée n'aide pas non plus. Sérieusement, c'est si dur que ça de remettre le bouchon dessus ? Je pourrais sûrement éviter les garçons ce soir et tenir compagnie à Octavia comme je suis supposé faire pendant que Lincoln joue avec ses amis. J'ai réussi à le faire samedi soir pas vrai ?

Ouais et il y a une raison pour ça Clarke. Idiote ! Brune, grande, les yeux verts, jean serré noir, lesbienne ? Ouep c'est elle. Je me rappelle maintenant.

Putain comment je peux oublier ?

Cette brune aux yeux magnifiques et son jean serré épousant parfaitement ses fesses. Cette brune avec son sourire contagieux et son rire mignon. Cette brune drôle, intelligente, douce, aux baisers divins. Mon dieu, cette brune qui est si douée avec sa bouche, comme tout ce qu'elle fait d'autre.

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage à cette pensée. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est ridicule. Je ne vais jamais la revoir.

Je ne peux pas.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard je descends les marches toute pimpante, fouillant dans mon sac pour vérifier avoir pris tout ce qu'il me faut, portable, clés, mascara, de l'argent (juste au cas où nous soyons trop ivres pour marcher et que nous ayons besoin d'un taxi). A l'instant où j'atteins la dernière marche de l'escalier on frappe à la porte et Octavia surgi une nouvelle fois de l'autre pièce. Tout excitée, évidemment. Elle remarque ma présence et me souris largement.

« Tu es sexy princesse. » Me complimente-t-elle avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour accueillir son petit ami, un pack de bières sous son bras et un sac dans son autre main. Octavia jette ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse rapidement. « Hey bébé. »

Urgh ! Ça donnerai presque envie de vomir, non ?

 **Lexa :**

Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour ça. Finn le sait. Mais il me connais mieux que n'importe qui et il m'a dit que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin alors je l'ai écouté. Autant que ça me coûte de le dire, il a habituellement raison. Alors je l'ai laissé me persuader de laisser tomber mes devoirs une nouvelle fois. Il enroule un bras autour de mes épaules me rapprochant de lui quand nous marchons en direction de chez Jasper. Cependant je ne suis toujours pas d'humeur, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de verres pour ça, c'est sûr.

Et je sais, avant que vous ne commenciez, que boire ne résous pas tout. Mon père et ma mère me l'ont répété plus d'une fois quand je me suis pointée avec une massive gueule de bois. Mais ça aide, sans aucun doute. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. Et peut-être que ça m'aidera à oublier, juste pour une nuit.

S'il vous plaît ?

« Où est ta tête bébé? » Me demande Finn en m'offrant la bouteille que nous nous passions depuis que nous étions partis de l'appartement. Il m'a toujours appelée « bébé » pour autant que je me souvienne. Ça a l'habitude de me déranger, je veux dire, il est juste plus vieux que moi de quelques semaines, mais j'ai grandit en m'y habituant. En fait j'aime plutôt ça. Pas que je lui avoue un jour.

Je prends la bouteille et en avale une grosse gorgée, laissant l'alcool brûler mon gosier. Finn a pris l'habitude de mélanger des alcools forts ensemble et cette fois-ci n'est pas une exception, je dirais qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il y ai plus de whisky dans cette bouteille que de limonade. Je peux déjà sentir ma tête tourner et il commence seulement à faire nuit.

Peut-être que Finn a raison. Peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Peut-être que je peux oublier.

« J'ai besoin de me saouler. » Je lui réponds en ignorant le vrai sens derrière la question de Finn. Je ne veux pas admettre où se trouve vraiment ma tête, où je m'étais laissée emporter, de retour dans ma chambre, tôt, un dimanche matin. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier cependant. Il rigole seulement et me serre plus fort contre lui, me reprenant la bouteille des mains.

Quelqu'un attire mon attention quand nous nous approchons de la maison de Jasper qu'il partage avec quelques amis. C'est une large maison avec trois étages, collée à d'autres maisons identiques partagées aussi par des étudiants. C'est devenu une rue connue pour ses soirées mémorables. Elle me sourit et lève sa canette de bière comme pour me saluer. Je la connais, je suis sûre qu'elle commence déjà à être saoule et qu'elle veut passer du bon temps ce soir. Son nom est Costia. On a eu un petit quelque chose en début d'année. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que j'ai pu avoir comme relation. On s'est rencontrées vers la fin d'une soirée, toutes les deux excitées et nous avions atterri dans une des chambres. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il y a eu plus que ça. Nous nous étions recroisé sur le campus devant un café et avions décidé d'aller s'asseoir, d'apprendre à se connaître de façon plus conventionnelle mais cela avait été maladroit et pas du tout amusant. J'y ai mis fin peu de temps après et elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Je lui souris à mon tour, heureuse de voir qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder à la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. Le sexe avait été agréable et nous savions toutes les deux que ça ne voulait rien dire, juste du sexe. Nous nous regardons une nouvelle fois quand Finn nous amène devant la porte d'entrée, toujours en train de nous sourire. Je récupère la bouteille et prends une grosse gorgée, grimaçant une nouvelle fois quand l'étrange mixture de Finn me brûle la gorge.

« Hey. » Elle murmure, un air familier sur son visage. Je connais cet air, mais j'ai plus l'habitude de le voir en fin de soirée, pas au commencement. Elle me tend une canette et me fait signe de la rejoindre.

Peut-être que Finn a raison, peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour oublier Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjours à toutes,_

 _Comment ça va ? Non non vous ne rêvez pas, on est dimanche et il y a un chapitre. Ma bêta s'est donnée au max pour que vous l'ayez à temps, alors j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir quand même ! Donc on se retrouve pour le chapitre huit, qui commence à faire bouger les choses. Ne vous en faites pas, l'action vient en venant, suffit juste d'être patientes :p_

 _Merci encore pour les personnes qui prennent le temps de nous laisser un petit mot, pour celles qui follow et fav l'histoire, ça nous fait super plaisir._

 _Merci mille fois à ma bêta, comme d'habitude, qui fait un travail respectable._

 _En tout cas bonne lecture à vous, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine._

 _(P.S. : N'oubliez pas la petite review :p)_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 **Clarke :**

J'apprécie Lincoln. C'est un chouette type, plutôt beau garçon et parfait pour Octavia. N'importe quel garçon qui s'occupe aussi bien de sa copine comme il le fait gagne des points dans mon estime. Je sais que ça peut surprendre que je ne sois pas anti-relation par rapport à mon attitude mais disons que je suis juste contre le fait d'être moi-même engagée dans une relation. Je ne suis pas fan des tracas, d'être responsable des malheurs de quelqu'un, d'avoir quelqu'un qui se repose sur moi ou encore l'inverse.

C'est très certainement égoïste mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'être responsable du bonheur de quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être proche de quelqu'un, ou de m'attacher à lui sachant qu'il a une emprise sur moi. De mon expérience, les relations finissent mal. Les gens finissent blessés, tristes. Les gens s'en vont. Les gens partent et arrêtent de se préoccuper de vous. Les relations causent des peines de cœur, de la tristesse ou tout autres conneries. Pourquoi je voudrais m'infliger ça ?

Je sais que toutes les relations ne sont pas si mauvaises, comme le prouve celle d'Octavia et de Lincoln. Ils sont heureux et mignons ensemble. Ça me donne l'espoir qu'il y a peut-être du bon à être amoureux. Je suppose que je n'ai pas un point de vue objectif quand il s'agit d'amour.

Je ne suis pas contre.

C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi.

Je suis dans mon petit monde tandis qu'on se dirige vers la fête. Avec un peu de chance, je ne finirais pas comme la troisième roue du carrosse ce soir. Je sais qu'Octavia m'a demandé de venir pour que je puisse lui tenir compagnie, au cas où Lincoln disparaîtrait avec ses amis, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils vont passer toute la soirée à se bécoter et partir plus tôt pour aller au lit. Évidemment avant, ça ne m'aurais pas dérangée, parce qu'habituellement je serais moi-même en train de me fricoter avec garçon, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'en ai pas envie ce soir. Et je ne veux pas en savoir la cause.

Je suis Octavia et Lincoln quand ils se dirigent vers le parking, la musique et les basses venant de la maison nous indiquant facilement la localisation de la fête. Ça a l'air bondé. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je vais passer une bonne soirée.

Mes yeux sont attirés par deux filles se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée, l'une d'elles fume une cigarette et toutes deux rient au éclat, clairement déjà ivres. Je peux seulement voir le visage de celle qui fume, l'autre fille me tourne le dos. Je ne la reconnais pas mais cette dernière, que je ne peux voir, me semble familière. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à étudier le dos des filles pas vrai ? Quand leurs rires se calment un peu, la fille qui ne fume pas se penche en avant et touche le bras de son amie doucement.

Pour une raison étrange, je ressens un pincement de jalousie.

Je l'ignore.

Je ne suis pas gay.

Lincoln pose sa main sur mon épaule et me colle un verre rempli d'un liquide rose dégoûtant sous le nez. Je relève les yeux pour voir qu'il a fait la même chose avec sa petite-amie. Octavia croise mon regard, elle arbore probablement le même air confus que moi actuellement. « Moonshine. Ou le « jus du bonheur » si vous préférez. » Proclame Lincoln en voyant notre expression. « Buvez les filles ! »

Je prends une gorgée, un peu hésitante. Ce n'est pas si mauvais finalement, fort, mais pas trop répugnant. Cependant Octavia regarde toujours le verre avec appréhension. « Jus du bonheur ? » Elle demande en levant un sourcil vers son petit-ami qui rigole légèrement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose de mauvais ou de bizarre à l'intérieur pas vrai ? »

Lincoln rigole de nouveau. « Non bébé, rien de bizarre. Juste plein d'alcool et de jus de fruit. C'est la spécialité de l'ami de Jasper, Finn apparemment. »

Finn ? Est-ce qu'il vient de dire Finn ? Ça ne peut pas être LE Finn de Lexa hein ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir plus d'un Finn dans les parages. Plus d'un Finn avec un ami prénommé Jasper. Il n'y avait pas un Jasper avec nous samedi soir ? Un des garçons avec qui buvait Finn ? Je suis sûre que Lexa a mentionné un Jasper. Ça ne peut pas être CE Jasper qui habite ici ? Merde. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lexa est ici ? Si Finn est ici, elle doit l'être aussi pas vrai ? Oh non, ça ne peut pas arriver. Je prends une grosse gorgée de ma « boisson du bonheur » ce qui me vaut un petit cri d'encouragement de la part de Lincoln. Oh putain de merde. Respire. Maintenant je sais. La fille dehors. Je sais pourquoi elle m'était familière. Cette fille dont j'étais incapable de me rappeler l'identité. La fille qui flirtait et rigolait. Cette fille qui m'a fait me sentir un peu jalouse. La fille à qui j'ai planté mes ongles dans le dos, à l'aube d'un dimanche matin.

Lexa.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois trouver une excuse à dire à Octavia. Je ne peux pas rester ici et voir Lexa. Juste... Non, je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? « Oh tiens désolée de t'avoir fuie dimanche matin et aussi de t'avoir traitée comme une merde. Tu sais, c'est juste que tu m'as offert la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie et que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu es une putain de fille ! » Ouais, parce qu'elle ne le prendrait sûrement pas super bien.

Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis, leur disant juste que je vais à la recherche de la salle de bains, même si ils sont trop obnubilés l'un par l'autre pour me remarquer. On dirait bien que je vais finir à la place de troisième roue ce soir. Je fini par trouver le chemin du jardin, ignorant le groupe de garçons qui me sifflent quand je passe devant eux, m'appelant pour que je me joigne à eux pour quelques verres. Je dois partir. C'est hors de question que je reste. Je ne peux pas faire face au fait de rencontrer accidentellement Lexa. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à essayer de ne pas penser à elle, de ne pas penser à l'autre nuit. Je suis en train de paniquer. La voir me ferais retourner en arrière, de retour à la version nerveuse de moi que j'étais dimanche matin.

« On dirait bien qu'il y en a une qui apprécie mon dernier cocktail. » Oh merde. Je connais cette voix. Je me tourne pour voir Finn, perché sur une petite chaise verte de jardin, son verre déjà vide à la main. Il me sourit chaleureusement, remuant ses sourcils subjectivement. « Maintenant, tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es venue te cacher ici ? »

Super ! Juste, super putain.

 **Lexa :**

J'arrive à comprendre maintenant, pourquoi ça n'a jamais été plus qu'une aventure d'un soir avec Costia, pourquoi ça n'a été rien de plus que du sexe sans significations. Elle est assez jolie certes et elle arrive à me faire rire, mais il n'y rien de plus. Il n'y a pas de réelle connexion ou d'étincelle. Mon dieu ça semble cliché pas vrai ? Mais c'est la vérité. Je ne me vois pas passer le reste de la nuit, ici, debout à échanger avec elle ou m'imaginer passer la matinée dans les bras l'une de l'autre à parler de tout et de rien, partager des choses, apprendre à se connaître.

Pas comme j'en ai eu envie avec Clarke.

Elle n'a rien de Clarke. Ses yeux marrons semblent juste ennuyeux et inintéressants en comparaison à l'intense bleu des yeux de Clarke. Ses cheveux ne sont pas lumineux, son corps ne crie pas d'envie d'être touché, son rire n'est pas aussi mignon, son sourire n'est pas aussi lumineux. Elle n'est pas Clarke. Et elle continue de me souffler sa fumée de cigarette au visage, ce qui me répugne totalement. Clarke ne ferait jamais ça même, si elle fumait, ce que je doute, à en juger par son corps d'athlète. Je pense que j'ai visé plutôt juste quand j'ai supposé que c'était une sorte d'athlète, cependant j'ignore encore de quoi. Mais je suppose que c'est le genre de sportive qui ne se risquerait pas à fumer.

Mon dieu c'est ridicule. Comparer cette pauvre fille à Clarke quand celle-ci n'est pas une seule seconde intéressée par moi. C'est risible, vraiment. J'en pince tellement pour quelqu'un qui se fout totalement de moi, qui m'a sûrement déjà probablement oubliée maintenant.

« Je vais aller retrouver Finn. » Lui dis-je sans même lui donner une chance de me proposer de m'accompagner ou essayer de me stopper. Je me tourne rapidement, l'entendant à peine me proposer de se retrouver plus tard dans la soirée et fais mon chemin à travers la maison, à la recherche de Finn. Je ne suis pas assez ivre pour une soirée comme ça, pas encore du moins, et mon humeur commence seulement à s'améliorer grâce au flirt. J'avais tort, le flirt ne m'a pas vraiment aidée du tout. Ça m'a juste fait penser encore plus à Clarke et ça m'a fait réaliser que personne d'autre n'arrivera jamais à sa cheville. Du moins sauf si je rencontre par hasard Eliza Taylor mais je suppose que ça ne va jamais arriver.

Nope c'est officiel, Clarke Griffin est la femme de mes rêves. Son seul défaut étant sa sexualité ou plus précisément son inhabilité à admettre qu'elle pourrait être en fait un tout petit peu gay. Ce qui est, je l'admets, un énorme obstacle pour que nous soyons ensemble.

J'arrive difficilement à me créer un passage à travers la foule de personnes traînant dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, où Jasper est en train de se servir à ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à un des fameux cocktail de Finn dans un énorme verre en plastique. Jasper me regarde quand je me dirige vers lui et me tends un verre. Je lève un sourcil.

« Je pensais qu'on avait décidé de ne plus laisser Finn mixer des verres après la dernière fois ? »

Jasper rigole en prenant son propre verre. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » Il demande en prenant une gorgée. « Ce mec fait des putains de cocktails. Celui-ci est vraiment bon. Pas comme celui de la dernière fois. Il l'appelle le jus du bonheur apparemment. »

« Original. » Je ris avant de prendre une gorgée du si célèbre cocktail. Jasper a raison, celui-ci a meilleur goût que certaines de ses autres tentatives et j'irai même presque à dire qu'il est délicieux. « Je suppose qu'il pense que les filles vont l'aimer parce qu'il est rose ? »

« Je pense que ça fait partie du plan d'origine. »

« Il est vraiment bon. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas vu récemment ? Je l'ai perdu et je ne pense pas qu'il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un, il fait à peine nuit. »

« Il est dehors, à l'arrière et je pense qu'il attend que son cocktail fasse effet sur les filles avant de tenter le moindre mouvement envers l'une d'elle. Cependant, ça fait un moment qu'il est dehors donc ne prends pas en compte ce que j'ai dit. Ça se trouve, il est actuellement en train de se taper quelqu'un sur ma table de salon de jardin. »

Je sais que Jasper rigole mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas de Finn. Il adore avoir une nouvelle histoire à raconter, surtout si c'est pour se vanter qu'il a conclu dans le jardin de Jasper pendant que tout le monde était en train de s'amuser à l'intérieur. J'hésite un moment, laissant planer ma main au-dessus de la clenche, ne sachant pas si ça vaut le coup de surprendre Finn avec le pantalon en bas des chevilles. J'ai déjà vu pire après tout. J'ouvre la porte et fait irruption dans le jardin.

« Finn tu es là ? » J'appelle en ajustant mes yeux à l'obscurité, pendant que je scanne les alentours à sa recherche. « Flirter avec Costia ne fonctionne pas, j'ai besoin de toi pour boire pour que je puisse... » Je m'arrête net dans ma phrase. Finn n'est pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans le jardin, il parle à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, plus jamais et encore moins voir discuter avec mon meilleur ami.

Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce que... Clarke. Erm... Salut. » Tranquille Lexa. Joue la cool. Mon regard alterne entre elle et Finn. Finn essaie clairement de faire de son mieux pour ne pas rire à mon état de panique. Je le regarde, espérant lui envoyer une sorte de message télépathique pour qu'il s'arrête avant de causer de sérieux de dégâts.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Putain, comment je suis censée arrêter de penser à elle quand elle se tient juste en face de moi ? Quand je viens juste d'interrompre je-ne-sais-quoi entre elle est mon meilleur ami. Je prends une grosse gorgée du cocktail de Finn, actuellement heureuse que celui-ci soit aussi fort. En regardant au-dessus de mon verre, je remarque que Clarke gigote nerveusement. Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir mal à l'aise par rapport à cette situation.

En fait, mal l'aise n'est pas assez fort.

 **Clarke :**

« Hey. » Je réponds enfin, essayant d'ignorer ses foutus papillons dans mon ventre et le fait que mon cœur a soudainement décidé de battre deux fois plus vite. J'avais raison, c'était bien Lexa que j'avais vu tout à l'heure en train de flirter avec cette autre fille. Je tente d'ignorer la jalousie que cette image m'apporte. Vous pensez qu'après toutes ces années à faire semblant, je suis bonne à prétendre? A cacher mes vrais sentiments ? Mais pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, avec Lexa dans les alentours, tout me semble différent. Je me sens différente. Tout ce qui me semblait vrai jusqu'à présent me semble maintenant faux. Plus faux que mon faux sourire et mes excuses polies.

Finn regarde entre nous, une étincelle d'amusement traverse son visage quand il fait balancer ses yeux de Lexa à moi. Lexa le regarde comme si elle essayait de lui envoyer un message silencieux. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce que Lexa lui a dit quelque chose ? Putain de merde.

Elle lui a dit. Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux.

Et si il le répétait aux autres ? Et si Lexa l'a dit à d'autres personnes que son meilleur ami ? Et si les autres le savaient ?

Les gens pourraient parler sur moi ? Lancer la rumeur que je suis gay, que je ne couche plus qu'avec des gars maintenant mais que je couche aussi avec des filles. Ils pourraient raconter n'importe quoi. Que je suis une salope. Que j'en ai eu assez des garçons.

Comment elle a pu le dire aux gens ?

« De quoi tu parlais Lexa ? » Demande Finn, clairement épuisé d'attendre qu'une de nous deux brise ce silence gênant. « Quelque chose à propos d'un flirt qui ne fonctionne pas? »

Lexa le regarde plus durement encore et Finn sourit juste. « Eh bien je vais vous laisser toutes les deux alors. Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas Lex. » Lexa abat son poing son bras quand il passe à côté d'elle en riant, et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Peu importe ce que c'est ça apaise instantanément le visage de Lexa et je suis presque reconnaissante envers Finn. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il est probablement au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé entre Lexa et moi dimanche matin.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demande tranquillement Lexa en se tournant vers moi et en s'approchant un peu plus. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Jasper, du moins pas avant l'autre soir. »

Entendre Lexa mentionner samedi dernier me saisis et multiplie par dix les papillons dans mon estomac. Genre comme une énorme jungle tropicale de milliers de papillons. Je dois presque me pincer pour me rappeler que Lexa m'a posé une question et qu'elle attend une réponse.

« Je ne le connais pas, je suis là avec ma colocataire et son petit-ami. C'est lui qui connaît Jasper apparemment. »

« Oh d'accord. » Elle baisse la tête, faisant traîner ses chaussures au sol de la même manière que le ferait un enfant. Le même malaise qui avait enveloppé la chambre de Lexa dimanche matin est de retour. Je me sens de nouveau coupable de la manière dont je l'ai traitée. Je devrais dire quelque chose non ?

« Lex ? » Je commence gentiment. Elle lève la tête et rencontre de nouveau mes yeux et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'oublie ce que je voulais lui dire. Aucun garçon ne m'a déjà fait ça. « Est-ce que Finn sait ? »

« Ermm... »

« Tu lui a dit ? »

« Il est mon meilleur ami. » Me dit-elle faiblement, évitant la vraie question, mais me donnant quand même la réponse dont j'avais besoin. Putain elle lui a dit. Finn sait que j'ai passé la nuit dans son appartement à coucher avec sa colocataire.

« Lexa ! » Je siffle et sursaute en fronçant des sourcils.

« Il ne le dira à personne si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » Me répond-elle froidement. Ça me prends un peu par surprise. Elle semblait si douce avant, tellement calme, comme si elle allait encaisser tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Mais clairement, quelque chose dans ce que je lui ai dit à cassé ça. Son visage se durci davantage. Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu et je trouve ça un peu effrayant. « Ne t'en fait pas, ton sale petit secret est en sécurité Clarke. »

Je ne peux pas parler. Sale petit secret ? C'est ce que c'est ? Ça semble tellement bon marché, tellement horrible. C'est vraiment tout ce que c'est ? Ça me rend un peu malade de savoir que ça atteint Lexa plus que nécessaire, de savoir qu'elle se sent souillée de cette manière. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, si ?

« C'est ce que c'était Clarke ? » Elle continue, pendant que je reste silencieuse. Il y a un soupçon de haine dans sa voix. Des émotions derrière ses mots. « Tu en as eu mare de coucher avec les gars de New-York donc tu t'es dis que tu allais te mettre aux filles à la place ? C'est ça ? »

« Lex... » Elle ne pense pas vraiment ça, si ? Je sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal. Qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi ou le fait qu'elle puisse avoir raison. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de l'embrasser cette nuit-là ? J'ai fait le premier pas, après avoir rembarré tous les gars qui m'avaient approchée plus tôt dans la soirée. Ça me rends de plus en plus malade. J'ai honte. Pas de ce qui est arrivé entre nous, mais pour la façon dont j'ai traité Lexa, la façon dont elle se sent à cause de moi. Je l'ai fait se sentir comme une moins que rien. Habituellement avec les hommes ça ne me dérange pas mais là... Je l'ai laissée penser qu'elle était juste un sale petit secret. Je me dégoûte.

Une vague de réalisation et d'émotion me frappe de plein fouet au visage. Je ne me suis même pas arrêtée une seule seconde pour me demander comment Lexa pouvait se sentir après tout ça. Je pensais que ça ne l'aurait pas touchée tant que ça. Mais le regard dans ses yeux, l'émotion derrière ses mots disent le contraire. Je l'ai blessée quand j'ai fuis comme ça, quand j'ai rejeté tout ce qui s'était passé, quand je me suis mise en colère parce qu'elle l'a dit à son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas juste.

Mais aucunes de ses paroles non plus, pas vrai ? Tous les gars de New-York ? Elle ne peut pas me dire des choses comme ça. Je frotte mon front et cache mon visage d'elle, essayant désespérément de combattre la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure de la discussion, ainsi que les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître derrière mes yeux. Je ne fais pas dans les émotions. Je ne peux pas.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » Me dit-elle, cette fois sans venin. Je la regarde de nouveau, mes yeux rencontrant les siens instantanément. Son visage s'adoucit légèrement et elle repousse ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, les ébouriffant un peu la rendant plus... Eh bien, la rendant encore plus belle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. » Je murmure.

« Je comprends que tu puisses être confuse par ce que tu ressens Clarke. Je suis passée par là. » Confuse ? Je ne suis pas confuse. Je le suis ? Non, je sais qui je suis. Pas vrai ?

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Je lui dis, ne croyant pas moi-même mes propre paroles. Suis-je confuse ? Comment une fille que je connais seulement depuis quelques jours peut voir aussi facilement à travers moi ? Personne ne voit à travers moi, personne ne me comprend aussi facilement. Est-ce que Lexa a vu juste ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a déchiffré aussi rapidement ?

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais. » Elle dit doucement, faisant un pas de plus vers moi, entrant dans mon espace personnel. Je déglutis. Ma bouche s'assèche et les cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque se redressent. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ou ce que ça veut dire, mais Lexa a une sorte d'effet sur moi et je ne peux pas le combattre. « Mais TU m'a embrassée Clarke, pas l'inverse. C'était ton idée de quitter le club, pas la mienne. Et tu ne pensais pas au fait que tu sois gay ou non lorsque je t'ai allongée sur mon lit, quand j'ai embrassé ta peau nue, ou quand tu gémissais mon prénom, me suppliant encore et encore. »

« Je... je... J'étais ivre. »

Le visage de Lexa pâlit et elle s'éloigne de moi, secouant la tête incrédule. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire. Ce n'est même pas vrai. Elle me regarde, je veux dire, elle me regarde vraiment. Ses yeux se noyant dans les miens comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mise à nue avant, ce qui est complètement ridicule sachant que j'ai été complètement nue devant elle il y a quelques jours de ça, lorsqu'elle embrassait chaque parcelle de mon corps, mais là, dans cette douce nuit d'automne, complètement habillée je me sens totalement vulnérable. Je laisse tomber ma tête. Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Le son étouffé des pas au sol m'indique que Lexa est partie. Quand je relève la tête, je suis seule.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Alors, désolée pour la publication tardive mais ma bêta s'est rendu compte, un peu tardivement, qu'elle m'avait envoyé la mauvaise version du huitième chapitre, celle qui n'était pas corrigée. Donc elle a du recommencer la totalité de la correction plus celle du neuvième, mais tout est là, corrigé entièrement et avec le moins de fautes possible._

 _J'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-ci, comme promis c'est là que tout commence à se mettre en place, l'action commence à arriver au fur et à mesure et je vous promet du croustillant pour les chapitres à venir !_

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça m'a beaucoup motivé pour écrire la suite. Merci aussi aux personnes qui continuent de fav et follow l'histoire._

 _Un grand merci à ma bêta adorée, qui prend énormément de temps pour vous satisfaire au maximum, c'est la meilleure je vous l'assure._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, vous seriez géniaux ! Bonne lecture à vous :p_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

 **Lexa :**

Fuir encore ? Eh bien, si Clarke ne pensait déjà pas que je suis cinglée, elle doit probablement le penser maintenant.

Je monte les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bains, m'enfermant à l'intérieur, avant de poser tout mon poids contre le lavabo. La porcelaine refroidi mes mains moites . Elle était ivre ? Putain elle était ivre ? Est-ce que ça va être sa putain d'explication pour samedi soir ? Parce que c'est des conneries.

Je lève ma tête et aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir. Des yeux vert fatigués me regardent. Je me sens épuisée. Physiquement et bizarrement, émotionnellement aussi. Je sais que je n'ai pas particulièrement passé de bonnes nuits de sommeil ces derniers jours, je remercie mon esprit qui est trop occupé à penser à une certaine nuit, avec une certaine blonde - qui m'a recalée - mais le truc des émotions c'est nouveau. J'apprécie Clarke. Genre vraiment beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'elle se tienne en face de moi, essayant de me dire que tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était que du à l'alcool.

L'apprécier c'est facile. Je veux dire, elle est magnifique bon sang. Et on s'est tellement amusées samedi soir juste avant que le baiser ne gâche tout. C'était relaxant, facile et naturel. Et puis on s'est embrassées, ce qui avait été MAGIQUE. Et le sexe, putain il n'y a aucun mot pour le décrire. Le fait que je l'apprécie n'est pas un problème. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait sentir comme une merde tout de suite.

Le problème c'est que je veux qu'elle m'apprécie en retour, je veux qu'elle admette qu'elle m'apprécie aussi. Je veux qu'elle admette qu'elle me veut.

Elle n'était pas ivre. Pas assez ivre pour que ce soit une piètre excuse, ça, c'est sur. Elle m'a voulue ce soir là. Cela n'a rien avoir avec la quantité d'alcool que nous avions bu. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Le regard que m'a lancé Clarke juste avant de m'embrasser me l'a confirmé. Elle me voulait. Mais maintenant, elle fait marche arrière parce qu'elle a peur, elle nie tout ce que je lui dit. Elle veut que personne ne sache, c'était plutôt clair quand elle m'a crié dessus pour l'avoir dit à Finn.

C'est juste un sale petit secret.

Je fais courir mes mains sur mon visage, exaspérée. C'est décidé, je vais aller dire à Finn que je m'en vais, que je retourne à l'appartement pour ramper dans mon lit. Je savais que je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça et maintenant je le suis encore moins. Je ne vais pas rester ici, ayant l'air aussi misérable à regarder Clarke faire semblant. J'ai déjà fuis une fois, je peux bien fuir encore plus. Je me redresse, essuyant mes mains à l'arrière de mon jean et ouvre la porte.

Je suis à peine sortie de la salle de bains que je sens une petite main encercler mon poignet et me tirer vers l'arrière avec force. Je trébuche en arrière, tombant pratiquement à l'intérieur d'une chambre. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Je murmure fortement en regardant autour de moi, à la recherche de la personne qui m'a attirée dans cette chambre. Clarke se tient à coté de moi, ses doigts toujours enroulés autour de mon poignet avec une telle force que s'en est presque douloureux. J'essaie de ne pas réagir à sa force, de ne pas laisser mon esprit retourner à la façon dont ses épaules musclées ont dépassé de mes draps dimanche matin. Elle me contourne pour aller fermer la porte derrière moi et me fait de nouveau face, la mâchoire fermement fermée et le regard intense.

On se regarde un moment sans rien dire baignant dans une atmosphère épaisse et tendue d'anticipation. Il y a une flamme brûlante dans ses yeux au moment où ils se concentrent sur les miens, l'intense bleu me dévorant une nouvelle fois. Je dois m'empêcher de baisser les yeux à ses lèvres ou encore plus au sud vers sa poitrine. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire quand je vous dit que la partie où juste l'apprécier est facile. C'est de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe derrière ses yeux tristes, derrière ce faux sourire qui est dur.

« Putain mais tu es qui pour me dire ce que je ressens ? » Elle balance avec force en brisant le silence et en me sortant de mes pensées. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« Clairement. » Je lui réponds amèrement sans même réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être que si je te connaissais un peu mieux, j'aurais peut-être réalisé à quel point tu étais ivre samedi soir. » Je dis sarcastiquement, en regardant l'impact que mes mots ont sur elle, heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi. Elle cligne des yeux doucement. « Je veux dire, je pensais que tu me voulais au même point que moi j'avais envie de toi, mais non. Sacré moi hein ? Tu étais juste ivre pas vrai ? C'est une erreur due à l'alcool, j'ai raison ? »

Clarke lâche mon poignet et je m'éloigne d'elle en frottant la marque rouge qu'elle a laissé. « Je suis désolée. » Elle murmure, le feu dans ses yeux maintenant envolé. La Clarke qui se tient devant moi est maintenant timide, nerveuse, celle à côté de qui je me suis réveillée dimanche matin. J'aimerais pouvoir être en colère contre elle. Chaque partie de mon corps me crie de couper court à notre interaction avant que je ne tombe encore plus pour elle, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je devrais cirer, la laisser réfléchir à tout ça, seule. Mais les mots que Finn m'a murmuré tout à l'heure me reviennent en mémoire, et c'est ce qui me stoppe.

 _« Ce n'est pas toujours noir ou blanc bébé, hétéro ou gay. Donne lui une chance. »_

Je ne sais pas si elle lui a dit quelque chose avant que je ne fasse irruption dans le jardin mais il a raison. Autant que ça me coûte de l'admettre, j'ai besoin de lui donner une chance. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache que je ne vais pas m'en aller et aller crier sur tout le campus que j'ai couché avec Clarke Griffin. Je ne vais pas lui en faire baver pour ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Elle est confuse, je peux voir ça et évidemment que je le comprends. Je me souviens de ce sentiment. Réagir comme une peste avec elle ne va pas rendre tout ça plus simple, autant pour elle que pour moi et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

« Est-ce que tu étais ivre ? » Je demande calmement.

« Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Clarke. » J'essaie de garder ma voix aussi calme et douce que possible, mais mes émotions commencent à refaire surface. Je peux voir Clarke gigoter nerveusement tout en jouant avec son bracelet. Je peux voir qu'elle lute. Et je veux juste qu'elle soit honnête avec moi et avec elle-même.

« Assez ivre pour le faire, assez sobre pour savoir ce que je faisais. »

Mon cœur s'arrête quelques secondes, puis fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle ose enfin me regarder à nouveau et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il est timide et petit mais c'est sans aucun doute un sourire. L'envie urgente de la prendre dans mes bras est puissante et tellement effrayante mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je lui souris en retour ne voulant pas ruiner le moment.

Elle s'adosse contre le mur et penche sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Ses épaules chutent un peu et mon cœur chute lui aussi. La fille qui se tient maintenant devant moi est tellement loin de celle avec qui j'ai dansé au club l'autre nuit. Elle avait l'air tellement confiant cette nuit-là, tellement sûre de qui elle était. Dans la façon dont elle se tenait, la façon dont elle dansait entourée de tout ses hommes sans s'en préoccuper une seule seconde. Mais cette version de Clarke, ce soir, est timide, fragile, vulnérable, brisée et malgré le fait que je ne la connaisse pas beaucoup, je ressens le besoin oppressant de recoller les pièces cassées.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée l'autre nuit. » Je lui dit doucement. Elle relève la tête et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. « C'était... erm... Amusant. »

« Ouais, ça l'était. » L'étincelle que j'ai vue samedi soir dans ses yeux est de retour à cet instant.

Il y a tellement de choses que je veux dire, tellement de questions que je veux lui poser. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit ou si je le peux. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est que Clarke se referme de nouveau ou que je dise quelque chose de stupide qui puisse la bouleverser. Je pense que pour le moment je suis juste contente de me tenir ici, à ses côtés, nous souriant l'une et l'autre, rassurée à l'idée de savoir que nous avions passé toutes les deux une bonne soirée l'autre soir. Nous n'allons pas ramener ça sur le tapis, à savoir ce que ça voulait dire du moins pas maintenant, nous allons juste apprécier ce moment.

A l'intérieur cependant, je souris à l'idée qu'elle a apprécié. Je vais juste m'interdire d'aller le crier sur tous les toits.

« On pourrait peut-être le refaire un de ces quatre ? » Clarke me suggère tranquillement. Je lève un sourcil. Est-ce qu'elle veut parler de la soirée ou du sexe ? Je suis confuse et je pense qu'elle a du le voir parce qu'elle se met à rougir légèrement avant d'ajouter. « Sortir je veux dire. On pourrait aller boire un verre. »

Je hoche la tête, un peu amusée par son embarras. C'est mignon. « Avec plaisir. J'adorerais ça. »

« Ouais ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je souris largement et reçoit un sourire lumineux en retour. Nous restons comme ça une minute ou deux sans rien dire, cependant, il n'y a plus la tension terrifiante de tout à l'heure. C'est plus confortable. Je peux entendre la soirée continuer en bas, sans nous et je réalise soudainement que quelqu'un a pu remarquer notre absence. Ça ne me préoccupe pas mais c'est plus pour Clarke et comment elle réagirait si quelqu'un l'a vue m'attirer ici. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas passer ma soirée enfermée seule dans une chambre avec elle. Évidemment que je le veux. Mais je ne veux pas la pousser. Elle a après tout, proposé d'aller boire un verre ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'elle annule si les choses deviennent difficiles. Je montre la porte. « Allez viens, on devrait probablement redescendre. Je suis sûre que tes amis vont se demander où tu es passée et je me dois de vérifier que Finn ne s'est pas évanoui après avoir trop bu de son Moonshine. »

 **Clarke :**

« Princesse ! » Hurle Octavia quand j'entre de nouveau dans le salon, Lexa me suivant à une distance raisonnable. « Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherchée partout dans la maison. Enfin non... Pas vraiment. J'ai regardé dans la cuisine mais j'ai été distraite parce que je voulais boire ce cocktail... Le Moonshine. Ce truc est sensationnel. »

Je rigole et lance un rapide regard amusé à Lexa qui passe à côté de moi, brossant légèrement sa main à l'arrière de mon dos hors de la vue d'Octavia. Je suis certaine d'avoir eu des millier de frissons le long de mon dos et je me contracte à son touché, totalement prise au dépourvu à la façon dont mon corps réagi. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que cette fille me fait ? Je veux dire, pas juste les frissons, je lui ai quand même demandé d'aller boire un verre avec moi. C'est comme si ma bouche avait agit avant ma pensée. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais avant de m'entendre lui proposer de sortir avec moi. Enfin, pas lui demander de sortir avec moi, juste d'aller boire un verre ensemble, comme des amies le feraient. Rien de plus. Juste des amies.

Je ne suis pas gay je vous rappelle.

« Allez, allons chercher de quoi boire. » Dit Octavia en glissant son bras sous le mien, m'attirant à travers la pièce. Elle commence à être dans un sacré état d'ébriété. Combien de temps je suis partie sérieusement ? Franchement, le cocktail de Finn est dangereux. Je laisse Octavia m'emmener dans la cuisine vers le gros saladier qui contient le fameux liquide rose. « Jaaaaasper est-ce qu'on peut avoir plus de punch s'il te plaît ? » Elle demande au gars que je reconnais de samedi soir.

« Pour vous deux mesdames ? Bien sûr. »

Octavia pousse un petit cri et saute sur place. J'accroche mon bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant en place. « Combien de verres as-tu déjà bu O ? »

« Juste un petit peu. » Elle me répond en me montrant une infime distance entre son pouce et son index. Je soupire, amusée. Elle augmente un peu la distance entre son pouce et son index. « Ok, un peu plus comme ça alors. » Elle admet en riant. « Où étais-tu passée de toute façon ? Je pensais que tu étais aux toilettes mais tu es partie pendant des heures. Tu n'a pas déjà trouvé quelqu'un quand même ? »

Je fronce des sourcils. « Non, bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Juste parce que je rêve d'embrasser Lexa, surtout depuis notre précédente proximité à l'étage ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas. Je pense que c'est mieux pour moi que je ne me jette pas de nouveau sur elle en public. Peu importe combien j'en ai envie. Pas vrai ? Les amies ne se bécotent pas pendant des soirées. Les amies ne se bécotent tout simplement pas. Je peux vivre avec ça. Je le peux.

Octavia ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je suppose quelque chose du genre « Heyyyy tu es Clarke Griffin, on me l'a fait pas a moi. » C'est ce qu'elle me répond généralement quand je nie le fait que je me tape plein de garçons, mais dieu merci, elle est interrompue par Jasper qui nous tend nos verres. On le remercie et je prends une gorgée avant qu'Octavia ne se tourne de nouveau vers moi avec une étincelle sournoise dans les yeux. « Donc personne encore ? »

« Non, je suis ici pour te tenir compagnie pas vrai ? En parlant de ça, où est ton amoureux ? »

« Derrière toi. » J'entends la voix de Lincoln, il a une patate chaude dans la bouche. Nous nous retournons toutes les deux, Octavia renversant presque son verre sur elle pour trouver son petit ami, son bras enroulé autour des épaules de Finn Collin, qui avait l'air plus saoul qu'il ne l'était samedi soir. Les yeux de Finn s'illuminèrent en me voyant.

« Blondieeeee. » Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Une étincelle effrontée dans ses yeux me prouve qu'il présume que Lexa et moi sommes de nouveau en bons termes. Octavia et Lincoln nous regardent rapidement, essayant visiblement de comprendre comment nous nous connaissons et probablement de savoir pourquoi Finn me sourit comme un taré. Oh c'est juste génial. Je regarde Finn de la même façon que l'a fait Lexa plus tôt, espérant qu'il l'interprète comme un « Ne t'avise même pas de dire quelque chose trou-duc » ou un truc dans le genre.

Octavia tapote gentiment mes côtes. « Je croyais que tu n'avais trouvé personne encore ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Je réponds rapidement, jetant un autre regard lourd de sens à Finn, mais son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Il me fait un clin d'œil et regarde quelques secondes au-dessus de mon épaule, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

« Elle dit la vérité, j'en ai bien peur. » Dit-il, une patate chaude dans sa bouche, moins grosse que celle de Lincoln. Ce qui est plutôt impressionnant quand il peut à peine tenir debout. « J'ai été incapable de la séduire avec mon indéniable charme. Du moins, pas encore. Peut-être après avoir bu un autre jus du bonheur, hein Clarkey ? Leeeex ! Tu te joins à nous pour quelques shots bébé ? »

Quoi encore maintenant ?

Lexa apparaît à côté de moi, caressant mon bras cette fois. Encore plus de papillons. Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson pour me distraire, espérant faire disparaître le léger frisson que le touché de Lexa a provoqué à ma colonne vertébrale. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle se tient là ? « Finn, quand vas-tu apprendre que rendre une fille ivre ne marche pas de la même façon que la séduire avec son propre charme ? » Dit-elle tranquillement en se dirigeant vers le comptoir aux côtés de Jasper pour se servir un autre verre.

« Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais échoué avant. » Il sourit et elle jette quelque chose à son visage, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il réussi à l'éviter au dernier moment.

« Cependant, ça fonctionne habituellement sur Clarke. » Lâche Octavia à côté de moi et je la pousse doucement. Ok, un peu plus fort que nécessaire peut-être. Mais elle n'a pas à dire ça, elle est mon amie, elle est censée prendre ma défense. Même si c'est vrai. Et spécialement pas en face de Lexa. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Ouep, je suis définitivement en train de rougir. Octavia lève un sourcil vers moi. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Finn et Lincoln éclatent de rire pendant que Lexa me sourit par dessus son verre.

« Santé O. » Je murmure en prenant une autre énorme gorgée de ma boisson, espérant que le sol s'ouvre et m'avale tout entière. Ou mieux encore, quelqu'un peut me tirer dessus ?!

« Quelqu'un n'avait pas mentionné de boire des shots ? » Demande Lexa en me lançant un sourire éblouissant. Elle est en train de me sauver. C'est tellement adorable de sa part.

Une demi heure plus tard et beaucoup trop de shots en plus dans le corps, je pense que j'ai enfin arrêté de rougir. Même quand Lexa persiste à me lancer des sourires dragueurs depuis l'autre côté de la cuisine. Ou quand Finn nous lance des regards entendus. Heureusement, tout le monde dans la pièce est trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. Incluant Octavia. Elle est complètement torchée, agrippée à son petit-ami tout aussi ivre.

« D'accord. » Jasper crie dans la pièce en remplissant d'autres shots. « Les shots sont prêts les enfants. »

Un mix de grognements et de cris de joie se fait entendre quand Jasper et Finn commencent à faire passer les verres. Du coins des yeux je vois Octavia faire tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lincoln. Je suis sur le point de suggérer qu'elle arrête à présent au moment où Finn commence à compter.

Je jette le mien dans ma gorge en grimaçant et ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Octavia s'éloigner rapidement de la table avec une main sur la bouche.

« J'y vais. » Je dis à Lincoln qui est sur le point de vomir aussi. Il hoche la tête et je suis rapidement ma colocataire, la trouvant à genoux en face des toilettes en train de vomir. Je m'assoie sur la baignoire et enlève les cheveux qui tombent devant son visage. « Hey ça va aller, je suis là. »

On frappe à la porte et je lève la tête pour voir Lexa, un air concerné sur son visage. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Je hoche la tête et Octavia vomi un peu plus. Je retourne mon attention sur elle, caressant son dos avec ma main. « C'est bien ma puce, continue comme ça. » Je sens Lexa s'asseoir à mes côtés sur la baignoire, assez proche pour que nos jambes se touchent. Les papillons sont de nouveau là.

« Tiens. » Lexa me tend un verre en plastique où j'espère il n'y a pas de vodka à l'intérieur. « C'est de l'eau. » Elle sourit en lisant clairement l'expression sur mon visage. « J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin. »

« Merci. »

« Merde. » Grogne Octavia en s'asseyant sur ses talons et en s'essuyant la bouche. « Je suis tellement désolée Clarke. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, c'est pas grave. Tiens bois ça. » Je lui tends le verre d'eau que Lexa m'a apporté et la regarde boire tout d'une traite. « Doucement O, je ne veux pas que tu vomisses de nouveau. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Linc ? »

« Ça va aller, je pense que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Je lui propose en espérant à moitié qu'elle refuse. Tout ce dont à quoi je peux penser maintenant est le fait que la jambe de Lexa est pressée contre la mienne, le fait que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps, le fait qu'elle est assez proche pour que je l'embrasse. Dieu merci Octavia secoue la tête. Je l'aide à se relever.

« Vous, les filles, profitez des shots et amusez vous. Merci pour l'eau, erm... »

« Lexa. » Fini Lexa en souriant largement. Les papillons commencent à battre plus fort. On regarde Octavia se refaire une beauté devant le miroir avant de quitter la pièce. Aussitôt qu'elle n'est plus là, Lexa lève la main pour fermer la porte de la salle de bains, la verrouillant au passage.

Je le regarde confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir. La bouche de Lexa s'est assurée de me faire taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle prend en coupe un côté de mon visage dans sa main, me tenant proche d'elle quand elle fait glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je gémis d'approbation. Elle est douée. Meilleur que dans mes souvenirs. Une fois le choc initial passé, j'enroule un bras autour de sa taille et me rapproche d'elle, ma jambes glissant entres les siennes.

Elle se retire en première, doucement, sa main toujours sur ma joue. Elle se lèche les lèvres. Ses yeux sont noirs et ses joues rouges. Elle est si belle qu'il me faut tout le contrôle possible pour ne pas combler la distance entre nous et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Parce que nous sommes juste amies pas vrai ?

« Désolée. » Dit-elle doucement en retirant sa main de mon visage pour placer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. « Fallait vraiment que je le fasse. Putain, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien tu es irrésistible ? »

Je rigole en penchant timidement la tête. Ouais c'est bien ça, Clarke Griffin toute timide qui rigole quand on la complimente. Je suis probablement en train de rougir aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Et qu'est-ce que cette fille me fait ? On dirait une nunuche, comment elle arrive à faire ressortir tout ça de moi ? Et étrangement ça ne me dérange pas. Quand je relève la tête et que je rencontre ses yeux, elle sourit et ses yeux brillent.

« Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. » Je murmure en sentant une vague de confiance m'envahir du au baiser de Lexa et à la façon dont elle me regarde. « Comment allons nous pouvoir aller boire un verre si nous n'échangeons pas nos numéros ? »

Donc peut-être que nous sommes le genre d'amies qui s'embrassent de temps en temps, mais encore une fois ça ne veut rien dire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour (bonsoir?) à toutes,_

 _Oui, oui, je sais, je vous entends d'ici. J'ai une semaine de retard. Mais pour ma défense, ce n'est pas de ma faute à proprement parlé. Disons que ma bêta ayant une vie privée un peu chargée, et le chapitre étant d'une longueur dépassant ce qu'il y a pu avoir avant, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y retrouver. Mais le chapitre est égal à deux au vu de la taille, donc on est un peu pardonnées ? Je vous promets que celui de la semaine prochaine sera là en temps et en heures, ma bêta s'en veut déjà beaucoup de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps._

 _Ceci dit, je pense que vu ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, vous serez ravies de l'attente, je vous assure que ça valait le coup de patienter._

 _Merci encore une fois aux personnes qui laissent une petite review, qui follow et fav l'histoire, ça nous fait toujours autant plaisir._

 _Merci encore mille fois à ma bêta d'amour, qui prend un temps inouï à se dévouer à la correction, elle fait vraiment un travail formidable._

 _Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine !_

Chapitre 10 :

 **Lexa :**

C'est juste une fille. C'est juste une fille. Juste une fille.

Juste.

Une.

Fille.

Peu importe l'intensité et la volonté que je mets à me persuader, peu importe le nombre de fois où je me le répète encore et encore, je ne suis même pas capable d'y croire une seule seconde. Plus j'y pense et moins j'y crois malgré tout ça. Elle n'est pas juste une fille. Pas du tout. Elle est Clarke Griffin. Ce n'est pas juste fille lambda que j'ai rencontré en soirée, que j'ai ramené chez moi pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de son prénom. Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Elle est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle est plus sexy, plus drôle, plus mignonne et un million de fois plus magnifique.

Elle n'est pas juste une fille. Putain c'est Clarke Griffin bon sang. Et je veux qu'elle soit _mienne_.

Je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux et probablement pour la millième fois cette semaine j'imagine ce que ça serait de l'avoir. Qu'est-ce que ça serait de l'embrasser quand je la croise sur le campus au lieu de juste lui lancer quelques regards furtifs. Qu'est-ce que ça serait de passer mes bras autour d'elle et de danser avec elle quand je la croise en soirée au lieu de prétendre de ne pas l'avoir vue. Qu'est-ce que ça serait de la ramener avec moi à la maison, de l'emmener jusqu'à mon lit et de prendre soin d'elle de la manière dont elle le mérite au lieu de l'ignorer quand elle s'en va avec ce que je présume être ses colocataires.

Mon dieu. Je ne sais même pas avec qui elle vit. Sauf si on prend en compte ma brève rencontre avec une Octavia complètement ivre à la soirée de Jasper.

Une semaine est passée depuis cette soirée et j'ai croisé Clarke trois fois au total depuis. À aucune de ces occasions nous avons échangé un mot. Rien. Nada. Juste des regards volés et des échanges brisés par une foule de gens dans un bar. Lundi je suis passée à côté d'elle sur le campus, la reconnaissant à peine, habillée d'une paire de converse et d'un grand pull. C'est seulement quand je me suis approchée que j'ai réalisé que c'était elle. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par dessus de mon épaule et je l'ai surprise à faire la même chose. J'ai regardé une seconde fois et j'ai pu lire les mots écrits au dos de son pull.

 **« Université de Polis, équipe de natation. »**

Je suppose que ça explique son corps d'athlète.

Peu importe. Ça, c'était lundi. Aujourd'hui on est mercredi et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Pas que je sois énormément surprise. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je pouvais me souvenir d'une fois où je l'ai vue sur le campus avant samedi dernier et New-York est plutôt grand. Je suis sûre que les chances pour que nous tombions l'une sur l'autre tous les jours sont plutôt faibles. Je devrais me considérer plutôt chanceuse de l'avoir vue trois fois avant. Une fois jeudi, toutes les deux ayant clairement la gueule de bois à cause de la soirée de Jasper, dans la queue d'un café aux alentours du campus. Vendredi soir dans un bar. Et Lundi. Hier j'ai songé à traîner près de la piscine juste dans l'espoir de tomber sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était presque du harcèlement et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quand étaient ses entraînements.

Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que la seule chose que je connais d'elle est qu'elle nage. Et encore. Même après mercredi soir, je n'avais toujours rien appris de personnel sur elle. Je pourrais faire la liste des choses que je sais sur Clarke sur le dos d'un timbre. Et c'est pas une blague. Surtout si j'écris tout petit.

Clarke Griffin. Vingt ans. Nageuse. Elle a une colocataire qui s'appelle Octavia. Aime s'amuser le samedi soir.

Oh et son numéro de téléphone. Que je n'ai pas encore utilisé. Tout comme elle n'a pas utilisé le mien. J'ai voulu lui envoyer un message un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai même tapé quelques messages à quelques occasions, seulement pour me dégonfler et les supprimer juste après. Tout ce que j'écris semble tellement désespéré, je passerais presque pour une psychopathe. Prenez vendredi soir par exemple, j'étais à deux doigts, je veux dire vraiment, j'avais le pouce juste au dessus du bouton _envoyer_ disant « Je te vois ». Sérieusement ? Si c'est pas la parfaite façon d'effrayer une pauvre fille je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais d'une certaine façon, je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire un message à Clarke. J'aimerais écrire quelque chose de drôle et de mignon, quelque chose d'amical et dragueur, quelque chose de cool et relaxé, quelque chose qui la laisse savoir que je ne peux cesser de penser à elle sans me faire passer pour une dégénérée. C'est trop demandé ? Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème avant. Je n'ai jamais été stressée à l'idée d'envoyer un stupide message. Et c'est pourquoi, de mon propre avis, aucun message pour Clarke ne devrait être stupide, pour moi ça signifierai tellement.

J'ouvre les yeux et lève mon bras jusqu'à eux pour que je puisse y lire l'heure sur ma montre. Seize heures trente. Bon sang, j'ai été allongée ici toute l'après-midi à penser à Clarke. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose de productif comme je sais pas moi, travailler ou essayer de nettoyer l'appartement après que Finn soit rentré complètement ivre et ai essayé de faire des pancakes. Soit dit en passant, je suis toujours en colère contre lui. Il m'a réveillée à deux heures du matin pour me demander combien d'œufs il fallait utiliser. Connard. Et quel genre de gars il est pour ne pas savoir combien d'œufs il faut utiliser pour les pancakes de toute façon ? Mais non, je n'ai fait aucun truc utile comme ça, je suis juste restée allongée ici à regarder le plafond en pensant à elle.

Un peu pathétique, je sais.

J'ai une tonne de boulot que je peux faire. C'est le problème à cette époque de l'année, le délai et la constante menace d'un examen surprise imminente planant au dessus de ma tête. Ce qui me mène à d'autres problèmes. Les vacances de Pâques la semaine prochaine. Trois semaines complètes hors de l'université. Et je n'ai aucune idée, savoir si Clarke reste à New-York ou si elle rentre chez elle, peu importe où elle habite en dehors de la vie sur le campus.

Je ne sais même pas d'où elle vient. Son accent suggère quelque part dans le nord, mais où ? J'en ai aucune idée.

Pourquoi ne parle t-elle pas d'elle ?

Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu un moment chez Jasper lorsque nous étions tous dans la cuisine à s'enfiler des shots où tout le monde a mentionné d'où ils venaient et comment leurs familles étaient. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle était juste adossée au comptoir à écouter les histoires des autres sans se mêler à la conversation. Elle est comme une énigme, un total mystère. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça, quelle est son histoire, pourquoi elle a constamment les yeux tristes et ce tatouage représentant un Lys.

Je pense qu'il est juste de dire que Clarke Griffin me prend totalement au dépourvu. Et bien plus que n'importe quelle fille n'a pu le faire auparavant.

Et me voilà, ici, ne faisant rien à part penser à elle, penser à l'embrasser et à la ramener à la maison pour coucher avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus comment elle s'appelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Ou alors qu'une de nous deux s'évanouisse de fatigue, d'une overdose d'endorphine ou un truc dans le genre.

Une soudaine vibration près de mon pied me distrait et m'empêche de me laisser trop m'emporter par mes pensées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je m'assoie en cherchant mon portable. Je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir quand je vois de qui me vient le message.

 _Clarke : Libre ce soir ? X_

 **Clarke :**

Je fais courir une main dans mes cheveux et regarde mon portable probablement pour la millième fois en cinq minutes. Toujours la même heure que la dernière fois et toujours aucune réponse de la part de Lexa. Ma jambe n'arrête pas de se secouer de haut en bas nerveusement. Un défaut que j'ai développé quand j'étais enfant à chaque fois que j'attendais pour concourir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis nerveuse, je le suis juste ok ?

Depuis que je l'ai croisée lundi, j'ai été incapable de m'arrêter de penser à elle.

Pas que j'ai été capable de ne pas penser à elle avant ça aussi.

Je prends ma vodka coca que je me suis déjà acheté et en prend une autre grosse gorgée. D'ici que Lexa arrive, j'aurais déjà fini mon verre. Peut-être que je vais devoir commencer à boire sa bière. Pas que je sois une grande fan de despé. Regardez moi, je lui ai même acheté sa foutue boisson. Je ne paye jamais de verre, à moins que ce soit l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ou une occasion spéciale. Mais me voilà, assise dans un box, seule, un verre de vodka coca à moitié rempli et une despé qui l'attend. Et je suis nerveuse. Et je continue de vérifier mon téléphone en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Mais encore, en même temps, d'une façon étrange, ça me ressemble plus que je n'ai pu l'être dans le passé. Je sais, trois ans. Ça semble étrangement juste. Quand Lexa m'a embrassée l'autre soir dans la salle de bains, c'est comme si elle me réveillait de nouveau ou un truc dans le genre. Vous savez, comme quand vous regardez un film Disney, au moment où le prince charmant embrasse la demoiselle en détresse et lui sauve la vie. C'est comme ça que je le ressens. Elle est le prince charmant, ou la princesse charmante pour être exacte, et je suis la demoiselle en détresse.

Ouais ok, j'aime les films Disney et les contes de fée, grosse histoire. C'est pas comme si je croyais aux « Ils vécurent heureux... » blablabla, mais c'est sympa de prétendre de temps en temps pas vrai ? Glisser dans un univers parallèle, « Il était une fois... » où les gens sont heureux, amoureux, parlent aux fleurs et aux animaux qui chantent. C'est un moment de pause dans vie que j'apprécie.

Je prends une nouvelle fois mon téléphone, juste au cas où elle aurait essayé de m'envoyer un message, de m'appeler. M'assurer que mon portable n'est pas cassé ou qu'il soit en silencieux. Toujours rien. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme si elle était vraiment en retard ou quoi que ce soit. Il y a seulement quatre minute de passées. Mais je flippe totalement. Et si elle ne vient pas ? Et si elle vient juste pour me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Et si elle pense que c'est un rendez-vous ?

Est-ce que c'est un rendez vous ?

Bien sûr que non. C'est juste deux amies qui se rencontrent un mercredi soir autour d'un verre pour discuter. Le fait qu'on ai couché ensemble il y a dix jours ne change rien. Absolument rien. Ou le fait qu'on se soit embrassées la semaine dernière ne veut rien dire. Comme le fait qu'on se soit déshabillées du regard au bar l'autre nuit aussi. Rien. Nous sommes juste amies. Amies. Elle est juste ma nouvelle amie _gay_. Ma nouvelle, gay, magnifique amie avec qui j'ai couché. Du magnifique sexe. Vraiment, vraiment magnifique sexe.

Juste une amie. C'est tout ce que nous sommes. Et ce n'est pas un rencard. C'est un verre. Dans un pub que J'AI choisi parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas beaucoup fréquenté. Ce n'est pas un bar d'étudiants. Nous n'allons pas être dérangées par des gens qu'on connaît. Ou du moins pas moi. Pas que je ne veux pas être vue avec Lexa. C'est juste que je ne veux pas être dérangée d'accord ? Je ne suis pas gênée ou honteuse. Et pourquoi l'être ? Nous sommes juste de simples amies après tout.

Une amie dont je n'ai parlé à personne ou même mentionnée. Rien. J'ai juste dit à Raven, Octavia et Echo que je sortais pour aller voir des amis de la piscine. Je leur ai dit que nous avions besoin de parler du nouveau plan d'entraînement et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Elles ont toutes opiné, prétendant comprendre ce qui se passait et m'ont même souhaité de passer une bonne soirée. J'ai menti de mon propre chef à mes meilleures amies. Mais qu'elles me croient ou pas n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Je suis certaine qu'elles ont remarqué mon attitude moins lunatique ces derniers temps. Depuis la soirée de Jasper, je me sens plus heureuse en ce qui concerne Lexa, toujours confuse peut-être, mais moins ennuyée par tout ça. Nous sommes arrivées à un certain arrangement bizarre, sans rien se dire, juste en s'embrassant et en échangeant nos numéros. Je veux juste ne plus me rendre malade pour ça à présent.

Mais je ne suis pas gay. Et nous sommes juste amies.

Une petite main presse mon épaule par derrière, me faisant sursauter. Merde. Je me suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'ai complètement arrêté de stresser à propos du retard de Lexa. Je vérifie mon téléphone pour regarder combien de temps j'étais partie, juste au cas où je devrais la réprimander pour son retard. Seulement neuf minutes étaient passées. Elle rigole et s'assoie sur le siège en face de moi. « Désolée, je suis en retard. » Elle me sourit et soudain, ça ne semble plus avoir d'importance. C'est seulement neuf minutes et qu'est-ce que c'est neuf minutes après tout ? Ce n'est rien. Vraiment pas. En fait, c'est même gentil de sa part de s'excuser. « Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps j'espère ?

« Non ça va. Juste assez pour nous commander des verres. » Je lui montre les deux boissons entre nous, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas que j'ai déjà commencé le mien. Elle me sourit et ses yeux s'illuminent un peu. Ça me procure une sensation chaleureuse à l'intérieur. « Despé c'est bon? »

« Plus que bien merci. On reste loin des shots ce soir alors ? » Elle me taquine et je me retrouve à rire avec elle. Je rigole encore. Vous voyez ce qu'elle me fait ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre que mon corps peut le supporter. »

« Je suis sûre qu'un corps comme le tien peut supporter n'importe quoi. » Elle prend sa bouteille posée sur la table et la soulève jusqu'à ses lèvres, me regardant par dessus, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. Elle me drague. Et elle le fait bien. Elle garde ses yeux fixés aux miens, attendant clairement une réaction. C'est comme si elle me défiait, me cherchait. Eh bien, deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. Putain je suis Clarke Griffin bon dieu. Personne, je dis bien personne ne peut réussir à me draguer.

« Peut-être. » Je lui réponds, ma voix délibérément basse. « Mais un corps comme le mien à besoin d'attention. Beaucoup d'amour et d'attention. »

« C'est tout? » Elle répond en levant un sourcil. « Je pourrais aider avec ça tu sais ? On m'a déjà dit que je pouvais être très très attentive. »

Je déglutis et baisse brièvement mes yeux vers la table. Mon esprit rejoue en boucle les images de dimanche dernier. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses doigts caressant ma peau, faisant des va et viens à l'intérieur de moi, sa langue, oh mon dieu sa langue. Attentive ? Ouais elle est définitivement attentive.

Je prends une gorgée de ma vodka et rencontre de nouveau ses yeux. « Apparemment. »

Elle sourit, un grand sourire emplit de fierté. Elle sait exactement où mon esprit viens juste de vagabonder, ce que ses mots ont provoqué. Normalement, quand un garçon se comporte comme ça, ça ne me plaît pas le moins du monde, je trouve ça presque pas attirant, ça me refroidis directement. Mais l'arrogance de Lexa c'est autre chose.

Si elle mérite quelque chose c'est bien un peu d'arrogance.

« Mais c'est ton corps. » Elle sourit en s'adossant contre son siège et en pointant sa bouteille vers moi. « Tu décides de ce dont il a besoin, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il désire. »

Je suis scotchée sur place face au comportement de Lexa, mais dans le bon sens. Définitivement dans le bon sens. Il y a une chaleur qui me parcours, de ma poitrine jusqu'à mes orteils. C'est nouveau pour moi, quelque chose à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée. Peut-être parce que je l'avais enfermé avant et que je m'étais empêchée de le ressentir. Peut-être que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me l'avait fait ressentir. Je ne sais pas mais c'est étrange, un bon étrange mais quand même étrange.

Je me penche en avant, posant mes coudes sur la table et en reposant mon menton sur mes mains. « Et si je décide que j'ai besoin de rester loin du désir et de la tentation ? »

« Ah, tu l'admets alors, tu me trouves tentante ? »

Oh merde. Je suis tombée complètement dedans pas vrai ?

« Désirable alors ? » Elle ajoute en voyant que je ne réponds pas aussitôt, et son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Elle berce le contenant de sa bouteille en se mordant le coin de sa bouche.

Elle gagne.

J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle tactique. Et rapidement. Je ne vais pas me laisser battre. Lexa me regarde attentivement, toujours en se mordant doucement la lèvre. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais ressenti quand elle avait tenu ma lèvre entre ses dents l'autre soir. Je devrais être une experte à ça. Je flirt avec des gars tout le temps. Et plutôt bien. Je peux le faire.

« Peut-être que c'est le cas. » Je réponds doucement en gardant ma langue entre mes dents un moment. « Peut-être que non. Je ne me suis pas encore décidée. »

Elle rigole. « Merde, je devrais commencer par être plus attirante alors ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être commencer par nous commander une autre tournée alors ? »

Elle rigole de nouveau, chaudement cette fois, avant de finir la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille. « Touché. » Elle ri en se levant. Elle presse de nouveau mon épaule et je ressens de nouveau une vague de chaleur m'envahir. « Vodka coca c'est ça ? »

Je hoche la tête, la vague de chaleur s'étendant un peu plus quand je réalise qu'elle se souvient aussi de ce que je bois. Elle m'envoie un dernier sourire charmeur et disparaît vers le bar. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder marcher. Les amies peuvent flirter pas vrai ? Et mater ouvertement les fesses de l'autre ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Ou suggérer de sortir ensemble. Parce que ce n'est pas un rencard. Le flirt, s'offrir des verres ou se sourire de la manière dont on le fait ce n'est rien. Les amies peuvent faire ça aussi. Pas vrai ?

Je regarde Lexa s'éloigner du bar avec nos verres à la main. Elle croise mon regard et me sourit. Elle sait que je la regardais au bar. Elle me sourit tout du long et place les boissons devant nous avant de se rasseoir dans son siège. Elle a vraiment, vraiment un beau sourire, vous savez ça ? « Je suis plus attirante maintenant ? »

Je ri. « Payer les boissons, ça aide définitivement. »

« Oh ouais ? Et quoi d'autre pourrait aider ? » Elle répond à voix basse en se penchant et posant ses bras sur la table tout en me souriant. Il y a quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, dans la façon dont elle me regarde, dans son langage corporel qui me fait frissonner. J'ai de nouveau des papillons. Plein, plein de papillons.

« Ne pas être en retard aurait pu être un bon début. » Je la taquine, me laissant moi aussi aller. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle est comme un aimant ou un truc dans le genre.

« J'ai tout gâché avant même d'être arrivée alors ? »

« Qui a dit que tu as tout gâché ? »

Putain. D'où ça sort ? Je ne devrais pas dire des trucs comme ça. Ou je devrais au moins réfléchir avant de parler. Lexa sourit, ses yeux s'illuminent de nouveau mais elle reste silencieuse un moment, prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille tout en me regardant. C'est comme si elle me défiait, voulant que j'en dise plus, que je me laisse aller davantage. Je garde mes yeux sur les siens une seconde de plus avant de les baisser sur mon verre à l'instant où je me sens rougir.

Un chorus de voix fortes venant de l'autre coté du bar m'oblige à regarder de nouveau. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes vient d'entrer, portant tous des pulls similaires et en chantant. Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Je m'adosse en arrière contre mon siège, m'éloignant de Lexa et prends une grosse gorgée de ma vodka.

Merde.

« Tu les connais ? » Lexa me demande et je la regarde rapidement avant de me tourner vers les visages familiers dans la foule.

« Je nage avec certains d'entre eux. »

« Oh d'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux leur dire bonjour. »

« Non. » C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Vraiment la dernière chose. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils viennent ici ce soir, quand je m'amuse autant, appréciant autant la compagnie de Lexa. Je sens les yeux de Lexa sur moi, guettant ma réaction. Comment je peux dire ça sans qu'elle pense que je ne veux pas être vue avec elle. « C'est juste que... »

« Tu veux aller autre part ? » Je la regarde à nouveau, elle a l'air préoccupé, ses yeux sont doux et son sourire chaleureux. Je hoche la tête. « Ou euh... Ou on pourrait retourner chez moi pour boire un autre verre. Finn est sorti. »

Retourner chez elle ? Retourner chez elle ? Ou rester ici à être mal à l'aise ? Aller chez elle pour aller boire un autre verre, se relaxer un peu, discuter ou rester ici et être inconfortable ? Choix facile vraiment. Sans hésitations. Je hoche de la tête à nouveau. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je fais de même. Je sais qu'il y a probablement un sous entendu derrière ses mots. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et évidemment, je suis très très consciente de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai été chez elle. Comment je pourrais oublier ?

 **Lexa :**

« Mets toi à l'aise. » Je lui propose quand on entre dans l'appartement. Je me dirige immédiatement vers ma petite cuisine et indique le sofa à Clarke. « Je vais nous chercher à boire. Une autre vodka coca ? »

« Oui je veux bien merci. »

Je m'occupe à remplir nos verres en essayant de ne pas me concentrer sur le fait que Clarke est de nouveau dans mon appartement. Depuis la dernière fois où elle est venue ici, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça recommencerai. Jamais. Et ensuite le baiser dans la salle de bain de Jasper et ce soir tout est de nouveau normal. Eh bien, elle est là au moins. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

L'inoffensif flirt de tout à l'heure continue de se jouer dans ma tête. Est-ce que c'est juste un jeu ou est-ce que ça veut dire plus que ça ? Est-ce que ça va nous mener quelque part ? Est-ce qu'elle veut que ça mène quelque part ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais que je veux y croire. Évidemment. Mais est-ce qu'elle pense la même chose ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a une étincelle dans ses yeux, la même que j'avais déjà vue quand nous nous sommes embrassées au club et quand nous avons échangé nos numéro chez Jasper. Peut-être que ça veut dire quelque chose. Mais peut-être pas. Je connais à peine cette fille. Je ne connais pas encore ses expressions ou ses petites manies. Je ne sais rien d'elle.

Et c'est plus que du flirt qui se joue dans ma tête. À la minute où les personnes qu'elle connaissait sont entrées dans le bar, c'est comme si elle était devenue une autre personne. L'étincelle dans ses yeux s'était évaporée, son sourire avait chuté, même son langage corporel avait changé. Elle était passée de totalement décontractée à tendue et mal à l'aise en quelques secondes, elle s'est même éloignée de moi.

Comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue en ma compagnie.

Mais encore une fois elle est là, dans mon appartement, se mettant à l'aise, assise dans mon canapé, ses jambes croisées en dessous d'elle, changeant les chaînes de la télévision comme si elle vivait ici. Elle n'a plus l'air mal à l'aise maintenant. Peut-être un peu nerveuse mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Elle a voulu rentrer avec moi, revenir ici encore et je n'allais pas dire non à ça pas vrai ? Je veux aussi qu'elle soit ici. Et son humeur a changé dès que nous avions quitté le bar.

Ça ne peut pas être moi le problème pas vrai ?

Je me dirige vers le sofa et dépose nos deux verres sur la table basse et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Je voudrait m'asseoir plus près d'elle et, je ne sais pas, la câliner un peu mais je ne pense pas que c'est le moment pour ça. Pas quand elle a cet air paniqué, de peur d'être vue avec moi.

« Désolée. » Me dit-elle doucement après quelques minutes passées à juste boire nos verres en prétendant regarder la télévision. « Pour avoir voulu partir je veux dire. C'est juste... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. » Je la coupe. « Peu importe la raison, c'est bien aussi juste nous deux. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Elle accorde en hochant la tête avant de tomber dans un nouveau silence. C'est inconfortable, tendu et ça m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas que Clarke se braque à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas après la façon dont elle s'est comportée tout à l'heure.

«Doooonc... » Je prends ma respiration, brisant le silence qui s'est installé entre nous. Clarke détourne son attention de la télévision vers moi, apparemment ravie que je commence à parler. Nous y voilà. « Quand tu as dit que je n'avais pas encore tout gâché, tu le pensais ? »

Yep, je sais, je n'y vais pas par quatre chemin. Je ne peux plus jouer à présent. Les taquineries et le flirt est amusant. Vraiment amusant. Mais je sais que quand je dis des trucs, je les pense. Je sais que je veux flirter avec elle. Je veux que ça aille plus loin qu'un simple rendez-vous autour d'un verre et des baisers volés dans une salle de bain. Je veux plus. Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est si c'est juste un jeu pour Clarke ou si elle me veut aussi. Je veux savoir si cette étincelle veut dire quelque chose.

Clarke se décale légèrement sur le sofa, se détournant complètement de la télévision pour me faire face. Pendant un moment elle a l'air profondément dans ses pensées, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose de sérieux mais elle me sourit juste. « Ouais. »

« Oh d'accord cool. » Classe je sais.

Je suis confuse. Donc elle le pensait ? Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai rien gâché. Je pense. Mais gâché quoi de toute manière ? Est-ce qu'au moins on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ? Parce que de mon côté, ça veut dire qu'elle est moi on a peut-être une chance. Que le flirt et tout ça peuvent nous mener quelque part. Mais encore, comment ça le pourrait ? À moins qu'elle ne soit pas hétéro. C'est ce qu'elle essaie de dire ? Que peut-être elle et moi on peut aller plus loin parce qu'elle n'est plus sur les mecs maintenant ou qu'elle n'aime plus juste les gars. Que peut-être elle est juste attirée par moi. Ce qui pourrait expliquer tout ce flirt et ces sourires. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, c'est une situation vraiment confuse non ? Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais...»

« Ça veut dire que tu n'as rien gâché et c'est pourquoi je suis là, à boire un verre avec toi. » Clarke m'interromps, son sourire grandissant. Je suppose qu'elle est consciente qu'elle ne répond pas exactement à ma question. Soit ça veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas, soit elle joue avec moi ou autre chose. Je ne sais pas.

« Ohhh-kkk. » Je dis doucement ne voulant pas la pousser, mais toujours confuse de savoir ce qui se passe exactement.

« Lex, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis ici parce que j'ai envie de l'être. Parce que j'aime passer du temps avec toi et, eh bien j'avais pas grand chose à faire d'autre ce mercredi soir. » Elle place sa main sur ma jambe, juste au dessus de mon genou et me sourit en tenant légèrement sa langue entre ses dents. Je rigole et elle se joint à moi. L'étincelle est de retour dans ses yeux. Et son côté charmeuse de retour dans sa voix.

« Garce. » Je réponds en prétendant être offensée alors qu'à l'intérieur je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir à cause de sa main posée sur ma jambe.

« Eh bien apparemment tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire non plus. » Elle continue sur un ton blagueur en se penchant légèrement contre mon épaule. D'abord sa main sur ma cuisse, maintenant ça ? Ça veut dire que tout le flirt voulait dire quelque chose pas vrai ? Je ne me fais pas des idées ? Le flirt et le contact c'est sans doute un signal pour me dire qu'elle me veut. « Je t'ai juste prévenue à la dernière minute et tu as sauté sur l'occasion de me voir. »

« Peut-être que j'attendais juste que tu réalises combien je suis tentante et désirable. » Je taquine un peu embarrassée d'avoir été découverte. C'est comme si elle savait que j'avais passé ces derniers jours à attendre un message d'elle. Est-ce que je suis si prévisible ? « Ça t'as pris du temps cependant. »

Elle se penche un peu plus, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et presse doucement ma jambe. « Est-ce que tu me trouves tentante et désirable, Lexa ? »

Je réduis la distance entre nous et l'embrasse doucement. Je veux faire ça toute la soirée, c'est comme ci ses lèvres m'appelaient, me suppliaient de les embrasser. Si Clarke veut savoir combien je la trouve tentante et désirable, je vais lui montrer. Les actions sont mieux que les mots pas vrai ?

Les lèvres de Clarke bougent contre les miennes quand elle me rend mon baiser. Elle me trouve tentante et désirable aussi. Je le savais. Ma main trouve l'arrière de son cou, je l'attire plus près de moi encore tout en approfondissant le baiser. Le doux baiser s'intensifie rapidement. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Comment je pourrais me plaindre quand Clarke m'embrasse comme ça, quand sa main remonte doucement le haut de ma cuisse ?

Merde, ça main remonte le haut de ma cuisse.

Et maintenant sa langue est dans ma bouche. Merde.

Je pousse mon corps contre le sien et l'installe contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et sa main glisse de ma jambe pour aller se poser sous mon haut, caressant le côté de mon estomac doucement. Je peux déjà me sentir mouiller, toute la discussion que nous avions eu plus tôt au bar à propos d'être attentive de son putain de corps d'athlète, suivit de cette séance de bécotage avec elle, ça m'a fait des choses. Je suis officiellement excitée. Et maintenant sentir sa main sur ma peau nue, c'est sur le point de m'achever. Je la veux. Non. Putain j'ai besoin d'elle.

Dans un mouvement rapide et sans effort, Clarke retire sa jambe de sous elle, attrapant mes hanches au passage et je finis par je ne sais quelle façon par la chevaucher alors qu'elle était toujours allongée contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Mon dieu, elle est vraiment douée. Elle enroule un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire au dessus d'elle pendant que nos langues continuent de se battre pour dominer l'autre. Je dois m'éloigner du baiser quand le besoin de respirer devient trop écrasant. D'autres besoins commencent aussi à être écrasants, mais dans le bon sens, vraiment dans le bon sens. Je reprends mon souffle, la poitrine de Clarke se lève et se baisse sous moi. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule à être emballée par tout ça. Je laisser traîner mes doigts doucement sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa main posée sur ma hanche. Je lie nos doigts ensemble doucement.

« Je le savais. » Je murmure dans son oreille, guidant sa main sur mes fesses quand je pousse mes hanches contre elle. « Tu me trouves tentante et désirable. Tu ne peux plus le cacher à présent. »

Je roule une nouvelle fois mes hanches et elle déglutie avec force. Je souris contre le côté de son cou avant de faire courir ma langue doucement sur sa peau. Elle se tord pour me rencontrer et soupire de frustration quand j'éloigne mes hanches d'elle. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu me veux. » Dis-je en pointant un fait, me sentant de nouveau confiante. Eh bien, comment ne pas l'être ? Je veux dire, Clarke Griffin est allongée en dessous de moi, toute troublée et si je ne me trompe pas, vraiment excitée. « Tu veux que je t'emmène dans ma chambre. »

Il y a une pause. Le son de notre rapide respiration et le son étouffé de la télé remplissant la pièce.

Elle hoche la tête et je lutte pour me contenir.

« Tu veux que je te touche. » Je déclare une nouvelle fois dans une voix confiante, faisant courir délibérément mes doigts sur l'abdomen de Clarke, là où son haut s'est un peu relevé. Je meurs à l'intérieur. Je souffre physiquement, je veux arracher ses vêtements pour y faire courir mes mains partout sur son ventre musclé et ensuite ma langue et... Merde. Reprends toi Lexa.

Elle hoche la tête encore.

Je me penche et frôle légèrement ses lèvres avec les miennes, gardant intentionnellement une distance de sécurité entre nos deux corps. Sa main fait irruption pour saisir ma joue et elle essaie de m'attirer pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Haha. Putain je le savais. Elle me veut. Je résiste, gardant mes lèvres à distance mais assez proches pour qu'elle sente mon souffle quand je me mets à parler doucement dans une voix suave. « Tu veux que je te prenne comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. Tu veux me sentir à l'intérieur de toi. Tu veux que je te prenne encore et encore. »

« Ferme là et embrasse moi putain. » Grogne pratiquement Clarke en tirant mon visage vers le sien pour écraser nos lèvres ensemble. Sans briser le baiser je la mets dans une position assise et me pousse sur le côté. Elle se lève rapidement, sa main toujours en coupe contre ma joue, l'autre fermement agrippée à la ceinture de mon jean. Je souris dans le baiser. Putain elle me veut vraiment. Je commence à marcher à reculons, mes bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules, agrippant l'arrière de sa nuque pour glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur bat la chamade, plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai chaud. Et je suis mouillée. Putain vraiment trempée. Nous tombons pratiquement de la porte de ma chambre jusqu'à mon lit, ne brisant toujours pas le baiser. Je ne pense pas que je le pourrais même si je le voulais. J'ai besoin de sentir les lèvres de Clarke sur les miennes.

Je dois me rappeler que ce n'est pas encore un des ces rêves que j'ai fait encore encore ces derniers jours. Non, c'est réel. Putain vraiment réel.

Je tourne Clarke et l'allonge sur mon lit recouvrant rapidement son corps avec le mien. Mes mains trouvent le bas de son haut et le glisse rapidement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lève ses bras pour m'aider à lui retirer et fait tomber ensuite ses mains sur ma chemise pour y retirer les boutons. Je déglutis et commence à déposer des baisers de son cou jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine. Elle pousse mon jean en bas de mes fesses et glisse ses mains en dessous de mon sous-vêtement m'attirant avec force contre elle. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau nue me rend dingue une nouvelle fois. Spécialement à l'endroit où j'ai désespérément envie d'elle, besoin d'elle.

« Lex, j'ai besoin de toi... » Murmure Clarke dans un souffle, agrippant l'arrière de ma tête avec son autre main quand je retire son soutien gorge. Mes lèvres enveloppent rapidement son téton en décalant mon poids sur le côté, surplombant toujours Clarke. Je tire l'élastique de son leggings, le faisant glisser jusqu'au bas de ses jambes avant qu'elle m'aide à le retirer. Je retire mon propre jean aussi et retire à contre cœur ma tête de la poitrine de Clarke. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose quand je vois le corps presque nu de Clarke en dessous du mien.

Elle est une vision. Une putain de vision. Je suis sûre que j'ai eu pratiquement un orgasme juste en la regardant. Je suis sur le point de lui dire à quel point elle est magnifique quand elle capture une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, poussant sa langue directement dans ma bouche et m'attirant contre elle. Une de mes jambes glisse entre les siennes et je la presse contre son centre, sentant ses sous-vêtements trempés sur ma jambe.

C'est tout. Je dois l'avoir.

J'ai besoin de l'avoir.

Et en juger par la façon dont Clarke agrippe mes épaules et sa lourde respiration entre nos baisers, je pense qu'elle me veut aussi. Qui suis-je pour refuser ses désirs ? Le dernier vêtement entre nous est rapidement écarté, balancé au hasard dans un coin de la pièce, trop emportées par notre euphorie et notre désespoir de se déshabiller l'une et l'autre. Nos mains sont partout, bougeant sur nos peaux douces. Je bouge contre elle, sentant son humidité s'installer sur ma cuisse. J'embrasse de nouveau sa poitrine, faisant courir ma langue sur sa peau bronzée et musclée puis je commence doucement à ramper plus bas, faisant glisser mon corps sur le sien. Je peux pratiquement sentir l'anticipation dans le corps de Clarke quand elle réalise où je me dirige et pourquoi.

C'est dix longs jours de frustration refoulée, du moins pour moi et croyez-moi je vais en profiter un maximum.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Eh, on est dans les temps puisque lundi n'est pas encore fini. Donc on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce 11ème chapitre, que quelques unes d'entre vous doivent attendre quand même. Pas mal de réponses, mais aussi des doutes et des questions qui reviennent. Je ne vous spoil pas trop et vous laisse le temps de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _D'ailleurs, si certaines d'entre vous aiment bien lire avec de la musique, je vous conseille la chanson I'd Love To Change The World de Jetta, qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour certaines scènes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... :p. Je trouve qu'elle est adaptée à ce chapitre, donc si ça vous dit !_

 _Je tiens à remercier les personnes encore une fois qui s'abonnent à l'histoire, qui l'aiment et la commentent, même si ces dernières ne sont pas nombreuses, un peu plus de soutien dans les reviews ne serait pas de refus ! Ça nous motiverait encore plus malgré les gens qui nous soutiennent déjà beaucoup._

 _Un grand merci comme d'habitude à ma bêta d'amour qui fait un beau travail._

 _A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

 **Clarke :**

Je n'arrive pas à respirer normalement. Peu importe combien j'essaie, ma respiration continue d'être saccadée. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est en feu. C'est pour vous dire à quel point il fait chaud. Je peux sentir la chaleur brûler à l'intérieur de moi quand la bouche de Lexa descend lentement le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres pressées contre ma peau, laissant des baisers mouillés derrière elle, suivit de près par ses doigts qui laissent une traînée des frissons sur leur passage. Le fait qu'il fasse aussi chaud et que je réussisse quand même à avoir des frissons m'impressionne.

Mais c'est vrai.

Cette fille me fait ressentir d'étranges et magnifiques choses.

Je me positionne sur mes coudes au moment où la langue de Lexa joue lentement autour de mon nombril pour ensuite s'amuser sur les marques dessinées de mes abdominaux. Notre conversation de tout à l'heure me revient à l'esprit, elle est définitivement très, très attentive. Et c'est tellement mieux que ce dont je me souviens. Je suppose que sans l'alcool et l'anxiété qui me troublaient, ça devait arriver et ça m'émerveille. Si je pensais qu'elle était merveilleuse la dernière fois, alors putain ça, ça me fait tourner la tête. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été autant excitée de ma vie. Jamais. Surtout pas en étant pratiquement sobre. La façon dont elle me touche, la façon dont elle me taquine, c'est comme si elle savait exactement ce que je voulait et comment me le donner. Comme elle le fait maintenant.

La langue de Lexa caresse finalement mon clitoris et je m'effondre en arrière contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux au passage tout en poussant un autre gémissement fragile. J'attrape l'arrière de sa tête d'une main quand elle place un petit baiser sur le haut de ma cuisse. J'ai besoin de plus.

Putain. Je veux plus.

Comment j'ai pu survivre dix jours sans ça ? Sans qu'elle me fasse ça ? Sans ressentir ça ? Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer cette boule de pur plaisir qui se forme en moi ? Pas de sexe pendant dix jours. Rien. Juste de rares occasions où je me réveillais avec un sourire sur le visage et une énorme pression dans le bas du ventre quand je réalisais de quoi j'avais rêvé. Comment j'ai pu m'empêcher de la pousser dans la baignoire chez Jasper et d'arracher ses vêtements ? Ou la pousser contre le mur et lui demander de me prendre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Je peux sentir mes jambes s'agiter contre les draps, luttant pour contrôler et retenir mes involontaires coups de hanche contre la langue de Lexa alors qu'elle continue de me taquiner. Ses doigts courent contre mon ventre une fois de plus avant de presser mes hanches vers le bas pour me maintenir en place quand elle se met à lécher l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

« S'il te plaît... » Je réussis à sortir en me choquant moi-même. Je ne supplie jamais. Mais me voilà, implorant Lexa de me toucher, à ce moment-là c'est plus qu'une envie, c'est un _besoin_. Je sens que je suis sur le point d'exploser et si je ne la sens pas rapidement en moi je vais mourir. Sans exagérer. « S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que... »

 **Lexa :**

Clarke me supplie de la toucher. Putain. Clarke Griffin est en train de supplier parce qu'elle veut que je la touche.

Merde. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer ces dix derniers jours. Mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer dans mes rêves, même les plus fous ou les plus salaces. Et croyez-moi, il y en a eu un paquet. Mais là, c'est réel. Elle est ici, en train de se tordre une nouvelle fois sous mes assauts. Ce putain de corps magnifique complètement à ma merci. C'est comme un de mes plus beau fantasme. Une magnifique blonde avec un corps de déesse. Comme Buffy.

Mais en tellement mieux.

Je bouge une de mes mains des hanches de Clarke jusqu'à son centre, la regardant depuis mon emplacement, entre ses jambes. Sa tête balancée contre l'oreiller, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées. Elle est tellement sexy. Sa poitrine monte et descend rapidement quand j'embrasse chaque partie de son intimité, mordillant gentiment sa peau. Ses yeux s'ouvrent légèrement quand mes doigts s'arrêtent à l'entrée et elle relève légèrement la tête pour me regarder. Nous nous regardons un moment avant que j'entre deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et de faire des cercles avec ma langue sur son clitoris.

« Oh putainnnnnnnn. » Pousse Clarke en s'effondrant une nouvelle fois contre l'oreiller, enlaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Je suis heureuse de céder, faisant des vas et vient plus fort et plus vite, adorant la façon dont je la sens contre mes doigts, me délectant de la façon dont elle devient de plus en plus mouillée, enregistrant les gémissement qui sortent de sa bouche, appréciant le goût qu'elle a.

« Merde Lexa... Meeeeerde. » Jure Clarke avec force dans la pièce et à bout de souffle, toujours en serrant ma tête.

Il y définitivement des choses pires à entendre venant de la bouche d'une fille. Tout comme il y a pire situation que de sentir une fille se resserrer autour de ses doigts quand tu lui fait l'amour intensément. Et venant de la bouche de Clarke - mademoiselle pas si hétéro que ça au final - ça sonne et semble un peu plus doux. Et merde, qu'est-ce que ça m'excite. Genre ça m'excite vraiment, vraiment. Je fais des vas et vient tout en suçant plus fort son clitoris, savourant la façon dont le corps de Clarke tremble et se tord sous moi quand elle approche de plus en plus de l'orgasme.

« Je vais... Puuuuutain... » Elle gémit encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand j'éloigne ma bouche de son centre pour la regarder. Elle me regarde avant de fermer ses yeux et de pousser un autre gémissement. Je courbe légèrement mes doigts et pouce encore une fois mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, l'observant attentivement pendant que l'orgasme commence à l'envahir. Son bras libre vole jusqu'à son front quand le plaisir la frappe avec force.

 **Clarke :**

Wow.

Oh mon dieu, wow.

Putain.

Je ne peux même plus penser clairement. La seule chose sur laquelle je peux me concentrer sont les lèvres de Lexa pressées contre mon ventre quand elle remonte le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres font trembler ma peau. Vous voyez, je ne peux même pas vous dire ce qui m'arrive, ce qu'elle me fait, ce qu'elle continue de faire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça me fait ressentir des choses inconnues et c'est magnifique. Incroyable. Putain vraiment parfait. J'ai des frissons partout, ça me fait tourner la tête et putain c'est tellement magique.

Aucun mot n'existe pour décrire ça, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je sens le matelas bouger quand Lexa s'allonge à côté de moi, son bras enveloppant ma taille et son souffle est presque aussi chaotique que le mien. Je roule légèrement sous son bras, luttant toujours pour récupérer ma respiration mais je ne peux plus combattre l'envie urgente de l'embrasser maintenant. Elle pense clairement la même chose et penche sa tête pour rencontrer ma bouche, nos lèvres se rencontrant dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Il est charnel, rapide et bientôt j'en veux plus. Encore.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Lexa est une fille. Je suis en train d'embrasser une fille. Nue. Dans son lit. Après qu'elle m'aie donné, ce qui est sûrement le plus intense des orgasmes de toute ma vie. Encore une fois. Et je veux recommencer encore. Et lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ressentir. Une fille. Je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec une fille. Encore. Sobre.

Merde.

Je ne vais y pas penser. Je vais juste le faire. Le faire c'est bien. Penser c'est mauvais. Plus d'action moins de pensées. Sa main attrape ma hanche, me rapprochant encore plus contre elle jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne fassent qu'un une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je sens Lexa sourire dans le baiser. Je serre l'arrière de sa tête et mords doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de briser le baiser et presser mon front contre le sien.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle me demande doucement en embrassant une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. Il y a de la préoccupation dans sa voix, et pendant une fraction de seconde je laisse mon cœur fondre. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne où je suis.

Dans le lit de Lexa. Nue.

J'écrase une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes et elle laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise mais enveloppe aussitôt ses bras autour de moi quand elle me rend mon baiser. De la façon où nous sommes allongées sur le coté, pressées l'une contre l'autre, je peux sentir combien elle est mouillée contre ma cuisse. C'est moi qui ai provoqué ça. Moi. Je pousse ma jambe plus fort contre elle et elle gémit dans ma bouche. Et j'ai comme une soudaine poussée de confiance. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est un sentiment différent de celui que je ressens quand un garçon devient dur contre moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais j'en veux plus.

Moins de pensées. Plus d'action.

Doucement, je fais courir ma main de son cou à son épaule jusqu'à son bras. Instinctivement elle passe sa jambe au-dessus de la mienne, me rapprochant d'avantage, tout en écartant ses jambes. Je continue de bouger ma main vers le bas de son corps, sentant des frissons se créer quand mes doigts dansent sur ses côtes malgré l'indéniable chaleur entre nous. Point faible, pour la prochaine fois, c'est noté.

Prochaine fois ?

Putain arrête de penser.

Lexa se retire du baiser la première cette fois, sa respiration est erratique et saccadée quand ma main se dirige de sa hanche jusqu'à l'endroit où elle a clairement besoin d'être touchée. Plus de marche arrière possible maintenant. Je pousse mes doigts à travers l'humidité et la chaleur de Lexa et elle se voûte contre moi. « Putaiiiin. » Elle grogne dans mon oreille et tous les cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête se redressent. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge.

Bordel.

 **Lexa :**

Nous continuons des heures, se rendant folles l'une et l'autre avec de douces caresses, des baisers enragés et des mains curieuses. Clarke est tout simplement incroyable.

Et définitivement pas hétéro du tout.

Vraiment pas.

Pas quand elle m'embrasse comme ça, qu'elle me touche comme ça. Me poussant encore encore vers l'orgasme. Elle ne peut plus trouver l'excuse pitoyable de me dire qu'elle est ivre cette fois. Qu'elle me dise que c'est juste le coup d'un soir, qu'elle est confuse ou encore que c'est une erreur. Elle est ici parce qu'elle en a envie. Elle est ici parce qu'elle a envie de moi. D'aussi loin que ça me concerne, elle peut m'avoir. Elle peut avoir chaque partie de moi.

Et elle a définitivement essayé de tout avoir de moi cette nuit. Me taquinant avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Roulant avec moi dans le lit. Nous enroulant dans les draps. Un fouillis de gémissements, grognements, de noms murmurés et de jurons.

Sans aucun doute le meilleur sexe de toute ma vie.

Avec la fille la plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré. Sans doute la fille la plus sexy dans le monde entier. Qui est actuellement allongée à côté de moi. Essoufflée. La poitrine lourde, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Essayant de récupérer de son orgasme. L'énième orgasme que je viens juste de lui donner en plongeant mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, en faisant courir ma langue sur sa poitrine, en la goûtant.

Incroyable. Elle est juste incroyable.

Magnifique. Charmeuse et sexy. Et tellement douée au lit, malgré que ce soit seulement sa deuxième fois avec une fille. Avec moi. Je veux dire, j'ai été avec des filles avant qui étaient définitivement à cent pour cent gay et elles n'ont jamais eu cet effet sur moi. Honnêtement, pour qu'elle arrive à un point où je pourrais m'évanouir de plaisir, c'est qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Ça peut arriver non ? S'évanouir à cause d'une overdose de plaisir ?

Je roule sur le côté en me positionnent sur mon coude et je regarde Clarke reprendre ses esprits. Elle est magnifique. Je sais que j'arrête pas de répéter ça. Mais elle l'est vraiment. Avec ses yeux étincelants et ses lèvres douces qui ont encore crié mon nom il n'y a même pas quelques minutes. Je me penche en avant et presse mes lèvres sur son épaule avant de jeter la couette sur nos deux corps. Elle se glisse légèrement vers moi et j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille, taquinant doucement la peau au-dessus de sa hanche avec mes doigts. Ses yeux se ferment légèrement de fatigue.

« Tu vas bien ? » Je demande prudemment. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien, qu'elle va bien après tout ce qui s'est passé, qu'elle se sente bien avec le fait d'avoir couché une nouvelle fois avec une fille. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle est d'accord avec tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille encore une fois.

Elle hoche la tête et ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour me regarder. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je m'inquiète mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Quelque chose dans la profondeur de ce bleu me panique. Malgré cette soirée, malgré le jeu de séduction et tout ce rapprochement, je ne connais toujours pas cette fille. Et malgré tout, je suis ici, persuadée que je tombe pour elle. Je veux plus de nuits comme celle-là. Je veux que toutes mes nuits soient comme celle-ci. Avec ça en tête...

« Clarke ? » Je murmure en faisant courir ma main doucement vers son ventre. Elle me regarde de nouveau.

« Hum ? »

« Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Pâques ou tu restes ici ? »

Il y a une pause avant qu'elle ne réponde, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. « Ici. »

 **Clarke :**

Rentrer chez moi ? _Chez moi ?_

Ça voudrait dire avoir un vrai chez soi où rentrer. Avoir une famille, quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer pendant un moment, sentant la main de Lexa vagabonder sur mon ventre. Je sais qu'elle me fixe, je sens son regard sur moi. Mais je n'ose pas affronter son regard. Je suppose que c'est le moment parfait où je pourrais lui dire la vérité, faire tomber les barrières que j'ai érigées depuis si longtemps, la laisser entrer dans ma vie une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai juste à tout lui balancer, être honnête avec elle, lui dire que la seule maison qui se rapproche d'un chez-soi pour moi est celle que je partage avec Raven, Octavia et Echo. Je pourrais m'ouvrir et lui avouer que je n'ai pas de famille à proprement parler, que je pourrais retrouver pendant les vacances. Que la seule chose que je prévois de faire, c'est de rester seule ici et m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Mais je ne veux pas lire de la pitié dans ses yeux, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle porte un tel regard sur moi. J'en ai beaucoup trop vu dans ma vie, et de sa part ça me ferais encore plus de mal.

Je n'en ai pas besoin en ce moment non plus. Je ne veux pas que les gens me traitent différemment. Je suis normale, comme eux. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle me traite d'une autre manière. C'est beaucoup mieux si je ne lui dit rien, même si ça me fait culpabiliser de ne pas lui avouer la vérité sur moi. Je le garde pour moi-même, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Simuler des sourires, faire comme si tout allait bien. J'ai passé les trois dernières années à faire ça, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas continuer ? Je devrais même avoir une médaille pour ça.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Je dis doucement en m'éloignant d'elle pour attraper mon soutien-gorge au sol.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » Elle me répond presque timidement. Je me tourne vers elle lorsque je finis d'attacher mon soutien-gorge à l'arrière de mon dos. Elle est positionnée sur son coude, la couette légèrement baissée, montrant ses épaules et sa poitrine nue. Pendant un court instant j'ai presque envie de craquer et de sauter de nouveau sur elle. Peut-être pas seulement lui sauter dessus, je ne sais pas, je pourrais tout simplement me blottir dans ses bras pendant un moment et la laisser me câliner.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je ne fais pas de câlins. Je ne suis pas tactile et je ne m'endors pas avec les personnes après avoir couché avec. Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. Je ne fais pas des trucs de couples. Je ne fais rien qui ressemble à une vie de couple. Je ne tombe pas amoureuse. Je ne peux pas. Ok ? Ce n'est pas moi. Comme je ne peux pas laisser Lexa entrer dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas retourner dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin. Je ne peux pas laisser ses bras m'enlacer, peu importe combien ça me semblerait naturel. Je ne peux pas la laisser m'embrasser le front tendrement alors que je commence à m'endormir, ou qu'elle me murmure des choses à l'oreille. Non, je ne peux pas.

« J'ai entraînement à 6h30. » Je lui réponds en enfilant mon haut tout en cherchant désespérément mes sous-vêtements dans la pièce. Putain. Je peux toujours sentir les yeux de Lexa brûler dans mon dos quand j'attrape mon jean qui traîne au bord du lit.

« Ouais, évidemment. » Elle est déçue. Elle veut que je reste, pas vrai ? Et me voilà encore en train de fuir. Encore. Au moins, la dernière fois j'ai passé toute la putain nuit avec elle. La dernière fois j'ai pu me cacher derrière l'excuse de l'alcool. Et elle le sait. Comme elle sait que je ne peux pas le faire cette fois. Je ne suis pas ivre. Même pas un tout petit peu. Et après cette conversation à la soirée de Jasper, elle sait que je n'étais même pas si ivre que ça la première fois. « Et... Euh... Tes sous-vêtements sont là-bas. »

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule pour la voir pointer son doigt vers la porte, là où lesdits habits sont posés. « Merci. » Je murmure, mal à l'aise.

« Pas de problèmes. »

Ok. Mon Dieu, pouvez-vous ouvrir le sol maintenant et m'avaler tout entière ? Ou je ne sais pas, m'envoyer une bombe nucléaire. Je le mérite. Je me lève rapidement du lit, sans la regarder, tenant fermement mon jean en face de moi, dans le faible espoir de couvrir ma nudité. Je sais, d'accord. Avant que vous ne commenciez, il y a quelques minutes j'adorais être nue devant Lexa, que mon corps soit à sa merci, ses lèvres et sa langue couvrant la totalité de mon corps, mais... C'est différent là tout de suite. Mais c'est lâche, je sais.

Je veux dire c'est du sexe. C'est... Ok je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est le moment gênant et inconfortable post-sexe. C'est prendre la fuite et se cacher. Ne vous avisez même pas de me juger. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de rester ici, avec Lexa, parce que honnêtement je le veux vraiment.

J'en ai sincèrement envie. Et c'est ce qui me terrifie. Ça me terrifie d'une façon que je ne préfère même pas y penser. Le fait que je veuille rester ici avec elle, que je veuille retourner dans ses bras pour la câliner, que je veuille qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de moi pour voir si ils s'y ajustent aussi parfaitement que je le pense. Je veux tout ça, ok. Je veux Lexa. Et elle le sait, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. Je suis sûre qu'elle le voit dans mes yeux, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a compris quand j'ai flirté avec elle. Et ça me donne envie de fuir encore plus vite.

Je sais que je ne peux pas qualifier ça comme étant une simple amitié. Ça serait se voiler la face. Les amies ne passent pas leurs soirées à flirter et pour ensuite finir ensemble dans un lit. Les amies ne partagent pas leur meilleure nuit de sexe ensemble. Je ne peux plus utiliser cette excuse à présent. _Ça_ , peu importe ce que c'est, ce n'est pas juste être des amies.

Maintenant complètement habillée, je me tourne vers Lexa. Elle remonte un peu la couette sur et la maintient contre sa poitrine pour se couvrir. Elle sourit légèrement et je ressens le besoin de retourner au lit avec elle. En fait, j'ai même fait un pas en avant avant de m'arrêter. Le sourire de Lexa chute un peu. Putain. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne veux pas être celle qui fait disparaître son sourire. Bien sûr que non. Je veux être celle qui la fait sourire justement. C'est hypocrite de ma part de penser ça à cet instant alors que je suis sur le point de la fuir ouvertement. Je ne peux décemment pas la remercier, ça sonnerait plutôt comme si elle m'avait rendu un service qu'autre chose. Comme si je m'étais servie d'elle, que j'étais comblée sexuellement et que je m'en allais comme une voleuse.

Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Elle doit le savoir ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis une salope. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà sur moi en rapport avec le fait que je couchais avec tous les mecs de New-York ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense ça. Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre depuis la première nuit que j'ai passé avec elle. Je ne veux coucher avec personne d'autre. Elle doit le savoir aussi. Je fais le tour du lit pour m'arrêter à ses cotés, ses yeux toujours sur moi et je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je te vois plus tard d'accord ? » Je murmure en embrassant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de me tourner pour me diriger vers la porte.

« Clarke ! » M'appelle Lexa et je passe ma tête par la porte. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Elle va me redemander de rester ? Mais ce qu'elle dit fait fondre mon cœur et ça me fait un peu plus mal. « Sois prudente en rentrant, d'accord ? Et envoie moi un message quand tu es rentrée pour que je sache que tu vas bien. »

J'approuve de la tête en essayant d'ignorer désespérément le sentiment qui naît ma poitrine et le fossé qui s'ouvre dans mon estomac. Elle tient à moi. Elle tient vraiment à moi. Je quitte rapidement l'appartement, essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui commence à me ronger, surtout après qu'elle se soit montrée aussi attentive avec moi, après avoir vu qu'elle tient à moi. Une fois à l'extérieur je m'adosse contre la porte de son appartement et je lève la tête vers le ciel en fermant fort mes yeux. Sachant que Lexa tient à moi, sachant qu'elle va s'inquiéter que je rentre tard chez moi, en pleine nuit, fait se retourner mon estomac et battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça.

Je ne suis pas gay.

Mais je ne suis pas persuadée d'être hétéro non plus.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Toujours là pour vous satisfaire, on se retrouve aujourd'hui en temps et en heures pour le douzième chapitre. Un peu moins gay (sans mauvais jeu de mot :p) que d'habitude, vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi._

 _Un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review, vous voyez que ça ne vous coûte rien et puis ça nous fait énormément plaisir, ça prouve qu'on ne s'est pas lancées dans cette aventure pour rien. Merci aussi aux gens qui continuent de s'abonner et favoriser l'histoire, vous êtes géniaux._

 _Un merci à ma bêta, comme d'habitude, qui se donne beaucoup pour vous satisfaire. Elle s'atèle d'ailleurs ce soir à la correction du chapitre de la semaine prochaine :p_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé :p. A la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

 **Lexa :**

Ça fait neuf jours. Les neufs jours les plus irréels de toute ma vie. Neuf jours étranges. Neuf jours amusants mais qui me laissent tout de même un arrière goût bizarre. Je sais que c'est une façon étrange de décrire une période de temps mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Étrange. Et je ne peux pas dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Toute cette situation est comme un tourbillon.

Un tourbillon de sexe et de batifolage.

Les colocataires de Clarke sont rentrées chez elles pour les vacances de Pâques, sauf Octavia si j'ai bien compris, puisqu'elle voulait profiter de son petit-ami avant de rejoindre sa famille et d'un seul coup elle est devenue une personne complètement différente. M'envoyant des messages coquins pour me demander si elle pouvait venir me voir. Évidemment, je répondais toujours oui. Je veux dire, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Elle est la fille la plus fabuleuse au monde, comment je pourrais dire non à ses sublimes yeux bleus et son magnifique sourire ?

Elle se pointait à l'appartement et nous flirtions. Beaucoup. Et ensuite nous nous embrassions. Beaucoup encore... Et ensuite nous finissions au lit, nous rendant folles l'une et l'autre, encore et encore. Je suppose qu'elle a fini par s'habituer à toute cette situation, le fait de coucher avec une fille. Le sexe ne fait que s'améliorer de jour en jour et putain, elle est comme une sorte d'animal ou je sais pas trop quoi. Un animal, magnifique et sexy. Incroyable. Putain juste incroyable.

Mais voilà où ça devient bizarre.

Elle ne reste pas la nuit. Pas une seule fois. Juste quand je commence à m'endormir, elle se lève, s'habille et me dit qu'elle a entraînement tôt le lendemain matin. Même le samedi soir. Je suis sûre que personne ne va nager le dimanche matin à six heures, si ? Je ne sais pas si je dois la croire ou pas. Je ne sais pas si elle s'invente une excuse ou truc dans le genre juste pour me fuir. Elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas me réveiller tôt le matin et je suppose qu'elle a raison. Mais pour être honnête, si ça signifie de pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, je m'en moque.

Mon dieu je redeviens encore une grosse guimauve. C'est elle qui me rend comme ça. Elle me rend complètement niaise. Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aimerais juste pouvoir la tenir, la câliner et faire naître un sourire sur son visage. Est-ce que c'est si mauvais que ça ? Moi, voulant être gentille ? Non, je ne pense pas non plus. Je veux juste prendre soin d'elle et je ne sais pas, être là pour elle.

Ce qui m'amène au problème suivant. Elle ne m'a toujours rien dit sur elle. Pas vraiment en tout cas, elle est toujours restée vague. Elle a mentionné qu'elle nageait et d'ailleurs elle a l'air vraiment passionnée par ça puisqu'elle étudie le sport en général et toutes sortes de sciences se rapprochant des disciplines que l'on peut y retrouver. Et je trouve que ça lui correspond bien. Elle parle beaucoup de ses colocataires. Mais c'est tout. Je ne veux pas la pousser ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand même, ça reste bizarre. A aucun moment elle ne mentionne sa famille ou d'où elle vient. Rien à propos de sa vie à par l'université. C'est flippant. Et j'ai l'impression que je sais pourquoi, vous savez, je sens que quelque chose la retient, quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas parler. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, à cause de cette lueur triste qui apparaît quand je parle de ma famille. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Elle est et reste encore et toujours une énigme.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle. Silence radio. Pas de messages coquins, me demandant si elle peut passer me voir pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Rien. C'est pas comme si j'étais restée assise à attendre un message. Non. Pas du tout.

Bon d'accord, peut-être que c'est le cas. Finn pense que je suis devenue cinglée. Il n'a fait que de me sourire, me regardant par-dessus ses coco-pops chaque matin, en fronçant ses sourcils dans ma direction de manière cocasse, me rabâchant que je devenais de plus en plus nunuche et le pire c'est qu'il rigolait à chaque fois que j'étais excitée lorsque mon portable sonnait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai beau fixer mon téléphone, priant pour qu'il sonne, attendant patiemment un message me demandant si on peut se voir, rien ne se passe. Je continue de prendre mon portable pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas cassé ou quoi que ce soit, ce qui me vaut d'autant plus de moquerie de la part de mon adorable meilleur ami. Vous sentez le sarcasme ?

Il fait nuit dehors. Normalement, elle est ici à cette heure-là. Flirtant avec moi et m'embrassant. Ça me manque de ne pas l'embrasser. _Elle_ me manque. On devrait être sur le point de se retrouver nues à cette heure-là.

Je lève les yeux de mon portable pour voir Finn déambuler dans le salon, boutonnant sa chemise et chantant _You're Georgous_ de Babybird. Il rigole quand il me voit serrer une nouvelle fois mon téléphone.

« Tu sais que tu peux toujours lui envoyer un message bébé. » Il me suggère. « Au lieu d'attendre toute la journée qu'elle t'en envoie un. »

« Je n'ai pas attendu toute la journée. » Je lui réponds en marmonnant, sachant très bien que c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait. Je ne me suis pas éloignée de mon téléphone plus de quelques centimètres. En fait, il n'a quasiment pas quitté ma main. C'est fou, je sais. Et débile. Mais je veux la voir.

Mais Finn a raison. Je pourrais juste lui envoyer un message. Peut-être qu'elle est aussi assise à attendre un message de moi ? Peut-être qu'elle fixe son téléphone, attendant qu'il sonne aussi ? Pourquoi j'en doute ?

Je ne vois même pas mon meilleur ami se diriger vers l'entrée, trop préoccupée par le combat qui se joue à l'intérieur de moi.

« Lexa ! » Finn m'appelle depuis la porte de l'appartement et je le regarde. Il tient la porte entre-ouverte et me fixe avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Une expression qui m'inquiète. Une expression qui me fait me lever d'un bond du canapé et foncer vers lui pour le rejoindre. Ignorant le mal de tête qui pointe à cause du fait que je me sois levée aussi vite, je me retrouve vite aux côtés de mon meilleur ami et mon regard se pose instantanément sur le sol, découvrant la cause de cette expression.

Clarke.

Une Clarke en larmes, recroquevillée sur le sol, le dos collé au mur. Sa tête est enfouie dans ses genoux. Elle tremble, de froid ou de tristesse, malgré le fait qu'elle soit emmitouflée dans un sweat. _Mon_ sweat. Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que nous sommes là, à la fixer. Ou si c'est le cas, elle s'en moque totalement, continuant de pleurer dans ses mains. Je regarde Finn, qui est dans le même état de panique que moi, la préoccupation étant visible dans nos yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ?

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et enroule un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle tombe directement dans mes bras et pleure d'autant plus. Finn presse mon épaule doucement et je relève la tête pendant une seconde. Il panique toujours un peu.

« Je vais... » Il bégaie un instant en montrant le couloir. Je comprends ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Il a prévu de retrouver les gars. Il ne veut pas s'imposer. Et il commence à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Après tout c'est un mec. Et les mecs ne gèrent pas toujours très bien les situations de ce genre. Je hoche la tête et il s'éloigne, me serrant une dernière fois l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Je retourne mon attention vers la blonde qui pleure dans mes bras. « Clarke ? Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je lui murmure en caressant doucement son dos. Elle ne répond pas et pleure encore plus, enfonçant sa tête contre ma poitrine, serrant mon t-shirt entre ses mains. Je la tient encore plus fort, déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle me fait peur.

Et je commence à paniquer. Je souffle un bon coup et je décide de l'emmener à l'intérieur pour plus d'intimité. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'assister à ça. Instinctivement, je passe mes bras sous ses genoux, puis derrière son dos pour la soulever doucement. Elle est peut-être musclée, mais reste tout de même légère. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, me serrant contre elle comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Chut bébé. » J'essaie de la réconforter et embrasse de nouveau le haut de sa tête. « Je suis là, tu vas bien maintenant. Il ne va rien t'arriver. »

Elle me dit quelque chose, et sur le coup je n'en suis pas certaine tellement le son de sa voix est inaudible. « C'est trop tard... »

 **Clarke :**

Je déteste les trains. Les gens t'observent constamment, même sans le vouloir, comme si il n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Et il semblerait que je finisse toujours par être assise à côté des plus bizarres. Vous savez, ceux qui tentent vainement de faire la conversation mais qui ne comprennent pas qu'ils vous emmerdent même si vous ne leur répondez pas. C'est un type de ce genre qui est assis à côté de moi actuellement. Et je suis certaine que ça doit se voir à des kilomètres que je ne suis pas d'humeur à échanger avec quiconque, ou même rigoler. Mais il persévère, et continue de me regarder, espérant que je lui réponde.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je sais que mes yeux sont rouges de fatigue. Mon visage est probablement marqué et tacheté. Ça me fait ça quand je pleure. Je sais que je ressemble certainement à une mauvaise reproduction d'un Picasso, mais je m'en moque. M'embarrasser de maquillage et d'une jolie coiffure est la dernière chose que j'ai en tête. Je m'en contre fou de mon apparence. Je m'en balance de ce que peuvent penser les gens en me voyant, se demandant sûrement pourquoi une si jolie fille pleure silencieusement.

Je m'en moque.

Je me fous de tout là toute suite.

Ça a été une bonne journée. A New-York le temps est toujours magnifique, nous gratifiant presque constamment d'un superbe ciel bleu et d'une température agréable. Mais aujourd'hui c'est secondaire. Je ne sens pas le soleil qui tape sur mes joues alors que je suis assise devant la tombe de mon père. Je ne ressens rien. Rien mis à part l'énorme trou béant dans ma poitrine. Mis à part les milliers de larmes roulant le long de mes joues et la douleur dans la paume de ma main à force d'y planter mes ongles. La chaleur sur mes épaules est secondaire. Je ressens juste de la douleur, du regret et de la culpabilité. La culpabilité c'est toujours le pire. Elle revient à chaque fois comme un gros coup de poing qu'on me donnerait dans le ventre.

Mais maintenant, de retour dans le train, j'ai froid. Je suis gelée en fait. Je ne sais même pas si je frissonne ou si je tremble. Je tends mon bras vers le sol, là où est posé mon sac à dos et attrape le sweat que j'ai emporté avec moi. Je l'ai pris plus pour son confort qu'autre chose, juste pour me faire aller mieux, pour me souvenir. J'enfile le sweat gris et le serre contre moi. Il sent comme elle. Du moins, il sent comme son oreiller et sa couette. Ce qui me renvoie à la nuit dernière quand elle m'a allongée sur son lit. J'ai pris l'habitude de le porter quand je repars de chez elle chaque nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ouais, ok, peut-être que je sais pourquoi. Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Comme je ne vais pas lui envoyer de message.

Je ne peux pas la voir dans cet état là. Je ne peux pas la laisser me voir dans ce état là. Ça voudrait dire que je devrais lui expliquer et tout lui dire. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas la laisser entrer autant dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas risquer ça. Non. Je lui enverrais un message demain matin et je prétendrais qu'aujourd'hui n'est jamais arrivé. Je suis douée à ça maintenant. Me cacher, ne pas dévoiler ce que je ressens. C'est beaucoup mieux de cette façon. Je ne peux pas montrer à quel point je suis blessée.

La voix dans le haut parleur du train indique que j'arrive à ma destination et je ramasse rapidement mon sac, marmonnant au type bizarre à côté de moi de me laisser passer. Il comprend et se décale en me souriant poliment. J'essaie de lui rendre sourire aussi et me dirige vers la porte.

Je veux juste rentrer à la maison et rapidement. J'ai besoin de mon lit et d'un verre. Un fort probablement. Plusieurs même. Je veux juste oublier. Je veux faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je vais me contenter de ça. De toute manière je ne peux pas retourner trois ans en arrière, là où tout allait bien. Là où j'étais heureuse.

Le train arrive à quai et je suis la première à sortir. Je serre le sweat de Lexa, m'y sentant en sécurité, malgré la chaleur de ce soir de printemps. J'arrive à la maison, les larmes menaçant toujours de couler. Octavia a l'air inquiet, ça se voit qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser seule à la maison. Elle m'a même demandé si je voulais venir avec elle, passer du temps chez ses parents, m'affirmant que je ne devais pas rester seule, spécialement à cette époque. J'aurais pu lui dire pour Lexa, lui dire que je n'étais pas seule, mais à la place je lui ai simplement répliqué qu'il m'était impossible de louper mes entraînements avec l'approche des compétitions. Ce qui est vrai. En quelques sortes. Mais je ne veux pas que ses parents ressentent de la pitié pour moi. Je ne veux pas être traitée différemment, comme si je méritais une attention spéciale. Ils me regardent déjà bizarrement quand ils passent à la maison pour voir leur fille. Même les parents de Raven et Echo réagissent comme ça.

C'est comme si leurs regards disaient « Oh regarde chéri, c'est la fille dont le père a été tué. Si ce n'est pas tragique... »

Putain, oui c'est tragique. Oui c'est une putain de honte. Oui c'est vraiment pas de chance, injuste et vraiment pas mérité merde. Bordel, oui c'est triste et bouleversant. Oui c'est horrible, affreux et terrible. Et oui c'est beaucoup à endurer pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Je dois passer à autre chose.

Il est mon père.

Il _était_ mon père. Était. Passé. Putain. Et ça sera toujours du passé maintenant.

Je claque la porte d'entrée tellement fort que le cadre se trouvant à côté en tremble. Il pourrait exploser par terre que je m'en foutrais. C'est pas comme si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison que je pourrais perturber. Non. Tout le monde est de retour dans leurs familles, probablement reconnaissants de les avoir autour d'eux. Alors que d'autres n'en n'ont plus du tout. Plus maintenant. Je monte les escaliers rapidement, attrapant une bouteille de vodka au passage dans la chambre d'Echo. Je lui en rachèterais une plus tard, elle n'en saura rien.

La vodka brûle ma gorge qui est déjà sensible à cause des pleurs de la journée. La douleur fait du bien, elle semble méritée. J'enroule la couette autour de moi, m'emmitouflant dedans comme dans un doux cocon. J'avale plus de vodka, ma gorge brûle et mes yeux piquent.

Trois ans et ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Je ne peux plus faire ça à présent. Je ne peux plus. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas continuer à me cacher et à boire. Je continue de fuir les gens. Octavia, Raven et Echo. Lexa.

Je l'apprécie. J'apprécie Lexa. Sincèrement.

Je remets le bouchon sur la bouteille de vodka et la place à côté de ma table de chevet puis me lève du lit. Papa n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je me recroqueville dans mon lit pour pleurer et m'abattre sur mon sort. Il aurait voulu que je sois avec quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui me rende heureuse, quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi et qui sera toujours là pour moi.

J'attrape de nouveau mon sac et mes clés, ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer ou de vérifier de quoi j'ai l'air. Il y a toujours des larmes dans mes yeux et je sanglote toujours doucement. Il me faut seulement dix minutes pour me rendre chez Lexa. Je l'ai rapidement remarqué ces dernières semaines, à force de passer mon temps chez elle et à m'enfuir comme une lâche au beau milieu de la nuit.

Comme une lâche que je suis. Comme la misérable lâche que je suis qui n'est même pas capable de frapper à sa porte. Ou la saoule, et complètement immature que je suis, qui fuit au lieu d'admettre ses sentiments.

Je n'ai même pas la force de frapper à sa foutue porte pour lui demander si je peux passer la nuit chez elle. Je n'arrive pas à frapper à cette porte, alors que je crève d'envie de lui dire combien j'ai besoin d'elle ce soir. Je ne veux pas rester seule, au contraire, je veux qu'elle m'enveloppe dans ses bras, qu'elle m'embrasse le front tendrement, pour faire disparaître cette douleur, cette peine, ce regret et cette culpabilité qui me rongent de l'intérieur.

Je ne peux même pas ouvrir ces barrières pour la laisser entrer.

 **Lexa :**

« Je suis désolée. » Elle murmure contre ma poitrine, tenant toujours fermement mon t-shirt dans ses mains.

« Tout va bien. » Je lui dit doucement en caressant l'arrière de sa tête toute en la berçant. « Tout va bien, tu vas bien. Je suis là. » Je l'ai emmenée jusqu'au canapé pour que nous soyons plus confortables.

« Je suis désolée. » Me répète t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je ne sais même pas si elle a remarqué que j'ai dit quelque chose. Elle ne bouge toujours pas et continue de pleurer et trembler. Maintenant je commence vraiment à paniquer. Et si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle ? Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est faite agresser ? « Je ne savais pas où aller. »

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? S'il te plaît dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je n'ai nul par où aller. »

Elle le dit avec tellement de conviction et tellement d'émotion que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre à part la serrer aussi fort que possible. Cette carapace qu'elle s'est créée est en train de s'effriter. Elle est en train de s'effondrer, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'embrasse le haut de sa tête encore et encore, espérant la calmer un peu, tout en lui répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Elle est en train de se briser sous mes yeux. Elle semble si frêle et si fragile d'un seul coup. Pas comme la Clarke que j'ai l'habitude de voir, charmeuse, confiante.

Elle n'a nul part d'autre où aller, et c'est ici qu'elle est venue. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, si ? Vraiment ? Mais quand elle le dit comme ça et qu'elle pleure de cette manière, c'est dur de ne pas la croire.

« Clarke, bébé. » Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle et relève son visage avec une de mes mains. Ses yeux sont rouges, gonflés et commencent à être injectés de sang. Ça doit faire un moment qu'elle est dans cet état. Je peux aussi sentir l'alcool dans son souffle. Je fais courir mon pouce sur sa joue, puis essuie les traces de larmes sur sa peau. J'essaie de mon mieux de lui sourire et d'ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine. « Allez, essaie de te calmer, restes assise et ne bouge surtout pas. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, d'accord ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête et relâche mon t-shirt. Mais au moment où je vais pour m'éloigner d'elle, elle m'arrête et agrippe fermement mon haut, m'attirant vers elle. Je la regarde en penchant ma tête sur le côté, incertaine. Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver les bons mots à dire.

Elle rencontre vraiment mes yeux pour la première fois et me murmure. « S'il te plaît. »

Cela fait chuter mon cœur.

Je la laisse m'attirer à côté d'elle sur le canapé et elle se penche aussitôt contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Elle ne pleure plus à présent, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait mieux non plus. C'est presque comme si elle avait utilisé toutes les forces qu'elle avait pour pleurer. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle s'est lâchée pendant des heures et je me sens soudainement coupable de m'être inquiétée du fait qu'elle ne m'envoie pas de message ou quoi que ce soit avant. C'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus grand dans notre relation que notre arrangement sexuel ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez.

J'enroule une nouvelle fois mes deux bras autour d'elle et nous restons simplement assises. Il y a tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Tellement de choses que j'aurais pu lui demander. Mais je ne peux pas. Elle est beaucoup trop fragile pour le moment et je ne veux pas la bousculer. Et puis, par où commencer ? Lui demander ce qu'elle faisait devant ma porte ? Lui demander pourquoi elle a autant pleuré au point que ses yeux soient injectés de sang et que sa voix soit partie ? Lui demander pourquoi elle sent l'alcool à plein nez, comme si elle avait bu une bouteille de White spirit ou un truc dans le genre ? Il y a tellement de choses qui tournent dans ma tête.

Pour le moment, on va rester assises dans ce canapé, on avisera plus tard.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à toutes,_

 _Dans les temps, comme toujours, pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente parce que celui de la semaine dernière vous a fait pas mal réagir, et ça nous a fait super plaisir. Si ça pouvait continuer comme ça, ça serait parfait :p_

 _En tout cas un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, à celles qui continuent de s'abonner et aimer l'histoire, c'est vraiment super motivant, vous savez pas à quel point._

 _Un énorme merci à ma bêta, comme d'habitude qui fait un formidable travail, à force elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête j'vous dit..._

 _Bonne lecture à vous, et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Chapitre 13:

 **Clarke :**

Voilà le truc qui se passe quand on a plus de famille, on s'habitue à être seul. On s'habitue à prendre soin de soi-même, à devenir indépendant et de n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre. On s'habitue à cette douleur persistante dans la poitrine. On s'habitue à ne pas faire confiance au gens, à ne pas les laisser entrer dans notre vie et à ne pas s'ouvrir à eux. C'est devenu comme une seconde nature pour moi. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule. J'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de moi. J'ai l'habitude de n'avoir besoin de personne. C'est pas comme si j'aimais être comme ça. Évidemment. Mais je le dois. Je suis obligée.

 _Personne._

Du moins c'était le cas. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lexa.

Raven, Octavia et Echo sont super, vraiment. Ça m'arrive souvent de penser que j'aurais probablement abandonné l'université si ce n'était pas pour elles. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'elles ? Je n'en suis pas sûre. Non ce n'est pas juste de penser ça, j'ai besoin d'elles. Je sais que c'est le cas. Les avoir toutes les trois m'a sauvé la vie et c'est mieux que d'être complètement seule. Mais encore, elles en savent tellement peu sur moi, il y a tellement de choses que je ne leur ai pas dit. Et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles me regardent avec pitié parce qu'elles savent que je n'ai vraiment nul part d'autre où aller. Elles sont mes meilleures amies et je le aime. J'ai besoin d'elles dans ma vie.

Mais Lexa... Elle ne sait rien. Je ne me suis pas du tout ouverte à elle. Je ne lui ai pas dit que ma mère était partie quand je n'avais que deux ans. Je ne lui ai pas avoué que cela fait trois ans aujourd'hui que mon père est décédé. Je ne lui ai pas dit que ma grand-mère, la seule famille qui me restait était décédée peu de temps après. Elle ne sait véritablement rien sur moi. Mais pourtant, c'est chez elle que je me suis réfugiée ce soir. C'est d'elle dont j'avais besoin. C'est de ses bras dont j'avais besoin. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait m'apaiser à cet instant.

C'est elle qui me tient fermement dans ses bras tout de suite, qui caresse mon dos et embrasse mon front alors que je sanglote doucement sur son épaule.

Je serre son t-shirt avec force dans une de mes mains, je ne peux pas lâcher. J'ai besoin de me retenir à quelque chose. J'ai besoin de me tenir à elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je veux que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Je veux que quelqu'un soit là pour moi. Je veux que ce soit elle qui ai cette responsabilité. Et jusqu'ici, elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Je sens ses lèvres sur mes cheveux une nouvelle fois et je la serre plus fort.

Elle est probablement en train de flipper pas vrai ? Je veux dire, avoir quelqu'un qui se pointe devant sa porte alors qu'elle pleure frénétiquement n'est pas commun. Ce n'est pas à quoi on pourrait s'attendre un vendredi soir. Je suis chanceuse qu'elle soit chez elle et non pas en ville ou encore plus qu'elle ai réalisé que j'étais dehors. C'est pas comme si j'avais frappé. Non, j'ai été une lâche. J'ai flippé. J'ai eu peur. Mais pourtant, elle m'a trouvée, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a serrée fort. Elle n'a pas flippé. Elle n'a pas pris peur. Ou si c'est le cas, elle ne l'a pas montré. Pas comme moi.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Lexa presse doucement mon bras et je relève doucement ma tête de son épaule. Elle me regarde, toute concernée et inquiète. Elle est soucieuse. « Bébé, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? »

Mon estomac se retourne quand elle me surnomme de cette manière. Même si elle m'a déjà appelée comme ça avant dans nos messages ou quand nous étions dans l'inimité de la chambre, mais là, c'est différent. C'est sincère. Elle se soucie vraiment de moi. Ce sentiment me frappe avec tant de force qu'il me faut un moment avant de lui répondre. En fait, je ne suis même plus sûre de ce qu'elle m'a demandé maintenant. La préoccupation dans ses yeux, comme celle qu'elle avait eu au moment où nous nous étions rencontrées dans le club la première alors que Finn avait renversé son verre sur moi, me laisse bouche bée. Ça fait un moment que quelqu'un n'a pas été aussi préoccupé pour moi.

Je hoche la tête. Je dois toujours trembler ou frissonner, mais peu importe, parce que Lexa fait courir une main sur mon bras avant de continuer à parler. « Est-ce que tu as froid ? Tu veux une boisson chaude ? Thé ? Chocolat chaud ? »

« Un chocolat chaud ça serait adorable. » J'arrive à sortir d'une voix cassé. Je suppose que c'est la punition pour avoir pleuré toute la journée et d'avoir bu une grosse quantité de vodka. Lexa sourit et retire son bras autour de mon dos pour se lever. « Merci. »

Mon père avait l'habitude de me faire du chocolat chaud l'hiver quand je rentrais de la piscine les cheveux mouillés, me sermonnant que j'allais attraper une pneumonie si je ne faisais pas plus attention. Il m'asseyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, m'essuyait les cheveux et mettait le lait à chauffer. Si j'avais vraiment froid, si j'étais vraiment malade ou si j'avais juste besoin d'un remontant, il me préparait toujours le meilleur des chocolats chauds. Vous savez, avec du lait chauffé à la casserole et du chocolat en poudre pur cacao, il ajoutait même parfois des marshmallows. On aurait dit un petit nuage.

Ça me manque.

« Euh... Tu vas devoir lâcher mon haut pour ça bébé. » Elle dit en baissant les yeux là où mes mains agrippaient sa chemise. Je suis son regard, réalisant qu'elle ne peut pas se lever alors que je le tiens aussi fort. Je rougis et baisse la tête mais immédiatement je sens une main qui soulève mon menton relevant de nouveau mon visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Clarke ? Tu m'inquiètes. »

Je pourrais lui dire. Je pourrais faire ce que j'avais prévu plus tôt au moment où j'ai sauté hors du lit pour courir jusqu'ici. Je pourrais la laisser entrer. Baisser ma garde juste un petit peu. La laisser me poser les questions qui lui passent par la tête. Parce que je vois son visage concerné lorsqu'elle me parle de sa famille, de ses amis ou même juste de la vie et que je réagis pas. Ça se voit qu'elle ne comprend pas. Je pourrais m'ouvrir, lui parler de moi, lui raconter ce que c'est d'être seule.

Ou alors je pourrais juste continuer de fuir, continuer à me cacher et continuer à faire semblant de sourire.

C'est le temps de prendre une décision Griffin.

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. » Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Rien ne s'est passé aujourd'hui pour me rendre dans cet état là. Concrètement, mis à part avoir passé ma journée à regarder une pierre tombale, il ne s'est rien passé. Tout est arrivé il y a trois ans. Parce que j'ai été égoïste, parce que j'ai été trop gâtée. Parce que depuis ce jour, il y a trois ans, j'ai comme un énorme trou béant dans la poitrine qui me comprime le cœur à chaque fois que j'y repense. Et parce qu'il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où il m'est impossible de l'ignorer.

Je baisse une nouvelle fois mes yeux là où mes mains agrippent la chemise de Lexa, mes pouces caressant un de ses boutons. « C'est juste... » Je fais une nouvelle pause, cherchant mes mots dans ma tête. Lexa fait courir sa main sur mon bras. « Juste une mauvaise journée. »

Lexa ne dit rien aussitôt, elle me regarde juste attentivement quand je retire ma main de sa chemise.

« D'accord. Alors je vais nous préparer un chocolat chaud ok ? » Elle essaie de faire au mieux pour être joyeuse, je le sais. Les gens font toujours ça quand ils sont avec moi, mais surtout quand ils apprennent ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ou quand je suis bouleversée. Je pense que je dois être une de ces personnes qui doit constamment essayer de feinter un visage heureux, éviter de paraître comme la blonde qui pleure à tout va. Elle se lève et me regarde quand je me recroqueville sur moi-même dans le canapé. « Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à grignoter ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non merci, c'est gentil. » Pour être honnête, je sens que mon estomac est dans l'incapacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit tout de suite. Je devrais quand même essayer, mais je finirais probablement par tout vomir.

« Comme tu voudras. » Elle me sourit gentiment et se baisse légèrement pour embrasser mon front. Mon estomac se retourne de nouveau. Et pas parce que je ne peux rien avaler. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi comme ça. Enfin plutôt que je laisse quelqu'un s'occuper de moi. J'apprécie que Lexa fasse ça, je veux dire, je devrais juste ignorer le fait que ça me fout la trouille. J'aimerais faire avec, la laisser prendre soin de moi, la laisser m'envelopper dans ses bras et soigner ma douleur.

Je regarde Lexa qui se trouve derrière moi, s'affairant à la préparation de nos chocolats chauds dans la cuisine. Prendre soin de moi. La laisser me faire un chocolat chaud parce que je suis bouleversée, comme mon père avait l'habitude de faire. Je la regarde ajouter le lait dans la casserole pour le faire chauffer. Ça veut dire qu'elle va me faire un vrai chocolat chaud ? Les meilleurs à mon goût. Elle me surprend à la fixer. « Tu n'es pas allergique au lactose ou un truc dans le genre hein ? »

Avant même que je ne puisse penser, je souris. Je suis actuellement en train de sourire. Elle m'a fait sourire.

Cette fille est incroyable.

Ses propres yeux s'illuminent quand elle remarque que je souris et je sens mon sourire s'élargir un peu plus. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'aie déjà fait sourire comme ça avant, le jour de l'anniversaire.

Je secoue la tête, trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle m'a faite sourire juste en me posant une simple question. Pas de blague, sans vouloir être drôle, juste en étant elle-même. Juste parce qu'elle était préoccupée, inquiète. Incroyable. Elle me fait me sentir mieux, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ne sachant même pas l'impact qu'elle a sur moi. Ce matin, j'ai enfilé son sweat sans m'en rendre compte, comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours. Je le porte à la maison quand je suis en pyjama, par dessus mes vêtements de piscine quand je m'y rends, quand je reviens de chez elle après avoir fait l'amour pendant des heures. Et maintenant il est sur moi. Elle a du remarquer que je l'ai pris, que j'aime le porter.

Je comprends ce que ça peut dire. Je comprend que tout cela peut sembler un peu... Je ne sais pas, étrange. Les amis partagent leurs vêtements tout le temps pas vrai ? J'ai déjà emprunté des vêtements à des filles avant. Mais je sais que là c'est différent. Je le porte parce qu'il me conforte, parce qu'il me rappelle Lexa.

Je l'apprécie.

Elle se préoccupe. Elle me fait sourire.

Lexa réapparaît à mes côtés en tenant une grande tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Je lui prends des mains tout en la regardant avant de lui sourire une nouvelle fois et de lui murmurer un merci. Elle me rend mon sourire et s'assoie à mes côtés, pas trop proche mais assez pour que nos genoux se touchent. J'ai encore envie de me blottir contre elle mais je m'en empêche. Ça me ferait sortir de ma zone de confort. Je ne fais jamais ça, même avec un garçon alors encore moins avec une fille. Et ça ferait de nous comme une sorte de couple non ?

Alors à la place je prends une gorgée de ma boisson. Il est aussi bon qui en a l'air. Elle sait définitivement comment faire un bon chocolat chaud. Je me sens plus réchauffée que tout à l'heure, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit seulement dû au chocolat chaud. Ou au sweat de Lexa. C'est elle. C'est de savoir qu'elle se s'inquiète pour moi. De savoir qu'elle veut prendre soin de moi. De savoir que quelques minutes auparavant, quand j'étais emmitouflée dans ses bras, c'était comme si nos corps étaient faits pour être ensemble.

C'est rien Clarke, vas-y. Demande lui. Elle m'apprécie aussi pas vrai ? Je veux dire, je pense qu'elle est sincère quand elle me dit que je suis incroyable, fabuleuse, magnifique et belle quand nous sommes allongées dans son lit. Et elle a l'air toujours l'air déçu quand je m'en vais. Elle va être d'accord.

« Lex ? »

Elle me regarde par dessus sa tasse. « Ouais ? »

« Est-ce-que... » Allez Clarke. Courage. Demande lui bon sang. Tu es Clarke Griffin putain, tu n'es pas nerveuse. Tu n'as pas peur. Demande lui. Je maintiens son regard quelques secondes, ses yeux verts se noyant dans les miens. Comment elle fait ça ? C'est comme si elle pouvait voir directement à travers moi ou un truc dans le genre. Et me voilà, me transformant en une grosse boule de nerfs face à elle. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux vers ma tasse. « Est-ce que je peux rester cette nuit s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. » Elle me répond doucement, sans hésiter une seconde. Je lève les yeux pour la voir me sourire, ce sourire qui illumine tout son visage, plus particulièrement ses yeux. Je sens mon cœur sauter dans ma poitrine. Putain maintenant c'est mon estomac qui se retourne et mon cœur qui saute. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ?

« Je ne veux pas être seule. » Les mots m'échappent avant même qu je ne puisse les arrêter. Ma voix toujours brisée et rauque d'avoir pleuré. Je sens une nouvelle boule se former dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Lexa mais j'ai envie de m'ouvrir un peu. C'est quelque chose en rapport avec la façon dont elle me regarde, quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me donne envie de la laisser entrer. Peut-être que je peux le faire. Peut-être qu'il est temps que je laisse quelqu'un entrer.

« Alors tu ne le seras pas. » Elle me dit fermement mais doucement en posant sa tasse en face de nous sur la table basse et en prenant ma main libre entre les siennes. « Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. »

 **Lexa :**

Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle boit juste son chocolat en silence. Je ne veux pas pousser, ou forcer ou dépasser les limites mais elle s'est présentée à ma porte d'entrée en sanglots, totalement brisée et j'ai en quelque sorte envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas d'une mauvaise façon. Je veux dire, je suis contente qu'elle soit venue ici et qu'elle veuille passer la nuit avec moi. Bien sûr que je le suis. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi elle ne veut pas être seule ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui est différent ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qui veut la faire rester cette nuit alors que normalement elle veut retourner chez elle dans son lit ?

Je comprends qu'elle est le genre de personne renfermée. C'est plus qu'évident. Le fait de ne pas parler d'elle, de s'enfuir, de cacher ses sentiments. J'ai remarqué tout ça. Comment ne pas le faire ?

Quand nous sommes allongées au lit, fatiguées et épuisées, lorsque je lui fait des compliments et qu'elle me regarde, pendant un court instant je vois une lueur dans ses yeux, une étincelle qui me prouve qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Mais elle s'interdit de le dire, même un simple « C'était incroyable. » Mais je sais que c'est là, au fond d'elle. Je peux le sentir dans ses gestes, ses baisers et je peux aussi le voir dans la façon dont elle me regarde quand elle croit que je ne la vois pas. Elle m'apprécie. Elle veut rester tous les soirs mais elle s'en empêche pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Et au fond de moi c'est comme un feu d'artifice. Je vais m'endormir à ses côtés. Je vais me réveiller à ses côtés, ses cheveux éparpillés sur mon oreiller. C'est un petit pas, un léger signe qu'elle commence peut-être à baisser sa garde. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas la pousser, elle avance à son rythme et je le respecte. La bousculer pourrais la conduire à se refermer entièrement sur elle-même, ou pire, me rayer de sa vie. Et je ne le supporterais pas.

Je veux qu'elle me laisse entrer.

Mon Dieu, c'est débile, pas vrai ? C'est comme si je me transformais en une grosse guimauve. Bon, c'est peut-être un peu le cas. Une guimauve qui veut l'envelopper dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement. Une guimauve qui veut se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras et lui dire combien elle est belle au petit matin, puis presser ses lèvres sur son épaule nue. Une guimauve qui veut être son épaule pour pleurer quand elle lui raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ce qui a pu la briser comme ça.

Je la regarde une nouvelle fois par dessus ma tasse quand j'engloutis la dernière gorgée de mon chocolat chaud. Elle semble si fragile, recroquevillée dans mon sweat. J'adore qu'elle le porte. Ça m'apporte comme un sentiment de fierté. Ça prouve qu'elle n'a pas oublié la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Peut-être que ça veut dire que c'est plus que du simple sexe pour elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle m'apprécie aussi.

« Clarke... » Je commence doucement, toujours inquiète qu'elle craque de nouveau. Et si je suis honnête, un peu effrayée qu'elle puisse se braquer de nouveau. Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester ici et je suis excitée à propos de ça mais ça reste Clarke. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Quelle question de merde Lex. Aussi bon que mes chocolats chauds sont, je suis sûre qu'une tasse ne va pas mystérieusement résoudre tous ses problèmes. Les gens ne viennent pas pleurer hystériquement parce qu'ils veulent une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Elle hoche légèrement la tête, ne rencontrant pas mes yeux, ses doigts jouant avec le cordon de mon sweat. « Merci pour le chocolat et de me laisser rester. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis Clarke, comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état là. » Ça ne m'a pas échappé qu'elle évitait de répondre à ma question. Mais je ne relèverais pas. Je sais que les murs qu'elle a pu se construire commencent à s'effondrer doucement, mais j'ai besoin qu'elle les abaisse un peu plus pour que je puisse l'aider. Hésitante, je pose ma main là où nos genoux se touchent et presse légèrement le sien. « Tu veux peut-être en parler ? »

Elle baisse de nouveau sa tête. Je vais prendre ça pour un non alors.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler si tu ne veux pas. Je peux peut-être mettre un film ou un truc dans le genre si tu veux ? » Je lui suggère en essayant d'être plus enjouée que possible. Peut-être qu'un film va la relaxer un peu. On pourrait peut-être se câliner aussi. Mais ça ne me dérange pas si on ne le fait pas. Je veux juste qu'elle aille mieux vous savez ? Je m'inquiète pour elle, je l'ai été depuis que Finn l'a trouvée à notre porte. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et je ne vais pas l'abandonner.

« Ouais. » Elle murmure en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont tristes, et ça me fend le cœur. Mais ils sont vraiment les plus beaux yeux du monde, malgré qu'ils soient rouges et gonflés. « Ça serait bien. »

J'essaie de lui envoyer mon sourire le plus rassurant presse de nouveau son genou avant de me lever et de m'agenouiller devant ma collection de DVD. « Une préférence ? » Je demande en regardant derrière mon épaule. Elle a l'air déjà un peu plus confortable maintenant que je ne tente plus de la faire parler, se relaxant un peu plus. « Quelque chose de drôle, effrayant ou... »

« Est-ce que tu as des Disney ? » Elle me coupe en souriant de nouveau. Je lui souris en retour. Je veux dire, elle est tellement mignonne.

« Ouais. » Je lui souris. « J'ai des Disney. »

 **Clarke :**

D'abord elle me fait un chocolat chaud. Délicieux en plus de ça. Et maintenant elle regarde un Disney avec moi. Elle est comme, parfaite.

Je l'apprécie.

Aussi simple que ça.

Je l'apprécie. Genre vraiment vraiment l'apprécier. Je tombe pour elle. Je me laisse tomber pour elle. Je suis actuellement en train de me laisser ressentir quelque chose. Et pour une fille. Tous ces gars que j'ai rencontré et avec qui j'ai couché, je ne suis jamais tombée pour eux ou ai ressenti quelque chose. Mais je suis là. En train de tomber pour une fille. _Une fille_.

Non, pas juste une fille.

Lexa.

Une fille parfaite qui me fait du chocolat chaud, qui a une collection de DVD Disney, qui m'a donné son sweat pour je ne rentre pas sous la pluie, qui m'enveloppe dans ses bras, qui a les lèvres les plus douces que je n'ai jamais embrassé et qui m'a offert les meilleurs orgasmes de toute ma vie. Elle est incroyable. Elle est belle aussi. Je l'ai remarqué la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée au club qu'elle était belle. Mais ici, ce soir, juste habillée d'un jean, d'une chemise rouge et d'un t-shirt blanc, elle est magnifique. Le genre de beauté qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

Et elle est intelligente. Pas comme une geek. On peut le voir quand elle parle qu'elle connaît des choses. Et elle est passionnée par pleins de choses aussi. Comme quand elle parle de ses cours et de certains livres qu'elle a lu. La plupart du temps je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parle mais j'aime quand elle le fait de façon aussi animée. J'aime le son de sa voix. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? Aimer le son de la voix de quelqu'un je veux dire. C'est juste que je pense qu'elle a une voix sexy. Et c'est comme, je ne sais pas, apaisant je suppose. J'aime juste quand elle parle ok ?

Et elle est dragueuse et drôle. Genre vraiment drôle. Et elle est INCROYABLE au lit. Honnêtement, c'est la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu et euh... j'en ai eu beaucoup. Mais Lexa, elle me fait ressentir des choses que je ne savais même pas possibles. Je jure que je dois avoir eu plus d'orgasmes ces dernières semaines avec elle que je n'en ai jamais eu.

Mais c'est plus que du sexe.

Je dois admettre ça.

Je l'apprécie.

Je ne vais plus me préoccuper de ce que ça veut dire maintenant. Plus de pensées sur ma sexualité ou n'importe quel truc dans le genre. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je l'apprécie. Beaucoup. Et qu'elle est parfaite. Et que nous sommes ici, maintenant, à regarder un Disney. Je me glisse doucement sur le canapé pour m'approcher d'elle et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras s'enroule aussi rapidement qu'un flash autour de mon épaule et elle me serre contre elle.

Elle sent même bon. Mon dieu. Sentir bon ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que cette fille me fait ? Et l'odeur de sa peau douce et ses yeux concernés. Et la façon qu'elle a de se soucier de moi. Je crois que c'est le plus important là dedans. Peu importe ce que ça veut dire.

« Tu vas bien maintenant, bébé ? » Me murmure Lexa à l'oreille, son souffle chatouillant ma peau, m'envoyant des frissons tout le long de mon dos. Ça m'apporte à nouveau un sentiment chaleureux et confus avec tous ces papillons qui sont de retour au creux de mon estomac. Grand moment. Je relève doucement ma tête pour rencontrer ses yeux verts préoccupés. Plus de chaleur. Plus de papillons. Plus de battements de cœur.

Je l'apprécie définitivement.

« Les Disney aident toujours. » Je lui réponds en la câlinant davantage. Ses bras me serrent plus fort et ses lèvres embrassent le haut de ma tête une nouvelle fois. « Les contes de fées, le vrai amour et je ne sais pas, les fins heureuses et tout ça. »

Elle me sourit chaudement en serrant mon bras et en repoussant quelques cheveux de mon visage pour les mettre derrière mon oreille. « C'est bon à entendre. Tu es magnifique quand tu souris tu sais. »

Et voilà, mon cœur qui rate une nouvelle fois un battement. Mon corps se réchauffe et se relaxe tellement que je me transforme presque en un gros nounours. Ok, ça semble stupide pas vrai ? Mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer autrement ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. C'est comme si elle me redonnait vie. C'est la seule personne qui me fait sentir de nouveau moi-même. Pas comme une enfant orpheline qui nage bien. Avec Lexa je peux juste être Clarke de nouveau.

Je tourne de nouveau mon attention vers l'écran, le moment où l'histoire devient merveilleuse, ou le « Ils vécurent heureux... » commence, où tu as l'espoir que tout est bon dans ce monde. Je sais que la vie n'est pas vraiment comme dans les films Disney. Mon dieu, ma vie en est la preuve. Nous ne sommes pas toutes des princesses vivant dans un château avec tout ce que l'on a toujours désiré.

Mais j'ai Lexa.

Et si j'ai appris quelque chose après vingt ans de Disney regardés, avoir quelqu'un qui vous fait ressentir un sentiment aussi apaisant, eh bien c'est en quelque sorte spécial. Pas vrai ?


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Oui, j'ai un peu de retard sur la publication, et je m'en excuse mais ma bêta a eu quelques soucis, elle a été malade, et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, ce qui a retardé la correction... Elle s'excuse vraiment, et ça l'embête de vous retarder dans la lecture de ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, elle est en vacances à la fin de la semaine, pour deux semaines, et moi j'ai les miennes les trois premières d'août. On vous promet qu'on fera le maximum pour publier, soyez sûrs d'avoir un chapitre d'ici deux semaines grand max. J'espère que vous comprendrez quand même._

 _En tout cas, on se retrouve pour ce 14ème chapitre, déjà ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop chaud en le lisant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :p_

 _Merci en tout cas aux personnes qui prennent le temps de nous laisser un petit mot, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir, et je remercie aussi les personnes qui continuent de suivre l'histoire, et la favoriser, on a déjà passé la barre des 100 follows ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant et que vous ne regrettez pas de vous être lancés avec nous !_

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse bêta qui fait son maximum à chaque fois, elle est très importante à la confection de cette histoire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore sincèrement désolée pour ce petit retard. A bientôt !_

 _P.S. : N'oubliez pas le petit mot pour encourager :p_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

 **Lexa :**

Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Juste au cas où tout cela ne serait qu'un rêve. Juste au cas où tout cela ne serait pas réel. Juste au cas où tout cela serait dans ma tête. Mais non, le poids d'un bras enroulé autour de ma taille, des cheveux blonds qui chatouillent mon menton, la jambe accrochée à la mienne. Elle est ici. Toujours là. Clarke, elle est là, toujours, dans mon lit, blottie contre moi.

Je partage un lit, _mon_ lit, avec la fille de mes rêves. Encore. La plus magnifique des filles au monde est dans mon lit. Son corps pressé contre le mien. Mon bras autour d'elle la serrant au plus proche de moi. C'est comme si elle semblait appartenir à ici vous savez ? Comme si elle avait été toujours destinée à être ici. Sa tête semble parfaitement s'adapter en dessous de la mienne, cachée dans mon épaule. Ça semble si naturel.

Mais.

Nous nous sommes endormies chacune d'un coté du lit. Littéralement. C'était maladroit. Presque inconfortable. Nous sommes allées au lit une fois le DVD fini. Clarke semblait exténuée, s'endormant presque contre mon épaule, dans mes bras. Je lui ai suggéré d'aller nous coucher et ensuite elle est redevenue toute timide. Elle a pris le t-shirt que je lui ai offert pour dormir et puis elle a grimpé dans le lit rapidement, du même côté ou elle s'était endormie la première nuit.

Et nous nous sommes juste allongées, là. Silencieusement. Effrayées de faire ou dire quelque chose. Enfin, du moins, je sais que pour ma part j'étais trop effrayée. Une vrai poule mouillée. Il y avait cette fille allongée dans mon lit, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. Elle avait été une telle épave plus tôt et elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait passer la nuit ici. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ou ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

C'était un peu... Je ne sais pas... Effrayant.

Maintenant me voilà, me réveillant avec elle, elle en train de me câliner. Ce que je suppose à du arriver durant la nuit. Et ne me méprenez pas, c'est super, magique même, de l'avoir dans mes bras, de savoir que c'est vers moi qu'elle a couru quand elle a eu besoin de quelqu'un.

C'est comme une nouvelle étape dans notre relation.

Si on peut même qualifier ça de relation. Peut-on ? Je veux dire, j'ai envie que ce soit le cas. Mon dieu, bien sûr que j'ai envie que ce soit le cas. Mais jusqu'à la nuit dernière tout ce que nous faisions c'était coucher ensemble. Et flirter. Mais c'est tout. Pas de discussions à propos de sentiments. À vrai dire, il y a même très peu de conversation. A part pour parler de retourner au lit ensemble pour s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. C'est pratiquement la base de notre relation pas vrai ?

Mais je l'apprécie. Genre vraiment. Je tombe pour elle tellement fort et si vite que ça me terrifie. Je veux que ce soit une relation. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins comme ça. Je tiens à elle. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je ne sais pas, le fait qu'elle ce soit pointée au pas de ma porte prouve le contraire.

J'ai besoin qu'elle me parle.

Et je pense qu'elle veut me parler. Il y a juste quelque chose qui la retient. Je suis sûre de ça. Ça ne peut pas juste être le fait qu'elle soit confuse à propos de ce qui se passe entre nous deux. Ou parce qu'elle est confuse sur sa sexualité. Il y a plus que ça. C'est ce qu'il y a derrière ses yeux tristes et son tatouage. Je sais que c'est ça. Et je vais la faire parler. Je le dois.

Clarke bouge doucement dans son sommeil, sa main agrippant ma hanche et sa respiration s'accélérant un peu. Elle se réveille. S'il vous plaît dites moi qu'elle ne va pas encore flipper et s'enfuir.

S'il vous plaît ?

C'est censé être une avancé dans notre relation. C'est censé être un pas dans la bonne direction. Un pas vers une vraie relation. Un pas où nous sommes juste Clarke et Lexa. Un vrai Clarke et Lexa. Plus que juste du sexe. Pas que le sexe soit mauvais. Évidemment. Mais on peut avoir plus que ça maintenant. Pas vrai ? S'il vous plaît ?

Je relève un peu ma tête et regarde le visage de Clarke quand elle se réveille doucement. Ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir légèrement, ses lèvres bougent. Elle a l'air magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Sans soucis. Comme si la nuit dernière n'était jamais arrivée. Je fais traîner mes doigts sur son front, repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille et dépose ensuite mes lèvres au même endroit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enfuit. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Aussi étrange qu'était de trouver Clarke en sanglot devant ma porte, je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. Peu importe ce qui a pu arriver, peu importe ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état pour qu'elle vienne à moi. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, ça l'a amenée dans mon lit, enveloppée dans mes bras et l'a fait passer la nuit ici.

« Bonjour. » Je murmure doucement quand ses yeux bleus rencontrent finalement les miens. Sa main agrippe ma hanche une nouvelle fois, son pouce caresse doucement l'os, comme si elle essayait de se rendre compte si tout ça est bien réel. Cela fait fondre mon cœur un petit peu. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « Oui. »

Sa voix encore endormie fait fondre davantage mon cœur. Elle est adorable. Et la meilleure partie est qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas et ne me rejette pas. Elle reste dans mes bras, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de ma taille, ses doigts caressant légèrement ma hanche, sa jambe accrochée à la mienne. C'est peut-être juste moi, mais elle ne flippe pas. Elle ne s'enfuit pas. Peut-être, juste peut-être, elle veut qu'il y est aussi un « nous ».

« Je suis désolée. » Elle me dit doucement, sa voix légèrement étouffée par mon épaule. Je lève davantage ma tête, un peu confuse. Elle baisse la tête, ses yeux semblent fixés sur ses mains qui caressent maintenant mon estomac. « Pour la nuit dernière. Pour mettre pointée ici dans un état pareil. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça ou quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est pas le cas. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser non plus. »

« Si, je veux dire, je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à devoir t'occuper de moi hier soir. »

« Je m'en moque Clarke, honnêtement. » Clarke relève la tête de mon épaule et s'installe plus confortablement pour me regarder. Elle rencontre mes yeux de nouveau et je vois de la vulnérabilité en eux à la place de la tristesse que j'avais vue avant. Parfois ça me surprend. La confiance et le feu que j'ai pu voir avant étaient loin. Ça, c'est la vrai Clarke, je suis sûre de ça, la Clarke derrière ses barrières. Je prends sa joue en coupe dans une main, l'autre restant sur son omoplate en dessous du tatouage de Lys qui je savais être caché par le t-shirt que je lui avais prêté. « Tu peux me parler tu sais ? » Je lui dis gentiment en faisant courir mes doigts où les larmes étaient tombées la nuit dernière. « Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. »

« Je sais. » Elle s'éloigne de moi, retire son bras de mon corps et s'allonge sur son dos à côté de moi, fixant le plafond. Je vais essayer de prétendre que ça ne m'a pas brisé un peu le cœur. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va me rembarrer une nouvelle fois. Pas vrai ? Elle hésite une minute ou deux, l'atmosphère entre nous deux grandissant une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur, qui av fondu tout à l'heure se brise d'autant plus. « Et je le ferais. Juste... Donne moi du temps d'accord ? »

Vous voyez ? C'est pas la fin du monde. Elle ne va pas s'enfuir. Aies la foi Lexa. C'est juste du temps. Je peux lui donner. Je peux lui donner tout le temps du monde si ça veut dire être avec elle. Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle veut, tout, n'importe quoi, le monde entier, si ça signifie être avec elle.

Je sens mes lèvres se courber en un sourire et me tourne pour faire face à Clarke. Elle me sourit aussi, ça me donne assez de confiance pour me pencher vers elle et de caresser légèrement mes lèvres contre les siennes. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Je lui offre avec enthousiasme, mon cœur se sentant soudainement recollé en un morceau. Je devrais regarder le positif pas vrai ? Et Clarke étant ici, même si elle ne parle toujours pas est définitivement un point positif. « Je vais aller faire du café. »

« Je ne suis pas contre un café, merci. »

Je balance mes jambes hors du lit et saute pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. « Comment tu le prends ? » Je m'arrête, une main sur la porte et me tourne vers Clarke assise sur mon lit, souriant largement quand je la surprends les yeux fixés sur mes jambes nues et mon tout petit short. Elle rougit, éloignant ses yeux pour rencontrer les miens puis les baisse à ses mains posées sur la couette. Prise la main dans le sac Griffin.

« Erm... Juste noir s'il te plaît. Pas de sucre. »

« Ça arrive tout de suite. » Je souris en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, lançant un dernier regard derrière mon épaule pour voir si Clarke me regarde toujours. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle était totalement en train de me mater. C'était flagrant à la façon dont ses joues avaient rougit. Au moins elle aime mes jambes. Définitivement un autre point positif. Mais bon, c'est vrai que j'ai de belles jambes.

Je suis en train de nous préparer notre café quand Clarke apparaît dans la cuisine, habillée de son jean de la veille et une nouvelle fois de mon sweat. C'est un autre point positif pas vrai ? Je lui passe son café. « Je vais faire des toasts tu en veux ? »

« Je ne devrais pas. » Elle secoue la tête en levant sa tasse à ses lèvres. « Je dois y aller. Je suis censée être à la piscine à onze heures. »

« Oh d'accord, ok. » Je ne pense pas avoir fait du bon boulot pour cacher la déception dans ma voix. Je me tourne juste et place deux toasts dans le grille pain.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle fuit. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle se cache. Ça ne veut rien dire. Je veux dire, elle était totalement en train de me mater tout à l'heure. C'est une excuse valable. La nage je veux dire. C'est pas parce qu'elle s'en sert tous les soirs comme excuse que ce n'est pas vrai. Et on a eu un petit moment tout à l'heure pas vrai ? Et elle est restée la nuit. Sans même que nous couchions ensemble. C'est plus que juste du sexe maintenant. Je suis sûre de ça.

« Mais est-ce que tu es occupée plus tard ? » Elle me demande timidement. Je tourne ma tête tellement vite que je suis certaine que j'aurais pu me faire le coup du lapin ou un truc dans le genre. Parce que ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle veut qu'on se retrouve plus tard. « Tu pourrais me rejoindre après, devant la piscine ? »

Bingo, je souris de nouveau. « Ouais, je peux faire ça. »

On reste là, debout, à se sourire l'une et l'autre en buvant notre café et moi mangeant mon toast. Je lui en ai offert un morceau qu'elle a gentiment accepté, se penchant en avant en croquant dedans alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans ma main. Est-ce que c'est mal de trouver ça sexy ? Moi la nourrissant. Oh je m'en moque. Je pense que ça l'est et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis je suis presque sûre que tout ce qui pourrait impliquer Clarke serait sexy. Je ne sais pas si elle est capable de faire quelque chose de pas sexy. J'ai même pensé qu'elle était magnifique quand elle pleurait et sanglotait hier soir. Je sais que je l'ai dans la peau. Je m'en moque aussi de ça. Plus maintenant. Pas maintenant.

Clarke fini la fin de son café et place sa tasse sur le comptoir, me disant qu'elle devrait partir avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau en retard. Je hoche la tête, toujours probablement en train de sourire comme une folle et la suis jusqu'à la porte. Elle est pratiquement arrivée à la porte quand elle se tourne vers moi.

« Oh, ton sweat ? » Elle dit, déjà en train de l'enlever. Je place ma main sur elle, la stoppant et plaçant mon autre main pour lui remettre en place. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Garde le. »

« Lex, je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, je te dis que tu peux le garder. » Je souris encore, disparaissant dans mes propres pensées, imaginant Clarke se balader dans mon sweat. Ce sera comme si elle avait une part de moi avec elle tout le temps. Ce serait super. Vraiment super. Et ça veut dire qu'elle serait incapable de m'oublier. J'aime cette idée. « Prends ça comme un cadeau en avance. »

« Mon anniversaire est en décembre. » Elle me taquine. Anniversaire en décembre. Noté. Je ne peux donc pas me servir de ça comme excuse. Du moins pas encore.

« Okkkk. » Je dis et Clarke me regarde en souriant, pensant probablement que je suis prise au piège ou un truc dans le genre. J'aime quand elle sourit comme ça, la lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux que je reconnais de la première fois où on s'est rencontrées et la façon dont elle tient sa langue entre ses dents, c'est juste sexy. Je la regarde de bas en haut rapidement et souris à mon tour avant de fermer la distance entre nous et de l'embrasser tendrement. « Peu importe, il est beaucoup plus beau sur toi. »

Ah. Je gagne. Encore.

 **Clarke :**

 _Pour Lex : Piscine. Aussi vite que tu peux. J'ai envie de toi. X_

Mon pouce survole le bouton d'envoi. Est-ce que je peux lui renvoyer des messages où je flirte après la soirée d'hier ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Elle ne va pas lire ça et penser que j'ai juste besoin de m'envoyer en l'air parce que nous n'avons rien fait hier ? Que je veux juste la voir parce que je suis excitée ? Parce que c'est pas le cas. Évidemment. Mais...

Je me prends trop la tête, pas vrai ?

Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse me mettre dans cet état là. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un que je désire autant. Et je ne parle pas juste du sexe. Je la veux plus que ça. Je m'explique pas très bien pas vrai ? C'est juste, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, genre tout le temps. Et ce n'est tellement pas moi. Mais je me réveille en pensant à Lexa. Et ensuite je continue de penser à elle toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que j'ai assez de cran et de courage pour lui envoyer un message. C'est comme si je voulais être tout le temps avec elle. Elle a une emprise sur moi. Vraiment une grosse emprise. Vraiment, vraiment.

Elle est littéralement presque toujours dans mon esprit et au début je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais perturbée par toute cette histoire d'avoir couché avec une fille, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je le sais ça maintenant. Je me le suis enfin admis. Je peux plus faire autrement. Je ne vais plus me battre contre ça maintenant. Je ne peux plus.

Je l'apprécie.

Je l'apprécie.

Je l'apprécie.

Je l'apprécie _vraiment_.

Oh, reprends toi Clarke. Appuie juste sur ce foutu bouton. Je prends une grande respiration et j'envoie enfin mon message. Je regarde ce que je porte. J'aurais aimé apporter quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy, peut-être plus provoquant pour me changer après la piscine. J'ai l'air de rien dans mon bas de survêtement, ma veste noire et mes cheveux trempés. J'aurais du faire un effort. Particulièrement après la nuit dernière. Je veux que Lexa pense que je suis sexy et pas une pleurnicharde.

Elle a été géniale la nuit dernière. Parfaite en prenant soin de moi. Ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je l'apprécie. Quand elle me câlinait dans ses bras, ses bras me serrant si fort quand on regardait le Disney. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, ça veut dire que je tombe pour elle. Vite et fort.

Je tombe pour une fille Lexa, une fille. Une belle, attentionnée, drôle, intelligente, dragueuse, magnifique fille. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ça avant. Je n'ai jamais pensé ressentir tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais tomber comme ça pour un mec et encore moins une fille. Peut-être que c'est ça. Peut-être que c'est la raison. Peut-être que je ne regardais pas au bon endroit, me cachant derrière toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air avec des gars, fuyant et effrayée par toutes sortes d'attachement. Peut-être que pendant tout ce temps, tous ces mecs, tous ces noms sur mon tableau de chasse, peut-être que c'est un autre mur que je me suis construit. Un autre moyen de me cacher, fuir et m'échapper.

Et la nuit dernière, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas voulu me cacher, fuir ou m'échapper. Je ne veux plus être cette fille à présent. Je ne veux plus utiliser ces excuses et ces murs que j'ai construit autour de moi. Je ne veux plus rien de tout ça à présent.

Je veux Lexa.

Je veux tout d'elle.

Maintenant je dois juste faire face à ça. J'ai passé le cap du déni. J'ai passé tout ça. Maintenant je peux l'admettre. Je peux l'accepter. Je veux faire quelque chose de tous ces sentiments. J'en ai vraiment envie. Je veux passer plus de soirées à la câliner sur le canapé à regarder des Disney. Je veux aller au lit avec elle. Je veux me réveiller dans ses bras encore et encore. Je veux me réveiller avec ses doux baisers, ses douces caresses et ses magnifiques yeux. Je veux qu'elle se préoccupe de moi et qu'elle prenne soin de moi.

Et à en juger par son regard ce matin, je pense qu'elle veut tout ça aussi. J'ai pu le sentir dans la façon dont elle a embrassé mon front quand je me suis réveillée. Dans la façon dont elle m'a dit qu je pouvais lui parler. Dans la façon dont elle a eu l'air déçu quand je lui ai dit que je devais partir. C'était dans son comportement, ses étreintes. Elle le veut aussi. Et ça me donne un sentiment que je ne peux décrire.

C'est comme si j'étais vraiment heureuse, effrayée, nerveuse, confiante, vulnérable et excitée, tout ça en même temps. C'est fou. Et c'est addictif. Comme si je voulais plus de tout ça. Maintenant.

Et je suis pratiquement sûre que la façon pour avoir tout ça est de satisfaire mes désirs et de voir Lexa. D'embrasser Lexa. De tenir Lexa dans mes bras. Voilà pourquoi je lui ai envoyé un message et que je l'attends devant la piscine un samedi après-midi. J'ajuste mon sac sur mon épaule et regarde en bas de la rue à sa recherche.

J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'elle vous savez.

« Hey beauté. » Au son de sa voix je me tourne et je la trouve devant moi en train de me sourire, s'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur. Les bras croisés, ses Ray-ban perchées sur le haut de sa tête, me souriant largement. En somme elle est magnifique.

« Hey. »

Boum. Tout ce qu'il faut à Lexa c'est d'être nonchalante et magnifique devant moi pour que toute la confiance qu'il me reste s'évapore totalement. Au moins j'ai réussis à dire quelque chose. C'est toujours un plus je suppose.

« Bonne nage ? » Elle me demande, son sourire toujours bien en place quand elle s'éloigne du mur et qu'elle s'approche de moi en décroisant ses bras. Je parie tout mon argent qu'elle a conscience de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. C'est exactement la même attitude que je prends quand je sais qu'un garçon me mange pratiquement dans la main. Lexa sait qu'elle m'a. Et il y a quelque chose de sérieusement sexy à propos de ça.

Je hoche la tête en m'approchant moi aussi d'elle, essayant désespéramment de regagner un peu de fraîcheur mais tout ce que je veux faire vraiment c'est l'embrasser. Genre vraiment beaucoup. Je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle m'embrasse avec force. Maintenant. C'est juste pour vous dire ce qu'elle me fait. « Oui merci, un peu d'exercice physique ça ne fait jamais de mal pas vrai ? »

La langue de Lexa humidifie ses lèvres doucement avant de me sourire de nouveau, un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant. « Toujours. »

Et nous voilà de nouveau à flirter. De retour aux petits sourires et aux regards sous-entendus. Toute mon inquiétude de tout à l'heure n'a servi à rien. Elle me veut toujours de cette façon. Je ne l'ai pas effrayée. Et si je l'ai inquiétée, ou fait un peu flipper, elle ne le montre pas. Elle n'est pas en train de me demander qu'on en discute ou elle ne me demande pas de parler de nos sentiments. Elle n'insiste pour que je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Nope, elle est juste en train de flirter à nouveau, me défiant, me stimulant, me faisant la vouloir de plus en plus.

Putain, j'ai envie d'elle. Vraiment envie d'elle. Maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre.

Trois de mes coéquipières passent à côté de nous quand elles quittent le bâtiment, me disant au revoir au passage. Je leur marmonne la même chose, trop concentrée sur Lexa en face de moi et les papillons dans le creux de mon estomac. Elles sont les dernières à partir, c'est toujours le cas. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus personne autour. De la merde. Je ne peux pas attendre.

« Viens. » Je lui dis en fermant la petite distance qu'il restait entre nous alors que j'enroule mes doigts autour de son poignet, l'attirant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je peux le sentir dans chaque partie de mon corps. Juste d'avoir mes doigts posés sur la peau de Lexa fait tordre mon corps de douleur. Ce n'est plus à propos de ce que je veux à présent. C'est comme un besoin. Une urgence. J'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin d'elle.

« Où est-ce que l'on va ? » Elle me demande, de la confusion dans sa voix mais n'émettant aucune résistance, me laissant la conduire là où je veux. Je peux sentir son pouls sous mes doigts. Il bat de plus en plus vite, me rendant de plus en plus excitée.

Je l'attire vers la réception, directement vers les vestiaires. « Viens. » Je lui répète en bougeant ma main pour enlacer nos doigts ensemble. Je lui serre la main et la regarde avec mon plus beau sourire. Elle me sourit à son tour, ses yeux étincelant et brillant d'un vert sombre. « Là dedans. »

Elle éloigne ses yeux de moi quelques secondes pour regarder la pancarte sur la porte que je viens d'ouvrir, une once de choc se fait remarquer dans ses yeux. Vérifiant que le couloir est toujours vide je me glisse à l'intérieur, attirant doucement Lexa avec moi. Encore une fois elle ne proteste pas et se laisse attirer à l'intérieur , sa main agrippant la mienne fermement. Je peux sentir l'anticipation grandir en elle, elle sait ce que je veux, que je la veux. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et ferme le verrou comme elle l'avait fait chez Jasper quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus me résister à présent. Et maintenant c'est moi qui ne peux plus lui résister. Je tire sur son bras, la faisant tourner pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle humidifie ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

« Une raison particulière pour que tu m'attires dans les vestiaires et que tu fermes la portes à clé bébé ? » Elle me taquine quand sa main libre trouve ma hanche, son petit doigt glissant sous l'élastique de mon survêtement.

« Tu es celle qui a fermé la porte. » Je dis doucement en m'approchant directement contre elle et en plaçant ma main libre sur le haut de sa poitrine, faisant traîner mes doigts sur sa clavicule juste au dessus de son t-shirt. J'ai découvert ces derniers jours que c'était un de ses points faibles et que de la toucher ici la faisait complètement craquer. Elle lève un sourcil, ne prenant clairement pas ça comme une excuse valable. « Je voulais juste faire ça. »

Je bouge ma main le long de sa clavicule et agrippe l'arrière de sa nuque pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Son emprise sur ma taille se resserre et elle dénoue nos doigts, glissant son bras libre autour de mon dos. Le baiser devient rapidement profond et passionné, des millions de sentiments refoulés traversant nos bouches. C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin dans ses bras mais j'étais trop embarrassée pour le faire. Mais maintenant, je m'en moque. J'en ai besoin. C'est comme si j'étais accro à elle. Une envie ou un truc dans le genre. Une envie qu'elle seule peut assouvir.

Je la veux.

Je me pousse contre Lexa, penchant le poids de mon corps sur elle, nos lèvres bougeant toujours avec légèreté les une contre les autres, sa langue dévorant la mienne. Ses mains ont toutes deux trouvé leur chemin sous mon haut, massant ma peau sur le côté de mes hanches. Ça me rends folle. Personne ne m'a jamais donné aussi chaud avant. Jamais. Mais ces derniers jours avec Lexa m'ont incendiée. Genre presque littéralement. Elle suce avec force ma lèvre inférieure et je suis presque sûre que c'est la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'ai jamais fait. Eh bien probablement. Elle a fait ce truc avec sa langue l'autre nuit qui m'a rendue folle...

Nous trébuchons un peu, toujours enroulées l'une et l'autre jusqu'à ce que le dos de Lexa soit contre le mur. Sa jambe se cale entre les miennes, m'éloignant de mes pensées pour me ramener à la réalité. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand elle se presse contre moi. Mon petit gémissement d'approbation à du éveiller quelque chose à l'intérieur de Lexa et elle nous fait toutes les deux tourner, me poussant contre le mur, agrippant mes mains juste au dessus de ma tête. Elle brise le baiser et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais. » Elle murmure tellement faiblement que je ne l'entends presque pas. La façon dont elle l'a dit et l'intensité de son regard me fait quelque chose. Genre ça fait fondre mon cœur avant de lui envoyer des frissons. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça cependant quand les lèvres de Lexa se mettent rapidement sur mon cou, plaçant des baisers derrière mon oreille jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle lâche mes mains, les laissant tomber sur le bas de mon t-shirt et le fait glisser par dessus ma tête. « Tu es incroyable Clarke. »

Ses mains effleurent mon torse, ses doigts courent sur les muscles de mon abdomen. Mon cœur bat la chamade, les papillons dans mon estomac sont de retour avec vengeance et un désir écrasant pour que Lexa me touche, ou que je la touche. J'ai juste besoin d'elle.

Mes mains bougent inconsciemment jusqu'au jean de Lexa, comme si mon corps prenait le dessus, désespéré d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Si mon corps veut Lexa. Si mon cœur veut Lexa. Je ne vais pas laisser ma tête bloquer le passage pas vrai ?

Je peux entendre mon sang battre dans mes oreilles quand mes doigts déboutonnent son jean. S'arrêtant momentanément quand les mains de Lexa caressent mon soutien-gorge, prenant en coupe chaque sein pour ensuite faire glisser ses lèvres sur mon épaule. Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge et je laisse échapper un doux gémissement quand j'arrive finalement à ouvrir son jean pour faire glisser une main à l'intérieur, poussant son sous-vêtement trempé sur le côté. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté un tel désir avant pour n'importe qui, mais avec Lexa, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Et juste sentir combien elle est mouillée, certainement autant que je le suis aussi, si ce n'est pas plus, ça me fait des choses, ça me donne juste plus envie d'elle.

Lexa mord doucement mon épaule quand je fais parcourir un de mes doigts à l'intérieur de son humidité. Elle relève sa tête et capture mes lèvres dans un autre baiser passionné, cherchant immédiatement ma langue avec la sienne. Je caresse son clitoris quand ses mains commencent à vagabonder. Une main tirant le tissu de mon sein droit vers le bas pour y taquiner mon téton, l'autre main tirant l'élastique de mon survêtement.

Mon dieu, si elle me touche aussi je pense que je pourrais exploser sur le champ.

Oh putain, c'est ce qu'elle fait. Oh mon dieu. Elle pousse plus fort contre moi quand elle me pénètre avec deux doigts et j'éloigne mes lèvres des siennes pour pouvoir gémir une nouvelle fois. « Meeeerde Lexa. »

Je pose ma tête contre le mur derrière moi, consciente que mes yeux sont probablement à l'arrière de ma tête. Je peux vous garantir que je suis totalement troublée. Lexa fait des va et viens en moi plus rapidement et plus fort, me donnant la tâche difficile de me concentrer sur mes propres mouvements. Je suis sur le point d'exploser. Vraiment. Putain, elle est juste incroyable.

Putain de merde.

Je fais des va et viens à l'intérieur de Lexa. Si je dois exploser, alors elle aussi. Putain je vais m'en assurer. Elle serre et se desserre autour de mes doigts et se penche en avant, murmurant dans oreille. « Tu es tellement _incroyable._ »

 _Incroyable_? C'est elle qui est incroyable bordel. C'est elle qui réussi de je ne sais quelle façon à m'emmener au septième ciel sans même donner l'impression d'essayer. C'est elle qui me fait ressentir comme si j'étais la seule fille au monde à ses yeux. Et je vais m'assurer qu'elle sache combien elle signifie pour moi.

J'enroule ma main libre à l'arrière de la nuque de Lexa, l'amenant dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Elle gémit dans ma bouche quand je conduis mais doigts plus profond à l'intérieur d'elle, les courbant un petit peu, copiant son rythme, pénétration après pénétration. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme, prête à tomber, prête pour que Lexa m'emmène aux abysses du plaisir, prête pour qu'elle tombe avec moi. Je la sens se resserrer contre moi une nouvelle fois et elle brise le baiser cette fois.

« Putaiiiiiiin Clarke, je vaiiiiiis... »

« Ouais... Moi aussi... »

Elle est incroyable. Incroyable. Magnifique. Et je l'apprécie. Putain je l'apprécie vraiment. Merde.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Petite surprise avec la publication de ce chapitre qui n'était pas forcément prévue. J'espère que ça vous fait quand même plaisir puisque que ma bêta a pris du temps pendant ses vacances pour vous satisfaire ! Par contre le chapitre 16 n'arrivera que dans une dizaine de jours puisque ça sera un peu compliqué pour elle de s'y mettre la semaine prochaine._

 _En tout cas je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui fav, follow l'histoire et surtout celles qui prennent le temps de nous laisser un petit mot pour nous dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir._

 _Un grand merci à ma bêta, comme toujours, qui fait un travail colossal pour rendre cette histoire toute belle, et qui lézarde au soleil avec son ordinateur pour votre plus grand plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas la petite review ! :p_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

 **Lexa :**

Le reste des vacances de Pâques s'est déroulé à peu près de la même façon. Il n'y a plus eu de larmes, du moins pas que je sache, plus de crise de d'angoisse ou de visites impromptues devant ma porte, juste encore et encore plus de sexe. Le meilleur sexe et le plus chaud que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Clarke m'a prise dans les vestiaires, dans les toilettes d'un bar, dans la douche, contre et sur le comptoir de la cuisine et mon préféré, sur la table de salon. Elle est incroyable. De toutes les façons possibles. Elle est juste incroyable vous savez ?

Et elle reste la nuit maintenant. Pas toutes les nuits. Mais elle ne saute plus du lit à la recherche de tous ses vêtements pour commencer à s'habiller et utiliser l'excuse d'un entraînement tôt dans la matinée pour partir. Depuis cette nuit là, qui en passant, n'a pas été remise sur le tapis depuis ces deux semaines passées. C'est comme si nous allions quelque part. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais il y a quelque chose, c'est plus que du sexe. Ou du moins, ça l'est pour moi. Il y a quelque chose, je le sais.

D'accord, il n'y a peut-être toujours pas de progrès dans nos discussions personnelles et sur les sentiments, mais j'ai la chance de me réveiller à ses côtés, la câlinant, mes bras autour d'elle. Et ça, c'est quelque chose. Et j'ai la chance de pouvoir lui voler des baisers aux premiers rayons de soleil quand nous sommes allongées, juste à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi tout en étant confortables. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je ne veux pas la pousser. Je ne veux pas la faire fuir, qu'elle se cache ou qu'elle nie quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Maintenant que je l'ai, dans mon lit, s'endormant avec moi, se réveillant avec moi, me câlinant, je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je ne peux pas.

Je pense que je tombe pour elle. La tête la première.

Non, _je sais_ que je tombe pour elle, la tête la première. Je me suis fait prendre dans ses filets. Rapidement et avec force. J'ai mis tout mon cœur en avant. Je tombe amoureuse de Clarke. Amoureuse. Définitivement amoureuse.

C'est pourquoi je me tiens maintenant, toute nerveuse, dans mon salon et celui de Finn. Je me suis assurée qu'il serait de sortie ce soir, des menus de plats à emporter déposés sur la table du salon, deux bouteilles de vin blanc reposant au frais et chaque centimètre de ma chambre méticuleusement nettoyé. Je veux que ce soir soit quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un rencard. Ou du moins ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un rencard, étant donné qu'elle ne veut toujours pas être vue en public avec moi de cette façon. Ce que je comprends, en quelque sorte. Elle veut juste du temps pas vrai ? Et je peux lui donner du temps. Et tout sera parfait. Et nous pourrons être ensemble, genre vraiment ensemble. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis autant nerveuse à propos de tout ça, je ne sais pas. Je sais que c'est juste Clarke, que nous avons déjà passé beaucoup de soirées ensemble maintenant, mais là c'est différent.

Et peut-être que ce soir, si tout se passe bien, quand nous aurons fini de manger un bon repas et bu quelques verres de vin en se câlinant sur le canapé, je pourrais aborder le sujet « petite-amie ». Peut-être.

Cependant quelque chose me donne l'impression que Clarke n'est la petite-amie de personne, encore moins celle d'une fille. Je suis certaine qu'elle est encore moins le type de personne qui fait dans les relations. Mais je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle n'a été avec personne d'autre pendant toutes les vacances. Comment aurait-elle pu ? A moins que ça ce soit fait pendant les quelques nuits où nous n'étions pas ensemble. Et ça n'a été que quelques jours. Surtout maintenant qu'elle a commencé à rester la nuit, nous nous voyons pratiquement tous les jours depuis trois semaines. Ça nous rend un peu, genre, exclusives, non ? Je sais que je n'ai été avec personne d'autre, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Pourquoi je le ferais quand Clarke m'envoie des messages tout le temps, me disant qu'elle veut me voir, qu'elle veut venir pour passer la nuit avec moi à rouler dans le lit ou me demander de la rejoindre à la piscine pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans les vestiaires. Pourquoi je penserai à être avec quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai la fille la plus incroyable et magnifique qui me veut ? Quand je tombe amoureuse de la fille la plus incroyable et magnifique ?

Donc retour sur le « rencard » de ce soir. Les colocataires de Clarke sont de retour demain chez elle, ce qui je suppose, va mettre un terme à tout le temps que nous passons ensemble. À moins que, par je ne sais quel miracle, Clarke se réveille aujourd'hui avec l'envie fulgurante de dire aux gens que nous avons passé les trois dernières semaines à coucher ensemble. Ce que je doute fortement. Je pense que quand elle m'a demandé du temps, elle pensait à plus de trois semaines, pas vrai ? Et je peux comprendre ça, je le peux. Honnêtement. Je ne vais pas être sans cœur et lui demander de sortir directement du placard juste pour moi. Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur, évidemment. C'est pour ça que je suis actuellement en train d'en déduire que nous ne passerons plus chaque nuit ensemble à nous envoyer en l'air. C'est pourquoi je veux faire quelque chose de spécial.

J'ai pensé que, peut-être, au lieu qu'elle vienne pour batifoler sur mon canapé pendant une heure ou deux avant de finir dans ma chambre, nous pourrions faire quelque chose que pourrait faire n'importe quel « couple ». Un peu plus, je ne sais pas, romantique.

Mais me voilà maintenant, debout, attendant qu'elle arrive. Je commence à être inquiète que ce ne soit pas ce que veut Clarke. Que ça pourrait l'effrayer ou un truc dans le genre. Je sais que c'est juste une soirée confortable ou peu importe comment vous voulez l'appeler, mais plus conforme à ce que nous avons fait auparavant. Et ce n'est pas juste l'habituel flirt et la partie de jambe en l'air où nous sommes bonnes à ça. Et si elle flippe, qu'elle pense que je la pousse à être quelque chose de plus, que je la pousse vers une sorte de vraie relation ? Et si c'est le genre de chose qu'elle ne veut pas de moi toute suite ? Et si elle ne veut jamais de moi de cette façon?

Putain.

Je suis une idiote, hein ?

C'est l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Je veux me réveiller, toutes les deux enlacées et me dire, « vous savez quoi, cette magnifique fille dans mon lit et mon incroyable petite-amie » et pas être juste soulagée qu'elle soit restée. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je veux qu'on se câline sur le canapé à partager des histoires de soirées, de nos familles, parler de combien nos examens on été horribles. Je veux être capable de pouvoir lui envoyer des messages tard le soir juste pour lui dire que je pense à elle.

Putain.

Définitivement une idiote.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être une idiote si c'est le genre de chose qu'aime Clarke. Si tout ça, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut aussi. Si peut-être, juste peut-être, elle tombe elle aussi amoureuse de moi. Si c'est le cas, si elle l'est, alors je suis plus qu'heureuse d'être la plus grande idiote, désespérément romantique du monde. Juste pour elle. Mon dieu, les choses qu'elle me fait. Comme maintenant, malgré tout ce stress je suis toujours sérieusement excitée à l'idée de la voir. C'est toujours le cas. Mon cœur bat rapidement et je souris inconsciemment à l'idée qu'elle soit en chemin pour venir ici.

Tout en pensant à ça, l'interphone se met à sonner et je retourne à la réalité. Je me dirige vers l'interphone près de la porte pour entendre la douce voix de Clarke emplir mes oreilles. Je lui ouvre la porte et me dirige de nouveau vers le salon. Je peux faire ça. C'est rien de spécial, juste Clarke et moi qui passons la soirée ensemble. Et je vais amené le sujet de « nous ». Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je vais le faire. Et je peux le faire. Et tout va bien se passer. Elle le veut aussi. Je sais qu'elle le veut aussi. Je sais qu'elle le voudra. Je peux le voir. Allez Lex. C'est juste des plats à emporter et du vin. Une nuit confortable avec la fille de tes rêves. Je peux faire ça.

Clarke entre dans l'appartement et me saute pratiquement dessus joyeusement, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et place un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me retrouve à sourire davantage et enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules, enlaçant mes mains derrière sa nuque.

Et voilà, mon cœur qui s'emballe, mon corps qui frissonne, l'habituel effet Clarke. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente ou un truc dans le genre. Les choses qu'elle me fait son indescriptibles. Après un rapide « Hey » et quelques sourires timides de ma part, nous finissons par nous embrasser de nouveau. Seulement ce n'est plus si doux maintenant, il est plus profond et passionné.

Quoi ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis sûre que vous ne pourriez pas non plus si vous aviez Clarke en face de vous, pressant ses lèvres contre les vôtres, tenant votre corps aussi proche du sien. Je sais que je veux qu'on parle, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas batifoler un peu aussi pas vrai ? Nous avons toute la nuit pour parler. Du moment qu'on ne se laisse pas emportées et que je ne finis pas par l'emmener dans ma chambre, ou juste à la déshabiller ici, sur le canapé. C'est juste un baiser de bienvenue.

« Tu es heureuse aujourd'hui ? » Je lui fait remarquer quand Clarke se détache du baiser, ses mains courent sur mes hanches au dessus de mon haut. J'ai pris l'habitude de lui faire remarquer, marquant la différence de son habituelle humeur et de la façon dont elle s'est retrouvée au pied de ma porte cette nuit là. C'est une façon éhontée de la pousser à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Cependant ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Elle l'ignore juste, parfois elle hoche la tête ou m'embrasse juste de nouveau. Et soyons honnêtes, quand elle m'embrasse, mon cerveau devient de la guimauve, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

« Mmmmh ouais. » Elle murmure doucement. Elle embrasse rapidement mes lèvres et regarde par dessus mon épaule dans l'appartement, ses sourcils se froncent. « L'appartement est nettoyé. Tu as eu une frénésie du nettoyage Lex ? »

Elle se détache de mes bras et se dirige plus loin dans le salon, elle ramasse les menus de plats à emporter sur la table et semble admirer combien tout est propre. Je la regarde juste quand elle se concentre sur le menu, se demandant probablement pourquoi c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas l'air à sa place dans l'appartement. Ou probablement pas. Je veux dire, Clarke est intelligente. Elle aurait pu deviner, réaliser ce que je manigançais. Je devrais probablement dire quelque chose au lieu de la regarder la bouche ouverte.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être commander quelque chose à manger, partager une bouteille ou deux de vin et regarder un film ? »

Piouf. C'est dit. C'était pas si dur que ça ?

Clarke lève les yeux du menu pour me regarder et le laisse tomber à ses côtés. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents une nouvelle fois. Le genre de sourire qui me fait défaillir et fondre mon cœur. Le genre de sourire qui fait arrêter le temps et fait disparaître le reste de la pièce. Le genre de sourire dont je ne me lasserai jamais de voir sur le magnifique visage de Clarke. « Anw, Lex. C'est vraiment mignon. »

Et elle aime l'idée. Je pense. Eh bien elle n'est pas en train de fuir, trembler nerveusement ou dire qu'elle ne veut pas. Non, elle pense que c'est mignon, vraiment mignon en fait. C'est bon signe pas vrai ?

Ça doit être un bon point dans la boîte « petite-amie » au moins.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes toutes les deux repues après avoir mangé chinois, enlacées dans le canapé et ayant presque fini la première bouteille de vin. C'est... Eh bien c'est parfait. Clarke est détendue, elle rigole de ce petit rire adorable quand je lui raconte la dernière aventure de Finn avec une petite étudiante. Elle continue de se pencher contre moi, plaçant sa main sur ma cuisse, faisant tous les petits gestes qu'une petite-amie ferait. Juste parfait.

« Un autre ? » Je lui offre en lui montrant la bouteille de vin presque vide. Elle hésite une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

« S'il te plaît. » Je rigole à son côté mignon et verse le reste du vin dans son verre. « Tu essaies de me rendre ivre Lex ? »

« Moi ? » Je mets ma main sur mon cœur feignant d'être offensée et souris à Clarke par-dessus de mon verre. « Jamais. Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » Je prends une gorgée en maintenant son regard. Toute pensée sur le sujet d'une quelconque relation s'évapore. C'est l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Elle me fait me concentrer sur le bleu de ses yeux, sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, sur les courbes de sa poitrine. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle est comme un aimant ou un truc dans le genre. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te rendre saoule pour arriver à mes fins avec toi maintenant, si ? »

Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement et elle prend une grosse gorgée de son verre. « Non, je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. » Sa main glisse un peu plus haut sur mon jean, ses yeux se remplissent de cette lueur machiavélique que je commence vraiment à beaucoup aimer. « Et est-ce que tu veux arriver à tes fins avec moi ? »

« Toujours. »

C'est sorti de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir. C'est l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Elle me fait la vouloir tout le temps. Littéralement, tout le temps. Et je pense qu'elle doit le savoir. Elle doit probablement le voir dans la façon dont je la regarde, dans la façon dont je lèche mes lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle balance ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, dans la façon dont j'ai la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'elle me touche. Elle doit le savoir. C'est obligé.

Silencieusement elle pose son verre sur la table basse en face de nous et se penche sur moi, reposant son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de mon oreille. « Autant que je veux arriver à mes fins avec toi aussi alors ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Les choses qu'elle me fait. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente en chaleur de seize ans pleine d'hormones. Sérieusement. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle pourrait dire la chose la plus déplaisante, la moins attirante et la plus repoussante dans mon oreille que je trouverai ça toujours aussi sexy et excitant. Mais ce qu'elle dit, les mots qu'elle murmure dans mon oreille et la façon dont son souffle caresse ma nuque, eh bien, disons juste que ça me fait de l'effet. Vraiment beaucoup d'effet.

Clarke me sourit de ce sourire dragueur, ses doigts se referment sur mon verre de vin, le prenant facilement de ma main et le place à coté du sien. Je ne peux pas résister. Même si je le voulais. La seule dans mon esprit maintenant est cette magnifique blonde, son corps sublime et ses doigts fins glissant sur ma jambe.

En même pas une seconde elle me chevauche et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. En même pas une seconde j'enlève son haut pour le jeter quelque part au dessus de mon épaule. Quelques secondes après le mien rejoint le sien, sa langue dans ma bouche, me dévorant avidement. Clarke balance ses hanches contre les miennes, ses mains caressant mes côtes, touchant tous mes points faibles qu'elle a découverts après ces trois semaines passées ensemble, remplissant ma tête d'un nuage d'excitation, une envie qui menace de me consumer. Ses doigts effleurent le haut de mes hanches, des frissons se dressent sur leur passage. Bon sang, elle est tellement parfaite. J'aime quand elle fait ça.

Attendez.

Attendez.

Je n'étais pas censée laisser ça arriver. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant que nous ayons parlé. Je dois dire quelque chose. Elle éloigne ses lèvres des miennes et embrasse ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille. Le nuage d'excitation est de retour une nouvelle fois. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens avant que je me laisse de nouveau rattraper par mes envies.

« Clarke arrête. » Je dis dans un souffle. Elle est trop occupée a attaquer ma nuque avec ses lèvres, me mordant, suçant et à m'embrasser. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer un moment. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle est vraiment bonne à ça. Il se passe quelques minutes avant que je ne réalise que je suis censée arrêter avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. Je retire mes mains de ses épaules et les glisse jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur sa poitrine et la pousse doucement en arrière. « Clarke, s'il te plaît, bébé, arrête. »

Elle se redresse sur mes genoux, un mélange de douleur et de confusion sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, c'est juste... » Je bégaie, incertaine. Comment je suis censée lui dire tout ce que je ressens avec des mots ? Et comment le faire sans la blesser ? Je sais qu'on doit avoir cette conversation, mais comment, j'en ai aucune idée. Je suis une nouvelle fois nerveuse. Super. Les grand yeux bleus de Clarke me regardent, attendant une explication. « Tu m'apprécie pas vrai? »

Elle baisse le yeux regardant son corps sur mes genoux, toutes les deux sans t-shirts et elle me regarde de nouveau, me souriant de façon séductrice. « Évidemment que je t'apprécie. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Enfin, pas exactement. Je veux dire plus que ça. Et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle le sait. Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit juste du sexe. Elle doit savoir ça. Je dois lui faire comprendre. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle sache qu'elle tient mon cœur entre ses mains. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne joue pas avec moi, que je ne suis pas juste une expérience, que je ne suis pas un jouet. Elle détient mon cœur, je ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Non, enfin je veux dire oui, c'est... C'est juste... ça, peu importe ce que c'est... Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? »

Oh putain super, bien joué Lexa ! Cool. Super cool. Clarke lèche ses lèvres, ses sourcils se plissant un peu. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Nous. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais qu'on allait avoir une super partie de jambes en l'air ? » Elle sourit encore, faisant traîner doucement sa main sur le côté vers mon soutien gorge. « Je pensais que c'était ce que nous faisions. »

Je suis un jeu ? Une expérience ? Une putain d'histoire d'université à raconter à ses amis et son futur petit-ami ? C'est tout ce que je suis ? Juste un bon coup ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être juste du sexe. Putain je pense que je l'aime bordel.

« Clarke. » Je commence aussi gentiment et calmement que possible alors que dans ma tête c'est l'anarchie totale. Elle doit avoir aussi des sentiments de son côté. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Elle doit me vouloir aussi. Je sais qu'elle le veut aussi. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais qu'elle veut aussi me donner son cœur pas vrai ? Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, quand nous nous câlinions tard le soir et dans nos baisers du matin. C'est plus que de simples parties de jambe en l'air. Ça l'est. C'est obligé. « Je veux dire, je veux que nous soyons plus que ça. Pas toi ? »

Clarke laisse tomber son regard sur le mien et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie quelques semaines auparavant, je laisse mon cœur chuter. Non, pas chuter. C'est pire que ça. Ses mains arrêtent de bouger sur mes côtes. Putain ça fait vraiment mal. Le temps commence à ralentir. Et d'un seul coup j'ai froid. Je ne ressens plus la chaleur de l'excitation de tout à l'heure quand Clarke se frottait contre moi, m'embrassant comme si elle avait besoin de moi pour vivre.

Putain elle m'a embrassée comme si ça vie en dépendait bon sang !

Quand elle se met finalement à parler c'est presque silencieux. Timide. Effrayant. Un rappel de la Clarke que j'ai vue au pas de ma porte en pleurs. La Clarke que je veux revoir. La _vraie_ Clarke. Mais ses mots ne sont pas ceux que je veux entendre. « On ne peut pas juste continuer à faire ça, nous amuser ? »

Amuser ? AMUSER ? Les terrains de jeux sont amusants. Les batailles d'eau, les sorties en boite, les jeux à noël sont amusants. Ça, peu importe ce qu'il y entre nous, ce n'est pas de l'amusement. Plus maintenant. Je sens mon cœur se briser doucement en mille morceaux. Putain ce n'est certainement pas amusant.

Mais...

C'est Clarke.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Tu es une idiote Lexa Woods.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde,

Oui... Je sais. Je vous ai un peu menti sur la publication du chapitre 16. J'espère que ce que je vais vous dire va un peu amortir l'attente de ce chapitre. En premier lieu, comme je vous avais dit, nous avons nos vacances avec ma bêta, et vous comprendrez qu'on pensait surtout à se relaxer plutôt que d'écrire et corriger... Ensuite ma bêta a eu une couille avec son pc. Son chargeur l'a lâchée, elle a du attendre presque deux semaines pour en recevoir un nouveau, elle a aussi repris le boulot, et comme elle déménage à la fin du mois, elle a autre chose à penser que corriger. Malheureusement, j'ai quelques soucis personnels, en ce qui concerne ma santé, pas super graves, mais qui vont considérablement ralentir mon écriture.

Bref, le blabla passé, il est temps de remercier encore une fois les personnes qui suivent l'histoire malgré notre absence, celles qui continuent à favoriser et follow l'histoire.

Un merci à ma bêta, qui fait de son mieux pour vous satisfaire. Nous allons faire notre maximum pour que l'attente du chapitre 17 ne soit pas aussi longue. Vous comprendrez que la régularité de publication ne sera plus fixée à un chapitre par semaine, mais on va faire au mieux, c'est promis.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre que beaucoup attendaient. (Oui oui, je parle de vous, les personnes qui m'ont harcelée par PM :p)

A la prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

 **Clarke :**

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? »

Les paroles de Lexa m'ont hantée toute la nuit. Ok, peut-être que hanter est un bien grand mot mais je n'ai pas pu me sortir la conversation de la tête. Du tout. Je n'ai pas pu dormir. Pas une seule minute. Je suis restée allongée à regarder le plafond de Lexa qui dormait profondément à côté de moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant au plus proche d'elle, sa tête dans ma nuque et son souffle me chatouillant. Je me suis retrouvée à la regarder dormir pendant un moment, espérant persuader mon corps de se fermer ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle a l'air tellement mignonne.

Elle me rend douce.

Putain, je suis Clarke Griffin bon sang. Je ne suis pas douce. Je ne fais pas de câlins et de soirées romantiques. Je ne fais pas dans le mignon et les trucs fleur bleu.

Mais Lexa ? Elle me fait vouloir tout ça. Lexa me donne envie de faire des choses mignonnes, elle me donne envie de la câliner. Elle me donne envie de faire des choses niaises, faire des soirées toutes les deux, ou aller dîner en ville. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Même quand elle m'a donné la chance de le faire. Même quand elle m'a pratiquement dit qu'elle voulait que je veuille ça, qu'il y ai un « nous ». Je me suis juste défilée. Comme une putain de lâche, je sais. Une putain d'idiote, de garce, ce que vous voulez. Et être allongée, ici, la regardant dormir contre moi... Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de repenser à ses paroles.

 _« Je veux que nous soyons plus que ça, pas toi ? »_

Elle avait l'air blessé quand je lui ai dit que c'était de l'amusement. C'est plus que ça pour moi aussi. Mais me voilà encore une fois effrayée, toujours en train de jouer la Clarke Griffin blasée. J'ai essayé d'ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine quand elle a acquiescé, quand elle a placé un faux sourire sur son visage et m'a embrassée une nouvelle fois. Lexa m'a offert tout ce que je voulais et je n'ai pas pu le prendre. À la place je suis redevenue l'ancienne version de moi celle qui l'a rencontrée. La partie qui joue tellement parfaitement, celle qui fuit ses sentiments et qui se voile la face. Je suis de nouveau en train de fuir avant qu'elle ne se réveille, m'habillant rapidement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, la laissant paisiblement endormie et dans l'ignorance.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne fais pas ce genre de truc comme tomber amoureuse d'une personne, encore moins d'une fille. Une fille parfaite. Une fille qui s'occupe de moi, qui me commande chinois, qui me fait rire et oublier qui je suis le temps d'une soirée. Une fille qui mérite tellement mieux que moi. Me tenant là, au beau milieu de sa chambre, regardant son magnifique corps endormi, je me sens terrible. Plus horrible encore que quand j'ai fuis des gars avant. Je me sens encore plus garce que la première fois que j'ai fuis Lexa. Et la seconde fois. Elle mérite tellement plus que tout ça. Que moi. Elle mérite d'être traitée comme une princesse. Et me voilà quand même en train de la fuir. J'attrape un post-it sur le bureau de Lexa et un stylo et écris une rapide note.

 _Je suis désolée. Natation. C – xx_

Je ne vais pas aller nager. J'ai dit au coach que je ne me sentais pas bien aujourd'hui et dieu merci il m'a crue, heureux de mon comportement ces dernières semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'allais me rattraper plus tard. J'essaie d'ignorer une nouvelle fois la douleur dans ma poitrine quand je réalise que ma bonne humeur est due à une seule personne. Une seule personne que je viens de fuir. Encore. Et me voilà maintenant ici. Assise, la tête dans mes mains à la table d'un bar où je n'ai jamais été avant. Assise depuis maintenant quelques heures, me demandant comment je vais pouvoir gérer tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tous ces sentiments. Sentiments pour Lexa. De forts sentiments. Genre vraiment très forts.

Putain de merde.

Clarke Griffin qui tombe pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un de parfait, le genre de personne pour qui tout le monde voudrait tomber.

J'aurais dû dire quelque chose. J'aurais du lui dire. J'aurais dû lui dire que oui, je veux ça aussi, je veux plus, je la veux. J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'apprécie vraiment, que ce n'est pas juste à propos des innombrables parties de jambes en l'air que nous avons ensemble tous les soirs qui me fait revenir chaque nuit. J'aurais juste du réagir autrement au lieu de lui dire que je voulais continuer de m'amuser. Je suis trop occupée à débattre avec moi-même sur mon comportement totalement stupide d'hier soir pour remarquer qu'un verre, que je suppose être du Coca, apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Quand je relève la tête, je vois Finn, debout devant moi qui me fixe avec prudence, une serviette posée sur son épaule. Attendez. Est-ce qu'il travaille ici ? Évidemment il fallait que je tombe sur le seul bar de New-York où il bosse.

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'un verre blondie. »

« Euh, merci. »

Il hausse des épaules. « Pas de problèmes princesse. J'ai un talent pour remarquer quand les gens ont besoin de noyer leur chagrin. » Il me dit sur un ton que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre lorsque je suis à l'appartement de Lexa, quand il nous quitte le soir ou lorsqu'il se vante des exploits de la veille dès le petit déjeuner. Il tire la chaise face à moi et s'assoie. Son humeur joyeuse change un peu, une lueur de préoccupation similaire à celle de Lexa est présente dans son regard. « Tu peux me dire d'aller me faire foute si tu veux, mais on dirait bien que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

Je baisse de nouveau mon regard sur la table et joue avec le haut de mon verre. Parler à quelqu'un est probablement une bonne idée. Et Finn est la seule personne à être au courant de ma relation avec Lexa. Et à moins que je ne veuille le dire à Raven quand elle va rentrer ce soir, je suis un peu coincée. Parler à Raven, Octavia et Echo signifierait leur dire que non seulement je couche avec la même personne régulièrement, mais aussi que ladite personne est une fille et que moi, Mademoiselle-anti-relation, je suis actuellement tombée amoureuse d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui les choquerait le plus.

Moi n'étant pas si hétéro que ça ? Ou moi n'étant pas si sans cœur que ça ?

« C'est compliqué. » Je lui murmure incapable de relever la tête pour le regarder. Il est le meilleur ami de Lexa. Son colocataire. Il est peut-être le seul à savoir ce qui se passe entre nous mais il reste son ami. Pas le mien. Pas vraiment. Et j'ai été tellement en colère contre Lexa de lui avoir dit sur nous au début, alors lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand je ne parle jamais à Lexa.

Mais quel choix j'ai ? Rentrer à la maison et attendre que les filles rentrent pour leur dire toute la vérité ? Aller retrouver Lexa et être honnête ? Ou rester assise ici avec Finn, un verre à la main et lui déballer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis ce matin et la nuit dernière ?

Déballer.

« Lexa ? » Dit Finn et je relève la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Je hoche la tête et prends une grosse gorgée de la boisson que Finn m'a apporté. Ce n'est pas juste du coca. Non définitivement pas. En fait il y a probablement plus de vodka que de coca. Je lève un sourcil, ce qui provoque chez lui un petit sourire. « Il se pourrait que j'ai été un peu trop généreux sur la dose. »

Il y a une pause. Finn me regarde attentivement en se penchant sur ses coudes, il attend clairement que je dise quelque chose de plus. Ça fait bizarre de le voir aussi sérieux, du moins plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je prends une autre gorgée, cherchant désespérément les mots à dire dans ma tête. « Ce n'est pas juste Lexa. Enfin oui. C'est un tout, tu sais. Tout est juste si, je ne sais pas... Blaaah. »

Je jette mes mains en signe d'exaspération et Finn se retient de rire. Je me retrouve à sourire un peu, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'est comme enlevé ou je ne sais pas, même si je n'ai pas réussi à formuler une phrase cohérente. Au moins j'ai réussi à dire quelque chose. Il se penche sur sa chaise et me gratifie de son plus beau sourire amical, jetant ses mains de la même façon que moi, ironiquement. « Dieu merci, je suis doué avec les blah. »

 **Lexa :**

Elle m'a laissée encore. Elle m'a fuit. Sans rien dire. Tout ce que j'ai eu c'est une putain de stupide note. Une insignifiante excuse. Après ces dernières semaines c'est tout ce que j'ai. Une note sur un oreiller. Putain de merde.

Mais encore, elle est juste là pour s'amuser.

Putain d'amusement.

J'aurais du dire quelque chose. J'aurais d dire non. J'aurais du lui dire que ce n'est pas juste de l'amusement quand elle me brise le cœur, quand elle le piétine de cette façon. J'aurais du lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Mais est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Putain bien sûr que non. Je suis Lexa Wood putain, je laisse les filles me marcher dessus. Je la laisse m'embrasser encore, j'autorise ma libido à prendre le dessus sur mon cœur brisé et de m'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Je la laisse me traiter comme une sorte de jouet sexuel ou un truc dans le genre. Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis pas vrai ? Un bon coup. Une façon pour elle d'être satisfaite. Juste un putain de jeu.

Et j'étais là la nuit dernière, pensant que toutes ses caresses, tous ces longs regards, tout ce flirt et ces rires voulaient dire quelque chose. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle m'appréciait aussi. Que c'est pour ça qu'elle vient me voir presque tous les soirs, que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'endort dans mes bras, que c'est pour ça qu'elle me câline et m'embrasse doucement le matin. Je pensais que tout ça voulait dire quelque chose, que nous allions quelque part.

Je pensais l'avoir vu dans ses yeux.

Peut-être que c'est le cas. Je veux dire, personne ne peut être aussi bonne actrice ? Elle peut simuler de faux sourire autant qu'elle le veut, mais ses yeux ? Elle ne peut pas faire semblant avec ses yeux pas vrai ? Quelqu'un le peut ? Ma mère me dit tout le temps qu'elle sait quand je mens, c'est écris dans mes yeux. Elle dit que les yeux ne peuvent pas mentir.

Les yeux de Clarke ne peuvent pas mentir. Ils montrent tout ce qu'il y a derrière ces putains de stupides murs qu'elle s'est construit. Ces murs que je pensais commencer à détruire. Ces murs que je pensais voir se baisser doucement avec le temps. C'est ses yeux qui la trahissent le matin quand elle se réveille dans mes bras. Ou quand nous sommes allongées au lit après avoir couché ensemble. Ou quand elle se pointe à l'appartement. Elle ne peut pas faire semblant avec ça. Je suis sûre de ça. Ses murs sont peut-être toujours là, elle essaye peut-être toujours de me bloquer mais je suis sûre que quand je regarde dans ses yeux, je peux voir à travers tout ça.

Putain de merde. J'ai la tête en compote. Si elle m'apprécie autant que je le pense, et je l'espère, alors pourquoi elle continue de fuir ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas juste dit ça hier soir ? Pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas entrer ? C'est comme si elle jouait avec moi peut-être ?

Non. Je ne peux pas croire ça. Elle ne me ferait pas ça. Si ? Si Clarke voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel mec à New-York. Elle peut avoir qui elle veut. Elle pourrait avoir un mec différent chaque soir. Mais elle continue de revenir vers moi. Elle continue de m'envoyer des messages, pour venir me voir, pour passer la nuit avec moi. Elle ne ferait pas tout ça si elle ne m'appréciait pas. Si ?

J'attrape mon portable pour la centième fois au moins aujourd'hui, espérant que Clarke est eu au moins la décence de m'envoyer un message et m'expliquer. Rien. Juste une note sur un lit. Juste quelques mots.

Et pas les quelques mots que j'avais envie d'entendre, besoin d'entendre. Ce n'était pas un « Je t'aime » ou même un « Je te veux ». Non, aucun des mots que je voulais entendre. Elle aurait pu écrire « Sois ma petite amie » ou « Il y a un nous ». Mais c'était trop demandé. C'était juste un rêve. Ce n'est pas la vrai vie.

Putain, c'était juste de l'amusement pas vrai ?

Bordel.

J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. L'appartement me rappelle Clarke, toutes les nuits que nous avons passé ensemble à batifoler, ou la nuit dernière avec sa putain de phrase. Je pense à toutes les nuits que je veux passer ici en tant que couple, en faisant le genre de chose que ferait une petite-amie. Toutes ces choses que nous aurions pu avoir maintenant. Mais Clarke ne les veut pas. Ou si c'est le cas, elle est vraiment douée pour me cacher ça.

Putain pourquoi elle ne peut pas arrêter de fuir ?

Je secoue la tête. Non Lex. Lui donner du temps pour qu'elle s'éclaircisse les pensées à propos de nous et pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi n'est pas la même chose que lui donner du temps pour fuir. Elle me fuit encore. Elle m'utilise ? Un putain d'amusement ? J'ai été rien de plus qu'une sainte avec elle, pas de questions, pas de pression. De la merde. J'attrape ma veste, mes clés et me dirige hors de l'appartement en furie, claquant la porte derrière moi. J'ai besoin d'un putain de verre.

 **Clarke :**

Pour la première fois depuis ces dernières semaines, je me sens vraiment relaxée. Bien sûr il y a eu ces moments quand j'étais enveloppée dans les bras de Lexa le matin où je me sentais proche de l'être, mais il y avait toujours un sentiment désagréable dans le fin fond de mon esprit. Toujours cette inquiétude, cette panique, la peur, les nerfs, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, mais c'est comme si j'étais toujours consciente que je ne pouvais pas baisser ma garde. Pas complètement. Pas encore. Je suis une lâche je le sais. Je suis effrayée de me laisser aller, de laisser Lexa entrer, parce que je sais qu'au moment où elle saura la vérité, elle ne me voudra plus.

Mais ici avec Finn, ce sentiment bizarre n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais de je ne sais quelle façon, durant ces dernière heures à cette table, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais tout lâcher. Je dois tout lâcher. Si je ne le fais pas je vais finir par perdre Lexa.

Je dois lui donner une chance.

Je n'ai pas vraiment à dire quoi que ce soit à Finn. Il sait que j'apprécie Lexa. Beaucoup. Il a dit que c'était évident, sinon je serais pas dans un pub un dimanche en plein milieu de l'après-midi, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort si ce n'était pas le cas. Et ensuite il a éclaté de rire quand j'ai été choquée qu'il puisse lire aussi facilement en moi. Il m'a dit que le fait que je sois à son appartement chaque matin l'avait aidé. Il s'avère qu'il est plutôt facile de lui parler et qu'il est bon pour écouter les autres. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Lexa l'estime autant. Aussitôt après avoir commencé à lui parler, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Le poids qui avait commencé à quitter mes épaules quand il s'est assis à ma table n'a fait que continuer et soudainement je n'avais plus l'impression de blablater.

Donc j'ai juste parlé et parlé. Finn est resté assis à m'écouter, se levant de temps en temps pour aller nous chercher de nouvelles boissons, me disant que c'était le bar de son oncle et qu'il ne les payait pas. Je suppose que Lexa a du lui parler de ce qu'il se passe entre nous mais il ne m'a pas interrompue pour commenter une seule fois à propos de ça. Il m'a juste écoutée. Donc je lui ai raconté que j'avais en quelques sortes la réputation de coucher avec pas mal de gars, ce qui je pense, à en juger par son sourire, n'était pas une nouvelle pour lui. Je lui ai dit pour la natation, que c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu faire, et que j'étais vraiment douée quand je restais concentrée dessus. Je lui ai raconté comment Lexa avait chamboulé ma vie, et combien je passe de bon temps avec elle. Mes joues commençaient immédiatement à s'empourprer alors qu'il gardait ce sourire emplit de sous-entendus. Je lui ai dit que je savais que je n'étais pas gay, mais que je n'étais définitivement pas hétéro non plus. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Je lui ai raconté pour la nuit dernière, et à quel point j'avais été lâche ce matin.

Il sait que je ne lui raconte pas tout mais il n'a rien dit. Il hoche juste les épaules et dit, « Tu dois décider si tu veux laisser entrer Lexa ou pas, Blondie. »

Cette pensée me fait peur. Me terrifie. Je n'ai pas laissé entrer quelqu'un depuis tellement longtemps. Même avec Raven il me reste encore quelques murs. Mais cet après-midi j'ai réussi à m'ouvrir à Finn, même si je ne lui ai pas tout dit, c'est un début. Plus de livre fermé. Plus de murs. Ne plus se cacher. Lexa me donne envie de changer. Et le simple fait de penser à la perte de Lexa avant même que quoi que ce soit n'ai vraiment débuté me donne le courage de la laisser me connaître vraiment. De toutes les façons qu'il soit. Je me dois de lui dire la vérité.

« C'est ce que je veux. » Je murmure en l'admettant à Finn autant qu'à moi. Peu importe combien tout ça est effrayant, peu importe combien tout ce partage de sentiments me fait flipper, je dois le faire. Pour Lexa. Pour Lexa et moi. C'est la chose la plus importante.

Déballer tout, ou du moins presque tout, à Finn m'a éclaircit les idées et pour la première fois en trois ans je comprends enfin pourquoi les gens ressentent autant le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai été à quelques thérapies après l'accident après que ma grand mère est insisté. J'ai détesté ça. Vraiment détesté. J'ai refusé de parler à la femme droite et froide devant moi qui regardait chacun de mes mouvements. J'ai arrêté d'y aller pour la piscine à la place. La piscine était plus thérapeutique que mes rendez-vous chez la psy de toute façon.

Je peux sentir Finn qui me regarde quand je disparais de nouveau dans mes pensées. Je pense que j'ai fait ça beaucoup de fois cet après-midi, juste me perdre dans mes pensées, les laisser prendre le dessus un peu. J'ai pris trop l'habitude de les ignorer, de les repousser au fin fond de ma tête, de me cacher d'elles, mais maintenant je réalise que je ne peux plus faire ça. Pas si je veux avancer. Et je le veux. Je le veux vraiment. Je veux être meilleure.

Je veux être la fille que Lexa mérite.

« Vous deux avez besoin de parler. » Il me dit gentiment en finissant son verre de bière. Je hoche de la tête. Je me sens toujours horrible dans la façon dont j'ai traité Lexa. Stupidement d'une part, par rapport à la nuit dernière, mais aussi d'être partie ce matin sans lui dire vraiment au revoir. Et Finn le sait. « Connaissant Lexa, je suppose qu'elle doit se sentir un peu comme de la merde, se demandant ce qui a bien pu arriver entre vous deux la nuit dernière. Elle va se blâmer toute seule... »

« Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. » Je l'interromps. Lexa a toujours été douce, attentionnée, et parfaite avec moi. C'est moi le problème. Avec mes peurs, mes insécurités et mon cœur de pierre. Je sais qu'elle m'apprécie et je lui ai quasiment tout jeté au visage. Je l'ai blessée. Et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. Je l'apprécie bon sang. Genre, vraiment. Et la nuit dernière, quand elle m'a offert son cœur, le mien battait à la vitesse de la lumière. Dans un bon comme dans un mauvais sens. L'idée de former un couple avec elle m'emballe et me terrifie en même temps. Et j'ai laissé le mauvais côté l'emporter. La peur a pris le dessus.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux cependant.

Je veux Lexa. Je sais que je la veux. Je veux plus de soirées à la câliner sur le canapé, partager de la nourriture chinoise et du vin. Je veux me réveiller dans ses bras sans sentiments désagréables qui compriment ma tête, ou sans avoir à me poser de questions sur l'étique de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je sais ce que je fais. Je couche avec une fille. Et je tombe amoureuse d'une fille.

Et je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis des années.

« Je sais, mais à moins que tu ne la laisses entrer comment es-tu censée savoir où tu en es ? » Demande Finn en pointant son verre maintenant vide dans ma direction d'un air moqueur et accusateur. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui est relations Blondie, ce n'est pas mon truc, et je pense que tu le sais déjà. Mais vous deux ensemble, putain vous êtes magnifiques. Et le sourire sur ton visage quand j'ai dit ça veut tout dire pas vrai ? Donc tu couches avec une fille ? Et alors ? »

Ouais. Et alors ?

« Et tu tombes amoureuse d'une fille ? » Dit Finn en continuant, un sourcil relevé, se penchant vers moi. J'hésite un moment avant de hocher doucement de la tête, l'admettant encore une fois. A lui autant qu'à moi. Je tombe amoureuse d'elle. Putain de merde. Elle m'a rendue plus que douce, Lexa a fait l'impensable, elle m'a fait tomber pour quelqu'un. Pour elle. Ses lèvres se courbent dans immense sourire. Le plus grand qu'il ai pu m'offrir aujourd'hui. « Et alors ? Elle tombe aussi amoureuse de toi en passant. »

Ouais. Effectivement, et alors.

 **Lexa :**

Je me retrouve à foncer dans le quartier où se trouve le bar de l'oncle de Finn. On est dimanche après-midi et si Finn n'est pas à l'appartement en train de souffrir d'une gueule de bois c'est là où il doit être. Probablement avec quelques verres de bière dans le sang à flirter avec une fille derrière le le bar. J'en suis sûre. Il a les mêmes habitudes. Et ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est d'une bière et des conseils de mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de me confier. J'ai besoin de me plaindre et de critiquer Clarke.

Eh bien non. En fait, si je suis vraiment honnête, tout ce que j'ai vraiment besoin maintenant c'est que Clarke m'appelle et me dise qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle a été une lâche et que oui, elle veut plus que du sexe elle aussi.

Mais mon portable reste silencieux. Et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas m'en préoccuper. C'est juste un peu d'amusement pas vrai. Mes putains de sentiments ne semblent pas compter dans tout ça. Elle s'en fout que ça détruise mon cœur, que ça me blesse. Pourquoi ce serait le cas. Je suis juste un plan cul pour elle. Juste un peu de fun. Peut-être qu'elle en a marre de coucher avec un nouveau mec tous les soirs. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste voir comment c'est, le sexe avec une fille, et a pensé « Hey Lexa est gay, pourquoi pas. » Peut-être qu'elle a réalisé que les vacances arrivaient et qu'elle voulait trouver une occupation.

Se jouer un peu plus de moi pour que je la laisse faire je suppose.

Je savais avant même qu'elle me parle qu'elle était de ce genre de fille qui sait à quel point elle est magnifique et qu'elle savait exactement comment l'utiliser à son avantage. Jasper m'a dit qu'elle était totalement ce genre de personne qui joue avec les garçons. Je savais qu'elle était « hétéro » et qu'elle couchait quand ça lui chantait, mais ça ne m'a pas arrêtée. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Je lui ai rendu son baiser, je l'ai ramenée chez moi. J'ai couché avec elle. Je l'ai laissée me quitter, et recommencer. J'ai fini par lui donner mon numéro, j'ai été boire un verre avec elle. On a de nouveau couché ensemble. Je l'ai laissée prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Je l'ai amenée au septième ciel, et j'ai réussi à cacher ma déception quand elle est partie. Je l'ai laissée s'en aller sans lui poser aucune question. Je l'ai laissée partir sans rien dire.

Et je l'ai laissé me balancer tout ça au visage. Et je suis celle qui souffre. Je suis celle qui à l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé, qu'on a piétiné. Pendant qu'elle est sûrement en train de nager ou de s'entraîner sans le moindre putain de souci.

Garce.

La plus magnifique des putains de garces qui existe.

Putain de merde. Je suis censée être en colère contre elle et tout ce dont à quoi je pense c'est à ses beaux, profonds yeux et ses cheveux blonds brillants. Et son putain de corps. Oh mon dieu ce corps. Ce corps parfait, fort, magnifique.

Arrête ça.

Arrête ça.

Arrête ça. Putain elle ne me veut même pas. Elle fuit. Elle est toujours en train de se cacher ou de fuir derrière ses putains de murs qu'elle s'est construit. Ça me rend folle putain. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais putain. Tomber pour une fille hétéro. Inaccessible. Une fille avec des yeux si tristes et un si joli tatouage.

Finn va m'aider. Remettre un peu de sens dans ma tête. Il est étrangement bon dans ce domaine. C'est bizarre, je sais que les gens le voient juste comme un mec stupide, dirigé par son sexe mais il est bien plus que ça. Et maintenant, il est probablement la seule personne qui peut m'aider à me sortir tout ça de la tête. J'ai besoin de son point de vu et de ses conseils avisés. J'ai besoin qu'il m'offre une bière. Et rapidement.

J'ouvre la porte du bar de l'oncle de Finn tellement fort que je suis étonnée qu'elle ne me soit pas restée dans la main. Son oncle Dereck me regarde en sortant une pinte, son sourire est une vielle version de celui de Finn. « Tout va bien Lex ? »

« Erm ouais, je suppose. » Je marmonne, pas exactement d'humeur pour une petite discutions. « Finn. Où est-il ? »

« Oh, il flirt avec une belle blonde là-bas. »

Je suis le regard de Dereck quand il hoche la tête vers le fond du bar. Effectivement Finn est penché sur la table, faisant clairement marcher ses charmes sur la blonde en face de lui. Il peut vraiment trouver n'importe qui, n'importe quand pour flirter avec. Je remercie Dereck et commence à m'avancer un peu, m'arrêtant seulement quand les deux se lèvent et que Finn enveloppe la blonde dans un câlin. Plus que du flirt alors. Comment il a trouvé un nouveau plan cul sans même m'en parler ?

Parce que j'étais sans doute trop prise dans mon propre drame je suppose.

La blonde se détache légèrement de Finn et j'aperçois finalement une partie de son visage. Un visage familier. Un visage vraiment familier.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 17 que voilà. Ma bêta a fait un travail monstre, pensant à vous (bon, elle aussi voulait connaître la suite de l'histoire :p). Le chapitre 18 serra posté la semaine prochaine, puisqu'il est aussi fini d'être corrigé. Pour ce qui est de la suite, pour le moment, je ne vous promets rien vu mon état de santé, mais on va faire au mieux, c'est promis._

 _Je tiens à remercier encore une fois les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci aussi aux personnes qui continuent de fav et follow l'histoire !_

 _On se retrouve donc pour le 17ème chapitre, qui n'est pas empli de joie, mais promis, ça va bientôt mieux, soyez patients :p_

 _Merci à ma bêta, qui fait son maximum à chaque fois, elle est formidable._

 _Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture à vous, et rendez-vous dans une semaine !_

Chapitre 17 :

 **Lexa :**

Il me faut un moment pour ordonner à mon cerveau de faire fonctionner mes jambes. Et un autre de plus pour décider dans quelle direction aller. Une fois à l'extérieur du bar, je m'adosse contre le mur, essayant de reprendre mon souffle pour calmer mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre.

Finn et Clarke ? Clarke et Finn ?

C'était définitivement Finn et Clarke. Aucune erreur possible. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, avec ses cheveux soyeux, et ses bras musclés. Bras qui étaient en train de serrer mon meilleur ami. Merde. Finn et Clarke bordel ! Dans une position plus qu'explicite. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était pressée de me quitter ce matin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a évité mon regard quand j'ai tenté de lui parler de notre « relation » la nuit dernière. J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est pour _ça_ qu'elle ne veut pas qu'un « nous » existe. Elle s'en sort parfaitement bien en s'envoyant en l'air avec Finn.

Je ne vois pas d'autre raison qui aurait pu les amener à être ensemble, à parler en privé, et à se câliner. Ils doivent forcément s'envoyer en l'air. Finn ne fait rien d'autre avec les filles. Il n'a pas d'autre amie que moi, si elles ne sont pas gay, c'est pour se les taper. Et pour Clarke, eh bien, elle a la même réputation que lui. Elle a probablement réalisé que Finn était sûrement le seul connard avec qui elle n'avait pas encore couché à New-York. Ils sont quasiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Probablement en train de rigoler sur mon sort. Elle doit lui dire combien elle aime le sexe avec les hommes.

Elle est hétéro putain !

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Je donne un coup de pied dans le mur avant de m'en éloigner. Ils ne doivent pas me trouver ici. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant que je connais leur foutu petit secret. Finn et Clarke. Mon meilleur ami et la fille de mes rêves, la fille dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Putain de merde.

Maintenant j'ai encore plus besoin d'un verre. Très fort. Et très grand. J'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Je commence à courir. J'emmerde ma stupide confiance que j'accorde trop facilement. J'emmerde ma nature à me préoccuper de tout le monde. J'emmerde mon stupide désir de tomber amoureuse. Je suis de retour à l'appartement en quelques minutes, claquant violemment la porte derrière moi. Putain de cœur brisé.

Je fouille dans un des placards de la cuisine, et mes mains trouvent rapidement leur bonheur. Une bonne bouteille de vodka pour tout oublier. Fait chier. J'emmerde Clarke, ses yeux magnifiquement bleus, son sourire parfait et son corps de déesse. J'emmerde Finn, son putain de charme et son stupide pénis. Je les emmerde tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas si je préfère leur hurler toute ma rage dessus, ou si je veux juste m'enrouler dans ma couette et pleurer. Je devrais avoir envie de frapper Finn. Ou du moins lui balancer des trucs dessus. Je dévisse le bouchon de la bouteille et en prends une longue gorgée. Je grimace lorsque le liquide brûle ma gorge, et en sers une grande quantité dans un verre avant de le diluer avec une dose ridicule de coca.

Comment ils ont pu me faire ça ?

J'aurais pu lui confier ma vie entre les mains. Il me connaît mieux que personne. Il sait tout ce que je ressens pour Clarke, que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Et Clarke. Je pensais qu'elle aussi était en train de tomber amoureuse de moi. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu dans ses yeux. Je croyais l'avoir senti dans ses baisers. Dans ses caresses. Je pensais l'avoir entendu dans la façon dont elle me parlait. J'étais prête à lui donner une chance.

Le son d'une clé insérée dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée me fait relever la tête, arrêtant mon verre à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. « Lex ? T'es là bébé ? » Il m'appelle en fermant la porte derrière lui, déposant ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sors de la cuisine pour me diriger dans le salon. « Oh, te voilà. Tu es en train de boire ? »

« Belle après-midi ? » Je lui jette au visage, sentant déjà les effluves de vodka me donner assez de courage pour le confronter. Je veux dire, c'est le mec qui couche avec ma « copine » derrière mon dos. Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Ça ne l'a définitivement pas arrêté. Je bois ce qu'il reste dans mon verre, regardant Finn et attendant une réaction.

« Euh... Ouais. » Son habituel sourire arrogant s'atténue quand il réalise que je dois les avoir vus ensemble. Grillé hein ? Il fait un pas vers moi et me montre le canapé. « Oui j'allais justement t'en parler. »

Il ne va quand même pas avouer ? Finn Collin qui prend des responsabilités ? C'est une première. Peu importe, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle de Clarke comme ça. Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux, quoiqu'ils aient fait. Je ne veux pas penser à eux dans un lit, dans une ruelle ou les toilettes sales d'une boite de nuit. Non, je ne veux pas l'écouter m'expliquer à quel point il prend son pied avec elle. « T'en donne pas la peine Finn. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suppose que c'est ma faute hein ? D'avoir pensé que tu puisses rester loin d'une magnifique blonde et me laisser l'avoir, pour une fois. »

« Attends. Tu plaisantes pas vrai ? » Il s'exclame avec force, j'avoue qu'il a l'air vraiment choqué. Je suppose qu'il est doué pour simuler la surprise après toutes ses années d'aventures. Je passe rapidement devant lui et me dirige dans la cuisine pour me servir un nouveau verre. Il me suit alors que je bois directement à la bouteille. « Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Clarke et moi ?! J'y crois pas Lexa ! »

« Tu ne le nie même pas. » Je lui réponds en élevant le son de ma propre voix, lui hurlant presque dessus. Oubliant que je ne veux rien entendre à propos de sa sordide affaire avec la blonde, je veux qu'il me l'avoue. Qu'il prenne conscience qu'à cause de lui j'ai le cœur brisé.

« Putain tu dois être vraiment en train de te foutre de ma gueule ? »

« Juste dis-le moi Finn ! »

Je sens que mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Il pulse dans tout mon corps. Je n'ai jamais été en colère contre Finn, ni contre n'importe qui d'autre. Il a l'air aussi choqué que moi de m'entendre crier. Cependant la colère ne se reflète pas sur son visage. Probablement surpris d'avoir été découvert. Il soupire et s'adosse contre le comptoir. « Lex, tu es ma meilleure amie, je te considère comme ma sœur et je sais à quel point Clarke compte pour toi. Évidemment que je n'ai pas couché avec elle bordel ! »

Ouais bien sûr !

« Vous aviez l'air d'être plutôt proches tout à l'heure. » Je profite en pointant la bouteille de vodka dans sa direction d'un air accusateur. Finn soupire une nouvelle fois et passe une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'exaspération. Ouais allez, vas-y mon pote, explique toi. Il avait ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant tout contre lui ! Et ils étaient clairement en train de flirter ensemble alors qu'elle rigolait niaisement. Je connais ce foutu rire. Je sais ce qu'il signifie. Je l'ai assez entendu. Je pensais être la seule à pouvoir le provoquer. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne.

« Nous étions juste en train de parler. » Finn répond aussi calmement que possible. Je ne le crois pas une seule seconde. Il sait à qui il parle, il sait que je le connais mieux que personne. C'est presque comique, lui, essayant de m'expliquer que c'est _juste_ ce qu'ils faisaient. La seule nana à qui il « parle juste », c'est moi. Il a même essayé de se taper ma sœur bordel. Bon, c'était plus de sa volonté à elle que la sienne, mais quand même !

« Ouais bien sûr, tu ne fais pas que « juste parler » lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille Finn. » Je crie une nouvelle fois, pointant la bouteille dans sa direction avant de la glisser jusqu'à mes lèvres. Finn fronce les sourcils et je hausse les épaules. Il est en colère contre moi, c'est plus qu'évident. Ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais, mais je connais ce regard. Cependant je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas celle qui couche avec la fille dont il est amoureux derrière son dos. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, à part donner mon cœur et faire confiance à mon meilleur ami.

« Oh bon sang. Je ne peux même pas te parler quand tu es comme ça. » Finn fait claquer ses mains sur le plan de travail et je sursaute, renversant un peu de vodka sur mon menton. Regardez ce qu'il me fait faire maintenant. Je m'essuie et ouvre la bouche pour lui crier une nouvelle dessus quand je réalise qu'il attrape sa veste et qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où tu vas ? » Je lui demande en le regardant ramasser ses clés et ouvrir la porte. Il se retourne et me regarde, son expression partagée entre la colère et la douleur, il secoue simplement la tête avant de me répondre.

« Dehors. »

J'attends que la porte se referme avant de laisser les larmes couler.

 **Clarke :**

Cette après-midi en compagnie de Finn m'a donné une toute nouvelle perspective. J'ai réalisé ce que je ressens, comment je me sens. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucun moyen pour que j'évite mes sentiments maintenant, et je sais surtout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ce qui arrangerait tout. Parler à Lexa. Je dois juste lui parler. Tout lui raconter, lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, pourquoi j'ai peur. C'est tout. Rien de plus. J'ai besoin de lui dire pourquoi j'ai été lâche, pourquoi je me cache, pourquoi je simule constamment des sourires hypocrites et que je prétends être comme tout le monde.

Mais je n'ai plus besoin de prétendre quoi que ce soit avec elle a présent. Je ne veux plus.

Elle mérite de savoir la vérité. Et je veux lui dire. Je dois lui dire. Je veux qu'elle sache pourquoi j'ai réagis de la sorte lorsqu'elle a évoqué un « nous ». Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas juste m'amuser, que je veux plus que ça, comme elle. Je veux qu'elle sache combien elle compte pour moi.

Je veux qu'elle sache que je tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Et je suppose que je veux qu'elle soit aussi amoureuse de moi.

Me voilà maintenant, en train de me diriger vers l'appartement de Lexa et Finn, souriant largement, me sentant plus heureuse et libre que je ne l'ai été depuis des années. Je sais ce que je veux. Qui je veux. Lexa. Lexa et moi. Nous, ensemble. Je veux tout d'elle. Mon dieu, rien que d'y penser me fait pousser des ailes, et battre mon cœur encore plus vite. Je suis toujours effrayée, terrifiée même, mais je dois combattre ça. Je dois surmonter tout ça, affronter la peur, me battre pour elle.

Je vais demander à Lexa de s'asseoir, m'excuser, lui dire combien j'ai été stupide samedi soir. Avec un peu de chance, elle me serrera fort dans ses bras, me dira qu'elle veut aussi qu'un nous existe, m'embrassera et nous pourrions aller au lit. Aussi simple que ça.

Putain, Clarke Griffin qui tombe amoureuse hein ? Bon sang qui aurait pu croire à ça ?

Je souris une nouvelle fois quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est Lexa, qui m'écrit pour me dire quelque chose de mignon, ou qu'elle veut juste me voir. Ensuite je pourrais la surprendre en arrivant à sa porte quelques minutes après. Elle aimerait ça, non ? Je sors mon téléphone pour voir le nom de Raven s'afficher. Raven ? Merde, j'ai été tellement préoccupée par mon drame sentimental et à vider mon sac avec Finn que j'ai totalement oublié que mes meilleures amies rentraient aujourd'hui.

Je lis rapidement le message qui me demande où je suis et ce que j'ai prévu pour la soirée. Je relève la tête, me rendant compte que je suis quasiment à l'entrée du bâtiment de Lexa. Je dois lui parler je sais, mais j'ai promis aux filles que je serais là à leur retour et que nous ferions quelque chose ensemble. Et avec les examens qui approchent, nous n'allons pas avoir le temps de remettre ça tout de suite. Putain de merde.

C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse. C'est trop dur. Il y a trop à perdre. Je suis incapable de savoir où sont mes priorités, qui voir, quand, combien de temps. Je n'arrive jamais à me décider entre la piscine, les cours, mes amis, mon père. Je me suis toujours considérée comme égoïste, faisant toujours les mauvais choix. Et regardez où j'en suis arrivée.

Mon père est mort et je me suis retrouvée toute seule.

Je frappe dans un caillou et le regarde rouler sur le trottoir, ricochant sur un mur, s'arrêtant dans une tout autre direction. Celle de la maison que je partage avec Raven, Octavia et Echo. Celle où elles viennent justement de rentrer, probablement en train de commérer ou partager des histoires sur leurs vacances. Je devrais être avec elles ce soir. Ça fait presque un mois que je ne les ai pas vues.

Je suppose que j'avais du mettre Lexa au courant que c'était ce soir qu'elles rentraient et que j'étais censée passer la soirée en leur compagnie. C'est pas comme si elle m'attendait. Je peux toujours lui envoyer un texto et lui demander si elle est libre demain. Voir si nos emplois du temps corrèlent et qu'on trouve du temps pour se rejoindre. Même si j'ai envie d'arranger les choses avec elle, je ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Je me dois de passer un peu de temps avec mes amies, si je veux avancer, il faut que je m'ouvre un peu plus avec elles aussi. Et je suis certaine que ça m'aidera quand je devrais parler à Lexa

Elle comprendra, elle va devoir attendre.

 **Lexa :**

Il est certain que mon humeur n'a pas changé ce soir.

Malgré le fait que j'ai passé les dernières heures à boire, pleurer, boire à nouveau pour ensuite hurler à des Clarke et Finn imaginaires, ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux. Je ne me sens pas pour autant moins stupide, ou moins brisée.

Je l'ai laissée entrer dans ma vie. Se glisser à l'intérieur, je l'ai laissée jouer avec moi. Je lui ai donné la possibilité de m'utiliser quand elle en avait besoin. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Parce que quand elle le voulait, elle m'avait. Elle a tout obtenu de moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en retour ? Rien. Nada.

Merde. Je l'ai même laissée avoir mon cœur. Je lui ai offert sur un plateau d'argent bon sang. Je lui ai tout offert.

Mais elle n'en a pas voulu. Et me voilà maintenant, à pleurer telle une petite fille, recroquevillée sur moi-même, serrant avec force la bouteille de vodka presque vide, tentant de guérir mon cœur brisé. Ça fait vraiment mal. Je sais que peu importe le nombre de bouteilles de vodka que je boirais, ça ne couvrira jamais le quart de ma douleur. Au contraire, puisque c'est _sa_ boisson. C'est ce qu'elle buvait la première nuit où on s'est rencontrées. Ce qu'elle a bu pendant notre « rencard », avant qu'on rentre chez moi pour finir dans mon lit. En fait, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai acheté de la vodka récemment. Parce que Clarke venait souvent à l'appartement et qu'elle aime ça.

Je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour elle. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que je le ressentais. Je m'étais assurée qu'il y ai de la vodka à la maison parce qu'elle n'aime pas la bière. Le matin, je me réveillais avant elle pour être sûre qu'elle petit-déjeune avant qu'elle aille à la piscine. J'ai même été acheter d'autres Disney pour qu'on puisse les regarder en se câlinant.

Et hier j'ai juste simulé un sourire quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait juste continuer à s'amuser. Je l'ai laissée m'embrasser, me toucher, ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Elle était dans mon lit encore la nuit dernière. Enroulée dans mes bras. Je l'ai tenue contre moi toute la nuit, rêvant de ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle m'avait répondu que c'était beaucoup plus que de l'amusement pour elle. Imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être. Elle et moi. Ayant Clarke comme petite-amie. Ça aurait été génial. Nous aurions pu passer toutes nos nuits comme ça, blotties nues l'une contre l'autre, dans mes draps. D'ailleurs je devrais les changer tout de suite. Je ne veux pas retourner dans mon lit et sentir son odeur partout autour de moi. Je veux que rien ne me fasse penser à elle. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant alors que je sais qu'elle couche avec mon meilleur ami.

Je saute du canapé, titubant un peu à cause de la quantité de vodka qui se trouve dans mon sang, serrant toujours la bouteille dans ma main avant de me diriger dans ma chambre. Chambre où je me suis réveillée ce matin. Seule. Un foutu post-it posé sur l'oreiller de Clarke. Il est toujours là. Je saute presque sur mon lit pour m'emparer de la note et la broyer.

Putain.

Putain.

Putain.

C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours eu. Une foutue note. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable, elle était juste pressée de retrouver Finn. Pressée de partir alors qu'à chaque fois je me sentais comme une moins que rien. Je balance la boule de papier à travers la pièce, la regardant heurter le mur avant de retirer les draps furieusement. Peu importe si je fous un bordel monstre ou si je les déchire. Je ne veux pas m'en resservir. Pas maintenant.

Un grand coup sur la porte me distrait dans ma soudaine frénésie. J'essuie les larmes encore fraîches sur mes joues, curieuse de savoir qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-là. Il est quasiment une heure du matin. Bon sang, qui vient frapper chez les gens en plein milieu de la nuit ? Finn a son jeu de clés, donc impossible que ce soit lui. Clarke ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendrait ici, à moins qu'elle arrive à se décider avec qui elle veut coucher.

Je finis de boire le fond de vodka et constate le bazar qui se trouve dans la pièce. « Putain, c'est ridicule. » Je marmonne dans un souffle alors qu'un nouveau coup retentit. Quelqu'un veut clairement me voir. « Tant pis si c'est Clarke, je peux aussi m'expliquer avec elle. »

Putain et maintenant je parle toute seule. C'est vraiment ridicule. Je me dirige difficilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre agressivement, prête à faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la personne qui se trouve derrière.

Ce n'est pas Clarke.

Ou Finn.

Deux policiers en uniforme se tiennent devant moi, une jeune femme accompagnée d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Leurs visages sont impassibles. Si je ne venais pas de m'enfiler la bouteille de vodka je leur aurais presque proposé un verre. « Vous êtes Lexa Woods? » L'homme me demande abruptement. Je hoche la tête, un peu choquée de faire face à la police à cette heure-ci. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. « Vous vivez ici avec Finn Collin ? »

Finn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Et il est où bordel ? Je hoche de nouveau la tête. « Euh... oui. »

« Vous feriez mieux de venir avec nous. »

 **Clarke :**

Octavia a suggéré de passer la soirée à la maison. Juste toutes les quatre. Une vraie soirée entre filles, pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement de nos vacances. Je ne vais pas partager les miennes. Enfin, pas exactement. Pas encore. Je lâcherais la bombe une autre fois. J'ai juste dit que j'avais passé mes vacances à travailler pour les examens à venir, et que je m'étais entraînée sérieusement. Elles semblent y croire, même si Raven m'a regardée d'un air sceptique pendant quelques secondes. Comme si elle sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Mais elle n'a rien dit, et je l'en remercie.

Echo nous a parlé de tous les beaux mecs qu'elle a pu rencontrer dans une boîte de sa ville alors que Octavia nous a expliqué que Lincoln et elle avaient réussi à s'arranger pendant les vacances. Raven a rigolé quand elle nous a raconté la désastreuse tentative de sa mère à faire des cookies. C'était amusant, et je me suis rendu compte à quel point elles m'avaient manqué. Nous avons mangé des pizzas, du chocolat et de la glace. Même si ça me fait du bien, je dois rester en forme et ne pas trop abuser. Je dois me focaliser sur la piscine, pour rendre fiers mes proches.

Papa.

Raven, Octavia et Echo.

Lexa.

Je vais faire passer mes obligations au premier plan. Je vais commencer à vivre la vie que je veux. Avec les gens qui me rendent heureuse. Nager m'offre la chance de faire quelque chose de bien. Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Echo et même Finn sont les personnes que je veux dans ma vie, dont j'ai besoin. Je vais changer tout ça. Je vais arrêter de m'enfermer sur moi-même, je vais enfin exprimer ce que je ressens. Je veux être la fille que tout le monde connaît grâce à ses talents de nageuse et non pas parce qu'elle couche avec tous les mecs qu'elle trouve en boîte. Je veux être avec la fille la plus incroyable du monde et avoir les meilleurs amis qui puissent exister.

Je m'assoie au fond du canapé, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'Echo raconte à Raven, me demandant ce que Lexa fait en ce moment. Octavia sursaute quand son téléphone se met à sonner et part y répondre dans la cuisine. C'est probablement son petit-ami qui l'appelle pour lui raconter sa soirée. Elle a mentionné plus tôt qu'il la passait avec ses amis.

Elle revient précipitamment dans le salon, serrant avec force son portable contre elle, l'air totalement retourné. On la regarde toutes, se demandant ce qui se passe. « C'était Linc. » Elle explique, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Un de ses amis, Finn, s'est fait tabasser et a été emmené à l'hôpital. Tous les gars viennent d'être interrogés. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent instantanément. Finn ? Comme Finn le meilleur ami de Lexa ? Le Finn avec qui j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à vider mon sac au bar de son oncle ? Merde ! Il est à l'hôpital ? Je commence à sentir la panique m'envahir. Mon cœur bat vite, mes mains tremblent et deviennent moites.

« Merde. » S'exclame Raven, son regard et celui d'Echo posés sur Octavia qui fait les cent pas dans le salon. Au moins elles ne remarquent pas que je suis en train de paniquer dans mon coin. Elles se poseraient des questions, se demandant certainement pourquoi ça m'affecte autant. Je devrais alors leur expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles je le connais. Pourquoi lui et moi sommes devenus proches. Et comment le faire sans évoquer Lexa.

« Je vais aller le chercher. Il ne se sent pas d'attaque à rentrer seul. » Ajoute notre amie, ramassant ses clés posées sur le meuble de télé. Merde, je dois lui demander.

« Finn Collin ? »

Les têtes de Raven et Echo se tournent aussitôt vers moi. Octavia s'arrête et me fixe en fronçant des sourcils. « Ouais, tu le connais ? »

Fait chier.

« Euh, il était à la fête où tu m'as emmenée avant les vacances je crois ? » Je lui demande et elle hoche la tête, son visage se relaxant quand elle prend conscience que j'ai raison. « Je crois. Le nom me semble familier. J'espère qu'il va bien et que Lincoln aussi. »

Octavia acquiesce et part rapidement. Je peux toujours sentir le regard de Raven sur moi. Elle sait. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle a cette fâcheuse capacité à savoir quand je cache quelque chose. Heureusement, elle est distraite quand Echo se lève pour annoncer qu'elle va se coucher. Je la suis aussitôt, me servant de l'habituelle excuse que j'ai entraînement tôt demain. C'était certainement ma chance de lui dire la vérité. Lui raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant les vacances, lui dire pourquoi elle m'a trouvée en larmes quelques semaines auparavant, juste après ma première nuit avec Lexa. Je sais qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Mais me voilà en train de me cacher et de fuir dans ma chambre.

Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'arrive à dormir cette nuit. J'ai trop de choses en tête. Je suis inquiète pour Finn, mais aussi pour Lexa. Je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant. Je veux dire, Finn a été emmené aux urgences alors qu'il était avec les gars. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux va avoir la jugeote de la prévenir ? Je prends mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Une heure vingt-quatre. Je cherche le numéro de Lexa.

Il n'est pas trop tard pour l'appeler ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais elle voudrait certainement être au courant. Elle me pardonnera de l'appeler à cette heure-ci si c'est pour la prévenir que Finn est à l'hôpital, pas vrai ?

Putain je ne sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé, juste qu'il s'est fait tabasser. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il est. Je ne sais pas si il est blessé ou inconscient. Je ne sais vraiment rien. Mais ça doit être mauvais signe.

Mon pouce survole le bouton « appeler ». Elle voudrait savoir. Évidemment. J'appuie sur le bouton et porte le téléphone à mon oreille. J'attends d'entendre sa voix, essayant d'ignorer les papillons dans mon ventre.

Pas de réponse. Le son de la porte d'entrée se fermant me sort de mes pensées. J'entends Octavia et Lincoln du haut des escaliers. Ils parlent de Finn je pense.

« As-tu des nouvelles des autres ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? » J'entends Octavia lui demander, la remerciant silencieusement de lui poser les questions qui me travaillent. J'ai besoin de réponses.

« Il vient de sortir du bloc. »

Du bloc ? Putain de merde. C'est plus sérieux que ce que je pensais. Je pensais à un nez cassé tout au plus. Quelques bleus à la limite. Mais le bloc ? Ça veut dire que c'est quelque chose de grave. Les gens ne vont pas au bloc pour rien.

« Est-ce quelqu'un a appelé sa famille ? Ses parents ? » _Merci Octavia d'être aussi gentille et préoccupée pour quelqu'un que tu connais à peine. Je te rendrais ça, de je ne sais quelle façon_. Je bouge doucement dans mon lit pour pouvoir mieux les entendre.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je sais que Jasper essayait de joindre quelqu'un pendant que nous étions questionnés. » Lincoln répond et j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. « Sa colocataire je pense. Mais je crois que la police va essayer de joindre ses parents. »

J'entends la porte de la chambre d'Octavia se fermer, m'empêchant d'entendre la suite de la conversation. J'ai entendu tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Jasper connaît Lexa. Je les ai vus parler ensemble à la soirée. Ça doit de _ce_ Jasper dont parle Lincoln. Et il essaie d'appeler Lexa. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas répondu à mon appel. Peut-être qu'elle est déjà en chemin pour l'hôpital.

 **Lexa :**

La voiture de police s'arrête devant l'hôpital et je sors rapidement pour me diriger vers l'entrée, ignorant les agents qui m'appellent. La route depuis l'appartement m'a semblé durer une éternité. J'ai besoin de voir mon meilleur ami. Je dois savoir si il va bien.

Je me glisse à travers les portes menant aux urgences, les lumières et les murs blancs me faisant cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Boire toute cette vodka a été une erreur. C'était complètement stupide. Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que Finn allait finir ici ? La policière m'a dit qu'il a été tabassé à la sortie d'un bar. Un conflit débile d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écoutée à vrai dire. Je me sens coupable à propos de la dernière conversation qu'on a eu. Enfin, conversation est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt que je lui hurlais dessus et qu'il encaissait.

Je l'ai incité à sortir. Il s'est certainement enivré par ma faute. Et voilà ce qui est arrivé. Il est à l'hôpital. Inconscient. A cause de moi.

J'ai besoin de m'excuser rapidement. Je pousse mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne, regardant frénétiquement autour de moi. Tout mon corps est sous tension, mon cœur bat la chamade, je peux sentir mon sang pulser dans mes veines.

Finn a besoin de moi.

Mon regard se pose sur l'accueil où se trouve une infirmière. Je me précipite dans sa direction, ignorant tous les gens assis inconfortablement sur des chaises en plastique. Je m'écroule contre le bureau, attirant immédiatement l'attention de la femme sur moi.

« Je cherche mon ami, il a été emmené ici il y a quelques heures. Finn Collin. Euh pardon Finnley. Finnley Collin. S'il vous plaît ? »


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Alors oui, je vous l'accorde, j'ai un peu 4 jours de retard ! Bon, pour notre défense, ma bêta a eu un contre temps, étant donné qu'elle déménageait. Et entre les cartons, le déménagement, elle n'a pas pu se poser avant aujourd'hui. En tout cas, le chapitre est corrigé, relu, ça devrait aller._

 _Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, celles qui continuent de fav et follow l'histoire, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Merci encore à ma bêta, qui fait le maximum comme toujours, pour vous satisfaire._

 _J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, il y a un peu de changement, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous torturer bien longtemps !_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt !_

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

 **Clarke :**

J'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures seulement, sombrant finalement vers trois heures du matin pour être ensuite réveillée à cinq heures par la sonnerie de mon réveil. Je grogne et pense pendant un court instant à annuler mon cours de natation avant de me souvenir de mes nouvelles résolutions. Alors je me lève, décidée à me préparer pour me rendre à la piscine, m'habillant en silence pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Je jette un œil à mon portable et vois que j'ai reçu un message peu après quatre heures du matin.

 _De Lex : J'ai besoin de toi. X_

Je lis le message au moins dix fois. Mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite à chaque fois. Je ne réfléchis pas une minute de plus. Ma décision est prise. J'envoie rapidement un message à mon coach, l'informant que mon mal de ventre est toujours présent mais que j'ai prévu d'aller voir un médecin dans la journée. J'attrape ensuite le pull de Lexa et prends la direction de la sortie. Si elle a besoin de moi, alors qui je suis pour lui refuser ça ?

Elle a besoin de moi, alors c'est avec elle que je veux être. À ses côtés.

La discussion avec Finn m'a aidée, et je suis prête à clarifier les choses avec Lexa. Je dois m'excuser et tout lui dire. Peut-être pas d'un seul coup, mais elle a besoin de savoir, et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui dire si je veux qu'on avance.

J'arrive à son appartement en dix minutes à peine, courant dans les rues pratiquement vides de New-York. Je frappe à sa porte. Rien. Putain. Elle ne peut pas être à l'hôpital, si ? Peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave avec Finn. Il a été opéré d'après ce que Lincoln a dit. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils l'ont gardé en observation pour la nuit. Lexa doit être là bas avec lui. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et compose son numéro. Directement sur la messagerie. Je m'adosse contre le mur à l'extérieur de leur appartement. Le même mur contre lequel j'ai pleuré quelques semaines auparavant. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Comme si ça s'était passé dans une autre vie. C'est la nuit où ma vie a changé.

À l'hôpital alors.

J'ai peut-être séché l'entraînement ce matin mais je vais définitivement avoir ma dose de sport à force de courir à travers New-York comme ça. Pour dire, au moment où j'arrive enfin à l'hôpital je sens une crampe se former dans ma jambe et je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à m'échauffer un peu avant tout ça. Pas que j'ai réellement eu le temps d'y songer. Debout devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, je sens soudainement mon corps se tendre pour une tout autre raison. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Les hôpitaux et moi ça fait deux. Ce blanc éclatant et cette odeur de désinfectant. Les gens qui courent et les cris. Le bruit étouffé des sirènes en fond.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je ne peux pas.

Mon cœur bat si fort que je peux l'entendre raisonner dans ma tête. Je sens mon sang courir dans mes veines. Je sens ma poitrine se serrer et la bile me monter à la bouche. Mon corps me hurle de partir, de fuir. La blancheur. L'odeur du désinfectant. Les infirmières qui courent. Les cris des médecins. Les sirènes. Les sirènes c'est le pire.

J'attrape l'extrémité de mes manches avec mes mains, serrant le tissu avec force. Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de me dire d'arrêter de faire ça. Elle me disait que j'allais finir par abîmer tous mes pulls à force de tirer dessus comme ça. Je regarde le tissu qui se trouve entre mes mains, le tissu gris du pull de Lexa. J'ai encore pris son pull ce matin. C'est devenu une habitude. Quand je l'ai mis à laver en début de semaine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Il est comme une couverture de sûreté. Quelque chose qui me lie tout le temps à Lexa.

Lexa.

Elle a besoin de moi et moi je me tiens là, dehors, comme une lâche. Je dois le faire. Pour elle. Elle a besoin de moi. Et si elle a besoin de moi, elle va m'avoir. Je relâche mes manches et me dirige à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, directement vers le bureau de la réception, gardant la tête basse et essayant d'ignorer toutes les caractéristiques qui me font détester ce genre d'endroit. Je peux faire ça. Je le dois. Je racle doucement le fond de ma gorge et l'infirmière me regarde. Son visage est doux et je sens immédiatement un peu de tension me quitter.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plaît ? Je suis là pour Finn Collins. Il a été amené ici la nuit dernière. » L'infirmière hoche de la tête et tape quelque informations sur l'ordinateur en face d'elle.

« Nous avons un Finnley Collins, est-ce que c'est lui ? » Finnley ? Je suppose que ça doit être lui. Finn doit être un diminutif. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant et je suis sûre que Lexa ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand une voix familière m'arrête.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je me tourne immédiatement, ignorant le regard étrange que me lance l'infirmière. Lexa a l'air exténué. Elle n'a pas du dormir depuis un moment. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, des traces de larmes séchées sont encore visibles sur ses joues. Mais elle a toujours l'air aussi magnifique. Je m'approche d'elle, ressentant le besoin de la serrer dans mes bras. Lui laisser savoir que si elle a besoin de moi, je suis là. Que je serais toujours là.

« Tu m'as envoyé un message en plein milieu de la nuit, je voulais voir si tu allais bien ? »

Elle croise les bras contre sa poitrine, s'éloignant un peu de moi. « Et Finn ? »

Sa voix est dure, rien à voir avec le ton habituel qu'elle emploie avec moi. Peut-être est-ce du au manque de sommeil et tout ce stress. Évidemment qu'elle ne va pas être joyeuse. Et évidemment qu'elle va être plus inquiète pour Finn que pour elle-même. C'est ce qu'elle fait, pas vrai ? Toujours à placer les autres avant elle. « Eh bien ouais. Il est... Comment il va ? »

« Inquiète pas vrai? » Elle crache méchamment, et cette fois, je suis vraiment choquée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais la câliner et l'aider à se détendre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pleure dans mes bras alors que je l'aurais réconfortée en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. J'avais pensé que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait envoyé un message. Parce qu'elle voulait que je prenne soin d'elle. Mais la voilà, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les yeux plissés. Elle est en colère. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« Évidemment que je le suis. » Je lui réponds, le plus doucement possible, essayant de passer outre sa colère évidente, espérant que ça soit sa manière a elle d'extérioriser son stress. Son meilleur ami est à l'hôpital après tout. Je devrais être plus cool avec elle. « Et je voulais être là pour toi. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. » La voilà encore une fois, la voix dure, froide et en colère. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle est en colère contre moi à cause de samedi soir ? Parce que j'ai fuis hier ? Je le savais, je l'ai blessée. C'est parce que j'ai mentionné le fait que je voulais que ça continue à n'être que de l'amusement. Finn avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle a cette attitude. Mais pourquoi m'avoir envoyé un message dans ce cas ?

« Qu'est-ce que s'est sensé vouloir dire? » Je lui demande doucement une nouvelle fois.

« Rien. » Elle tourne la tête sur le côté, brisant notre contact visuel. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui la dérange. Je veux dire, autre chose que le fait que son meilleur ami soit à l'hôpital. Je l'ai contrariée. Je sais que c'est le cas. Et ça me serre un peu le cœur. Je dois arranger les choses.

« Est-ce que Finn va bien Lex ? » Je m'avance une nouvelle fois vers elle et cette fois elle ne recule pas, je pose alors une main sur ses bras croisés. Elle ne bouge pas pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse à nouveau face, regardant ma main avant de se reculer encore. Je peux voir le tourment dans ses yeux. Une émotion que je n'ai vu qu'une fois avant, lors de la soirée de Jasper quand je lui avait dit que j'étais ivre la première fois. Je l'avais blessée et j'ai recommencé cette semaine.

Je dois arrêter ça.

Je dois arranger ça.

« Il ne se réveille pas. » Elle murmure, baissant une nouvelle fois son regard vers le sol. Elle décroise les bras et je m'éloigne un peu, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Si elle compte fuir, s'énerver ou me prendre dans les bras. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Elle fait courir ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu, et soupire lourdement en les relâchant. « Le médecin a dit qu'il a du se cogner la tête contre le trottoir en chutant, qu'il a peut-être un œdème ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait, ensuite ils l'ont emmené en salle d'opération et... Et il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. Il est complètement meurtri d'ecchymoses Clarke. Je... »

Elle bégaie, ses émotions commencent à briser sa voix et elle s'arrête. Comme si elle s'empêchait de craquer encore plus. Comme si elle voulait pas se lâcher devant moi. J'espère que ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Encore une fois je me dis que c'est sûrement le stress de la situation qui la rend comme ça. Après tout elle veut plus avec moi, donc pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ? Peut-être que c'est sa façon a elle de me demander silencieusement de l'aider.

« Tu veux que je vienne m'asseoir avec toi ? » Je lui offre en lui montrant la porte d'où elle est apparue tout à l'heure. Je pense avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, une étincelle de bonheur peut-être, cette étincelle que j'avais pu voir quand nous étions ensemble à rigoler, heureuses. Mais elle a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Si tu veux. »

 **Lexa :**

J'ai envoyé un message à Clarke. Volontairement. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Je venais de voir ces deux officiers de police. Le plus vieux m'avait expliqué qu'ils avaient réussi à appréhender l'homme responsable de la bagarre avec Finn mais qu'il pensait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir qu'un seul gars. Il voulait savoir si Finn avait des ennemis, si il pouvait être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit de, je cite, « douteux ». Je lui avais affirmé que non. La femme m'a demandé si il y avait une raison pour que Finn se soit battu. J'avais juste haussé les épaules. Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je n'étais pas avec lui. L'homme était parti, marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec le milieu de la nuit. Sa collègue a laissé tomber et était partie le rejoindre, non sans poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule avant de me demander si je voulais qu'elle appelle quelqu'un pour moi. J'ai brièvement pensé à lui dire d'appeler mon père, ou même la mère de Finn, mais je m'étais ravisée.

Alors j'ai envoyé un message à Clarke. Lui disant que j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais juste besoin d'un câlin et elle est la première personne qui m'est passé par l'esprit. Évidemment. Je l'aime.

Mais ensuite elle est apparue. Aussi belle que d'habitude, et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la touche. Encore moins Finn. J'ai été froide envers elle. J'en suis consciente. Elle étai si gentille avec son air préoccupé... Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que peut-être, je m'étais trompée. Peut-être qu'il ne se passait rien entre elle et Finn. Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment venue à l'hôpital parce qu'elle était inquiète pour moi.

Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Mignons et heureux. Ce câlin voulait dire quelque chose. Elle avait l'air serein. Plus que lorsqu'elle l'a été avec moi. Et Finn souriait aussi. Pas cet habituel sourire dragueur qu'il offre à toutes les filles qu'il veut dans son lit. Non, un vrai sourire. Un sourire heureux.

Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu'elle est venue pour moi ? Ou pour Finn ?

Je lance un regard dans sa direction. Elle est assise sur une chaise en plastique, juste à côté de la salle d'attente, ses jambes ramenées contre elle, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Elle a quasiment la même position que la nuit où je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte d'entrée avec Finn. Elle a l'air aussi petit et vulnérable que cette nuit-là. Sa tête est baissée, donc je ne peux pas voir son visage. Mais je remarque facilement qu'elle est en train de trembler.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle relève la tête et rencontre mes yeux. Elle a l'air terrifié. Et bouleversé. Encore une fois, je me sens coupable d'avoir été aussi dure et froide mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Elle le mérite. Pas vrai ? Elle baisse les yeux et commence à jouer avec les manches du sweat qu'elle porte. _Mon_ sweat. Ça fait vaciller mon cœur. Juste un peu. Quand elle fini par parler, c'est dans une petite et douce voix qu'elle s'exprime « Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. »

« Je pense que personne ne les aime Clarke. » Bon ok, ce n'est peut-être pas sorti de la façon dont je le voulait. Mais c'est la vérité. Les hôpitaux ne sont pas des endroits qui respirent la joie de vivre. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'étais prête à entendre. Une excuse ou une confession. Une acceptation de ses vrais sentiments. Dieu seul sait. Me dire qu'elle m'aime au sein d'un hôpital, alors que mon meilleur ami est dans un état critique n'aurait pas été le bon moment. Cependant, ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle se trouve dans cette position.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je... Oh, laisse tomber. » Elle me regarde de nouveau et maintien mon regard. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui fait vaciller mon cœur. « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça Lexa ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tellement... Je ne sais pas, froide. »

Oh putain de merde. Faites que mon cœur arrête de sauter comme ça bon sang. Je ne suis pas censée me languir pour elle. Je ne suis pas censée être aussi préoccupée, coupable ou encore inquiète. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait. Mais c'est encore là. Mon cœur qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, qui saute et qui bat encore plus vite. Je suis censée être en colère contre elle. Plus qu'en colère. Mais la voir comme ça, l'entendre autant bouleversée, à cause de la manière dont je l'ai traitée plus tôt, me donne juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Qu'elle me dise que tout va bien se passer, que Finn va bien aller, que nous allons bien aller.

Je ne peux pas la laisser revenir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Je croise une nouvelle fois mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Pas encore. Pas parce qu'elle est là, pas parce qu'elle a juste l'air douce et inquiète pour moi. « Mon meilleur ami est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et tu veux que je sois joyeuse et gentille avec toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Finn est ici Lex ! » Elle rétorque, sa voix un peu plus aiguë vers la fin. « Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir. »

« C'est de ma faute. » Je lui réponds, faisant exactement ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Mais je ne peux plus me retenir. Je ne peux pas rester assise ici et prétendre que tout va bien. « Pour avoir pensé que tu étais différente. Pour avoir pensé que tu avais changé, que tu pouvais peut-être m'apprécier même si j'étais une fille. Pour avoir pensé que tu n'étais plus de ce genre de fille qui couche avec tout le monde. »

« Quoi ? » Elle me regarde comme si je l'avais giflée. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'un seul coup et se remplissent de larmes. Son expression change instantanément.

« Je t'ai vue hier avec Finn. »

« Et tu penses... » Elle s'arrête et baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle est coupable après tout. Elle est sûrement ici pour alléger sa conscience, parce que j'ai raison. Elle couche avec mon meilleur ami. Je suis sur le point de répliquer quand elle pose ses pieds à terre et me fixe intensément. La vulnérabilité dans ses yeux est partie, remplacée par un feu ardent qui fait se retourner mon estomac et ravaler tous les mots que j'étais sur le point de lui balancer. « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. » Elle me dit fermement en se levant. « Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi depuis la nuit où je t'ai rencontrée. »

J'ai envie de la croire, de tout mon cœur. Plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde. Je veux qu'elle soit mienne. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont elle a envie. Elle veut juste s'amuser.

Elle s'avance dans la salle d'attente, s'accroupit devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'embrasser alors qu'elle est si proche de moi. Et la façon dont elle me regarde me prouve qu'elle en a aussi envie que moi. Je vous en prie, dites moi que je ne rêve pas, que je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer tout ça. « Je n'ai même pas pensé à quelqu'un d'autre depuis cette nuit là. Tu es tout ce à quoi je pense. Je ne te ferais jamais ça Lex. »

« Mais... Tu as dit... » J'ai du mal à sortir mes mots dans bafouiller. Mon estomac est comparable à une nuée de papillons. Je me suis trompée sur elle et Finn. Ça ne peut pas être possible autrement au vu de la façon dont elle me regarde, comme si j'étais la seule chose qui comptais sur Terre à ses yeux. Mais j'ai du mal à interpréter tout ça. « Tu m'a affirmé que ce n'était que de l'amusement pour toi. »

Clarke grimace presque à mes mots - que je ne fais que répéter après tout - et je pense que le ton de ma voix y est pour quelque chose. Ses yeux quittent les miens, et elle fait lentement courir ses mains sur mon jeans, ses doigts serrant mes genoux avant de me regarder. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. « Ce n'est pas ce que... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça. J'avais peur. Tu m'a prise au dépourvu, et j'ai totalement flippé. Mais tu dois savoir une chose, c'est que... C'est tellement plus que de l'amusement pour moi Lex. Je te le promets. »

« Tu veux dire... » Les mots sont de nouveau coincés dans ma gorge. Mon esprit turbine à toute vitesse. Elle est ici, en train de me dire tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Un peu tard certes, mais elle est le fait. Dans une salle d'attente. D'un hôpital. Pendant que Finn est inconscient. Les papillons dans mon ventre sont vite remplacés par un sentiment de confusion totale. « Tu m'apprécies ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête, ses yeux toujours brillants, toujours à la recherche des miens.

« Et Finn ? »

Clarke retire ses mains de mes cuisses et se lève. Pendant un court instant je pense honnêtement qu'elle va encore fuir. Ou pire, me dire qu'effectivement il s'est passé quelque chose avec Finn. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Quand je t'ai quittée hier j'étais bouleversé, genre vraiment bouleversée. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'espace. Et d'un peu de temps. Pour réfléchir, tu sais. J'étais confuse. J'ai été au premier endroit que j'ai trouvé. Je ne savais vraiment pas que c'était là que travaillait Finn jusqu'à ce qu'il place un verre en face de moi. »

Elle s'arrête pendant une seconde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur dans ma gorge. Finn a offert un verre à Clarke, mais ça ne veut pas dire que quelque chose s'est passé pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit déjà ? Qu'ils avaient juste parlé. Je suis sûre que Finn est capable de boire un verre avec une fille sans vouloir coucher avec elle. Enfin peut-être. Si cette fille est en quelque sorte impliquée avec moi. Je n'aurais pas du douter de lui je le sais.

Putain, je suis vraiment une imbécile.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a me poser des questions sur nous deux. Je te jure Lex, nous avons juste parlé. Et pratiquement que de nous. »

Finn a parlé à Clarke. D'elle et moi ? Elle ne pouvait pas me parler mais elle a réussi à se confier à mon meilleur ami. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît quasiment pas. Au moins elle a réussi à parler à quelqu'un. C'est bon signe. Enfin, ça doit l'être. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle joue avec les manches de mon sweat. Elle a l'air nerveux, anxieux, paniqué... mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

« Nous ? »

« J'avais besoin de sortir quelques trucs de ma poitrine. » Elle me dit doucement, ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux. « Et... je n'ai personne d'autre à qui en parler. Et définitivement pas à propos de nous. Et Finn, eh bien, Finn est plutôt doué pour écouter pas vrai? »

« Il n'est pas si mauvais. » Je rigole doucement.

Elle a raison. Il est bon à ça. Et c'est un incroyable ami. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu dire à Clarke mais elle me parle enfin. Elle est là. Elle est venue parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'elle. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appréciait. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé avec Finn, j'aurais dû le remercier au lieu de lui crier dessus.

Imbécile.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvre rapidement et claque contre le mur. Clarke fait un tel bon qu'elle en tombe presque de la chaise et ses yeux s'écarquillent dramatiquement. Cette fille n'aime vraiment pas les hôpitaux. C'est comme si elle commençait à paniquer ou qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Ouais, elle panique clairement. Je place doucement ma main sur son bras et lui serre doucement pour la rassurer. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons elle est si effrayée, mais je sens qu'elle a besoin que je sois là pour elle, et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre en public. Elle me sourit faiblement, et nous nous tournons pour voir qui vient de nous rejoindre.

C'est l'infirmière de cette nuit. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son prénom. Je suis sûre qu'elle me l'a dit quand je suis arrivée mais j'étais beaucoup trop stressée et... ivre pour m'en souvenir. C'est celle qui m'a servit un café pour m'aider à cuver. J'aurais vraiment dû m'en rappeler. « Oups, je fais toujours ça. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur ma puce, mais j'ai pensais que vous auriez voulu savoir que votre ami est réveillé. »

« Il va bien. » L'infirmière continue. « Le médecin est enthousiaste de voir qu'il a bien enduré l'opération. Il y a plus qu'à attendre que ses os cassés se réparent maintenant. »

« Il va aller bien ? » Clarke demande.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir maintenant ? » Je demande presque en même temps. Nous nous regardons brièvement en se souriant, sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas un maigre sourire.

L'infirmière rigole un peu et nous montre la porte. « Il va s'en sortir. Et oui, venez, vous pouvez le voir un petit peu. »


	19. Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolé, malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt une explication à mon absence.

Au mois de novembre j'ai appris que j'étais malade et que j'avais un cancer, dieu merci je suis maintenant en rémission et je veux me remettre à écrire (je vous ai promis une fin et je veux vous la donnez), le seul problème c'est que je n'ai plus de bêta dû à son emploi du temps chargé.

Si une personne est motivé pour reprendre ce lourd fardeau, qu'il m'envoie un message en mp pour qu'on puisse en discuter ensemble. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'il y a du boulot, je ne suis pas du tout douer en orthographe et il faut souvent remettre du sens dans mes phrases (ça peut piquer les yeux =P). Il me reste encore 15 chapitres à écrire sachant que le chapitre 19 est déjà écrit et qu'il attend plus qu'à être corriger =D. Je n''ai malheureusement rien à vous donnez en échange juste la chance de lire les chapitres en avant première.

Voilà, j'espère vraiment pouvoir continuer cette histoire avec vous.

A bientôt j'espère.

Sachajessie


	20. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde,

Je vais faire assez rapide par ce que c'est pas la grande forme aujourd'hui je sors de chimio mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Merci pour tout les retours de bêta que j'ai eu, je ne m'attendais pas à autant, donc vraiment merci.

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta Dijipoulos qui s'est investie a fond dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une petite review ne me ferais pas de mal après une journée comme ça =D

A bientôt

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **Clarke :**

Ils nous ont laissées une heure avec Finn. Ils nous ont dit qu'on devait le laisser se reposer un peu et Finn, dans sa plus grande splendeur, avait rit et répondu qu'il avait eu assez de sommeil cette nuit à être inconscient. J'ai ris mais Lexa n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle et nous avait dit qu'on ne devrait pas rire là dessus. Je pense qu'elle se sent toujours coupable à cause de leur dispute. Elle n'a cessé de s'excuser depuis que nous sommes entrées dans la chambre, expliquant encore et encore qu'elle avait eu tort de tirer de mauvaises conclusions en nous voyant tous les deux. Finn et moi lui avons juste répondu de se taire.

Ce qu'elle a fait. Difficilement. Mais elle s'est assise et a écouté Finn lui expliquer que nous n'avons fait que parler ensemble au bar autour de quelques verres et qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre. Évidemment, j'ai confirmé, hochant la tête quand il le fallait. Lexa a essayé de s'excuser encore une fois, expliquant que c'était de sa faute s'il était à l'hôpital mais Finn l'a fait taire en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Apparemment, il s'est juste confronté à une stupide brute qui n'avait pas apprécié que Finn flirte avec sa copine. Il n'était pas en colère ou bouleversé et il noyait encore moins son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il ne pensait pas non plus que c'était de la faute de Lexa. Il a juste dit qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise fille à charmer.

Cependant, il a aussi précisé qu'il pensait que la dite fille n'était pas contre tout ça. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à encaisser les coups.

C'était un peu bizarre d'être assise là avec eux deux après mon tête à tête avec Finn hier. Surtout que je dois toujours m'expliquer avec Lexa à propos de tout ça. Et Finn ne faisait que rendre tout cela pire en haussant des sourcils, ou en faisant des petites remarques gênantes encore et encore. Je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir passé la majorité de mon temps à rougir, la tête baissée, à essayer d'éviter les regards curieux de Lexa. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire face à tout ça devant Finn. Non, j'espère que Lexa et moi pourrons avoir un moment privé plus tard. Juste nous deux.

On a besoin d'avoir un moment toutes les deux.

Nous avons besoin de parler.

En quittant l'hôpital Lexa a l'air beaucoup plus décontracté que quand je suis arrivée ce matin. Je suppose que savoir que Finn allait bien et qu'il allait peut-être sortir ce soir aidait beaucoup. J'aime à penser que le fait de lui avoir dit que oui, en effet, je l'appréciais avait aidé le sourire sur son visage. Ça avait définitivement aider le mien et enlevé un poids de mes épaules.

Je l'apprécie. Et maintenant elle le sait . Elle sait que j'ai passé mon après-midi à vider mon sac auprès de Finn. Et grâce aux gestes subtiles de Finn, elle sait aussi que je veux être avec elle. Je ne pense pas que le mot subtil fasse partie du vocabulaire de Finn de toute façon.

Peu importe, nous sommes maintenant escortées hors de la chambre de Finn par la gentille infirmière de toute à l'heure qui a insisté pour que nous dormions un peu et pour qu'on se détende avant qu'il ne soit relâché ce soir. Malgré ma fatigue et bien je sois certaine que Lexa se sente encore pire qu' exténuée, je ne veux vraiment pas dormir. Je préfère discuter. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parler de la chambre de Finn jusqu'à dehors et je veux vraiment que Lexa suggère que nous allions quelque part pour parler. Genre vraiment.

Mais elle ne fait que rester silencieuse. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage pour le lui demander. Même si je suis prête à tout lui dire, à vider mon sac pour elle, je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de tout lui révéler. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai partagé mes sentiments avec quelqu'un d'autre, à part pour Finn hier, et ça me terrifie toujours quand même un peu.

Dans le bon sens je pense.

Ouais, totalement dans le bon sens.

Ça s'appelle '' tomber '' amoureux pour une raison pas vrai ? Je veux dire tomber c'est effrayant. C'est baisser sa garde ? C'est affronter ses peurs et passer au dessus de tout ça. Je pense, ou du moins j'espère, que si je tombe, Lexa sera la pour me rattraper.

Elle va me rattraper pas vrai ?

Vous voyez c'est pour ça que je suis inquiète. Rencontrer Lexa m'a fait changer radicalement : de mon attitude de garce arrogante qui se fiche de tout le monde à ça. Quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de la moindre petite chose. Inquiète de la façon dont elle me regarde ou de ce qu'elle pense de moi, anxieuse de savoir si oui ou non elle ressent la même chose que moi. Il y a quelque mois, si je voulais quelque chose, je fonçais, sans me poser la moindre putain de question et ne m'en préoccupais pas, mais maintenant, maintenant que Lexa est impliquée, c'est différent. Ce ne concerne plus que moi qui veut obtenir ce que je désire, cela concerne aussi Lexa et savoir ce qu'elle veut, si elle me veut.

Je veux qu'elle me veuille. J'ai besoin qu'elle me veuille. J'ai besoin qu'elle est besoin de moi. Parce que c'est tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Je la veux. J'ai besoin d'elle. Bon sang, je la veux tout le temps. J'ai été incapable de la sortir de ma tête récemment. Vraiment incapable.

C'est comme si elle s'était glissée sous ma peau et maintenant je m'en contrefous qu'elle soit une fille, ou que je pense qu'elle soit toujours fâchée contre moi ou que nous soyons en public, je veux juste attraper sa main et l'emmener dans son appartement et lui dire que je tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Mais ça nécessiterait un peu de courage. Un peu de couilles. Et c'est ce dont je manque en ce moment apparemment. Donc, me voilà, à attendre quelque chose de Lexa. N'importe quoi. Juste un signe pour que ça marche, qu'on puisse réparer le mal que j'ai pu faire en agissant comme une garce samedi soir et tout ira bien. J'ai besoin que tout aille bien. Je ne peux pas avoir tout ruiné avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'être réellement avec elle. Si ?

Je regarde Lexa sortir dehors par les portes vitrées de le l'hôpital, la suivant de près. Peut-être que je peux juste la suivre jusqu'à chez elle, je suppose que c'est là qu'elle va. Ça ne doit pas la déranger que je vienne avec elle. Peut-être même que c'est se qu'elle espère que je fasse. Peut-être qu'elle attend que j'ai les couilles de dire quelque chose. Je pense que c'est le cas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est moi qui ai tout gâché l'autre soir, c'est moi qui ai des difficultés avec tout ça, je suis la fille hétéro avec une réputation, des murs, des craintes et toute cette merde.

Je devrais dire quelque chose, pas vrai ?

« Lex ? » Je commence doucement, ma voix semblant épuisée comme si le poids de ce que j'allais dire l'avait fatiguée. C'est probablement le cas. Elle se tourne vers moi, elle ne s'arrête pas vraiment de marcher mais elle ne va nulle part non plus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle s'est juste arrêtée ,en quelque sorte, devant un stop imaginaire jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à ses cotés, mes bras fermement enroulés contre ma poitrine et mes yeux fixés sur mes pieds. Quoi ? Juste par ce que j'ai réussi à trouver je ne sais comment le courage de dire quelque chose ne veut pas dire que je suis assez brave pour la regarder et lui demander.

« On peut parler ? »

« Parler ? »

Bon d'accord, c'est pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais, mais je suppose que lorsqu'elle avait voulu parler, je n'avais pas exactement répondu de la façon qu'elle l'espérait. Je n'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas. Je vais lui dire la vérité même si ça me tue.

« Ouais, à propos de tout. À propos d'hier et de samedi soir. À propos du mois dernier. À propos de nous. J'ai besoin de te parler de moi. »

« Ok, on peut parler. » Elle me répond et je rencontre enfin ses yeux. Elle est entrain de sourire. Dieu merci. Ça veut dire qu'elle veut parler aussi pas vrai ? Ou du moins qu'elle veut entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. « Quand ? »

Je sors mon portable de ma poche en ignorant les appels manqués d'une de mes camarades de classe et regarde l'heure. Il est plus de treize heure. On dirait bien que j'ai loupé mon cours, c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle m'a appelée. Mais ça veut dire que je suis libre, au moins toute l'après-midi. Parfait. J'espère que Lexa l'est aussi. « Tu as quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi ? »

« J'ai déjà loupé mes cours de la journée donc non. » Elle répond en regardant son propre portable et jette un regard au bout de la rue avant de me regarder de nouveau. « Est ce que tu as faim ? »

Hein ? Est ce que j'ai faim ? Pourquoi elle change de sujet ? Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'elle voulait parler aussi. Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'elle me demande si je voulais revenir avec elle chez elle ou un truc dans le genre. Cependant, il est vrai que je suis plutôt affamée. Je hoche la tête même si je suis consciente que je fronce probablement des sourcils dans la confusion.

« Cool. Je suis vraiment affamée, je n'ai pas vraiment mangé depuis vingt quatre heures. Tu veux qu'on passe prendre une pizza ou un truc dans le genre et qu'on retourne ensuite chez moi ? On peut manger et ensuite tu peux me parler de toi d'accord ? »

« Ouais. » Je lui souris, je suis contente qu'elle ait proposé de manger aussi. Peut-être que si je commence à m'ouvrir en mangeant en même temps ce sera plus facile, vous savez, moins effrayant. Par contre je me rend compte que je n'ai aucun moyen de paiement sur moi. En fait pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai fait que porter mon maillot bain, un survêtement et le sweet de Lexa que j'ai enfilé ce matin. Pas exactement la meilleure tenue pour la potentielle petite-amie que je suis pas vrai ? « Ouais cool. Est ce que ça te dérange si je passe chez moi me changer et pour prendre quelques trucs ? »

« Ouais, pas de problème. On peut passer par chez toi si tu veux, euh attend, est ce qu'au moins c'est sur notre route ? Je ne sais même pas où tu vis. »

Je baisse de nouveau la tête. Elle a raison. Tout se que nous avons fait ces dernières semaines c'est aller chez elle. Elle n'a jamais vu ma maison et encore moins été à l'intérieur ou dans ma chambre et encore moins dans mon lit. Je me sens honteuse. C'est pas comme si mes colocataires avaient été là récemment. Je n'avais aucune raison valable. « C'est sur la route. » Je lui répond doucement en montrant dans quelle direction aller.

« Je te suis ma belle. »

 **Lexa :**

Je suis Clarke de l'hôpital jusqu'à la maison qu'elle partage avec ses amies. C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Depuis que je l'ai entendue demander des nouvelles de Finn à l'infirmière, depuis qu'elle a accouru stupidement tôt ce matin à l'hôpital par ce que je lui ai envoyé un message, tout semble différent. Un bon différent. Un incroyable différent. Et au sommet de tout ça, elle est venue et m'a avoué qu'elle m'appréciait. Ce n'est pas juste à cause des magnifiques parties de jambes en l'air, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle profitait de moi ou une expérience ou de l'amusement, c'est tellement plus que ça.

Elle veut parler. À propos de tout. À propos d'hier et de samedi soir. À propos des semaines passées. À propos de nous. À propos d'elle. C'est bon signe pas vrai ? C'est Clarke qui brise les murs derrière lesquels elle a passé son temps à se cacher ces dernières semaines. C'est Clarke qui veut me laisser entrer. C'est Clarke qui s'ouvre à moi. Finalement.

C'est nous.

Je la suis sans un mot. Les mots peuvent attendre. Je sais qu'ils vont venir. Je sais que Clarke va parler, qu'elle va me dire ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête ces derniers temps. Elle est venue à l'hôpital pour moi. Elle a parlé avec Finn de ses sentiments pour moi. Elle n'a pas fui quand j'ai agi comme une garce envers elle. Elle a hoché la tête quand je lui ai demandé si elle m'appréciait. Et je sais que je l'apprécie.

Je tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Hier ça me terrifiait. Cette pensée me blessait. Je pensais que je tombais pour quelqu'un qui me voulait juste pour un peu de fun, un plan cul et du bon temps. Mais maintenant...

Maintenant je pense que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle tombe aussi amoureuse de moi. Je pense que je l'ai vu quand je l'ai accusée d'avoir couché avec Finn. Je pense que je l'ai vu dans la façon dont elle a serré ses bras nerveusement contre sa poitrine et rougis quand Finn a mentionné leur petit tête à tête. Je pense que je l'ai vu dans son sourire quand j'ai suggéré qu'on retourne chez moi pour manger une pizza et parler. Peu importe combien elle est douée pour se cacher derrière ses murs, placer de faux sourire sur son visage ou esquiver les questions à propos de sa vie, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle puisse cacher cette étincelle, fasse semblant de rougir ou prétende un sourire comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et ça fait battre mon cœur plus vite et rempli mon estomac de milliers de papillons. Nous tombons amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Clarke et moi. Moi et Clarke. Clarke et Lexa. Ça sonne plutôt bien pas vrai ? Je suis consciente que mon sourire ne fait que s'agrandir. Plus on s'approche de la maison de Clarke et plus nous nous approchons de notre discussion et peut-être plus nous nous approchons du fait d'être un vrai couple.

Clarke me regarde par dessus son épaule quand nous descendons une rue remplie de maison et elle me surprend à me sourire à moi même. Je me sens un peu stupide pour une seconde jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle aussi sourit juste autant que moi. Elle est vraiment magnifique quand elle sourit comme ça. Eh bien pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle est magnifique peu importe ce qu'elle fait.

Elle est juste, magnifique.

Je tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Amoureuse de ce magnifique et contagieux sourire. Avec ses profonds et intenses yeux bleus. Et ses bras et jambes musclé ses abdos. C'est impossible de ne pas l'être. Pas quand elle ressemble à ça, pas quand elle rigole comme ça ou qu'elle m'embrasse comme elle le fait. Elle est juste tellement... Attachante.

« Voilà c'est chez moi. » Elle me sourit à nouveau m'amenant jusqu'à une grande porte en bois. Elle lutte quelques instants avec ses clés avant d'ouvrir finalement la porte et de se tourner vers moi en me souriant timidement. Je fonds presque, tellement elle a l'air adorable. Elle est nerveuse. Elle me fait signe de rentrer à l'intérieur et me suit. « Home sweet home. Je vais juste changer de vêtements et retirer enfin ses vêtements de natation. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Natation ? Tu as été nager ce matin ? » Je lui demande, réalisant seulement maintenant que c'est ce qu'elle a porté oute la matinée. Et quand exactement a-t-elle pu aller nager ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est venue à l'hôpital vers six heures du matin.

Elle baisse de nouveau un peu la tête, me regardant à travers ses sourcils et me souriant toujours timidement. « Euh... Je devais mais je n'y suis pas allée pour venir à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai vu ton message j'ai juste... euh... je devais venir pour toi, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Ok, elle est adorable. Vraiment, vraiment adorable. Et attachante. C'est impossible que je ne l'embrasse pas maintenant. Même si on a toujours une tonne de chose à régler. Je m'approche de Clarke, son sourire s'agrandit quant elle réalise ce que je suis sur le point de faire, ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ses yeux tombent brièvement sur mes lèvres avant de rencontrer les miens, son sourire lui faisant pétiller un peu les yeux.

« Oh putain, fais chier. »

Une voix étrangère jure quelque part dans la maison et Clarke fait rapidement un bond en arrière. Genre vraiment rapidement. Et plutôt loin aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la moindre question quand une brunette apparaît en haut des escaliers, luttant pour essayer de mettre des feuilles et des bouquins dans le sac suspendu à son épaule. Je suppose que c'est l'une des colocataires de Clarke et celle à qui appartient la voix stressée.

« Hey, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. » Couine pratiquement Clarke en se reculant encore plus en s'adressant à sa colocataire. Ça doit être Raven ou Echo, non ? J'ai rencontré Octavia le mois dernier et je suis sûre qu'elle n'en a que trois. « Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours toute la journée le lundi ? »

« Oh oui c'est le cas, j'ai juste dû revenir ici parce que j'ai oublié mes cours, comme d'habitude hein ? » La mystérieuse colocataire rigole en rangeant d'autres papiers dans son sac. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour te lever aussi tôt princesse. J'ai l'air d'un zombie. Je dois y aller maintenant, je ne vais probablement pas rentrer avant dix-huit heures. »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Oh, est ce qu'Octavia t'a raconté ce qu'il est arrivé à Linc et son ami la nuit dernière ? » Demande la brunette et Clarke secoue la tête en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Ses joues commencent à rougir un peu. Elle doit vraiment commencer à flipper à cause de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Cependant je dois admettre que je n'aurais pas fait le moindre geste pour l'embrasser si j'avais su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Cette pensée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. « Echo a dit que son ami Finn, celui que tu as dit connaître, est toujours à l'hôpital? Ce n'est pas avec lui qui tu couches pas vrai ? »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser sortir un soupir amusé. Clarke et, je suppose par élimination, Raven se tournent toutes les deux pour me faire face. Raven a l'air de seulement remarquer que je suis ici. « Euh... Salut. »

« Salut. » Je réponds chaleureusement et en lui souriant. J'accroche le regard de Clarke quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne regarde autre part rapidement. On dirait qu'elle est prête pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale toute entière. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la situation la plus facile pour elle. Elle a presque été surprise entrain d'embrasser la fille avec qui elle couche en secret depuis un bon moment, par sa meilleure amie qui croit dur comme fer qu'elle est à cent pour cent hétéro. Je suis sûre que sa tête est sur le point d'exploser en ce moment même. Ses joues s'empourprent un peu plus et je dois combattre l'urgente envie de la prendre dans mes bras tout de suite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée.

« Euh... » Marmonne Clarke en faisant un geste entre son amie et moi. « Lexa je te présente Raven, Raven, Lexa. Elle est... euh... »

« Je viens de commencer la natation. » Je finis pour elle en souriant toujours chaleureusement. Cette fois Clarke me regarde par dessus l'épaule de Raven un petit sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres. « Clarke m'aide pour certains trucs. »

« Ah cool. » Répond Raven avec enthousiasme. Il est facile de voir pourquoi Clarke considère Raven comme sa meilleure amie, pourquoi elle m'a dit que c'est vers elle qu'elle se tourne quand elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou pour lui remonter le moral ou peu importe. Elle a l'air si facile d' être amie avec. En même pas trois minutes que je suis ici, je peux voir que c'est le type de fille qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses meilleures amies et qui sera toujours là pour elles. Ça explique pourquoi Clarke a dit que c'était sa plus proche amie. Raven regarde sa montre et jure dans un souffle et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. « J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer mais je suis vraiment pressée. Si je ne rends pas ce devoir avant seize heures je suis foutue. Je vous vois plus tard. »

Clarke et moi la saluons quand elle disparaît derrière la porte. Clarke lâche rapidement un soupir de soulagement et fait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers moi. « Merci pour ça. J'ai juste... »

« C'est bon bébé, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Maintenant viens, je meurs de faim. »

 **Clarke :**

Au moment où nous arrivons à l'appartement de Lexa et Finn je meurs de faim à mon tour. Je ne me préoccupe même pas que ce soit la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heure que je mange de la pizza, j'ai juste besoin de manger. Lexa m'a demandé ce que je voulais commander comme pizza et quand j'ai suggéré une pizza à l'ananas, elle m'a souri en me disant que c'était un choix parfait. Est ce que c'est malheureux que le fait que nous ayons le même choix de pizza me rende vraiment heureuse ?

Oh je m'en fiche si c'est malheureux, ça me fait sourire.

Et je peux nous imaginer passant plus de temps ensemble à partager des pizza en agissant comme un couple. Et c'est vraiment cool. M'imaginer être en couple avec Lexa. Ça me fait plus que sourire. Ça fait fondre mon cœur et les papillons dans mon estomac battent plus vite que jamais. Seulement maintenant je ne me préoccupe plus des papillons. En fait, ils sont plus que le bienvenus maintenant. Le fait que Lexa me donne des papillons veut-il vraiment dire quelque chose d'énorme? Je sais que je suis pas très douée pour tout les trucs de romance et relation mais si quelqu'un vous donne des papillons, un nombre incalculable de papillons, ça veut dire qu'il est plutôt spécial pas vrai ?

Lexa est définitivement spécial.

Magnifiquement spécial.

J'ai voulu lui sauter dessus toute à l'heure quand elle nous a couvertes au près de Raven. Trouvant un petit mensonge sur qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Sans aucune question, rien, elle l'a juste fait. Pour moi. Et je suis sûre que mentir sur ce que nous sommes, sur qui elle est, n'est pas idéal pour elle, mais elle l'a fait pour moi. Et ça fait fondre d'autant plus mon cœur et rend tout ces papillons encore plus hyperactifs.

Parce que si elle l'a fait pour moi, ce dont je suis sûre est le cas, ça veut dire qu'elle doit vraiment m'apprécier aussi. Beaucoup même ? Assez pour avoir envie de me couvrir et prendre soin de moi quand même. Est ce que ça pourrait être possible qu'elle tombe aussi amoureuse de moi ? Je veux dire, comment pouvez vous savoir si quelqu'un tombe amoureux de vous ? Le pouvez-vous? C'est dans des moment comme ça que j'aurais aimé prêter plus d'attention au conversation entre filles quand elles parlaient de garçons et de sentiments, plutôt que de les ignorer.

Ou que mon père soit ici pour lui en parler.

Mais...

Je ne peux pas penser à ce genre de chose. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand je me sens vraiment bien à propos de moi même et sur ce qui pourrait arriver avec Lexa. Je ne peux pas me laisser emporter et m'étouffer. Pas maintenant. Pas quand je suis prête à parler, à la laisser entrer. Je suis prête à être avec elle. Proprement.

J'aime à penser qu'elle tombe aussi amoureuse de moi. C'est elle qui a amené le sujet '' qu'est ce que nous sommes ? '' et qui a dit qu'elle voulait plus que du sexe. C'est bon signe pas vrai ? Genre ça veut dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, le genre de sentiments qui te donne envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Et elle avait l'air toujours heureuse et souriante à chaque fois que je venais la voir ces dernières semaines, comme si elle était toujours super ravie de me voir. Ça doit être bon signe aussi. Je suis toujours heureuse et souriante quand je la vois ou quand je vois que j'ai reçu un de ses textos et je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. De fort sentiments. De fort sentiments que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre. Jamais.

Je me détends contre le dossier du canapé, pliant mes jambes en dessous de moi toute en changeant les chaînes de la télé. Je ne suis pas vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe en face de moi, je suis plus concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête à la place. Me préparant mentalement à tous ce que j'allais dire à Lexa. Me préparant sur ce qui je savais aller être la situation la plus stressante et émotionnelle que j'ai vécu depuis longtemps. C'est ça le problème d'être constamment fermée et distante, lorsqu'il est temps de laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre ça devient vraiment difficile.

Et de savoir que je mets mon cœur en première ligne en même temps ne rend définitivement pas les choses faciles. Du tout. Même si je pense que je peux faire confiance à Lexa. Je pense que je pourrai lui confier ma vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va rendre les choses moins douloureuses ou moins dur. Raviver le passé l'est toujours. Je me souviens quand je me suis finalement ouverte à Raven. Nous vivions toutes les deux dans une chambre l'une à coté de l'autre depuis presque trois mois et les premières vacances de noël approchaient rapidement. Elle était devenue rapidement une de mes plus proches amies depuis que je suis arrivée à l'université, probablement la plus proche amie que j'ai eu depuis un moment et avec Octavia et Echo nous sommes devenues un petit groupe. Nous sortions tout les soirs à faire la fête et à nous amuser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Nous avions notre petite vie. Mais Noël arrivait et elles sont devenues toutes excitées à l'idée de revoir leur famille et rentrer chez elles alors que moi j'allais faire face à un autre Noël et anniversaire seule.

Raven m'avait surprise un soir pendant notre dernière semaine de cours, faisant irruption dans ma chambre en chantant des chansons de noël une bouteille de Bailey's à la main voulant me persuader de sortir avec les autres. Malheureusement elle m'avait retrouver entrain de pleurer la tête dans mon oreiller.

J'ai pleuré beaucoup cette nuit là.

Pour ensuite boire une grosse quantité de Bailey's à mon tour et me réveiller le matin suivant dans les bras de Raven, toutes les deux souffrant d'un horrible mal de tête. Elle m'a supportée complètement depuis ce jour là, m'offrant de rester chez elle et ses parents pendant les vacances, d'informer nos deux amies de ce qui s'était passé et s'assurant que je n'ai pas à me rappeler des jours comme la fête des pères ou son anniversaire ou des trucs dans le genre.

Je suis venu à New-York pour une nouvelle vie, l'offre d'une bourse pour la natation et une nouvelle vie où personne ne me connaît comme la petite fille dont le père a été tué et à qui ont ne peut pas dire non, mais je pense qu'avoir dit la vérité à Raven soit la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Et maintenant il est temps de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lexa a sauté rapidement dans la douche avant que la pizza n'arrive. Ça ne m'a pas embêtée. Elle a passé la nuit dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital après tout. Elle mérite une bonne douche. Et elle n'a définitivement pas eu les dernières meilleurs vingt quatre heures de sa vie, avec moi qui quitte une nouvelle fois son lit, elle qui me surprend entrain de parler avec Finn et ensuite la police qui se pointe devant sa porte pour l'emmener à l'hôpital et tout ça. Et maintenant c'est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que ses prochaines vingt quatre heures soit mieux. Avec un peu de chance beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Je veux m'assurer que ses prochaines vingt quatre heures à partir de maintenant soit largement meilleures.

En commençant avec nous deux, partageant une pizza, se câlinant un moment sur le canapé et moi lui disant qui je suis et ce que je la veux. Avec un peu de chance je peux réussir à faire ça dans un minimum de larme et sans rien cacher. Je pense qu'avoir parler avec Finn hier m'a aidée, je me sens moins anxieuse et plus confiante sur mes sentiments envers Lexa. Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'être moi. Ça ne va pas guérir mon incapacité à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux quand je parle ou stopper ma tendance à bafouiller ou trembler à propos de mots que je pourrai dire. J'ai toujours lutté quand il s'agit de parler de chose importante, de sentiments et de mes plus profonds secrets et ça même avant le décès de mon père. Et depuis, c'est juste devenu pire. Isolée dans ma propre tête, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ma tête et mon cœur. Je me suis écartée de toute ces choses par peur des conséquences.

La peur d'être blessée. La peur d'être rejetée. La peur de me donner toute entière seulement pour toucher le fond de nouveau. La peur de tout perdre de nouveau. La peur d'être de nouveau seule.

Mais maintenant je n'ai plus avoir peur, courir ou me cacher. J'ai besoin de faire face à qui je suis. J'ai besoin de dire à Lexa qui je suis. Si je veux que quelque chose de plus arrive avec elle, ce que je veux vraiment, vraiment, alors je vais devoir faire face à tout ça. Je vais de devoir lutter, me battre devant tout ses mots. Je vais devoir combattre la boule dans ma gorge qui, je suis sûre, va apparaître à la seconde même où je vais repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais devoir passer au dessus des larmes qui vont tomber et le faux sourire derrière lequel je me cache. Plus de peur et d'insécurité. Je ne dois plus me refermer sur moi même. Je ne dois plus être seule. Plus maintenant.

Plus maintenant alors que j'ai Lexa. Maintenant que je tombe amoureuse. Plus maintenant alors que je pense que quelqu'un tombe amoureuse de moi.

Ma vie est sur le point de changer.

Encore.

Seulement cette fois, je suis prête pour ce changement. Je le veux. Ce changement n'est pas forcé comme celui aux circonstances horribles comme la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas moi perdant tout ce que j'ai toujours connu. C'est moi prenant le contrôle de ma vie. Finalement. Après trois longue années, je vais finalement arrêter de juste survivre. Je me laisse enfin ressentir quelque chose d'autre que juste de la douleur, du regret, de la tristesse ou de la culpabilité. Quelque chose d'autre qui n'a pas besoin d'être soulagé par une bouteille de vodka ou un gars sans nom.

J'entends le son de la douche se couper et ensuite Lexa bouger dans la salle de bain. Ça y est. C'est le moment où ma vie arrête d'être juste une échappatoire de la réalité où je me trouve, c'est le moment ou je commence enfin à vivre. Je ne peux plus m'échapper à présent. C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas vers Lexa la première fois après tout. J'ai commencé tout ça. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête au moment où j'avais fermé la distance entre elle et moi et l'avais embrassée. Cela avait fini par changer ma vie. Ça m'a donné une nouvelle vie.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, laissant un peu de fumée sortir avant que Lexa apparaisse, portant la plus courte des robes de chambres que je n'ai jamais vue. Le tissu turquoise couvrant à peine ses fesses et le devant à peine serré, révélant beaucoup trop de peau. De la peau bronzée, brillante et douce. Putain. Elle est magnifique.

Je déglutis difficilement, soudainement consciente que je suis un peu entrain de mater. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle sourit timidement en faisant courir ses doigts à travers quelque cheveux qui pendent devant son visage, comme si elle savait où mon esprit venait juste d'aller à cette instant. C'est la fille dont je tombe amoureuse. Putain c'est vraiment génial pas vrai ?

« Définitivement. » Elle sourit, ses yeux se mettant à scintiller. Pas que j'ai vraiment remarqué, mes yeux étant toujours fixés sur d'autres parties de son corps. « En revanche je meurs toujours de faim. »

« Ouais, d'accord. » Je marmonne.

« Plus haut les yeux Griffin. » Elle rit en s'asseyant à mes cotés toute en frottant doucement ma jambe. Je suppose qu'elle sait exactement où mon esprit vient de vagabonder. Ça ne semble pas l'avoir trop déranger cela dit. Et pourquoi ça aurait été le cas ? Elle m'apprécie, je l'apprécie, il n'y a rien de mal à mater la fille que vous appréciez pas vrai ? Elle a sûrement mis cette robe de chambre super courte pour une raison. Elle accroche mon regard, toujours avec son sourire entendu et fait glisser sa main doucement sur ma jambe. « Donc tu veux parler ? À propos de tout? De toi et moi et tout ça ? »

Je déglutis de nouveau avec autant de difficulté que la première fois. Nous y voilà. Il est temps que les murs tombent et les faux sourires aussi. Il est temps de faire face. Le temps de la vérité.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. » J'admets timidement.

« Commence par le début. » Elle me répond doucement, sa main bougeant sur ma jambe la où la mienne repose pour y enlacer nos doigts. « Le début est toujours la bonne place pour commencer je pense. »

Et ça, c'est ce pourquoi je tombe amoureuse d'elle. Elle est compréhensive malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait enduré récemment. Elle ne sait même pas de quoi je vais lui parler, elle ne pourrait même pas supposer même si elle essayait mais malgré ça elle reste patiente, douce et juste, et bien, juste Lexa. Je serre doucement ses doigts dans les miens et hoche la tête.

Le début.

« Tu te rappelle de cette nuit, la semaine dernière, quand tu m'as retrouvée devant ta porte ? » Je lui demande en rencontrant ses yeux, les voyant se plisser légèrement dans la confusion. Je suppose que dit comme ça ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un début. « En pleurs ? »

« Ouais. »

Je fais tomber mes yeux là où les doigts de Lexa jouent avec les miens, son pouce caressant le haut de ma main. C'est le geste le plus innocent du monde mais il m'apporte les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans ma gorge. Repenser à cette nuit, repenser à cette journée, repenser à ce que ce jour veut dire, tout ça me menace d'arrêter avant même d'avoir commencé. Je ne peux pas en arriver là.

Je dois tout laisser sortir ce soir. Je ne peux pas ne rien dire à Lexa maintenant. Je ne peux pas manquer ma chance. Ma chance d'être quelqu'un de nouveau. D'être quelqu'un. Je serre les doigts de Lexa et prend une profonde respiration.

« Ça faisait trois ans que mon père était décédé. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit.


	21. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolé pour le retard mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de publier une fois par semaine :(

Merci à ma super bêta Dijipoulos pour son aide.

Comme d'habitude une petite review et la bienvenu, j'aimerai avoir plus vos avis et savoir si l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Je passe beaucoup de temps dessus et j'aimerai avoir vos avis ça me motive et ça m'aide à garder le moral.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **Lexa :**

Quoi ?

Son père est décédé ? Merde. Son père est mort ? Putain de merde. Je suppose que ça explique certaines choses. En fait beaucoup de choses. Horriblement beaucoup. Pourquoi elle était si bouleversé cette fameuse nuit. Pourquoi elle ne parle jamais de sa famille. Pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas entrer. Pourquoi elle m'a dit qu'elle avait nulle part où aller. Pourquoi elle a les yeux tristes et un tatouage de Lys.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Pas du tout.

Putain de merde.

Je sens sa prise autour de mes doigts se resserrer et je fais de même. Je sais qu'il y a des milliers de choses que j'aurais pu dire à cette instant, quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassurant, quelque chose pour qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle, qu'elle peut me dire n'importe quoi, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit immédiatement. Mais je n'ai rien. Alors je lui tiens juste la main quand elle se remet à parler plus doucement et faiblement qu'avant.

« Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Il était en retard pour venir me chercher à la piscine où j'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner. »

« Bébé, je suis désolée. » Je lui murmure doucement, bien consciente qu'elle a dû entendre ses mots, ou des mots similaires tellement de fois ces dernières années, mais je n'ai toujours rien d'autre à dire. Absolument rien. Elle ne regarde plus mes yeux à présent, à la place elle regarde nos mains enlacées. Je peux voir ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier, ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui commence à briller avec des larmes. J'ai juste envie de lever la main et de les essuyer pour elle. Je veux l'attirer dans mes bras et l'enlacer toute la nuit. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Et je sais en quelque sorte qu'elle a besoin de tout sortir, elle doit me dire son histoire. Alors je continue juste de lui tenir la main fermement, faisant courir doucement mon pouce sur le dos de sa main.

« J'attendais dehors, me plaignant auprès de mes amis parce qu'il était toujours en retard. Et comme il était de plus en plus tard je me suis énervée. J'ai commencé à marcher en direction de chez moi, lui laissant un horrible message sur sa boîte vocale, tu sais le genre de truc que tu laisses quand tu es vraiment en colère. Et... je pouvais entendre toute ces sirènes, et... Voir tous ces gyrophares... »

Oh mon dieu. Elle a tout vu ? C'est horrible.

Elle fait une pause quand sa voix commence à se briser un peu et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je ne veux pas la voir de nouveau en larmes, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à revivre tout ça, pas pour moi, pas si ça va la bouleverser ou la faire pleurer. Je ne le mérite pas.

Elle renifle et elle lève sa main libre pour essuyer quelques larmes sur son visage. C'est la version brisée de Clarke que j'ai trouvé cette fameuse nuit, la nuit où je sais maintenant que c'était l'anniversaire de quelque chose de terrible. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée. Tellement fragile et vulnérable. Elle a couru vers moi cette nuit-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. C'est cette nuit que nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochées la nuit où notre relation a changé et c'est seulement maintenant que je commence à savoir pourquoi. Elle est venue vers moi. Elle avait besoin de moi. J'avais été tellement inquiète et effrayée pour elle quand on se câlinait sur le canapé devant un Disney. Inquiète qu'elle soit impliquée dans quelque chose de grave, ou qu'elle ait été blessée où je ne sais pas. Mais elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un c'était moi.

Je lui ai donné un endroit où aller. Même si on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, même si tout ce que nous avions vraiment eu était du sexe, même si elle ne m'avait rien dit sur elle, c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir. Ça remplit mon cœur d'amour. Et maintenant, en cet instant, je peux dire honnêtement que je lui donnerai toujours un endroit où aller.

« Beaucoup de sirènes….et de gyrophares. » Continua Clarke sa voix remplie d'émotion. Toujours en manque de mots, je serre de nouveau ses doigts. « Et tous ces cris, ces pleurs et j'ai juste su. J'ai su aussitôt. C'était mon père. Alors j'ai commencé à courir dans cette direction. Il y avait sa voiture. Il y avait la vignette conductrice accompagnée derrière la voiture pour moi, il allait me laisser conduire pour rentrer à la maison. Mais la vignette était complètement déchirée. J'ai su que c'était lui juste en voyant cette stupide vignette. J'ai été retenue par quelques policiers je suppose, je ne sais plus. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre. Je savais qu'il était mort. Je veux dire, comment quelqu'un aurait pu survire à ça ? »

La réponse ? Personne ne le peut, pas vrai ?

Je glisse doucement sur le canapé, me rapprochant de Clarke et lui passe mon bras au-dessus de son épaule. Elle tombe contre moi, enterrant sa tête dans le tissu de ma robe. J'enroule mon bras autour d'elle et fait courir mon bras le long de son dos, mon autre main toujours fermement dans la sienne. Elle tremble. Comme cette nuit-là. Et je peux la sentir pleurer contre mon épaule.

« Hey. » Je murmure avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à tout me raconter... chut bébé, ça va aller... Je suis là... Je serai toujours là.

Je le pense. En cet instant, à ce moment-là, avec elle dans mes bras, avec ses murs qui tombent, avec son envie de se confier, je réalise que je ne suis pas juste accro à Clarke. Je pense qu'elle est parfaite. Avec ses parfaits traits, son corps sexy, son ambition déterminer, son adorable rire, sa capacité à se soucier et son habilité à me faire sourire sans qu'elle ne fasse rien. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de penser à elle et je souris. Même après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et il s'avère qu'elle s'ajuste plutôt bien dans mes bras, enlacée comme ça dans le canapé ou en se câlinant dans le lit. Elle est juste parfaite.

Et son passé ne me dérange pas. Pas maintenant qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appréciait aussi, qu'elle veut plus. Je ne lui en veux pas si elle ne veut pas tout me dire à propos de ce qu'il est arrivé à son père. Et je m'en contrefous qu'elle ait couché à droite à gauche avant. Elle m'apprécie. Elle me veut. Elle veut un nous.

Je l'aime.

« Non. » Elle dit doucement mais avec force. Elle lève un peu la tête de mon épaule et essuie de nouveau quelques larmes. Et voilà que mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau. Je veux prendre soin de cette fille. Je veux être celle chez qui elle se réfugie quand elle a besoin d'un câlin ou d'une épaule pour pleurer ou de quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral. Je veux être ce quelqu'un. « Je ne peux plus te cacher tout ça maintenant, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. »

« Fatiguée de quoi bébé? »

« D'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Tout cacher. Prétendre que je vais bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Afficher de faux sourire et agir comme une personne que tout le monde voudrait que je sois quand tout ce que je veux faire c'est grimper au lit avec toi et juste être moi. » Elle se redresse un peu plus et me regarde dans les yeux de nouveaux. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu écrit auparavant dans ces yeux tristes. Quelque chose en elle a changé au cours de ces vingt-quatre heures. Je ne sais pas ce que Finn a pu lui dire, ou ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête la nuit dernière voire ce matin à l'hôpital, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importe c'est qu'elle soit là et qu'elle veut changer. Pour moi. Ou à cause de moi. « Je suis fatiguée de tout. Je pensais que j'étais heureuse. Mais peut-être que je faisais juste semblant de l'être. Me soûlant et couchant à droite à gauche... »

Je grimace un peu au choix de ses mots et Clarke le remarque. Elle serre mes doigts de nouveau, sa main libre venant se poser sur ma poitrine, presque au-dessus de mon cœur et elle me sourit timidement.

« Et puis je t'ai rencontrée... Et je ne sais pas, tout a changé. Complètement. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si... Cette nuit où je t'ai rencontrée, la nuit où nous avons couché ensemble pour la première fois, c'était magique et effrayant et époustouflant en même temps. »

Je penche légèrement la tête d'un côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai couché avec une fille ! » Elle rit un peu et je lui souris. Donc peut-être que c'était une question stupide. Je repense à la tête de Clarke quand je l'avais amenée dans ma chambre cette nuit-là, quand je l'avais allongée sur mon lit et retiré le reste de ses vêtements, quand j'ai surplombé son corps du mien, embrassant son ventre et sa poitrine. Elle avait été nerveuse. Évidement qu'elle l'avait été. J'aurais dû probablement m'en rendre compte à ce moment-là. Réaliser ce que ça voulait dire quand elle avait fermé les yeux avec force et qu'elle avait juré à voix haute quand elle avait atteint son paroxysme. J'aurais dû remarquer que ça avait été la peur et la confusion qui l'avait fait fuir.

« Ok, bon point. »

« Et je. C'était... Je veux dire, j'ai apprécié. Genre vraiment vraiment. » Clarke commence à rougir et je sens mon cœur fondre davantage. Elle est tellement mignonne. Toute timide à propos de notre nuit passée ensemble. « Et, je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais quand je t'ai embrassée cette nuit-là, ou quand je suis revenue ici avec toi, mais... Je ne pense pas que je m'attendais à autant apprécier tu vois ? »

Je hoche la tête et lui souris davantage. « Je n'essaie pas d'avoir la grosse tête ici, mais euh, c'est un peu le cas. » Je dis en rigolant et elle tape sur ma poitrine en laissant échapper un adorable rire. Au moins ses larmes ne menaçaient plus de tomber à présent. « Désolée, je sais que cela va sembler stupide mais pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas dit tout ça ? J'aurais compris. »

« Je sais que tu l'aurais compris. » Elle dit doucement et fait tomber brièvement son regard sur nos deux mains. « Je ne suis pas bonne pour parler. Tu dois avoir probablement remarquer maintenant. »

Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin que je lui dise que je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait quand elle se renferme sur elle-même et qu'elle rejette les gens. Elle a ses raisons je le sais aussi. Je ne suis pas une experte mais je pense que de perdre son père doit faire ça. Dieu sait que je ferais si je perdais le mien. Ou ma mère.

« Je trouve ça dur, laisser entrer les gens, parler à n'importe qui depuis que mon père est décédé. Je déteste que les gens me prennent en pitié ou qu'ils aient l'air concerné et tout ça. Je suppose que je trouvais juste plus facile de garder ma garde haute. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment laissé entrer quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

« Et pour tes colocataires ? » Je lui demande. « Ou quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Je n'ai plus de famille à présent. » Elle répond sans réfléchir et je me sens soudain terrible à nouveau. T'es idiote LEXA. Bon sang pourquoi j'ai mentionné ça ? Clarke doit remarquer que je me réprimande intérieurement parce qu'elle se penche de nouveau vers moi, reposant son poids contre moi. J'enroule mon bras plus fort autour de son dos. « Ma mère nous a abandonnés quand j'étais enfant et nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Ça a toujours été mon père et moi. Et ma grand-mère. Mais après que mon père soit mort, je pense qu'elle a trouvé ça dure et elle est tombée malade. Elle est morte six mois après.

Putain de merde. « Merde Clarke, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de personne qui se soucie assez pour que je leur raconte. Les filles savent ce qui est arrivé. Et mon coach de natation sait que je n'ai plus aucun parent ou de personne de ce genre. Je suis sûre que c'est dans mon dossier ou un truc comme ça, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu une bourse pour venir ici et j'ai été aidée financièrement et bah bah blah. C'est plus facile si personne ne sait. Personne ne me traite différemment ou me regarde bizarrement et je n'ai pas à devoir m'expliquer tout le temps tu vois. Personne n'attend rien de moi. »

« Mais... » Je commence à protester mais je m'arrête. Je peux comprendre son point de vue. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas de traitement préférentiel ou quoi que ce soit et qu'elle veuille juste vivre sa vie mais je pense que rejeter tout le monde ne résout pas tout. Et elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée de tout ça pas vrai ?

Il y a un silence pendant une petite minute. Toutes deux ayant clairement disparu dans nos propres têtes, profondément dans nos pensées, contemplant tout ce qui avait été dit cette après-midi. D'entendre Clarke dans le couloir de l'hôpital demandant si Finn va bien, pour finir ici, enlacer dans mes bras, me racontant pourquoi elle agit comme ça. C'est comme s'il s'était passé tellement de chose en l'espace de quelques heures. Je suis passée d'être sérieusement en colère contre elle à vouloir rien de plus que de prendre soin d'elle et de la tenir fort dans mes bras. Mais le dernier mois que nous avons passé a juste été un ascenseur émotionnel de tout façon. J'ai été obsédé par elle, frustré par elle, folle d'elle, follement en colère contre elle, préoccupé pour elle, intrigué par elle. Tout ça. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je commence à réaliser pourquoi.

C'est seulement maintenant que je commence vraiment à apprécier à quel point Clarke est fantastique. À comprendre tout ce qu'elle a traversé. À quel point elle a dû être forte. Elle n'avait vraiment personne. À part les filles avec qui elle vit et quelques filles avec qui elle nage évidemment, elle n'avait personne d'autre à ses côtés. Et la voilà, traversant quelque chose de vraiment lourd avec moi. Et elle n'avait personne à qui en parler.

C'est dur d'imaginer être vraiment seule. J'ai toujours eu ma famille, ma mère, mon père, mon irritante sœur et mon petit frère qui n'est encore qu'un bébé. J'ai pratiquement toujours eu Finn. Peu importe si j'avais besoin de conseil, d'aide, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou n'importe quoi, j'avais toujours quelqu'un vers qui me tourner. Quelqu'un vers qui je pouvais me réfugier si j'avais besoin.

Clarke n'a pas eu cette chance. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi elle s'est ouverte à Finn hier. Elle a probablement senti un poids se retirer de ses épaules et j'ai été une total garce. Elle a juste fait un pas énorme, laissé entrer quelqu'un, admettant ses sentiments et j'ai réagi exagérément et l'ai traitée comme une fille facile. Je n'ai pas pensé à elle ou à ce qu'elle a dû traverser. Et pourtant elle est restée assise avec moi à l'hôpital. Elle est restée avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sache que Finn allait bien.

Je l'aime.

« Je suis désolée. » Je lui dis doucement en brisant le silence et ayant de nouveau l'attention de Clarke. Elle relève la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux et elle fronce les sourcils l'air un peu confuse. « Pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, à propos de toi et Finn. J'aurais dû savoir que rien ne s'était passé, ni lui ni toi n'aurait pu me faire quelque chose comme ça. J'étais qu'une idiote. »

Elle secoue la tête doucement. « Non. C'est moi qui ai été idiote. Samedi soir. Pour ne pas t'avoir dit combien tu comptais pour moi. Combien tu m'as rendu heureuse ces dernières semaines. Parce que c'est le cas. Tu m'as fait réaliser que je pouvais en fait être heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Pas juste prétendre et me cacher derrière l'alcool et tout ça. Ces dernières semaines ont été... les plus belles depuis que mon père est décédé. Et malgré tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, à propos du fait que tu sois une fille, à propos du fait que je voulais vraiment être avec quelqu'un, à propos de tout ça, c'est presque comme vivre la vie d'une autre personne. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi. Avec moi-même. »

« Et si tu avais été honnête, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? » Je lui demande, la curiosité prenant le meilleur de moi-même. Et pour être honnête je voulais juste entendre une nouvelle fois Clarke me dire qu'elle m'apprécie. Ou qu'elle me veut. Ça ne me dérangerait définitivement pas entendre ses mots sortir de sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

Elle hésite, ses yeux se baladant quelque instant de mes yeux à nos mains jointent. « Je t'aurais dit que je veux plus aussi. Que je te veux et je veux un toi et moi. J'aurais dû te dire que je voulais être avec toi et que tu me rends heureuse. » Elle rencontre vraiment mes yeux cette fois et maintient mon regard, ses lèvres se courbant légèrement. Je lui retourne son sourire avec plus d'entrain. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pas vrai ? « Mais j'avais peur de te laisser entrer, peur que, je ne sais pas, d'avoir besoin de trop. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Toutes les personnes dont j'ai besoin finissent toujours par m'abandonner. » Elle me dit avec tellement de sincérité et d'honnêteté que ça me choque un peu. Comme si je me prenais un coup. Je la serre automatiquement plus fort contre moi et elle se laisse faire facilement, se nichant dans mes bras, nos mains toujours enlacées entre nous. Je peux sentir l'émotion dans ses mots. C'est ce qu'elle cachait derrière ses yeux tristes. C'est pourquoi elle a agi comme ça tout du long. C'était les raisons derrière les murs, les faux sourire, la peur et les nerfs. C'est pourquoi elle fuyait et qu'elle se cachait.

« Je ne vais pas faire ça. Jamais. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Clarke. Je te le promets. »

Je baisse ma tête vers elle, pressant nos fronts ensemble et regarde mes mots s'immiscer en elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un lui ait déjà dit ces mots avant ou si elle croit en ce genre de promesse à présent. Je peux le comprendre si elle n'y croyait pas. Je peux comprendre son aversion à laisser les gens se rapprocher d'elle, je suis sûre que n'importe quelle personne qui a perdu sa famille réagirait comme ça, mais je veux qu'elle croit ce que je lui dis. Je veux qu'elle croit en moi quand je lui dis que je serai toujours là pour elle si elle le veut.

Je l'aime. Et maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle sourit, je veux la faire sourire. Je veux prendre soin d'elle. Je veux être celle à qui elle s'ouvre quand elle passe une mauvaise journée ou quand quelque chose lui rappelle son père ou sa grand-mère ou des trucs dans le genre. Je vais être son tout.

C'est plus fort que samedi quand j'ai voulu lui demander d'être avec moi. Beaucoup plus fort. C'est plus que des câlins sur le canapé et une bouteille de vin à se partager avec de la nourriture à emporter. C'est plus que de renter ensemble à la fin d'une soirée. Plus que des baisers matinaux. Plus qu'un sweat pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

C'est de l'amour.

Je l'aime.

Elle est parfaite. Tout ça semble parfait. Juste de l'avoir contre moi. Tenir sa main. De savoir que nous avons brisé tous ses murs et ses barrières. Sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et savoir que c'est moi qui le fait battre de plus en plus vite. De savoir qu'elle m'apprécie en retour, de savoir qu'elle me veut, qu'elle veut un nous. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer vous savez ? Comme quand je m'imaginais rencontrer la fille parfaite que je pourrais rendre heureuse et l'emmener à la maison pour qu'elle rencontre mes parents. Clarke est tellement mieux que tout ce que mon esprit aurait pu imaginer.

Elle est juste parfaite et je l'aime.

« Lex ? » Clarke bouscule mes côtes avec son coude me sortant de mes pensées et se décalant un peu de moi pour me regarder. Elle me sourit d'un air amusé. « Je pense que ça doit être les pizzas. »

« Hein ? »

« La porte. La sonnette n'arrête pas de sonner. C'est probablement notre pizza. »

« Ah oui. » Mon dieu, je devais être vraiment loin dans mes pensées pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'on sonnait à la porte. En fait j'avais même oublié à quel point j'avais faim. Mon esprit était clairement ailleurs. Trop concentrée sur la fille dans mes bras. La fille dont je suis vraiment amoureuse même si je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. La fille qui, je le réalise, en si peu de temps qu'elle était devenu tant pour moi. La fille qui, je pense, a réalisé aussi qu'elle devait être aussi vraiment amoureuse de moi.

Je me décale un peu, relâchant Clarke de mes bras. Quand je me lève Clarke me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu vas vraiment aller ouvrir la porte comme ça ? »

Je regarde immédiatement ma vraiment courte robe de chambre que je porte puis à Clarke en levant un sourcil. « Ouais, pourquoi ? » Et ensuite je réalise. Je lui souris cette fois. Elle est tellement transparente parfois. « Attend, serais-tu jalouse ? Tu ne veux pas que le livreur me voit comme ça pas vrai ? »

« Oh chuuuut. » Elle pouffe et croise les bras contre sa poitrine mais ne peut s'empêcher de me sourire. Elle se met à sourire d'une façon magnifique que je n'avais pas vu depuis samedi soir quand je lui avais dit la soirée que je lui avais préparé. Ça remplie mon cœur, rend ma tête toute étourdie et des frissons se forme sur tout mon corps.

Je l'aime.


	22. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié mais ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi. Comme d'habitude ne vous en faites pas, quoi qu'il arrive vous allez avoir une fin :)

Merci à ma super bêta Dijipoulos qui m'aide énormément =D

Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Je serais curieuse de savoir vos idées pour la suite ?

Pensez à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir =D

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Clarke :**

« Tu peux prendre la dernière part si tu veux. » M'offre Lexa en me montrant la boite presque vide entre nous sur le canapé.

L'atmosphère s'est vraiment adoucie depuis que la pizza est arrivée, c'est sûrement dû au fait que nous avions été trop occupées à manger pour nous soucier de choses plus importantes. Lexa a commandé assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout un régiment. Du moins pour nous nourrir assez toutes les deux et Lexa a englouti la plupart du repas à elle toute seule. Sérieusement cette fille peut manger pour un pays entier. Elle a commandé une pizza, un préfou, des potatoes, des ailerons de poulet et a réussi à en manger la majorité. Moi, de mon coté, j'ai été un peu distraite par la courte, très courte robe de chambre de Lexa. Ou plus spécialement, par ses jambes dans cette courte, très courte robe.

Elle est magnifique vous savez.

Totalement sexy. Même la tête dans la pizza et tout ça, elle continue toujours de me sourire avec ses yeux étincelants. Ou de se moquer gentiment de moi quand de la sauce barbecue coule le long de mon menton et me sourit toute mignonne quand je me mets rapidement à rougir.

Mais ensuite elle se penche vers moi et essuie la sauce avec son pouce avant de le mettre dans sa bouche pour le sucer et je vous jure que mon cœur vient juste de s'arrêter de battre.

Je l'aime.

Elle est parfaite. Toute douce et attentionnée. Elle prend soin de moi, elle m'écoute, elle me serre dans ses bras quand elle peut voir à quel point mon histoire m'affecte. Et elle m'a promis d'être là pour moi, de ne jamais me quitter. Juste parfaite pas vrai ?

Je me sens comme une nouvelle personne. Peut-être que c'est un peu fort ou un peu dramatique mais honnêtement c'est comme ça que je me sens. Ou peut-être pas complètement une nouvelle personne mais plus comme une autre version de moi, celle que j'étais avant la mort mon père. Par ce qu'ensuite je suis devenue une nouvelle personne. Définitivement. À ce moment où le médecin est venu me voir, son visage pâle quand il a prononcé ces mots, qu'il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils ne puissent faire, je suis définitivement devenue une autre personne. Tout ce que j'avais toujours connu a juste été détruit. Absolument et complètement détruit.

Je suis passée de cette fille pleine de projet et d'un père aimant prêt à tout pour moi, à n'avoir plus rien en une poignet de seconde. Mon monde entier s'est écroulé autour de moi, et je me tenais là, avec un médecin inconnu, un policier inconnu et personne pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler moi aussi. Et c'est arrivé, je me suis écroulée. Je suis devenue quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, toute renfermée, distante et fermée au monde entier.

Mais me voilà maintenant. Et je ne suis plus seule à présent. J'ai des amis, je nage, j'ai plein de projet et j'ai une fille magnifique et parfaite.

Avec Lexa j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Je secoue la tête. « Tu peux la prendre bébé. J'en ai assez. » Je lui sourit largement quand elle tend joyeusement le bras pour la dernière part, marmonnant un rapide merci avant de croquer dedans. Elle a l'air encore plus sexy quand elle mange de la pizza. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis accro pas vrai ?

Normalement je serais terrifiée et peut-être que si j'arrêtais d'y penser pendant une seconde, je le serais toujours un peu, je vais sûrement devoir repenser à tout ça, mais être assise là avec Lexa, je m'en fiche de savoir combien je suis accro à elle, parce qu'elle aussi est accro à moi. Parce qu'elle rit doucement quand j'ai de la sauce barbecue sur le visage et parce qu'elle m'écoute quand je lui raconte mon passé. Et surtout par ce qu'elle a les plus incroyable jambes sous cette très courte robe.

Je suis dans tout ça..

Je suis éperdument dans tout ça.

Je la regarde presque hébétée quand elle engloutit rapidement sa pizza et claque ses lèvres ensemble. Bordel, comment fait-elle pour manger autant et avoir toujours l'air aussi incroyablement belle ? Je suis sûr qu'elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle allait rarement à la salle de sport ou qu'elle faisait du sport. Honnêtement je suis jalouse. Et impressionnée, vraiment impressionnée. Peut-être que je devrai l'inviter un jour à la piscine, l'observer dans l'eau. Dans son bikini. Toute mouillée.

Ouais je suis vraiment dans tout ça.

« Clarke ? » Demande gentiment Lexa ses doigts cherchant les miens et en glissant doucement son corps sur le canapé, son épaule contre le dossier pour me faire face. Je me tourne aussi, ma jambe toujours coincé en dessous de moi. Elle a l'air un peu timide, craintive peut-être. Cependant toujours aussi mignonne. Elle a l'air toujours mignonne. « Euh... alors on est comme... es-tu comme ma petite amie maintenant ? »

Et nous y voilà. Est ce que je le suis ? Et ce qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? Parce que c'est ce que je veux, pas vrai ? Plus d'échappatoire, ne plus être seule et se fermer du monde entier. C'est ce que je veux. Je la veux dans ma vie. Et je veux un nous. Je veux plus de soirée à partager des pizzas et à se câliner. Je veux plus de nuit dans son lit et tomber dans ses bras et me réveiller par ses doux baisers. Je veux être capable de lui dire quand je suis contrariée ou quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un et qu'elle me fasse des chocolats chauds en regardant des Disney avec moi.

Je l'aime.

Et c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi pas vrai ? Sinon elle ne me demanderait pas. Elle veut que je sois sa petite amie, elle veut un nous, elle veut des câlins et des baisers et prendre soin de moi. Elle veut ça aussi. Je rencontre ses yeux expressifs et son sourire timide et je sens mes lèvres se courber aussi automatiquement et je me retrouve à hocher doucement la tête. « Oui, si tu me le demandes ? »

« Je te le demande. » Elle me répond rapidement, son sourire devenant plus grand, ses yeux étincelants et ses doigts se resserrant d'avantage autour des miens. Je me glisse un peu plus vers elle, comme si elle avait un aimant qui m'attirait vers elle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si je voulais être tout le temps près d'elle, comme si à chaque fois que je ne la touchais pas j'étais un total gâchis.

« Alors je suis ta petite amie. » Je rigole et elle pousse mon épaule avec la sienne à mon rire moqueur et elle se joint finalement à moi. Ça fait du bien. Je me sens bien. Elle enlève la boite vide entre nous et la jette sur la table de salon puis relâche mes doigts et ouvre grand les bras pour que je puisse tomber à l'intérieur. Ce que je fais évidemment. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule et essaye de mon mieux de ne pas regarder en bas là où sa robe de chambre s'est un peu relevée. Quoi ? Je ne suis qu'humaine. Mais je ne voulais pas ruiner ce qui est probablement le plus chaleureux, doux et romantique moment que je n'ai jamais eu en la matant, ça ne se fait pas, si ? Ça peut attendre.

Maintenant je suis juste contente de me câliner avec ma PETITE AMIE, être toute mignonne avec ma PETITE AMIE, peut-être même voler des petits baisers à ma PETITE AMIE. Je me sens bien. Vraiment bien. Je sourit tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues.

J'ai une petite amie. Wouah. C'est vraiment incroyable. Six semaines auparavant, avant même que Lexa existe dans ma vie, j'étais parfaitement contente de voyager de lit en lit avec des étrangers toutes les semaines, ne me préoccupant pas de relation ou de romance ou de truc dans le genre. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne ce genre de chose n'était pas pour moi. Je n'était pas faite pour les arc-en-ciel, la guimauve et les contes de fée. Raven m'a appelée une fois une célibataire en série. Elle disait qu'elle m'enviait un peu de pouvoir me détacher de n'importe quelle émotion ou problème qui venait en couchant avec quelqu'un.

Mais coucher avec Lexa a arrêté tout ça, changé ce que je pensais. Coucher avec elle m'a apporté plus d'émotions et de problèmes que je n'avais jamais cru possible. Et me voilà maintenant. Sa petite amie. Lexa est ma petite amie. Je ne suis pas seulement dans une relation, je suis dans une relation avec une fille.

Et alors ?

Lexa fait courir doucement sa main le long de mon bras, tapotant son doigt contre mon épaule. Elle doit avoir remarqué que je suis partie loin dans mes pensées ou un truc dans le genre. « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu es ce que je veux Lex. » Je lui dis fermement mais doucement. J'ai besoin qu'elle me croit. Je suis sûre de ça. Plus sûre que je ne l'ai jamais était au cours de ces trois dernières années, probablement même plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Elle est ce que je veux. Être avec elle est absolument et sans aucun doute à cent pour cent ce que je veux. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours agi de cette façon, mais j'ai besoin de changer ça. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache qu'elle est ce que je veux, que j'ai juste été stupide avant. « J'aurais dû te dire ça avant, je n'aurais pas dû te fuir comme ça. »

« C'est bon, je comprends. Juste... Promet moi que tu me parleras un peu plus dans le futur, d'accord ? » Elle maintient mon regard, ses beaux yeux étincelants plongeant dans les miens comme s' ils recherchaient quelque chose. Un signe que je vais arrêter de me renfermer sur moi même et me cacher derrière mes murs ? Un signe que je veux être avec elle autant qu'elle veut être avec moi ? Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je vais arrêter et je vais être avec elle. Elle hoche la tête en souriant puis place un baiser sur mon front. « Je vais toujours être là pour toi, d'accord ? »

C'est comme si mon cœur allait exploser d'amour. Tout les papillons sont maintenant de retour et mon cœur bat la chamade, je peux le sentir de mes orteils jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je la câline d'avantage et mon esprit vagabonde de nouveau. Lexa m'enlace plus fort et embrasse de nouveau doucement mon front quand j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Tout semble juste parfait.

Excepté une chose.

Putain je suis Clarke Griffin. Ou du moins je l'étais. Mais les gens pensent toujours que je suis cette putain de Clarke Griffin. J'ai une réputation. Je suis d'accord ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai toujours été fière et ça n'a pas toujours été mérité ou basé sur des faits. Mais j'en ai toujours eu une. Je suis la fille de la nuit. La fille sur qui les gens peuvent compter pour être là, toujours un verre à la main, habillée d'une mini jupe et prête pour une grande nuit. Je suis la fille qui ramasse un gars à chaque fois qu'elle sort et n'en a pas honte. Dû moins c'était le cas.

Je ne veux plus être cette fille à présent. Je ne veux plus être la fille qui rentre avec d'innombrables mecs sans nom à présent. Je ne veux pas être la fille qui titube dans New-York le lendemain matin pour finir en retard à l'entraînement. Je ne veux plus être la fille à qui les gars payent juste un verre pour finir dans leur lit.

Je vaut plus que ça. Lexa me l'a fait voir. Lexa m'a donné envie de ne plus être cette putain de Clarke Griffin. Et je veux être la fille avec qui elle se câline sur le canapé. Et la fille qui s'endort dans ses bras et se réveille par ses doux baiser. Je veux être la Clarke de Lexa, la fille avec la plus parfaite des petite amies au monde.

Mais bon sang, comment je fais pour le dire au gens ?

Je veux dire, je ne peux pas juste rentrer chez moi ce soir et rassembler les filles dans le salon pour tout leur raconter si ? Et puis qu'est ce que je dirai? « En passant les filles, je sors avec quelqu'un. » Ce qui causerai un silence de choc. « Et c'est une fille. » Ce qui s'ensuivrait sûrement par des évanouissement, des jurons, des mâchoires décrochées, des yeux écarquillés et je suis sûre qu'au moins une des filles pensera que je leurs fais une mauvaise blague ou un truc dans le genre. Soit elles ne me croiront pas, soit elles sauteront au plafond. C'est comme faire son coming out pas vrai ? C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. Et c'est ce que j'ai à faire. Je dois sortir du placard.

Mon dieu.

C'est effrayant.

Lexa laisse échapper un petit hum de contentement au dessus de moi comme si elle commençait à s'endormir et je lève un peu la tête pour la regarder. Elle ouvre les yeux et ses magnifiques yeux vert rencontrent les miens de nouveau. « Tu vas bien bébé ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore prête à le dire au gens. » Je lui dit. Je dois être honnête pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec tout ces trucs de relation mais je suis sûre que l'honnêteté est l'un des facteurs principal. Et c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire de juste lui dire que je ne suis pas prête à le dire à quelqu'un au lieu de nous mettre de nouveau dans des situations gênante, comme tout à l'heure avec Raven. C'est pas comme si ça allait être pour toujours hein ?

« Il n'y a pas de soucis. » Elle me sourit doucement et je me sens fondre un petit peu.

« Tu es sûre ? » Je lui demande en la regardant toujours dans ses magnifiques yeux vert expressifs pour chercher n'importe quel signe, n'importe quel signe qui me montre qu'elle ne me dit pas vérité. Mais il n'y en a aucun. « Ça ne t'embête pas qu'on prenne notre temps ? Que cela reste juste entre nous ? »

« Est ce que j'aurai toujours l'occasion de te voir ? Et est ce que tu passeras toujours les nuits avec moi après ça ? » Je hoche la tête rapidement en souriant. Et bien, il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'arrête de la voir ou de ne plus vouloir passer la nuit avec elle quand je le peux. J'ai passé la plupart de mes nuits ici dernièrement et si je le peux je veux continuer comme ça. M'endormir au coté de Lexa est l'une des meilleures choses que je préfère au monde. Son sourire est d'autant plus grand et magnifique et elle tapote le bout de mon nez avec son doigt. « Alors évidement qu'on se verra toujours. Je ne vais pas te pousser à faire quelque chose si tu n'es pas prête. Nous allons avancer à ton allure, je te le promets. »

Vous voyez, elle est la plus parfaite des petite amies au monde. Je me penche un peu,fermant la distance entre nous et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'est pas pressé, profond, chaud ou chargé de sensualité comme ils avaient pu l'être auparavant. C'était plus que ça. C'était mon premier baiser avec ma petite amie. Ma parfaite petite amie.

 **Lexa :**

Je n'ai pas revu Clarke avant vendredi après ça. Je comprend que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir tout les jours pour l'instant, mais cela m'a semblé comme une éternité. Quatre longs jours sans elle. C'est la première fois que nous ne voyons pas pendant autant de temps depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ou l'arrangement ou peu important comment vous appelez ça,bref, depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble.

Mais maintenant nous pouvons appeler ce que nous avons une relation. Nous sommes dans une relation. Je suis dans une relation avec la magnifique Clarke Griffin. Cool hein ? Et elle est formidable, même si je ne peux pas la voir autant que je le voudrais. Nous nous échangeons toujours une multitude de message tout les jours ce qui me rends reconnaissante de ne pas payer les sms. Des messages coquins, des messages dragueurs et des messages mignons. Et il y a les occasionnels coups de téléphone quand elle marche sur le campus ou loin des personnes qui pourrait l'entendre discuter. Ce n'est peut-être pas idéal de garder ça dans le dos de tout le monde, mais on fait en sorte que ça fonctionne. Je peux attendre. Je peux faire avec des coup de fils en douce et des sms cachés du moment que je l'ai la nuit comme ce soir.

J'ai retrouvé Clarke secrètement dans les toilettes d'un bar quand nous avons toute deux réalisé que nous étions à la même soirée. Un ou deux rapide bisou et un « Tu me manques » de l'une et de l'autre avant de trouver un plan pour s'échapper toutes les deux d'ici. Nous sommes parties, chacune de notre coté bien sûr, se retrouvant à l'angle d'une rue pour échanger un autre baiser avant de courir jusqu'à chez moi en rigolant comme des collégiennes. Elle m'a dit que ses colocataires en déduiraient qu'elle est partie avec un garçon chez lui comme d'habitude, ce qui me blesse un peu à l'intérieur quand je réalise évidemment qu'elles assumeraient qu'elle est rentré avec un mec, mais au moins c'était un début. Et j'ai envoyé un message à Finn, qui, si je suis honnête ne s'est sûrement pas rendu compte que je suis partie, mais je lui ai quand même expliqué la situation et j'ai fortement souris à sa simple réponse « amuse toi bien ».

Et évidemment, je me suis amusée.

Chaque baiser, chaque touché, chaque caresse ou les noms murmurés rendent tout ça plus spécial, plus incroyable maintenant que nous sommes ensembles. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que le sexe pouvait être encore mieux qu'il ne l'était déjà avec Clarke, mais mon dieu il est encore plus incroyable. Les baisers sont remplis avec quelque chose de plus. Les caresses signifient tellement plus. Les nom murmurés et les gémissements sonnent définitivement comme s'ils venaient de quelque chose de plus fort.

Nous avons quelque chose de plus. Vous savez, c'est comme si nous ressentions les choses plus fortement maintenant et tout ce que nous ressentons nous les faisons passer dans nos baisers, nos caresses et les bruits que nous faisons. C'est comme si nous nous admettions à l'une et l'autre ce que nous ressentons et en devenant petite amie c'est comme si tout s'était multiplié. Il y a tellement plus de passions, plus de désires, plus de chaleur. Il y a juste quelque chose de plus.

Sentir Clarke en dessous de moi, au dessus de moi, sentir la douceur de sa peau contre moi, sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts, sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou ou dans mon oreille, la sentir frissonner de plaisir et entendre son cœur battre plus fort quand elle enfonce ses ongles dans mes épaules, ça veut dire tellement plus. Voir ses yeux brillaient quand elle lèche ses lèvres et ses joues toute rouge, ça veut dire tellement plus. C'est comme si c'était un tout nouveau niveau. Un niveau qui nous fait toute les deux crier, gémir, jurer, et murmurer l'une à l'autre nos nom plus fort dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Un niveau qui nous fait s'accrocher aux draps du lit ou aux barreaux, poussant du pied les draps pour pouvoir se tordre de plaisir. Un niveau qui nous laisse allongé côte à côte couverte d'une légère couche de sueur, essoufflées, essayant désespérément de retrouver notre souffle ou de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Je tourne ma tête d'un centimètre sur l'oreiller, mes yeux tombent sur la magnifique blonde allongé à coté de moi. Ses muscles bronzé qui contraste magnifiquement avec mes draps blanc. Sa poitrine qui monte et qui descend quand elle lutte pour regagner son souffle. Ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tout les sens à force d'avoir rouler ensemble dans mon lit mais malgré tout ça elle arrive toujours à être absolument et parfaitement magnifique.

Elle est incroyable.

J'attrape la couette qui a été jeté sur le coté du lit et la jette sur nous, recouvrant nos deux corps nus. Clarke bouge doucement, un petit couinement semble sortir de sa bouche. Elle est mignonne pas vrai ?

Je l'aime.

C'est plus qu'évident pour moi. Elle m'a tellement manqué ces derniers jours, même avec tout ces sms et tout ces appels. Je sais, du moins tout de suite, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir comme nous l'avions fait pendant les vacances de pâques, dû moins pas sans éveiller le moindre soupçon auprès de ses colocataires. Je ne veux rien qui puisse rendre tout ça difficile pour Clarke.

« Lex ? » Clarke me demande soudainement en brisant le silence, sa voix tellement basse et douce et si vulnérable d'un seul coup. Je tourne la tête pour la regarder. Elle est allongée à coté de moi sur le ventre, les deux mains entre sa tête et l'oreiller, la couette couvrant juste ses épaules nu. Elle à l'air vulnérable elle aussi. Cela rend mon cœur un peu douloureux.

Je roule sur le coté, imitant sa position avant de lui répondre. « Oui ? »

« Comment as-tu su que tu étais gay ? »

Une question si innocente mais des mots emplis d'une telle émotion et tellement de sentiments. Je peux voir à quel point elle a envie d'entendre ma réponse, combien elle en a besoin. C'est écrit dans ses yeux tristes. La douleur, la souffrance et la détresse. Elle souffre. Mon cœur souffre un peu plus. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras et juste la serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que tout cela s'évapore mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant. Elle a besoin de parole.

« Je suppose que je l'ai toujours su en quelque sorte. Mais quand j'ai eu quinze ans et que toute les autres filles ont commencé à parler de garçon, comment elles voulaient aller plus loin que juste des bisous derrière les vestiaires après les cours, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à cette fille qui était une année au dessus moi et avec qui je jouais au tennis. Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par des garç les filles c'était, je ne sais pas, plus naturel pour moi. »

« Et... » Elle cherche ses mots en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme si elle cherchait à formuler une question dans sa tête. Je retire doucement un bras en dessous de ma joue et place ma main sur sa hanche. Je dois être patiente, je le sais. Je dois lui donner du temps, je le sais aussi. Mais elle est là, nue dans mon lit et j'ai besoin qu'elle sache que je suis là aussi. Je ne prévois pas d'aller quelque part. Je vais être patiente autant qu'elle en a besoin. Un sourire presque fantôme se dessine sur ses lèvres quand je bouge doucement mon pouce sur sa hanche. « Et tu ne l'as jamais remis en question... ta sexualité je veux dire ? »

« Nope. »

« Pas même quand tu as dû le dire aux gens ? »

« Je sais qui je suis, je sais qui j'aime ou qui je n'aime pas. Si les gens ne peuvent pas me respecter pour ça ou s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, ce n'est en aucun cas mon problème. Cependant, je pense que j'ai toujours eu de la chance, les gens autour de moi m'ont acceptée sans jamais vraiment poser de problème. »

Clarke reste silencieuse un moment et je me demande si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser, elle parle de nouveau. « Et tes parents, ils l'ont accepté, la première fois que tu leur as dit ? »

« Ils ont eu du mal au début. » Je lui dis toute en me souvenant. « Mais une fois qu'ils se sont fait une raison, ils ont été plus qu'un soutient pour moi. Je l'ai dit à Finn en premier. Un soir après les cours nous étions chez sa mère, elle n'est pratiquement jamais là, ayant toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire tu sais. Enfin bref, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait flipper, mais finalement il allait bien. Il n'a pratiquement pas cillé. C'était comme s'il attendait que je lui dise tu sais, presque comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Il a juste dit un truc du genre « du moment que tu ne craques pas pour la même fille que moi ça me va. » Et il a été parfait quand je l'ai annoncé à mon père et ma mère et quand quelques personnes m'en ont fait bavé à l'école. »

Clarke est de nouveau silencieuse. Cette fois j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, pas vrai ? C'est ça ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à se genre de conversation profonde ce soir. Pas à deux heure dû matin après une chaude et frénétique section de sexe. Je m'attendais plus à des câlins ou plus de sexe. Pas à ce genre de question. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle me les poses pas vrai ? Un signe qu'elle commence à s'y faire et à s'accrocher à tout ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne de nouveau silencieuse.

« Tu vas bien bébé ? »

Elle ferme un instant les yeux et laisse sortir un petit souffle avant de les ouvrir de nouveau et de dire doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Oh.

Un silence se glisse entre nous. Clarke détache son regard du mien et regarde un peu plus bas le drap entre nous, au vide qui nous sépare. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ou du moins quelque chose l'empêche de m'enlacer comme elle l'a fait récemment après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Quelque chose se passe dans sa tête. Quelque chose qui lui a fait me poser toute ces questions sur mon coming out et sur ma famille. On a déjà parler de ma famille avant, de combien je suis proche d'eux et combien on s'entend bien mais là c'est autre chose. C'est à propos de moi étant gay. C'est juste à propos d'être gay pas vrai ?

Mon esprit voyage automatiquement à ce samedi matin assise sur la terrasse d'un café avec Finn, apercevant pour la première fois Clarke faisant la marche de la honte, sans honte ou sans avoir l'air d'être préoccupée du regard des gens sur elle. Elle marchait juste la tête haute dans la rue. Et ensuite la façon dont elle a dansé cette fameuse nuit quand je l'ai regardée à travers la piste de danse. Elle était confiante, sûr d'elle même. La façon dont elle bougeait et la façon dont elle m'a parlé, flirté avec moi et demandé de danser avec elle. Elle était audacieuse, forte et elle avait cette attitude de « Putain je suis Clarke Griffin »

Une attitude qui s'était évaporé au moment où elle s'était réveillée dans mon lit. Une attitude qui a doucement disparu au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle. Elle est toujours sexy, mon dieu tellement sexy mais cette confiance et cette assurance qu'elle avait c'est doucement évaporé à chaque fois qu'elle me laissait rentrer un peu plus dans sa vie. À chaque baiser elle a changé. À chaque fois qu'elle m'a laissé l'emmener dans ma chambre et la prendre encore et encore. Chaque gémissement qui se sont échappés de sa bouche. Chaque fois que ses yeux tristes ont trouvé les miens.

Et maintenant, la voir comme ça, fragile, vulnérable, ouverte, luttant... Quelque chose ne va pas, pas vrai ? Elle lutte. Elle sait qu'elle a changé ces dernières semaines. Elle sait sûrement ça mieux que n'importe qui. Bien sur qu'elle le sait. C'est la fille qui faisait la marche de la honte le samedi matin et la fille qui remettait ça le samedi soir.

Et maintenant là voilà, dans un lit avec sa petite amie.

Je fais courir doucement ma main sur sa hanche, ce qui la fit me regarder puis j'ouvre mes bras. Un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle glisse près de moi pour déposer sa tête sur mon épaule et enrouler un bras autour de moi. Je la serre contre moi et presse mes lèvres contre sa temple. « Parle moi bébé. »  
« Je suis désolée. Je deviens bizarre hein ? » Elle rencontre mes yeux le temps d'une seconde puis laisse tomber son regard là ou sa main repose et se met à tracer des lignes invisible avec son doigt. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. C'est dernière chose que je veux faire. Et je lui ai déjà promis que je ne ferai pas ça pas vrai ? Mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle et je ne veux pas la laisser tomber. Je veux qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en cet instant, je veux savoir ce qui l'ennui, je veux savoir ce qui ne la rend « pas sûre ». Elle garde son regard fixé sur son doigt qui continue de dessiner des traits imaginaires de mon torse à mon ventre et de mon ventre à ma poitrine nue. « Je suis juste... C'est juste... »

Je lui embrasse de nouveau le front. Elle lutte vraiment. Ça me brise le cœur de voir ça.

« C'est comme, je ne sais pas... » Ses yeux suivent le parcours de sa main. Je peux presque sentir le trouble dans sa tête et son front se plisse doucement. Elle prend une grande inspiration. « C'est comme si je ne savais plus qui j'étais à présent. »

« Être avec moi ne change pas qui tu es bébé. »

« Si un peu. » Elle me contre rapidement, arrêtant complètement le mouvement de ses doigts. Elle laisse échapper un autre soupir. « Ces dernières années j'ai, tu sais, couché sans réfléchir, pris du bon temps à sortir pour ensuite passer à autre chose... »

« Tu peux toujours aller t'amuser en soirée. » Je l'interromps. « Cependant je préférerai que tu ne couches avec personne. Évidement. »

« Lex. » Elle soupire un peu désespérée. À l'évidence, essayer de changer l'atmosphère n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je marmonne des excuses et la serre plus fort contre moi, pressant doucement sa hanche. Elle recommence à tracer des lignes avec son doigt sur mon ventre. « J'ai changé. Je sais que j'ai changé. Mais c'est comme si... Je ne veux plus sortir chaque nuit et être bourrée, pas quand je sais que je pourrais être ici avec toi. »

Je souris à moi même et la serre de nouveau contre moi. Ça me réchauffe à l'intérieur et me fait tourner un peu la tête d'entendre ça. Savoir ce qu'elle ressent, savoir qu'elle préfère rester avec moi... Clarke laisse un petit hum de contentement et me câline d'avantage, se mettant confortablement contre ma poitrine. J'aime l'avoir comme ça dans mes bras, juste autant que j'aime la savoir sûre à l'intérieur d'eux, assez sûre pour s'ouvrir à moi et me dire ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Et si ça l'aide à se vider la tête alors je l'enlacerai comme ça toute la nuit si elle le veut.


End file.
